La dernière parmi les meilleurs
by Tinette
Summary: CHAPITRE 21 ! J'étais une misérable souris face à un gros chat. Un chat qui savait parfaitement qu'il avait le dessus. Je fis pourtant de mon mieux, décidée à montrer ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Pour prouver que je méritais une place au sein des shinigamis. OC/Gin
1. Chapitre 1

Je suis trop intimidée.

La voici, la voilà, ma toute première fanfiction. Un grand merci à Zod'a, sans qui cette fic ne serait tout simplement pas, et aussi pour me supporter dans mes crises quotidiennes d'écrite.

Titre : La dernière parmi les meilleurs

Résumé : J'étais une misérable souris face à un gros chat. Un chat qui savait parfaitement qu'il avait le dessus. Je fis pourtant de mon mieux, décidée à montrer ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Pour prouver que je méritais une place au sein des shinigamis.

Rating : T ( pour l'instant...je ne sais pas si j'oserai les agrumes ).

Paring : Tout est à Kubo-sama ( j'ai bien essayé de négocier Gin, mais...non. )

Sur ce, j'espère que vous aurez une bonne lecture !

_"Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa  
Anata no ie ga aru  
Tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou  
Minamoto he kaeru  
Hosoi michi "_

**Kalafina, **Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa.

_ Nom, prénom.

_ Jyukai Hana.

_ Lieu de domicile.

_...Je n'en ai pas.

Le shinigami haussa les sourcils, sa moustache sembla frémir, et il daigna lever les yeux vers moi, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré dans la salle.

_ Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à faire ici, jeune fille.

" Et merde, dis quelque chose, Hana !" J'ouvrai la bouche pour ma défense lorsque l'un des collègues du moustachu prit la parole :

_ Elle a le mérite d'être honnête, les trois quart des candidats sont des menteurs de toute faç est pas là pour ça.

L'autre ne sembla pas être d'accord, mais son voisin continua :

_ Bien . Quelles sont vos motivations ? Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir shinigami ?

Pourquoi, hein ? Parce que je crève la dalle en permanence et que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir devant autant de shinigamis ? Parce que j'en ai marre de voler pour survivre ? Pour devenir enfin plus qu'une loque ? Une loque destructrice...

Comment réagiraient-ils si je leur disais ça ? Ils veulent de l'honnêteté, hein.

_ Pour devenir quelqu'un.

Le premier examinateur me lança un regard plus que sceptique.

_ Parce que je vais finir par m'étouffer avec mon propre réiatsu, ajoutai-je, agacée.

Les examinateurs ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Ils ne me croyaient pas une seconde.

_ Bien, nous allons passer à la suite, alors, reprit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Nous allons vérifier vos...aptitudes. Commencez par nous montrer votre reiatsu.

Il marqua une seconde de silence.

_ Si vous en avez, bien sûr...

_ Oh, mais elle en a du reiatsu. Et même pas mal à revendre. C'est juste qu'elle le cache plutôt bien, intervint l'examinateur qui avait déjà pris ma défense.

Je lui lançai un regard, et vit qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux., ses yeux noisette me fixant avec intensité. Je frissonnai. Celui-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il portait une drôle de cape blanche et son comportement était très différent des quatre autres. Il me lança un sourire en coin et poursuivit :

_ Vous savez vous battre ?

_ Je peux me défendre. J'arrive à faire quelques trucs avec mon reiatsu.

_ Avez-vous déjà combattu à l'épée ?

_ Non, je me suis occasionnellement servie d'un bâton, c'est tout.

_ Pouvez-vous nous montrer ces "trucs" ?

_ Bien sûr.

Je me décalai de quelque pas et me tournai vers la barrière de kido opaque qui faisait office de mur pour la salle. Je fermai les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. La main tendue et bien droite devant moi, je commençai à lâcher la pression.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que j'avais appris à cacher mon reiatsu. Pour mon bien et celui des autres. Mais les effets secondaires étaient nombreux et néfastes. Je tombai de fatigue en pleine journée, avait de plus en plus mal dans tout mon corps. Pourtant, cela était toujours mieux que de le laisser s'échapper.

Plusieurs hoquets de surprises suivirent l'apparition de mon reiatsu. Il m'enveloppait, formant une lueur verte tout autour de mon corps, mais se propageait aussi dans toute la salle. Je remarquai du coin de l'oeil que deux des examinateurs semblaient mal à l'aise. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je m'étais pas sentie aussi bien que je n'avais aucun remords.

Une boule rouge, aussi grosse qu'un ballon de basket, se forma devant ma paume. Deux secondes plus tard, je l'envoyai d'exploser contre le mur.

Le vacarme fut assourdissant, le sol trembla un instant et de la fumée envahit toute la pièce. Le temps qu'elle se dissipe, je m'étais effondrée au sol, épuisée. Mon reiatsu revenait lentement, accompagné de la douleur typique dans tous mon corps.

_ Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Je levai la tête pour observer l'homme en cape blanche. Son sourire en coin était devenu un large sourire triomphant qui faussait son air inquiet.

_ Je suppose que vous êtes affamée.

Il me tendit une boîte laquée contenant des onigiris et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres examinateurs, visiblement stupéfaits. Ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux sans plus se préoccuper de moi, et je n'osai pas bouger, pétrifiée avec ma boite à la main.

Ils finirent enfin par se retourner vers moi et commencèrent à me poser un tas de questions. D'abord sur ma boule de kido,puisqu'apparemment ç'en était une. Puis d'autres sur le reiatsu, et même sur les zampakutos. Je répondais du mieux que je pouvais, me basant sur mon expérience personnelle, mais je fus vite à court de réponses. Ils se concertèrent de nouveau et après encore quelques minutes d'attente, le shinigami avec la cape prit la parole :

_ Mademoiselle, il semble évident que vous possédez les capacités spirituelles nécessaires pour passer l'examen suivant.

_ Un...autre examen ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Oui, écrit et pratique. Dans deux mois, à l'Académie. Celui-ci a pour seul but de repérer les âmes possédant assez de reiatsu, comme vous.

Il me tendit un petit carnet, avec le logo du Gotei 13.

_ Celui-ci déterminera votre entrée à l'Académie, dans de meilleures conditions. Mais vous devez vous entrainer et surtout vous renseigner pendant les semaines qui vous restent si vous voulez réussir.

_...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas difficile. Ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet vous aidera, ils ont été spécialement préparés pour... il chercha ses mots.

_ Je comprends, interrompis-je.

_ Eh bien, bonne chance Hana-chan.

_ Merci beaucoup, répondis-je en m'inclinant, monsieur...

_ Kyôraku. Kyôraku Shunsui.

_Deux mois plus tard._

_ Nom, prénom.

"Ça devient lassant."

_ Jyukai Hana.

Le shinigami observa sa liste de noms, me fit signer et m'attribua un numéro : 477.

_ Votre place est ici. Installez-vous, ne parlez pas, le moindre bavardage sera sanctionné.

_ Bien monsieur.

" Que d'amabilité..." Je m'installai en silence sur mon siège pour regarder autour de moi. J'étais dans l'une des salles les plus grandes de l'Académie. L'odeur de sueur et de renfermé qui y régnait montrait que c'était probablement une salle d'entrainement. Peut-être qu'un jour je m'y entrenerai ? Il y avait une bonne centaine de personnes. J'étais persuadé que ceux ici présents venaient des quartiers les plus pauvres, comme moi. J'avais vu les autres candidats, exhibant fièrement leurs richesses, se diriger vers d'autres salles, sûrement moins puantes.

Un autre shinigami passa, distribuant des feuilles retournées. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, il s'installa tout devant, et regarda sa montre.

_ Vous avez une heure et demi devant nous, commencez !

Tous se penchèrent sur leur copies. Je les regardai d'un air distrait puis inscrivit son nom sur ma propre feuille. Ma main était tremblante. Rare étaient les âmes errantes d'Inuzuri sachant lire, et encore moins écrire. La plupart, même s'ils avaient appris pendant leur vie d'humains oubliaient au fil du temps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais moi, je m'en souvenais. J'avais même développé une soif de lecture incroyable.

" Arrête de penser à ça et travaille, si tu tiens à avoir une nouvelle vie !" m'ordonnai-je. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au questionnaire.

**Le Gotei 13**

_Combien y a-t-il de divisions dans le Gotei 13 et quelles sont leur fonctionnalité ?_

_Nommez les différents capitaines._

_Expliquez le fonctionnement hiérarchique._

_Qu'est-ce que la chambre des 46 ?_

**Le Seireitei**

_Qui régit le Seireitei ?_

_Quels sont les moyens de défenses du Seireitei ?_

_Que sont le Senzaikyu et le Soukyoku ?_

D'autres questions ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles de mes examinateurs deux mois plus tôt. La différence, c'est que je pouvais y répondre beaucoup plus aisément à présent. Sans le précieux carnet donné par le capitaine de la huitième division- car je savais à présent qui il était- je n'aurai jamais su répondre à la moitié des questions.

Pourtant, je finis in extremis à la sonnerie. Une pause nous fut accordée pour le déjeuner, que je pris tranquillement dans un coin avant de me reposer seule pendant les quelques minutes qui nous restaient.

De nouveau, le shinigami nous appela en nous faisant signer un formulaire, et on nous ordonna de nous mettre en file selon leur numéro. L'attente commença.

Je n'étais pas très anxieuse, je savais que l'angoisse s'occuperait de moi, _après_. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Rapidement, nous nous étions éparpillés, tendant l'oreille pour surveiller l'appel de notre numéro. En attendant, je vis beaucoup de candidats sortir le même petit carnet que le mien, et le relire rapidement en se rongeant les ongles.

Il y avait cinq cents trois candidats, et je portai le numéro 477. J'avais parfaitement le temps de faire un petit somme pour être totalement en forme. Je m'installai donc dans un coin et malgré les airs indignés et surpris de certains, m'endormit rapidement.

Une main me sortit de mon sommeil. Ou plutôt, tenta de m'en sortir. Je grognai en changeant de position, et un rire clair et frais me répondit. La main continuait son manège et j'ouvrai un oeil endormi :

_ ça va être bientôt ton tour, réveille-toi, ils seraient capables de te mettre dehors.

Une jeune fille avec une couette rose bonbon et de jolis yeux noisettes me regardait, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

_ Oh... merci.

Je me levai d'un coup, parfaitement réveillée, et lissai rapidement mon kimono. La fille avait disparue. Je n'eus pas le temps de la chercher, mon numéro fut appelé et je me précipitai dans la salle.

Cinq nouveaux shinigamis me faisaient face,. Pas de trace de cape blanche, cette fois-ci. Ils étaient blasés au possible, voyaient défiler des centaines de candidats depuis des heures. Ils me posèrent des questions basiques et me demandèrent rapidement de montrer mon reiatsu.

Je les réveillai complètement. Déterminée, je donnai tout ce que je pouvais, et plus encore. Mon reiatsu s'étendait dans tous les recoins de la pièce et m'entourait en formant une couche verte, comme deux mois plus tôt. Je m'étais entrainée pour parvenir à ce résultat sans trop d'efforts, et restai ainsi, attendant une réaction, un ordre. Qui ne venait pas. Je n'osai cependant pas bouger. Mais qu'attendaient-ils ? Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Les shinigamis n'avaient pas bougés d'un cil, et me regardaient fixement, comme pour me juger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Je sentais la sueur qui coulait dans mon dos et sur mon front, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir dans mes pauvres muscles. Je n'étais jamais restée ainsi aussi longtemps. Pourtant, j'aurai préféré mourir que de l'avouer, ou encore de relâcher la tension. J'avais compris. Ils voulaient voir combien de temps j'étais capable de tenir.

Mais malgré ma détermination, mon reiatsu commença à faiblir, et je me sentais flancher. Un des examinateurs consulta sa montre, et se tourna vers ses voisins :

_ Incroyable...murmura-t-il, son reiatsu est très élevé, du niveau d'un officier...

_ Vous pouvez souffler quelques secondes mademoiselle, annonça un autre à mon attention. La seconde partie du test va débuter.

Je m'écroulai par terre, sans aucune gêne, et soufflai pendant que je lâchai la tension et que les traces de mon énergie spirituelle disparaissaient lentement de la pièce. J'étais déjà morte.

Les examinateurs se concertèrent encore quelques minutes, puis l'un deux se leva et attrapa deux bokken **(1 )** adossés à sa chaise.

_ Nous allons maintenant voir votre niveau de combat. Seulement niveaux techniques et vitesse. Vous pouvez arrêter d'étendre votre reiatsu de la sorte.

_ Je ne le fais pas exprès, précisai-je.

L'examinateur fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête après un instant de réflexion.

_ Aucune importance, murmura-t-il.

Il m'envoya un des bokken et une deux secondes plus tard, fonçai sur moi. Je parai le coup à l'ultime seconde, une main sur la poignée et l'autre contre la lame de bois. Je sentais mes bras et mes mains trembler, quelle force ! Je savais que je ne ferai pas le poids contre lui. Il s'écarta de moi en un mouvement élégant, me permettant de récupérer mon souffle. Puis je contre-attaquai.

J'avais de nombreuses fois combattu à Inuzuri. Je n'étais pas très forte et était souvent prise pour cible avec ma petite taille. Pourtant, je m'en sortais avec de bons réflexes et une certaine vitesse. Cela m'avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, et j'avais à présent une réputation dans le quartier.

Cette expérience ne me servit à rien. Je n'étais _rien, _face à lui. Il m'acculait sans cesse, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de reculer devant ses coups terriblement puissants. J'étais une misérable souris face à un gros chat. Un chat qui savait parfaitement qu'il avait le dessus. Je fis pourtant de mon mieux, décidée à montrer ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Pour prouver que je méritais une place au sein des shinigamis.

Dix interminables et douloureuses minutes plus tard, l'examinateur cessa enfin de me tester. J'étais écroulée par terre, essoufflée, et sentais déjà des courbatures et des bleus parcourir tout mon corps. J'avais mal partout. Le shinigami me tendit une main, que j'acceptai volontiers. Il retourna à sa place et j'attendais le verdict à la mienne. Le test était fini.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les observer, mais il ne me portaient aucune attention. Ils étaient en train de discuter de mon sort... L'angoisse s'empara de moi. J'avais pensé utiliser ma force comme un avantage. Je m'étais bien trompée. Pas une seule fois j'avais touché mon adversaire, alors que les coups pleuvaient sur moi. De nouvelles minutes insupportables plus tard, le shinigami qui m'avait testée parla :

_ Vous vous êtes bien battue, mademoiselle, et vous n'êtes pas sans force spirituelle. Une lettre vous sera envoyée dans une semaine pour vous annoncer votre admission ou non. Les répartitions des classes seront affichés deux jours avant la rentrée, alors faites attention.

Il me fit signer un papier et me congédia.

Une fois de retour dans la salle avec les autres candidats, j'expirai un grand coup et m'adossai au mur. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais tendue. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant de fatigue.

Soudain, la fille à couette rose apparut devant mes yeux.

_ Eh bien, tu es restée un bon bout de temps là-dedans, t'as l'air épuisée ! Ça te dit de m'attendre et on ira manger un bout après ?

_ Euh...ok, fis-je, n'ayant rien d'autre de prévu.

_ Mon est Ewaichi Kyandi. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kyandi. **( 2 )**

_ Et moi Jyukai Hana, Kyandi-san.

Kyandi me fit un sourire.

_ Eh bien, à tout à l'heure jolie fleur. **( 3 )**

Et elle partit passer l'examen à son tour, confiante.

Ainsi fis-je la connaissance du lauréat des premières années de l'Académie des Shinigamis.

**( 1 ) **Un _bokken_ est un sabre en bois que l'on utilise pour s'entrainer.

**( 2 )** Kyandi = Candy = bonbon en japonais =)

_**( 3 )** Hana _veut tout simplement dire "fleur" en japonais. Hana trouve ce nom ridicule et gniagnian. ( " _Merci, chère auteure = ='_ ")

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Dîtes-moi ça dans vos reviews. =D Recevoir une réponse d'auteur est toujours un plaisir, alors je tacherai d'y répondre !

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour / bonsoir tout le monde !

Me revoilà beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, la magie des reviews :D

J'ai eu également une bonne surprise avec mon nombre de visiteurs ( largement supérieur à celui des reviews... ). Reste à savoir si vous reviendrez tous. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas, je ne mords pas ! =)

Alors, un grand, un énorme merci, pour ma **Zody** d'amour, **Sora**, **Saya**, **Gôtei** ( qui a oublié son pseudo xD ), ma deuxième chère et tendre bêta reader, j'ai nommé **Eve**, et **Pumpkin Spice** !

Alors, j'ai effectivement l'honneur d'avoir deux betas reader, rien que ça ! X) On va dire qu'elles me motivent et m'aident dans ce système compliqué qu'est ffnet surtout. Mais s'il y a des fautes, c'est elles qui les ont laissées passer U.U ( XD ).

J'ai dit que je répondrai aux reviews, mais comme il n'y a pratiquement que des « anonymes », voici les réponses :

**Zod'a **: * petite larme * Je suis émue moi aussi. Pour le poème, c'est en fait une chanson du groupe Kalafina, que je suis justement en train d'écouter là tout de suite. Voici une traduction : « Dans le silence du ciel lumineux se trouve ta maison. Au-delà des ténèbres évanouies de la lune, tu retournes à tes origines. Par cet étroit chemin. » Je ne suis pas la boss, et je suis loin de conquérir le monde, mais six reviews, c'est un début xD Merci pour la tienne.

**Sora** : Heureuse de pouvoir te faire changer d'avis ! Voici la suite que tu attends. Et merci !

**Saya** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et aussi la petite leçon de japonais ( jap LV3...j'en rêve ). ça me fait très plaisir. Kyandi devient donc Kandi grâce à toi. Merci pour ta review !

**Gôtei **: Quel enthousiasme ! Ça fait plaisir à voir. Titine-addicte ? Ça sonne bien...* chevilles qui enflent* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Encore merci pour ta review.

**Eve** : ...Ta vie avec tes différentes neurones est très intéressante. Hâte de savoir la suite de tes aventures X) Je t'ai déjà répondu, alors je te redis juste merci !

**PumpkinSpice** : Merci pour ta review ! Pumpkin ? Comme Pumpkin dans _Geisha _de Golden ? Ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir. Alors, oui, j'ai bien essayé de négocier Gin, mais c'était avec Kubo X) Oda refuse toujours de me céder Sanji...;_;

Bon, le titre n'a pas changé, le rating non plus, Hana et Kandi sont mes miennes, le reste à Kubo.

Bonne lecture !

_"All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This not enough " _

**t.A.T.u, **All the things she said

_ Je regarde ? Je regarde pas ? Allez, je regarde ! Non, j'attends Kandi d'abord, ou elle va me tuer. _

_ ..._

_ Pas grave. Elle me tuera après._

J'ouvrai les yeux et regardai tous les futurs premières années devant moi. Agglutinés devant les panneaux, ils ne me laissaient aucune chance d'apercevoir les tableaux et les précieux affichages des classes. J'avais reçu ma lettre dans la semaine, je savais que j'étais reçue, et Kandi aussi. Elle était même la major de sa promotion, elle savait donc d'avance qu'elle serait dans la classe élite. Pas étonnant lorsqu'on savait qui elle était...

Une boule me monta au ventre. Et moi, où serai-je ? Il y avait peu de chances que je fasse partie des meilleurs... mais j'aimais bien Kandi, j'aurai voulu être avec elle.

La masse de gens devant moi semblait me dire " Non, tu ne regarderas pas !". Énervée, je commençai par me frayer un chemin de force, quitte à me faire bousculer/écraser/réduire en pâté pour chat.

Je finis enfin par émerger et me trouvai nez à nez avec le tableau. Je déglutis difficilement et commençai par les dernières classes. Quatre en tout, avec une quarantaine d'élèves chacune. Je n'étais pas dans la toute dernière. Non plus dans la troisième.

Mon cœur fit une embardée. " Jyukai...Haruhi, numéro 256, deuxième classe". Ce n'était pas moi. Pourtant, j'étais curieuse de savoir qui portait le même patronyme que le mien, Jyukai n'étant pas très répandu. Je consultai le reste de la liste pour apprendre que je n'étais pas non plus dans cette classe. Ne restait que la première, l'élite.

_ Et s'ils s'étaient trompé ? Non, pas ça... Mais ce serait trop beau si c'était vrai._

_ _Kyaaah _ !

J'aurai reconnu ce cri entre mille. Deux bras minces mais puissants m'entourèrent soudain la taille pour me soulever. Kandi commença à tourner sur elle-même, éloignant les autres de façon rapide et efficace. J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt.

_ C'est génial Hana, on est ensemble !

Elle me relâcha enfin, et je titubai quelques instants.

_ Cool, fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire.

Kandi ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si je venais de proférer une énormité.

_ Laisse-moi voir.

_T'as pas vu ?

_ Nan, tu m'es rentrée dedans avant.

Une lueur pas nette s'alluma dans le regard de mon amie. Je la réprimandai du regard avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et elle fit la moue.

_ Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant les panneaux ?

_ Je cherchais.

Kandi m'attrapa par les épaules et se baissa pour se planter à ma hauteur, comme si elle allait s'adresser à une enfant :

_ Me dis pas que t'es allée voir à la fin, hein ?

_ Si.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et me poussa vers le panneau, pointant un nom de son doigt.

" Jyukai Hana, numéro 477, classe élite."

_ Cool, répétai-je.

Kandi me regarda, un air inquiet sur le visage.

_ Ce n'est qu'un détail, fit-elle.

_ Oui, bien sûr, fis-je en pensant tout le contraire.

J'étais la dernière de la liste. Qui sait à combien de points s'était jouée cette place ? Arriverais-je seulement à y rester ? La dernière parmi les meilleurs...

_ Je t'interdis de déprimer ! C'est une mauvaise habitude chez toi, sois optimiste ! Regarde, tu es dans la classe élite, toi, parmi plus de cinq cent candidats. Et nous sommes ensemble, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me secoua.

_ Allez, je vais t'aider, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Avais-je déjà dit que j'adorais cette fille ?

Le serveur nous regardait d'un air bizarre. Kandi répéta sa commande :

_ Deux coupes de sake. Le meilleur que vous avez ! Exigea-t-elle.

_ Cette fille est folle_ semblait-il penser. Moi aussi. Il faut dire que se saouler à deux heures de l'après-midi n'est pas très courant. Enfin, pas en public.

_ Nous fêtons notre entrée à l'Académie, expliquai-je comme une excuse.

Le visage du serveur s'éclaira. Il était mignon. Il partit chercher le sake.

_ Il t'a tapée dans l'œil on dirait, fit Kandi avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

_ On rentre à quelle heure demain ?

_ Huit heures. Mais on va avoir une journée barbante.

_ Ah ?

_ Visite de l'Académie, discours du vieux, distribution du matériel, tout ça...

_ Ah.

Le serveur revint et nous servit, toujours avec un immense sourire. Un coup de pied me détourna de son visage et je grimaçai.

_ Aïeuh ! Fis-je lorsqu'il fut parti.

Kandi se contenta de ricaner et but une gorgée.

Je goûtai à mon tour au sake, et le trouvai excellent. Je nous resservis une coupe. La bouteille se vida rapidement, et on en commanda une autre.

Un énorme bonhomme à l'air sévère me regardait droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi moi ?

_ Jyukai Hana...commença-t-il d'un air menaçant.

_ H...Hai?

_ En raison de votre retard le premier jour de l'Académie, vous êtes renvoyée ! Jyukai Hana !

_ Hein..N...non !

_ JYUKAI HANA !

_ Ce...ce n'est pas possible.

_ HANA ! REVEILLE-TOI, ON EST A LA BOURRE !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais pas renvoyée ?

_ K...Kandi ? Fis-je éberluée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide. Kandi était en train de s'habiller en vitesse en même temps qu'elle se coiffait.

_ Grouille, fit-elle, voyant que je n'avais pas bougé de mon futon.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous chez moi ?

Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux.

_ Tu te rappelles de rien ? Je te raconterai en chemin. Maintenant, BOUGE !

Son ton brusque me fit sursauter et j'obéis en me massant les tempes. Quel mal de crane...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma vieille pendule.

_ PUTAIN ! C'EST HUIT HEURES MOINS VINGT !

Kandi éclata de rire et je grognai en me précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Un peu d'eau sur la figure, un coup de brosse et quelques vêtements plus tard, j'étais prête.

_ Grouille, me répéta Kandi.

Je fermai rapidement la porte et nous nous mîmes à courir vers l'Académie.

Avant, j'habitais à Izuzuri. Période peu glorieuse de ma vie que j'aimerais pouvoir oublier. J'avais déménagé pour habiter plus près de l'Académie et louais un ancien local qui devait faire vingt tatamis grand maximum **( 1 )**, que j'avais transformé en petit appartement. Le propriétaire était sympathique, je m'occupais de ses enfants et faisais parfois le ménage et la cuisine pour réduire mon loyer.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

_ Très simple. On s'est saoulées toute l'après-midi. Apparemment, t'as pas l'habitude, t'étais K.O. Je t'ai ramené chez toi et finalement je suis restée. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt, sinon on aurait roupillé jusqu'à pas d'heures et adieu l'uniforme de shinigami !

_ Merci Kandi. Fis-je, me rendant compte de ce que notre bêtise aurait pu faire.

_ L'année commence bien, ricana-t-elle. J'aurai bien séché, mais le premier jour de l'année, ça le fait pas.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai d'accélérer. En arrivant devant les immenses portes de l'Académie, un garde nous stoppa.

_ Nous sommes des élèves de l'Académie, on est un peu retard, laissez-nous entrer. Fit Kandi sans plus de forme.

_ Dis donc toi...il la détailla de la tête au pieds. Rien ne me dit que vous êtes vraiment des élèves. Vous ne seriez pas les premiers à me berner comme ça.

_ Vu votre bêtise congénitale cela ne m'étonne guère. Je suis Ewaichi Pâru. Laisse-nous passer, imbécile.

La voix de Kyandi était devenu froide, son visage empli de mépris. Le shinigami de garde pâlit.

_ Je...excusez-moi, Ewaichi-sama.

Kandi coupa court et entra dans la cour sans daigner lui jeter un regard. Je la suivis sans mot dire. Pratique, de s'appeler Ewaichi.

_ Désolée, je n'aime pas agir comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes assez loin.

Je haussai les épaules.

_ Ça nous est quand même bien utile, là tout de suite, Pâru-san.

Kandi perdit enfin son air impassible, que je ne supportai pas, et elle grimaça.

_ Arrête, je déteste ce prénom.

Nous repérâmes enfin une centaine d'élèves de première année, qui attendaient devant l'un des nombreux bâtiments de l'Académie. Un sinigami semblait leur expliquer quelque chose tout devant, et ils étaient captivés. Nous nous glissâmes doucement à l'arrière du groupe, et le shinigami nous jeta un coup d'œil sévère sans nous réprimander pour autant.

Il fit un long monologue où il expliqua en détail le déroulement de la journée : discours du directeur de l'Académie, visite et enfin, distribution du matériel, comme l'avait prédit Kandi. Je m'endormais à moitié lorsqu'il cessa enfin et nous entraina à l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment.

_ Ce bâtiment contient les trois plus grandes salles de l'Académie, mais vous n'aurez que peu l'occasion d'y entrer, sauf pour passer vos examens comme vous l'avez fait avant de devenir des élèves. Nous expliqua-t-il.

Il nous fit entrer dans une salle qui était effectivement immense et ressemblait à un amphithéâtre grec. Kandi et moi nous dirigeâmes dans les rangs du milieu et nous installâmes près des fenêtres. Je sentais déjà que je risquerais de m'endormir et une vue sur l'extérieur m'aiderait peut-être à m'évader en restant éveillée.

_ Tu peux dormir, je te couvrirai, fit-elle, ayant deviné mes pensées. J'ai l'habitude d'écouter des trucs barbants pendant des heures en restant immobile.

Ma réponse fut couverte par des bruits de chaises raclant le sol et des murmures admiratifs. Kandi et moi nous levâmes précipitamment en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux sombres attachés en catogan venait de rentrer. Immédiatement, mon attention se concentra sur lui et j'oubliai le reste. Il était...captivant et dégageait un incroyable charisme. Il leva la tête pour nous embrasser du regard, ses yeux magnétiques attirant irrémédiablement les nôtres.

_ Bonjour, élèves de première année de l'Académie des Shinigamis. Je suis enchanté de vous voir ici. Bienvenue. Je suis Arakan Tsutomu, directeur de l'Académie depuis trente ans. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Il fit une brève révérence, et nous nous empressâmes de nous incliner.

Son physique m'étonnait. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, mais sa voix grave et basse, sa façon de parler lentement, laissait transparaitre son véritable âge. Il devait avoir plusieurs centaines d'années... Il était aussi très beau de visage, avec des traits fins et réguliers.

Soudain son regard se dirigea vers notre direction et je tressailli en détournant les yeux. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et disparut aussitôt pour redevenir impassible. A côté de moi, Kandi fronçait les sourcils et serrait les poings.

Le directeur fit un long discours de vingt bonnes minutes durant lesquelles je pus contempler à loisir le parc à travers la fenêtre. Pourtant, j'écoutais attentivement, mais je ne buvais pas ses paroles comme certains le faisaient au premier rang. Il parla longuement de notre future fonction de shinigami, grâce à l'Académie, de l'honneur et le travail que nous devrions mettre à la tâche, puis de l'histoire même de l'Académie en version courte. Je me permis un bâillement quand il sortit avant que tout le monde s'incline à nouveau. Je me levai en m'étirant, j'avais hâte de bouger. Tout autour de moi, les élèves semblaient excités et parlaient entre eux de leurs impressions sur le directeur et ses paroles.

Kandi me prit par la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie pour prendre de l'air frais, en attendant les autres. Certains nous jetaient de drôles de coups d'œil mais nous n'en avions cure. Je connaissais Kandi depuis moins d'un mois, mais avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Nos silences étaient plus courant et laissaient passer plus d'émotions et de paroles que nos discussions. Notre écart social était grand, notre force aussi, sans oublier notre physique, pourtant nous étions inséparables depuis notre rencontre et au bout d'une semaine, elle venait déjà dormir chez moi et pouvait se considérer chez elle. Je l'aimais comme une sœur.

_ Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, Arakan Tsutomu-san est fascinant. Mais je sens que cette visite le sera moins.

_ Hm, murmura-t-elle simplement.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer.

_ Je connais déjà l'Académie.

_ Je sais, je te parle du directeur.

Le visage de mon amie se ferma. Le shinigami professeur, du nom d'Itachi Moran, nous fit signe de le suivre et commença la visite de l'Académie en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

_ Le directeur...murmura Kandi.

Je l'encourageai à poursuivre du regard pendant que nous avancions.

_ Il ne voulait pas de moi à l'Académie. Mon père est allé le voir, tu comprends. Mais il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air. Méfie-toi de lui, c'est un tordu. Il ne m'a acceptée que sous certaines conditions et j'ai du batailler longtemps auprès de lui et de mon père.

_ Je vois, fis-je après une seconde de réflexion.

Kandi se tourna vers moi avec un sourire triste.

_ Je ne crois pas, non. Tu ne les connais pas. Dieu, merci ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Je regardai Kandi d'un air étonné. Elle n'avait pas dit cela méchamment et je n'étais pas vexée. Je m'inquiétai plus pour elle.

_ Le réfectoire, annonça Itachi. Il est assez grand pour contenir la moitié des élèves de l'Académie. A l'étage au dessus se trouvent les cuisines et encore au dessus une salle de réunion des professeurs où vous n'irez pas si vous êtes de bons élèves.

Kandi et moi eûmes un sourirent en coin.

_ Ou si on est assez malins pour ne pas se faire coincer..._

La visite prit une bonne partie de la journée, l'Académie étant immense. Il n'y avait pas moins de dix bâtiments, et quelques uns dans lesquels nous n'aurions cours qu'en sixième et dernière année. Sans compter la " cour " qui était en fait un parc et entourait tout les bâtiments, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient des intrus dans la nature. Il y avait des tas et des tas de recoins pour se mettre tranquille, à l'écart. On avait eu droit à un pique-nique pour le déjeuner, et même si l'on se sentait comme des gamins dans leur nouvelle et intimidante école, tout le monde s'était empressé de partir de son côté, avec leur groupe d'amis qui se formaient déjà selon les classes.

Il était donc quinze heures, et tout le monde attendait devant le bâtiment Nana **( 2 )** où avaient été rassemblé nos affaires à distribuer. La distribution se fit par classe et par ordre alphabétique, et nous avions la permission de partir dès que nous avions reçu nos affaires et signé quelques papiers. Soudain, le professeur fit une annonce :

_ Chers élèves, écoutez-moi attentivement. Avant que receviez vos affaires, sachez que ce soir à huit heures sera donné un repas pour fêter les deux mille trois cents ans de l'Académie. Vous êtes tous invités mais n'avez pas obligation de venir. Évidemment, pour cette occasion spéciale seront présents certaines personnalités importantes. Mais je vous laisse la surprise ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos affaires et bonne après-midi.

Il partit et aussitôt ce fut un vacarme assourdissant qui s'éleva de notre groupe. Kandi et moi nous éloignâmes quelque peu.

_ Des personnalités importantes ? Répétai-je pensivement.

_ Des capitaines, des nobles, peut-être même certains du bureau des 46, répondit-elle évasivement.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_ Mais ils se feront passer pour des gens de la noblesse en interrogeant les élèves et les professeurs pour surveiller l'évolution de l'Académie.

_ Ah... Tu veux y aller ?

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, en fait.

_ Oh, pardon.

_ Mais tu pourras me tenir compagnie ! Dit-elle en me donnant un coup dans les côtes.

_ Mais, et ton père ?

_ Aucune importance, je ne sais même pas s'il viendra. Et c'est une occasion exceptionnelle à ne pas rater ce repas !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi...ça risque d'être tendu et ennuyeux à mourir.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, il y aura tout le gratin mais dans une ambiance de fête, l'occasion de se faire remarquer par les capitaines, je t'en présenterai, tu verras.

_ Tu connais même des capitaines ?

_ Oh, très peu. Mais je serai obligée d'aller les saluer. Tu viendras avec moi, tu verras, répéta-t-elle, déjà excitée à l'idée.

_ Hein ? Mais...non ! Je peux pas !

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Mais...parce que ! Je ne les connais pas, moi !

_ C'est bien pour ça que je veux te les présenter.

Je gémis et elle éclata de rire.

_ De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est une occasion en or et il est hors de question que tu n'en profites pas.

J'allai répliquer lorsqu'on appela le nom de Kandi.

_ Ewaichi Pâru !

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'appelait. Kandi se dirigea dans le bâtiment avec un sourire d'excuse pour la femme qui l'avait appelée. Elle ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec ses affaires et ce fut mon tour.

A l'intérieur, une shinigami me mesura et prit mon tour de taille avant d'aller me chercher trois uniformes identiques. Une autre me donna un sac avec des livres et un bokken. Elles me firent signer un papier où j'attestais avoir reçu mon matériel et promettais de le rendre dans l'état où je l'avais reçu.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais libre. Kandi m'attendait et nous sortîmes de l'Académie avec nos affaires sous le bras.

_ Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Demandai-je.

_ On va poser ces trucs chacune chez soi. Je reviens dès que je peux, si j'arrive à échapper aux questions.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû découcher et rester chez moi cette nuit.

_ Oh, t'inquiètes, je parlais de la journée, mes frères et sœurs vont me harceler, se plaignit-elle.

_ Et après ?

_ Après ? On se prépare pour ce soir, bien sûr !

Ses yeux pétillaient. Je soupirai. Mais c'était un soupir résigné. A côté de moi, Kandi éclata de rire.

Il était sept heures du soir. Kandi n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais censé m'habiller pour la soirée. Elle saurait sûrement me conseiller...à moins qu'elle ne s'amuse à me déguiser.

Je décidai de prendre une douche en attendant, cela me détendrait. Une fois dans la salle de bains, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'observer dans le miroir. J'évitais ce reflet depuis que je m'étais installée ici, je n'avais pas le loisir de m'observer à Inuzuri. Mais je voulais faire bonne impression ce soir. Comme disait Kandi, c'était une occasion en or.

J'enlevai mon kimono tout simple et sans ornements pour observer mon corps amaigri, mais finement musclé. J'étais élancée, ce qui accentuait ma minceur extrême et mettait ma petite poitrine en avant. Mes longs cheveux noirs étaient libres dans mon dos. Je comptais les attacher en chignon pour me donner un air moins sauvage et surtout, plus sérieux. J'avais l'apparence d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, mais cela faisait des années que j'étais arrivée à Rukongai sans changer ou vieillir.

Je finis par mon visage. Ce visage que je n'avais jamais aimé. Fin et ovale, me donnant des airs européens qui m'avaient souvent mises à l'écart, par jalousie ou xénophobie. Pourtant, je ne le trouvai même pas beau, préférant ceux des asiatiques. Mon nez était quelque peu courbé, et l'arrête cassée depuis plusieurs années déjà, après un mauvais coup, les pommettes hautes, une petite bouche aux lèvres fines. Mes yeux étaient ce qui dérangeait le plus, tellement clairs qu'il était difficile de déterminer une couleur, entre le bleu et le gris. On m'avait dit qu'ils devenaient très sombres dès qu'il pleuvait.

Je me détournai soudain, furieuse. Furieuse contre ce corps, furieuse contre moi de ne pas l'accepter. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Mes amis me disaient pourtant belle...ils étaient tous morts.

La colère retomba soudain, telle une lourde pierre et fut remplacé par la douleur et la culpabilité. Je me sentais stupide.

J'entrai rapidement dans la douche, et fit couler de l'eau brûlante pour me réchauffer et me laver, puis me rinçai à l'eau froide. J'étais en train d'enfiler un peignoir lorsque j'entendis crier :

_ Hanaaaaaaa ! T' es là ?

_ Entre, c'est ouvert ! J'suis dans la salle de bain.

_ Ohooo, t'as pas peur, fit-elle en entrant.

_ Qui viendrait ici à part toi ?

_ Justement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ On a dormi dans le même le lit et on a rien fait. Arguai-je.

_ On était saoules !

_ Je me rappelle pourtant parfaitement que je n'avais pas envie de toi.

_ Ah bon ? Fit-elle, faussement déçue. Dommage pour toi.

_ T'es lavée ?

_ Oui, la douche était un bon prétexte pour fuir ma petite sœur.

_ Mais t'es pas prête.

_ Nan, j'veux ton avis d'abord. Viens, j'ai tout mis dans le salon.

Elle m'emmena et attrapa un sac d'où elle sortit cinq boîtes laquées. Elle en mit deux de côtés et m'en présenta trois.

_ Lequel tu préfères ? Me demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

_ Ils...Ils sont magnifiques.

Le premier kimono était d'un vert bouteille très foncé, avec des motifs d'oiseaux tout en contours dorés et le obi **( 3 )** tranchait avec un jaune pâle. Le second était parsemé de violets plus ou moins foncés, dessinant une forêt où se mêlaient plantes et animaux sauvages en jouant avec les contrastes, le obi était noir, simple et efficace. Le troisième était bleu ciel avec une cascade d'eau reproduite dans les moindres détails, son obi était bleu foncé.

J'étais bouche bée devant ces magnifiques kimonos qui devaient valoir une fortune. Je n'aurai jamais pu m'en payer un en un an de travail acharné.

_ Alors ? S'impatienta Kandi.

_ Le...Le vert. Ça va bien avec tes cheveux.

Le rose bonbon des cheveux de Kandi s'accordait terriblement bien avec le vert du kimono.

_ D'acc, j'prends celui-là.

Elle sortit le kimono et tout ses accessoires en les posant soigneusement sur la table et rangea le reste. Puis elle ouvrit les deux boîtes restantes qu'elle avait mises de côté et les ouvrit, me les présentant.

_ Et là, tu préfères lequel ?

_ Tu...comptes te changer dans la soirée ?

_Mais nan, c'pour toi.

_ ...Hein ?

Subtil, je sais.

_ Banane ! Ajouta-t-elle comme une gamine en me tapant sur la tête. Alors, lequel, on a pas toute la soirée !

_ Je...je ne peux pas mettre un de ces kimonos.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu peux. C'est pas si compliqué que ça à mettre.

_ Mais...ils sont à toi et...ils coutent sûrement très très cher, beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pourrai jamais m'offrir.

_ Je sais, petite fleur, c'est pour ça que je t'en prête un. Et comme tu le dis, ils sont à _moi_, j'en fais ce que je veux. Choisis ou je choisis pour toi.

De nouveau, elle me tendit les kimonos et me les planta sous le nez. Eux aussi étaient somptueux. Le premier était d'un pourpre parcouré de fils brillants de la même couleur, telles des veines, dessinant un brasier infernal, le obi était d'un rouge sombre comme le sang. Ce lui du second était vert pomme, le kimono était composé de plusieurs marrons et verdissait en remontant sur la poitrine, formant une nature complexe et très détaillée. Les deux étaient très différents, mais magnifiques.

_ J'ai beaucoup hésité, commença Kandi. J'en ai choisi des beaux, y en a beaucoup qui t'iraient à merveille, je suis sûre, mais je ne pouvais pas tous les emporter.

_ Kandi...

_ Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir chez moi.

_ Kandi !

_ Oui mon ange ?

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir nous faire mettre des trucs pareils pour une simple soirée ?

_ Ce n'est pas une "simple soirée", c'est _la_ soirée, tu dois faire bonne impression.

_ Unhun...

_ Compte sur moi pour te rendre à tomber par terre !

_ Ne regarde pas ! M'ordonna Kandi.

_ Ouiiiiiiiiiii, j'ai entendu ! Quand est-ce que je pourrai ouvrir les yeux ?

_ Attends, je finis la coiffure.

Kandi continua de me tripoter les cheveux. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Pourtant, elle m'assurait que nous arriverions à temps. Elle, elle était déjà prête. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour me rappeler à quel point elle était belle. Le kimono vert lui allait parfaitement, et elle avait fait une énorme tresse avec tous ses cheveux pour ensuite en faire un chignon. Ses zôri **( 4 ) ** la grandissaient et elle me dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête.

_ C'est bon, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Je respirai un coup, et ouvris les yeux.

Je restai figée sur place. Étant incapable de choisir, Kandi m'avait mis le kimono pourpre. Elle m'avait attachée les cheveux en un chignon faussement décontracté d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches et m'avait mis un fin trait noir sous les yeux, faisant ressortir incroyablement mes yeux.

_ Ce...C'est pas moi.

Je me trouvai belle pour la première fois depuis longtemps., mais ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ces vêtements.

_ Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas...trop ?

_ Certaine, tu verras.

_ Je...Merci.

_ De rien.

Elle me tendit une main que j'attrapai sans hésitation.

_ On y va ?

_ C'est parti.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Notes :

**( 1 ) L**e tatami est une unité de mesure japonaise, encore utilisée actuellement et fait environ 2 mètres carrés, l'espèce de studio d'Hana fait donc 40 mètres carré à peu près.

**( 2 )** Nana : Le chiffre sept, tout simplement.

**( 3 )** Le obi est une grosse ceinture qui se noue au dessous de la poitrine avec les vêtements traditionnels japonais.

**( 4 ) **Les zôris sont des sandales japonaises traditionnelles.

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher pour le " TO BE CONTINUED" X)

Le chapitre 3 est entamé, mais je ne garantie pas le publier la semaine prochaine, mon agenda est là pour me rappeler à mes devoirs...sniiiif.

Reviews ? :D

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut mes fans ! =D * se reçoit des tomates*

Grâce à vos fabuleuses, magnifiques, extraordinaires, merveilleuses reviews, j'ai fini le chapitre 3 ! Je vous aime, vous savez. Trêve de blabla, je pourrai blablater pendant des heures.

Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

**Eve et Zod'a** : Zo', je sais que c'est toi. Merci pour ta review ! è.é Merci pour mon avatar. Tu dis ça, n'empêche t'es bien contente de lire mes chapitres à l'avance u.u

**Gotei** : Ben ouais que je l'ai mis, tu saurais pas que je te répond, sinon. Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme phénoménal. Ça fait trop plaisir à lire *-* Je vais finir par me prendre pour une reine xD Voici la suite que tu attends tant !

**Saya **: Merci, merci, merci ! Et merci pour le cours de kimono * s'incline * J'avais lu ce genre de choses dans _Geisha_ ( oui, je vénère ce livre *-* ) mais je dois avouer que j'avais oublié ^^' Pas trop de trucs japonais sur ce coup-là, je dois avouer que je sèche en cuisine = =' ( japonaise ou pas ).

**PumpkinSpice** : Ohhhhhh ;_; Merci ! =D Tu viens d'éclairer ma lanterne, des années d'ignorance viennent de disparaitre. Je savais pas pour la citrouille. La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre...héhé. Encore merci pour ta review ;)

**La p'tite Mms** : Coucou ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu dis ! Voilà la suite...merci pour ta review !

**Crazytachi** : C'est un réel honneur de te voir dans mes reviews U.U ( enlève les chaussures xD ). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! J'ai l'intention de te faire changer d'avis sur les OC. Merci pour ta review !

**Eve** : Je t'interdis de parler de BAC ici xD. Quelle horreur. Je tiens à mon Nutella, alors bonne lecture ! ( enfin, pour la petite partie que tu n'as pas lue xD ( je publie avant que tu fasses une autre review même xD ) ). Encore merci !

**Xx-fan-bleach** : Heureuse que ma fic' te plaise ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue è.é Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Mes bêtas readers étant absentes, mais souhaitant vous donner ce chapitre dans le week-end ( 3 chapitres en 3 semaines...j'en reviens toujours pas.), je publie malgé les fautes qu'il doit certainement y avoir. J'éditerai dès que ce chapitre sera passé entre leurs mains, promis.

Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi, Hana et Kandi, si.

_" Je lui dirai les mots bleus  
Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux  
Parler me semble ridicule  
Je m'élance et puis je recule  
Devant une phrase inutile  
Qui briserait l'instant fragile  
D'une rencontre "_

**Christophe, **Les mots bleus

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Et je pus rapidement constater que Kandi ne s'était pas trompée. Les élèves avaient sorti le grand jeu. Tous s'étaient habillés de leur mieux selon leurs moyens, certains restant sobres et élégants, et d'autres exposant sans aucune gêne toutes leurs richesses et certaines shinigamis étaient outrageusement maquillées. Mais ce n'était rien à côté des nobles. Je passais pour une pauvre à côté d'eux, même avec mon beau kimono. Leur façon de marcher, de parler, leurs vêtements et l'élégance qui les accompagnaient à chacun de leurs pas reléguait les autres au rang de manants.

J'avais déjà vu Kandi avec cette élégance, quelques fois. Ce soir, un aveugle se serait rendue compte de son statut de noble. Dès qu'elle entrât dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, son air changea, c'était l'air impassible et " spécial noble " qui m'insupportai tant.

_ Je suis désolée Hana mais pourras-tu m'appeler Pâru ce soir ? Si mon père apprend que je me fais appeler Kandi partout où je vais, il va en faire une syncope.

_ Ne vous inquiétez point, Pâru-san, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Repris-je plus sérieusement.

_ Hmmm...on fait honneur au buffet ?

_ Tu voulais pas me présenter des gens ?

_ Pas encore. Et puis, on a le temps.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le buffet, bien garni et l'air des plus appétissants. La première demi-heure, personne ne nous dérangea, les invités arrivaient encore. Kandi me désignait parfois quelques personnes, me disant leurs noms, leurs fonctions et leur importance dans leur Seireitei. Puis quelqu'un arriva derrière nous et nous adressa la parole, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

_ Bien le bonsoir, Ewaichi-san et...

_ Jyukai Hana, dis-je au directeur. Bonsoir.

_ Oui, bonsoir, Araka-san.

_ La soirée se passe bien pour vous ? Demanda-t-il à Kandi en se détournant de moi.

_ Très bien, merci.

Kandi n'était pas très bavarde. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre la conversation. Le directeur ne sembla pas de cet avis.

_ Êtes-vous allé voir nos prestigieux invités ? Ils attendent impatiemment les élèves, vous savez. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de vous voir.

_ Pas encore, mais nous...

_ Venez, venez, ils sont par là-bas. Vous venez aussi, Juke ?

Il ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre et se retourna en s'éloignant du buffet. On s'élança à sa poursuite en échangeant un regard blasé. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

_ ça alors ! Voilà le grand Araki Tsutomu-kun ! S'exclama une grande voix enjouée.

_ Je vous en prie, Kyôraku-taicho, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Kandi et moi restâmes à l'arrière, attendant d'être présentées. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher cependant de jeter des coups d'oeils au capitaine. Il avait cette fois-là ajoutée une cape rose à fleurs par dessus son haori et un autre capitaine était à ses côtés.

_ Mais qui avons-nous là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je vous présente Ewaichi Pâru, et son amie..Ju...

_ Jyukai Hana, dit Kandi à sa place.

_ Oui, c'est cela, ft-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Hana-chan ! S'exclama Kyôraku taicho.

_ Vous connaissez Kyôraku taicho ? S'étonna le directeur.

_ Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors du premier examen, expliqua le taicho. Heureux de voir que tu as réussi le second examen, Hana-chan.

_ Dans quelle classe es-tu ? Intervint le deuxième capitaine.

_ La première classe, euh...

_ Je suis Ukitake Jyushirô, dit le taicho avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je me précipitai de m'incliner, ne sachant pas quoi faire. L'attention était sur moi, et je n'aimais pas ça.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le major de ta promotion, Pâru, continua Ukitake taicho après un petit signe de tête à mon attention.

S'ensuivit une discussion sur les niveaux des élèves et celui de l'examen d'entrée que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille. Je me contentais d'observer et acquiescer de temps à autres.

_Y a pas à dire, les discussions de nobles, c'est chiant._

Cependant, je n'étais pas la seule à être muette. Kyôraku taicho semblait s'ennuyer fermement et ne le cachait pas vraiment. Il se contentait de siroter une coupe de sake et une fois ou deux, on se sourit.

_ Taichoooooo ! S'exclama soudain une voix féminine.

Une petite femme mince et à l'air stricte apparut sans plus de manières derrière le noble et lui arracha sa coupe de sake des mains, en ignorant royalement ses protestations.

_ Nanao-chaaaaannn, c'est la fête, tu devrais boire toi aussi.

La jeune femme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air indigné et s'inclina devant les autres capitaines et le directeur avant d'emmener le taicho avec elle. Ukitake taicho éclata de rire et il fut bientôt suivi par tout le monde. J'étais un peu sceptique, qui pouvait bien être cette femme pour se comporter avec le noble d'une telle manière ?

L'arrivée de plusieurs personnes nous interrompit. En premier se tenait un gros bonhomme à l'air arrogant, avec un début de calvitie. Il tenait un plateau de nourriture à la main et se goinfrait sans aucune gêne.

_ Bonsoir Oomaeda-san, dirent le directeur et Ukitake taicho en même temps.

_ Oomaeda, se contenta Kandi avec un bref signe de tête.

Derrière lui venait une petite femme, un haori de capitaine sans manches sur les épaules, dévoilant un bras manquant. Elle avait les cheveux coupés au carré et d'étranges tresses blanches avec deux anneaux se balançaient dans son dos.

Elle leva les yeux vers nous et se contenta d'un signe de tête. Je m'inclinai et son regard tomba sur moi. J'eus soudain le souffle coupé, comme si son regard me transperçait et m'analysait toute entière, comme si je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Un instant la panique s'empara de moi puis elle détourna les yeux et se plaça près d'Ukitake taicho, j'arrivai enfin à respirer. Kandi me jeta un regard inquiet mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

Restait un homme derrière la taicho que je devinais être celle de la deuxième division – il n'y avait que deux femmes capitaines dans le Gotei. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence. Je levai donc curieusement les yeux vers lui et me figeai sur place. Il était grand, mince. Presque squelettique. Un sourire démesuré traversait son visage moqueur et ses yeux fermés renforçaient l'image de renard qui s'imposait à moi. Un renard sournois et rusé. Il dégageait une aura puissante qui me déstabilisait grandement. Mais également beaucoup de charisme... Un frisson me parcourut soudain. De peur ou...d'excitation ?

Je n'arrivai pas à détourner mes yeux de lui. Peur ou fascination ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Je ne sus si je restai ainsi une minute ou une heure, mais je repris pied lorsqu'une voix brisa l'instant.

_ Gin ! S'exclama Ukitake taicho.

Le taicho s'avança, un grand sourire aux lèvres et posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de son homologue. Réveillée, je remarquai la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait soudain dans notre petit groupe. Oomaeda jetait un regard venimeux à l'homme aux curieux cheveux argentés, et Soi Fon taicho le regardait d'un air méprisant et hautain. A côté de moi, Kandi semblait mal à l'aise. Le directeur avait l'air sceptique, comme s'il hésitait. Enfin, il bougea.

_ Bienvenue, Ichimaru-san.

_Ichimaru Gin._

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, Gin. Repris Ukitake taicho. Viens avec nous.

Sa voix était chaleureuse mais n'avait aucun effet sur l'homme qui s'avança sans changer d'expression. Son entrée avait très visiblement crée un froid.

_ Où en étions-nous ? Demanda le directeur.

_Nous disions que les examens d'entrée pour les derniers districts du Rukongai était désavantageux. reprit Kandi. Ils sont éliminés quasiment d'office et seules les perles rares peuvent passer à travers les mailles du filet.

La discussion reprit son cours et mon attention s'atténua. La présence d'Ichimaru taicho accaparait toutes mes pensées sans que je le veuille. Il était juste en face de moi et je me sentais mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Comme si un étau allait se refermer subitement sur moi et m'étrangler.

_ Hana-chan, tu viens du 78e district, c'est ça ? Kyôraku m'a parlé de ton examen, tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie !

J'émergeai soudain, et regardai le taicho qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

_ Tu viens d'Inuzuri, petit bout ?

La voix me fit quelque peu sursauter et je me retournai vivement vers celui qui m'avait parlé. Je le vis, qui me fixais avec ses yeux presque entièrement fermés,dont je ne pouvais discerner la couleur. Étrangement, le malaise que je ressentais disparut aussitôt. Pourtant, il en était l'auteur.

_ Oui, Ichimaru-taicho.

Ce dernier resta immobile, sans réaction. Était-il surpris par mon audace ?

_ Étonnant...lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix sarcastique.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés, et un sentiment de révolte s'empara de moi, s'embrasant aussi rapidement qu'un feu de forêt, m'étonnant moi-même.

_ Allons, allons, Gin, ne chambre pas les nouveaux, dit Ukitake.

Je continuai de le fixer, vexée et bouillonnante. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, tordant son visage en un rictus effrayant.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence, et avant que quelqu'un ne dise quoi que ce soit, une grande voix s'éleva à travers tout le parc de l'Académie.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez rejoindre vos places, le repas va être servi !

Nous nous séparâmes tous rapidement, avec à peine un signe de tête. Seules Kandi et moi nous inclinâmes devant les taichos.

Les convives mettaient un certain à se placer, et certains semblaient curieusement tourner en rond. Mais nous avions encore cinq minutes devant nous. Kandi m'attrapa fermement par le bras.

_ ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

_ ...c'est qui, ce Ichimaru Gin ?

_ Le taicho de la troisième division. Ne t'approche pas de lui.

_ Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Tu as bien entendu parler de cette histoire de trahison et d'arrancars, il y a quelques années ?

_ Oui. Il a un lien à voir avec ça ?

_ Exactement, je te raconterai plus tard.,

_ D'accord...

_ Hana, fais vraiment attention.

xXxXxX

_Merde._

_ Merde, dit Kandi à côté de moi en parfait écho avec ma pensée. J'étais pas au courant de ça.

Nous étions en train de chercher un endroit où nous installer, les invités s'étant déjà assis pour la plupart, lorsque nous avions remarqué quelque chose : il y avait des noms à côté des assiettes.

On était classés par ordre alphabétique. " Pour que tout le monde se parle sans distinctions d'aucune sorte", parait-il. Kandi avait rapidement trouvé sa place, au début de l'immense table dressée au milieu de l'Académie. Puis, elle m'avait accompagnée chercher la mienne. Nous cherchions donc les " J". Après être tombée encore une fois sur " Jyukai Haruhi" de la seconde classe, j'avais trouvé ma place, à sa droite. Mes deux voisins étaient absents. Par curiosité, je jetai un coup d'oeil sur ma droite, pour trouver le nom de mon voisin, en espérant que ce ne soit pas un vieux croulant, ou un noble arrogant, ou un pervers, ou un porc...J'aurai préféré. Le verdict était tombé : Ichimaru Gin.

_Évidemment, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon._

_ Merde, répéta Kandi.

_ Comme tu dis, chère compagniote.

_ Excusez-moi, j'aimerai passer.

Le taicho était juste derrière nous. Évidemment, nous avions sursauté, ce que nous regrettions toutes les deux amèrement, j'en étais sûre. Sa voix moqueuse était accompagnée d'un sourire du même genre. Était-il là depuis le début ?

_ Je te laisse, à plus tard, Hana.

_ Bye, Pâru.

Son regard semblait dire " _Reste en vie !_ ". J'essayai de ne pas avaler ma salive, comme une idiote, et m'installai sans regarder mon voisin. Je sentais sa présence sur ma peau aussi sûrement que s'il m'avait touchée, mais il n'en était rien. Je devinai son sourire sur son visage, et repensais à ses quelques mots qu'il m'avait adressée.

_Et s'il savait depuis le début que je serai sa voisine ?_

_ Nee...

Je me retournai.

_ Hana, c'est ça ?

Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, milles réponses se débattaient dans ma tête pour répondre à cette simple question. L'envoyer voir ailleurs. Lui poser des questions. Dire tout simplement "oui". Ne rien dire.

_Pitié, Jyukai Haruhi, ramène-toi vite._

_xXxXxX  
_

POV Kandi

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un oeil en arrière. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hana devienne un nouveau jouet pour Ichimaru Gin, comme ma lointaine cousine, Kuchiki Rukia. Je savais qu'il ne lui ferait rien de grave, il avait tout intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Lui qui n'était pas sorti de sa caserne depuis si longtemps ! Après ce qui s'était passé, j'ai même cru qu'il se laisserait mourir. Mais il s'était contenté de reprendre son air de renard et de rester aussi mystérieux qu'avant.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ça. Et puis, je ne le connaissais pas, juste de vue, je m'inquiétais peut-être trop.

L'appel de mon nom me sortit directement de mes pensées. Il était temps de redevenir Ewaichi Pâru. Je m'installai donc à ma place, non sans saluer mon père qui m'avait interpellée, juste à mes côtés. Ewaichi Kanda. Il était finalement venu.

_ Comment se passe ta soirée, ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait l'art pour ça. Je savais très bien qu'il était au courant que j'avais découché. Je ne lui dirai jamais que c'était chez Hana. Je ne veux même pas qu'il connaisse son nom.

_ As-tu salué les Kyôraku et les Kuchiki ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ J'ai discuté un moment avec Kyôraku-taicho mais je ne savais pas que les Kuchiki seraient présents, père. Je ne les ai pas aperçus.

_ Dommage, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il ajouta plus fort : Enfin, ils sont tous plus loin, là-bas, avec ce _traître_ ! Ce classement est stupide et sans aucun intérêts, vraiment.

Un autre noble de mon clan intervint lui aussi et je restai en retrait, dans mon sage rôle de petite fille noble obéissante. Ils étaient encore en train de se monter la tête. Oui, les Ewaichi étaient proche des quatre grandes familles nobles, mais ils n'en feraient jamais partie.

Un interminable quart d'heure plus tard, on nous servit enfin. J'avais très faim, et cela m'occuperait pendant qu'ils continueraient de déblatérer. Je n'eus pas ce loisir.

_ Alors Pâru, tu as décidé d'entrer à l'école ?

Le sujet qui fâche. Celui qui avait posé la question n'était autre qu'Ewaichi Haruhi, un cousin au 2e degré, qui vivait aux crochets de la famille et ne manquait pas une occasion de profiter des autres. Il était bien évidemment présent.

_ Comme tu le vois, cher cousin. Répondis-je sobrement.

_ Mais pourquoi donc, tu as déjà reçu toute l'éducation nécessaire avec ton père, j'en suis sûr, argua-t-il. Et en tant qu'Ewaichi, tu serais entrée directement dans l'une des divisions, peut-être même avec un siège.

_ J'ai envie d'étudier comme les autres shinigamis. Je suis sûre que je peux apprendre encore des tas de choses.

_ Mon enseignement n'a pas été suffisant ? Intervint mon père.

_ Si, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, je vivrai en société et j'apprendrai auprès de professeurs. Et je veux prouver notre valeur à ceux qui nous dénigrent.

_ J'ai été professeur ! S'exclama mon père, outré. Et tu n'as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit.

_ Vous avez donné votre accord, père, et nous sommes à peu près d'accord sur le sujet, je n'ai plus envie d'en discuter.

Mon cousin eut un sourire en coin et mon père fit la moue. Pourquoi ça devait toujours finir ainsi avec lui ? Quand je pense que nous étions si proche quand j'étais enfant...

Le reste de la soirée fila sans accrocs. Je n'arrivai pas à manger. J'étais trop inquiète pour Hana, et quand j'essayais de ne pas y penser, mes souvenirs d'enfance me remontaient à la mémoire et je devais vite arrêter d'y penser pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer soudainement.

_Si seulement tu étais encore là, maman..._

Notre vie de famille s'était arrêtée, depuis. Anéantie, disparue. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Surtout mon père.

xXxXxX

_Où es-tu bon sang, Hana ?_

Il s'était passée bien une heure et demie après le dessert, mais les convives étaient pratiquement tous restés pour discuter. La bienséance m'avait empêchée de partir trop vite.

Et là, j'étais enfin devant la place d'Hana. Où elle ne se trouvait plus. Ni Ichimaru Gin. Ni cette fameuse Jyukai Haruhi.

_ Ohhh, Pâru-chaaan, tu cherches Hana-chan ?

_ Kyôraku-san ! M'exclamai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers lui. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait si proche d'Hana. Décidément.

_ Vous ne sauriez pas où elle est ?

_ Je me demande...elle est partie dès la fin du repas.

_ Elle est rentrée chez elle ?

Mais le taicho devait avoir atteint sa limite. Il avait trop bu, et il éclata de rire au lieu de me répondre.

_ Elle est partie en même temps qu'Ichimaru, ils discutaient ensemble.

Je me retournai soudainement.

_ Rukia !

Ma cousine me regardait, le visage sombre.

_ Cette gamine devrait faire attention à ses fréquentations.

_ Tu ne saurais pas où ils sont allés ?

_ Non. Il est parti en shunpo et elle, elle est allée dans le parc.

_ Merci Rukia !

_ De rien, marmonna-t-elle.

Je m'élançai vers le parc de l'Académie. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'invités.

Mon coeur battait à vive allure. Qu'avaient-ils pu bien se dire ? C'était quand même étrange, alors que l'ambiance avait été explosive quand ils s'étaient vus.

Et puis, pourquoi je m'inquiétais autant ?

TO BE CONTINUED

petite note : Vous remarquerez que les paroles de chansons en début de chapitre n'ont pas forcément toujours le sens auquel on s'attend xD. Ici, c'est ironique. Enfin, dans ce chapitre...mais chut ! Peut-être que vous ne trouverez aucun sens dans les prochains chapitres, peut-être que vous en trouverez un que je ne vois pas. Mais j'aime beaucoup la musique, et pour cette fic', j'écoute de la musique chaque fois que j'écris ( ce que je n'avais expérimenté jusque là ). Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, j'écoute du t.A.T.u.

Décidément, ce repas me prends bien du temps, plus que prévu même ! Je n'aime pas trop ma fin de chapitre, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux...

Les reviews, ça donne envie d'écrire, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt ( je n'ose pas dire " à la semaine prochaine " X) ).


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ! =D – Salut toute seule.- = =' ( Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu, connaissez ? )

J'ai réussi à vous pondre plus des deux tiers de ce chapitre cet après-midi, rien que pour vous ! Je suis gentille, hein ?

**Xx-fan-bleach **: Une fois de plus, merciiii ! Que de compliments, ça fait plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec autant de compliments, je suis plus que motivée pour continuer !

**Sid-X8** : héhé, mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas xD. Merci pour ta review !

**Sulfura29** : Yeah, une nouvelle revieweuse ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise autant. Merci !

**PumpkinSpice** : Quel plaisir de relire ton pseudo pour chaque chapitre :D Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Harukasa **: Bienvenue ici ! =D Merci pour ta review , heureuse que ma fic' te plaise.

**la p'tite MM's **: Encore une superbe review ;) Kandi n'interviendra pas tout le temps en POV, l'héroïne reste quand même Hana, mais on n'aura son POV de temps en temps. Merci !

**Eve** : Tu l'exiges, le voilà ! U.U Merci pour tes deux reviews.

**Zod'a **: T'es vraiment barrée ma pauvre. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Merci !

Je tenais aussi à vous dire un grand merci à toutes et à tous ! Je me suis rendue compte récemment en me baladant sur Ffnet que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir autant de reviews que moi en si peu de chapitres. Ça me fait tellement plaisir et ça me motive, un truc de dingue ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me fait plaisir de revoir vos pseudos !

Bleach est bel et bien sorti de la tête de Tite Kubo, Hana et Kandi de la mienne...

**/!\ A partir de ce chapitre, il y a des spoilers, où je raconte l'histoire d'Aizen ( maintenant vous savez que je vais dans un post-aizen ). J'ai également pris des libertés. Alors si vous n'avez pas lu les scans, faites attention.**

Bonne lecture !

_"I remember the times we spent together _

_All those drives, we had a million questions  
All about our lives _

_I remember the time you told me  
About when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night  
That just couldn't wait _

_I wish you were here with me,  
Tonight _

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holding you, holding you, holding you  
Tonight "_

_Tonight,_** FM Static**

_ Nee...

Je me retournai.

_ Hana, c'est ça ?

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mille réponses se débattaient dans ma tête pour répondre à cette simple question. L'envoyer voir ailleurs. Lui poser des questions. Dire tout simplement "oui". Ne rien dire.  
_Pitié, Jyukai Haruhi, ramène-toi vite._

_ C'est écrit sur mon assiette, dis-je beaucoup plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.

Je me figeai, me rendant compte de ma bêtise. Je pourrai être renvoyée rien que pour ça.

_ Et toi, tu sais qui je suis ? Me répondit le taicho avec un sourire sadique.

_Sainte Marie mère de Dieu..._

_ Ichimaru-taicho, responsable de la troisième division, risquai-je.

_ La petite a bien appris sa leçon, ricana-t-il. Mais encore ?

Je ne sus jamais pourquoi - ce type exercait un pouvoir sur moi qui me rendait folle de rage - je répondai soudain :

_ Un homme machiavélique qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de s'amuser avec beaucoup plus faible que soi ! Remarquable, vraiment. Ça me fait pitié de voir que vous vous ennuyez tellement que vous n'avez que ça à faire.

J'avais les lèvres serrés et avais dit tout cela d'une voix basse et grave, empreinte de haine et mes yeux le fusillaient sans qu'il ne paraisse le moins du monde touché. Je me sentais trembler de peur, d'appréhension et de colère.

A mon grand ahurissement, il éclata de rire. Un rire frais et franc. Un beau rire. Tellement différent de ce sourire mystérieux qui traversait et tordait son visage en un rictus inhumain. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, et le temps qu'il s'arrête, je me rendis compte que je m'étais calmée.

_ Fais attention à toi, petit bout, d'autres beaucoup plus susceptibles que moi t'auraient envoyé en prison pour moins que ça.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était la deuxième fois en une soirée qu'il me faisait sortir de mes gonds en moins d'une minute, je faisais mieux de me taire.

_ On a perdu sa langue ? Quel dommage, une jeune fille pleine de fougue comme toi, ça me manquait...

_Zen. Zeeeeen._

_ Euh...Je...bonsoir. Excusez-moi.

Je me retournai pour voir la personne qui avait parlé. Ainsi, je faisais dos au taicho, et c'était préférable. La jeune fille à ma gauche était très petite, blonde et bouclée, avec de grands yeux noisettes. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et n'osait pas s'asseoir.

_ Tu es Jyukai Haruhi ? Vas-y, assieds-toi.

La blonde sembla infiniment reconnaissante et s'assit. On aurait dit une petite poupée. Elle était très mignonne, avec des joues roses et des lèvres pleines, et semblait un peu cruche. Mais elle était en seconde classe, mieux valait se méfier des apparences. Elle lissa son kimono jaune et orange, avec des tas de soleils et de nuages vaporeux, et se tourna vers moi pour entamer la conversation. Elle avait l'air d'hésiter devant le capitaine qui, je le devinai, devait avoir repris son sourire effrayant. Je me lançai donc dans une conversation qui avait pour sujet nos origines, nos examens d'entrée, l'attente impatiente des résultats, et tout ce qui pouvait me passer par la tête. Haruhi rit beaucoup et j'appris qu'elle s'était elle aussi étonnée de notre homonyme. Elle s'était détendue et j'aurai presque pu oublier la présence d'Ichimaru Taicho si je ne le sentais pas tellement dans mon dos. Je devinai parfois qu'il nous jetait un coup d'oeil – mais il ne prenait pas part à la conversation – et je me retenais de frissoner.

Heureusement, nos autres voisins arrivèrent. Je reconnus Kyôraku-taicho, qui me fit un petit signe de la main et s'installa face à un grand homme à la peau d'albâtre et aux cheveux de jais tombant sur ses épaules, où se mêlaient d'étranges objets, et à l'air supérieur. Un noble, sans aucun doute, qui ne nous accorda pas un regard. Il était accompagné d'une petite fille, brune elle aussi, qui jeta un regard venimeux à mon voisin.

Si Kyôraku taicho essaya d'intégrer Ichimaru à la conversation, l'autre capitaine ne s'interessa pas plus à lui qu'à nous, ce que je trouvai quand même vache pour son collègue.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre lui ?

Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui poser la question, surtout qu'il s'était enfermé dans son mutisme, et il toucha à peine au repas qu'on nous servit.  
Je me contentai donc de discuter avec Haruhi tout au long du repas, qui était une fille plutôt sympatique et avait la capacité incroyable de parler cinq minutes sans respirer.

Malheureusement, elle partit dès la fin du repas, elle habitait plutôt loin et la route était longue. Le noble – qui s'appelait Kuchiki Byakuya d'après son assiette- partit également en saluant son homologue, et la fille qui l'accompagnait alla voir ailleurs. Ne restait que Kyôraku-taicho. Ce dernier se leva alors pour se diriger vers le bar, au centre de l'immense table un peu plus loin.  
Je me retrouvai donc seule avec le taicho de la troisième division.  
Le ventre serré, je cherchai quelque chose à dire, mais n'osai pas de peur de sa réaction. En risquant un coup d'oeil vers lui, je vis qu'il ne souriait plus. Son visage était fermé, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il sirotait une coupe de sake en regardant dans le vide – enfin, je pensais, avec ses yeux fermés. Il dut sentir mon regard car il se tourna vers moi.

_ Une question, petit bout ?

_ Euh..je...

J'avais perdu de mon aplomb du début du repas. Visiblement, cela l'amusa, et il récupéra son sourire. Vexée, je m'apprêtai à partir et me levai.

_ Attends.

_ Oui ?

_ Pose ta question.

_...

_ J'attends.

_ Je me demandais juste...pourquoi les autres taichos vous regardaient aussi méchamment.

_ Cela ne se voit pas ? Fit-il en élargissant son sourire, la voix moqueuse.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour des regards aussi méprisants.

Il perdit son sourire.

_ Cela ne te regarde pas.

J'étais étonnée. Cela avait-il un rapport avec l'allusion de Kandi ?

_ Enfin, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Si je te le disais moi-même, tu ne me croirais pas.

Il reprit son habituel sourire et dirigea son visage vers moi. Je me demandai soudain de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux.

_ Bye bye.

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa silhouette vacilla, et sa chaise fut vide. Il était parti.

XxxXxXx

_ Hana !

Je sursautai. Je ne cessais de tourner en boucle ma conversation avec le taicho, et ne l'avais pas entendu. Kandi arriva enfin, essouflée.

_ Où t'étais passée ? Je te cherche depuis si longtemps !

_ Oh, j'avais pas envie de rester assise mais je pouvais pas venir te chercher non plus, alors j'ai fait un tour.

Kandi m'observa quelques instants, comme pour m'analyser.

_ Et Ichimaru ? Tenta-t-elle.

_ Ce type est une énigme...

Kandi haussa un sourcil.

_ Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi méchant que tu le penses.

_...hein ?

_ Superbe, vraiment, Pâru-san.

_ Ne change pas de sujet de conversation, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça ?

_ Je dirai plutôt que ce sont les autres qui sont cruels avec lui...

Kandi réfléchit à ma réponse, puis haussa les épaules.

_ Sinon, c'était comment le repas ?

_ Tu veux pas qu'on rentre ?

_ Mais euh ! Je veux savoir euh !

_ Je te dirai sur le chemin, soupirai-je. Je suis fatiguée.

_ Je peux pas, je dois absolument rentrer chez moi ce soir. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais on dormira pas ensemble, ma petite fleur.

_ Je survivrai.

_ T'es pas drôle ! Et l'histoire, alors ?

_ Demain.

_ Noooooooon.

_ Au revoir, Pâru-san.

_ Méchante !

_ Je t'aime aussi.

XxXxXx

J'écoutais le professeur Aikiko Tawagochi déblatérer sur les techniques de combat. C'était le professeur qui allait nous enseigner les techniques de combat, d'abord avec les bokken, puis quand nous l'aurions, avec notre zampakutos. Le truc, c'est qu'avant la pratique, y a la théorie.  
C'est chiant. J'veux me battre.  
A côté de moi, Kandi glissa un papier où elle avait marqué :

" On ira s'entrainer ensemble après les cours si tu veux, tu me raconteras ta soirée d'hier, et moi la mienne, ok ?"

Je souris. Cette fille lisait vraiment dans mes pensées...J'inclinai le pouce et me re-concentrai sur le cours. C'était long, mais le prof était tout de même sacrément pertinent, et ses conseils n'entraient pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Le reste de notre première journée de cours fila ainsi. Nos professeurs nous faisaient une rapide présentation, et un discours, puis commençaient leurs cours. Evidemment, en kido, nous n'avions pas commencé la pratique. A midi, je me retrouvai sans Kandi, car nous n'avions pas exactement les mêmes horaires avec nos options- et mangeai seule dans un coin sans vouloir me mêler aux autres, qui ne me prêtaient d'ailleurs aucune attention. Je n'avais que deux heures dans l'après-midi : histoire du Seireitei.

Je retrouvai Kandi et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, nous ne dîmes mot. Notre professeur, Engo Muramasa, était captivant et donnait une telle vie à son cours qu'il nous emportait avec lui pour remonter le temps et revivre l'histoire. Je ne vis pas les deux heures passer et, lorsque j'émergeai, j'avais encore des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Notre première journée du cours était finie. J'avais du mal à y croire. C'était tellement...simple. Presque banal. Enfin, pour l'instant, cela ressemblait aux écoles où certains parents dans le Rukongai avaient les moyens d'emmener leurs enfants. J'espérai que nous passerions rapidement aux choses sérieuses, à la longue, cela risquait d'être ennuyant.

_ C'était...géant, murmurai-je.

_ Oui, je n'avais jamais abordé l'histoire d'une telle façon avec mes précepteurs. Ils étaient tellement blasés. Alors que là...on vit l'histoire.

J'acquiesai en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Attends. Tu voulais pas qu'on s'entraîne ? me demanda Kandi.

_ Euh..si. On pourrait aller chez moi ?

_ On détruirait le salon. On peut aller aux salles d'entrainements, elles sont toujours ouvertes.

_ Ok.

_ Et après on ira se manger un bout.

Nous nous dirigâmes donc vers le bâtiment qui comportait trois grandes salles d'entrainements : une pour le kido, et deux de combats, l'une étant réservée aux dernières années et combats officiels qui se déroulaient en troisième et cinquième années. Les professeurs organisaient des combats pour motiver l'envie de combattre des élèves et surtout, voir leurs niveaux lorsqu'ils se donnaient à fond. Les combats se faisaient sans distinctions de classes, d'âge ou de sexe, et tous les élèves de l'Académie étaient invités à y assister. Mais nous avions le temps avant d'y penser sérieusement.  
Kandi attrapa deux bokken d'entraînement qui n'appartenaient à personne, les deux autres étant reservés pour les cours et s'entraîner chez soi ou à l'extérieur. Elle m'en lança un. Il était usé et le manche était lisse, ça n'allait pas être simple.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, les élèves des autres classes ayant cours à l'heure qu'il était. Mais les quelques élèves qui nous virent étaient surpris de voir des premières années.

_ Aller, montre-moi ce que tu vaux ! S'exclama Kandi.

Nous ne nous étions jamais battues. Enfin, si, mais en se chamaillant. Jamais sérieusement. Le temps entre les examens et la rentrée où nous avions fait connaissances, nous sortions surtout pour discuter et s'amuser.

C'était donc une grande première.  
Je serrai les dents. Je savais par avance qu'elle était plus forte que moi, elle avait eu des entraînements elle. Je n'étais pas jalouse, et je savais que plus elle était forte, plus elle m'apprendrait. Ça n'empêchait pas que j'allais me prendre une raclée.  
Je m'élançai la première. Arme levée au dessus de ma tête, je me précipitai vers elle, et au dernier moment, feintai pour frapper sur ses jambes. Elle avait prévu le coup et para d'une seule main, pour me frapper aux côtes de l'autre. Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise et de douleur et m'éloignait pour reprendre ma respiration. Elle n'avait pas frappé fort, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

_ Pas mal, combler le manque de force par la ruse. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça, très chère.

Elle attaqua. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide que moi, et je parai au dernier moment, les muscles des bras au supplice. Je levai le pied pour la frapper au ventre mais elle s'éloigna avant que je ne l'atteigne.

_ Plus rapide, Hana !

Je grognai et m'élançai. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups rapides, ou aucune n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Soudain, elle se retrouva derrière moi, elle avait bougé tellement vite que je l'avais pas vue, et avant que je ne puisse réaliser, je sentais le bout du bokken sur ma nuque.

_ T'es morte, me lança-t-elle.

Il y avait une certaine lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux. Elle aimait vraiment se battre, et devenait une autre Kandi lorsqu'elle entrait en action. Elle était féroce et ne laissait aucune chance à son adversaire.  
Puis, elle sourit et s'éloigna.

_ Revanche ?

Je répondis en me jetant sur elle.

XxXxXxX

_ Non, serre plus les jambes. Voilà, comme ça. Hausse les épaules, ne laisse pas pendre tes bras comme ça. Et n'hésite pas à frapper bon sang !

Un coup de bokken dans l'épaule me fit crier et me projeta à terre. Je me massai l'épaule et me relevai difficilement. Face à moi : Tamada Hiraoku. Le troisième année nous avait observées nous entrainer et avait décidé de venir faire de même avec nous. Evidemment, il était beaucoup plus fort, mais était très modeste et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur notre niveau, qu'il considérait comme élevé étant donné que nous n'avions même pas commencé les cours de pratique.

_ Allez, recommence, m'ordonna-t-il.

Il courut vers moi et la bataille recommença. Nous avions beau être ses kohai **(1 ) **, il n'y allait pas de main morte.

_La letra con sangre entra_ **( 2 )**, pensais-je avec douleur.

Dix minutes après, il lâcha enfin l'affaire. Je m'écroulai, trempée de sueur, et but avidemment l'eau qu'il m'offrait en m'étouffant à moitié. Puis, ce fut le tour de Kandi.

_ Voyons voir ce que tu vaux, toi, fit-il avec un sourire.

J'allai m'installer avec les autres troisième années, deux garçons et une fille plutôt sympathique, et regardait le combat.  
Kandi se défendait beaucoup mieux que moi, et son aura combative s'étendait dans toute la pièce. Hiraoku-san semblait surpris, mais il gardait aisément le dessus. Il eut bientôt le même sourire qu'elle, et leur danse ne se termina qu'au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles seuls quelques conseils d'Hiraoka fusaient.

_ Toi, tu as déjà combatu avec un katana, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il quand ils eurent fini.

_ J'ai reçu cet entraînement, oui.

_ Ça se voit, intervint un des amis d'Hiraoka-san.

_ C'est tout de même curieux, tu dois être riche, non ?

Kandi répondit avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle ne leur avait évidemment pas donné son vrai nom. Nous leurs dîmes au revoir et leur souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite de leur entraînement, et partîmes.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions chez moi.

_ Tu veux dormir ici ? Demandai-je.

_ Non, non, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter pendant l'entrainement.

_ Ah...

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je sentais déjà les courbatures et les bleus se faire sentir, et j'étais très fatiguée. Mine de rien, écouter attentivement ses profs toute la journée, c'est fatiguant.

_ Tu t'es d'ailleurs plutôt bien défendue !

_ Rien face à toi. Vous m'avez bien  
rétamée, dis-je en nous servant un thé.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, c'était des troisièmes années. Je te dis pas l'état dans lequel on sera demain.

Un ange passa. J'étais une sacrée perfectionniste, je ne supportai pas d'être en dessous des autres, mais quoi de plus normal le premier jour de sa première année de cours ? Je n'arrivai pas à ne pas y penser, cependant.

_ Alors, ta soirée ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

_ Noble. Répondit sobrement Kandi.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Y avait mon père et d'autres nobles de mon clan, donc j'ai pas vu grand monde et j'ai pas beaucoup parlé, chiantissime.

_ Et...après ?

_ Je suis venue te retrouver puis je suis partie directement pour éviter mon père. On s'est vu ce matin, et il m'a servi un petit sermon...rien de bien méchant.

Elle mentait. Je le savais. Elle était arrivée en retard en cours. Oh, moins de cinq minutes, rien de très grave, mais je savais qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée en retard s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi sans rien dire, et était restée plongée dans ses pensées pendant qu'Aikiko-sensei **( 3 )** faisait son cours, émergeant seulement avec son petit mot. En plus, nous ne nous étions pas vues pour le déjeuner et n'avions pas pu parler jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Et toi ? Enchaina-t-elle directement.  
Je lui narrai ma soirée avec Ichimaru-taicho et Jyukai Haruhi.

_ Oh, je vois...

_ Tu vois quoi ?

_ Je vois pourquoi tu pensais ça à propos de lui. Le fait que ce soit les autres qui étaient méchant avec lui. Et aussi ce qu'il t'a dit avant de partir.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. C'est sûr, il est pas du genre commode, mais là...

_ Ecoute. Ecoute-moi bien. Ne m'interromps pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que j'ouvrai la bouche.  
Je hochai la tête et m'apprêtai à écouter son récit que j'attendais impatiemment depuis la veille.

_ Il y a de cela quelques années, Ichimaru-taicho était nommé capitaine de la troisième division. Avant d'accéder à ce poste, il était le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Son capitaine était Aizen Sôsuke.

Je tressaillis. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom.

_ Un jour, des ryokas ont envahi le Seireitei. Ils créérent quelques problèmes, le Gotei était pas mal agité. Puis, un matin, on retrouva Aizen mort. D'abord, les shinigamis pensèrent qu'il s'agissait des ryokas. Puis Aizen réapparut, et après avoir récupéré le Hôkyoku, s'enfuit avec Ichimaru-taicho et Tôsen-taicho, ses complices. Le Hôkyoku avait pour pouvoir de réaliser les rêves de son possesseur. Aizen créa les arrancars, et envahi une ville du monde réel : Karakura.

_ Pour créer la clé du roi, je sais, l'interrompis-je. Abrège.

Kandi me regarda surprise que je sache cela, mais continua tout de même.

_ La bataille d'hiver commença entre les arrancars et les taichos et vices fukutaichos. Aizen fut vaincu grâce à l'aide des ryokas et des Vizards. Tu sais qui ils sont ?

_ À peu près...  
_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard en détail. Bref, Aizen fut vaincu et il encourt maintenant une peine d'environ 20 mille ans. Son complice Tôsen est mort.

Elle laissa une seconde de suspens.

_ Ça a failli être le cas de Gin.

_ Explique !

_ Au dernier moment, il a trahi Aizen, mais il avait reçu un coup qui aurait du lui être fatal. On le croyait mort, mais grâce aux soins d'une des Ryoka et d'Unohana taichô, il a survécut.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_ Ça alors...j'avais entendu parler de cette histoire, mais je ne savais pas tout ça, murmurai-je éberluée. Donc, les autres capitaines lui en veulent toujours pour cette fameuse fausse trahison.

_ Oui, ils ne l'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup avant.

_ Comment tu sais tout ça ?

_ Je suis noble je te rappelle, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Mais elle perdit vite son sourire. Ce n'est pas tout. Gin a survécu, physiquement parlant.

_ Je ne comprend pas.

_ C'était une guerre, alors évidemment, il y eu des morts...Parmi eux, son fukutaicho, Kira Izuru.

J'ouvrai grands les yeux de stupeur. Je ne pouvais certainement pas imaginer sa douleur.

_ Mais il y avait également une autre vice-capitaine, Matsumoto Rangiku.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**( 1 ) **: kôhai, si vous ne le savez pas, c'est l'inverse de senpai, donc un(e) aîné qui s'adresse à un(e) élève à une classe en dessous de lui.

**( 2 ) **: Cette expression signifie : On n'apprend rien sans douleurs, en équivalent français. Je l'ai apprise récemment en espagnol, matière avec laquelle j'ai du mal. Certains d'entre vous comprennent-ils ma douleur ? XD

**( 3 )** : Professeur.

Et voilààààà ! Vous avez ma version des faits, muahahahaha !

Vous m'en voulez, hein ?

Vous avez le droit de m'assassiner avec des reviews :D


	5. Chapitre 5

Plop mes choux. Une fois de plus, me voilà de justesse héhé. Hé.

Merci à **Sid-X8, Xx-fan-bleach, Sacha, Crazytachi, PumkinSpice, Sulfura29, la p'tite Mms' **et ma** Zodynette et Eve** ! Merci aux fidèles et bienvenue aux nouveaux !

**Xx-fan-bleach : **_"Mais dis moi, y aura de la romance entre les 2 (Gin/Hana) ou c'est juste de l'aventure ? __"_ Les deux ! J'aime beaucoup les histoires d'amour ET celles où il y a de l'action. Mais quand il a les deux en même temps, pour moi, c'est le top ! C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire, en espérant que ça plaise.

_"Gin tu vas le faire genre sadique ou genre celui qui est renfermé sur lui-même car il a perdu des êtres cher ? " _Une fois de plus, les deux ! Je m'explique : j'essaye de respecter le Gin de Bleach un maximum ( sinon, je ne serai pas fan de lui, haha ), donc de le faire sadique au possible ( en espérant que ça se voit ). Mais bon, si je me contente de le faire sadique eh bien...il sera sadique, point barre, et il se passera rien d'autre. Et puis, il y a tout de même un homme derrière le masque...

**Sacha : **Aieuh T.T Don't worry, Gin va arriver, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon...

**Crazytachi : **Je vais te faire devenir addicte, tu vas voir !

**PumpkinSpice : **( je ne saurai dire pourquoi, quand je lis ton pseudo, je pense à la " citrouille de l'espace " -PAN !- ) En savoir plus ? Hmmm y a pas grand chose à dire. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

**Sulfura29 :** Si tu m'assassines, tu ne sauras jamais la suite ( PITIE, pas ce psychopate en puissance xD ). Ben...si, ils sont morts. Je n'ai jamais porté un grand intérêt à Kira, mais sa mort m'est utile pour la suite, pour moi il n'avait pas de rôle à jouer, sauf mort, haha. Quand à Rangiku, ce n'est parce qu'elle est morte qu'elle ne sera pas un obstacle...

**La p'tite Mms' :** Oui, Matsumoto est bien morte, tu as bien lu. L'un tombe éperdument amoureux de l'autre dès le premier regard ? Ici, c'est plutôt " Haïr et avoir envie de déchiqueter dès le premier regard" ^^" Et oui, Kandi aime se battre, héhé.

**Zod'a :** Le coup de l'assiette t'a marquée Oô. Et si je l'ai fait.

**Eve:** ...Toi alors. Je vais t'aider, dans les scans, donc la " vraie histoire", Kira n'est pas mort. Mais sache que King Pumpkin non plus ne suit pas la " vraie histoire" xD.

**Disclaimer : **Je veux Giiiin, bouhouhouhou...

Merci à mes fidèles bêta reactrices, qui traquent les moindres fautes !

* * *

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_We can't stop it screaming out_

_I wanted freedom_

_But I'm restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

_Time is running out_,** Muse**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Les mots de Kandi tournaient et se retournaient dans ma tête.

_Il y a eu des morts..._

Pouvais-je seulement essayer d'imaginer ?

_Kira Izuru...Matsumoto Rangiku._

Deux fukutaichos. Le premier, le sien. Le poste était toujours vacant, plusieurs années après. Le second, ou plutôt la seconde, de la dixième division. Amie, amante ? Impossible de savoir. D'après Kandi, le lien qui les unissait était très profond, mais personne n'en savait la nature exacte.

_Comment peut-il encore être vivant ?_ Même avant sa trahison, personne ne l'aimait, à part ces deux-là. Il est revenu, sans eux, encore plus haï, alors qu'il a sûrement besoin d'aide...

_Comment peut-il seulement encore respirer ?_

Je me souviens de son sourire, de ses yeux, formant une expression inhumaine. L'avaient-ils transformé en monstre ? C'est ce que je pensais, avant de savoir. Savoir quoi ? Je ne savais rien de la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Je ne savais rien de lui, en fait. À part ce mince relâchement, juste avant qu'il ne parte. Comme s'il avait abandonné.

_Tu ne me croirais pas._

Je fermai les yeux et poussai un long soupir. Depuis que j'étais rentrée, une boule d'angoisse me nouait l'estomac. Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je ne pouvais rien à cette histoire et Ichimaru était encore moins qu'une connaissance pour moi, les seuls mots que nous avions échangés étaient remplis de mépris pour l'un, et de colère pour l'autre. Et je n'étais pas une enfant de coeur, j'avais vu pire à Inuzuri comme situation.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'y penser ?

XxXxXxX

_Deux ans plus tard._

_ Chiche ! Nous lança Tamada Hiraoku.

_ Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! S'exclama Kandi, piquée au vif.

_ Euh...Kandi, murmurai-je, alarmée.

_ Allez viens Hana, on va les faire baver devant nos corps de rêves.

Je gémis. Une fois de plus, Kandi répondait aux provocations d'Hiraoku-senpai, maintenant en sixième année. Kandi m'attrapa et m'emmena dehors.

Elle m'emmenait toujours, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des bêtises.

Il pleuvait. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Le mauvais côté, c'est qu'on allait être trempées.

_J'veux pas choper une pneumonie._

A l'heure qu'il était, élèves et professeurs étaient censés avoir cours. Mon professeur de kido était absent et Hiraoku-senpai avait une heure de trou. Personne donc, à part Hiraoku et deux de ses amis devraient nous voir, ce qui ne m'émouvait guère.

Kandi m'entraîna donc dehors. En moins d'une minute, on était mouillées comme si on avait plongé habillées dans une piscine. Ce qui, bientôt, n'allait plus être le cas.

Kandi et moi nous regardâmes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je la suivrai jusqu'en Enfer, cette fille.

En parfaite coordination, nous nous plaçâmes côte à côte, et commençâmes à bouger sensuellement les hanches, les mains sur notre obi, juste avant de le dénouer. Je me retenai de ne pas éclater de rire, devant l'air éberlué de notre aîné. Il ne croirait certainement pas qu'on ferait quelque chose d'aussi dingue qu'un strip-tease **( 1 ) **en plein milieu de l'Académie.

Nos obis tombèrent sur le sol, immédiatement trempés, et nos mains remontèrent vers le haut pour dévoiler une épaule. Je regardai Kandi. Nous avions le même sourire complètement fou.

Soudain, la sonnerie... eh bien, sonna.

Kandi et moi nous lançâmes un regard paniqué. Nous étions à présent en soutien-gorge, et nous entendions déjà les élèves sortir pour aller à leur cours suivant.

Hiraoku-senpai éclata de rire en voyant notre expression. Avant même que je songe à me jeter sur lui pour le punir, plusieurs sifflements retentirent. Les élèves étaient dehors, tous murmuraient et nous regardaient, l'air scandalisé ou amusé, d'autres profitant ouvertement du spectacle.

Je me retournai vers Kandi, morte de rire, et c'est là que je _le_ vis.

Aikiko Tawagochi-sensei, notre professeur de combat, nous regardait, bouche bée et l'air figé. Kandi suivit mon regard et se pétrifia sur place à son tour.

_On est fichues._

Il nous regardait. Je le regardais, ainsi que Kandi.

Nous nous regardions.

_ Ok, lâcha-t-il.

Et il partit purement et simplement.

_...

_...

Nous éclatâmes de rire au même instant, et Hiraoku reprit sa respiration, soulagé.

_ Mais vous êtes dingues ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Fallait pas nous défier, répliquai-je avec un air faussement hautain.

_ Pour qui nous prend-tu ? Renchérit Kandi.

_ Pour des filles à moitié à poil devant la moitié de l'Académie, sous la pluie. Vous

allez pouvoir vous amusez à trier vos prétendants tellement vous en aurez.

_ Merde, dîmes Kandi et moi en même temps.

XxXxXxX

_ Bien, comme vous le savez, vous entrez à présent en troisième année. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Nous allons vous préparer tout au long de l'année pour passer avec succès vos premières grandes épreuves pour passer en quatrième année. L'année prochaine, la moitié d'entre vous ne sera plus là, et cela se répétera en cinquième. Avoir un bon niveau ne suffit pas, vous faites partie de la classe élite, il faut être les meilleurs !

_ Euh... m'sieur ?

_ Oui, Menayoshi-kun ?

_ Ça devient barbant là, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? Ça fait une semaine qu'on entend le même discours partout...

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire simultanément tandis que Tawagochi-sensei – il nous autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom-, notre professeur de combat pour la troisième année consécutive, haussait un faux sourcil inquisiteur.

_ Vous voulez parler de la compétition troisième/cinquième année, c'est ça ? Soupira-t-il.

_Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

Il fit mine de réfléchir, pour la forme, et s'assis en tailleur, comme nous. Nous sourîmes tous en nous rapprochant. Nous étions dans la salle d'entraînement.

_ Les éliminatoires commencent dans un mois.

Grand silence.

_ Quoi ? Déjà ?

_ Mais c'est trop tôt, sensei !

_On n'y arrivera pas, les cinquième années vont nous rétamer !

_ Du calme ! Vous allez y arriver, je suis là pour ça. Et n'oubliez pas : si vous êtes dans la classe élite, c'est que vous avez le niveau. J'ai confiance en vous. Nous allons nous entraîner durement pendant tout ce mois pour améliorer vos points forts et renforcer votre défense.

Quelques soulagements fusèrent. Nous connaissions ce sensei depuis le premier jour de notre arrivée à l'Académie, il était comme un oncle préféré pour la plupart d'entre nous et nous était d'une grande aide.

_ D'ailleurs, on commence maintenant ! Lança-t-il. J'espère que vous êtes pas trop rouillés de vos vacances.

Ni une, ni deux, tous les élèves se mirent en binômes et se trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour combattre à leur aise. Le sensei passa pour vérifier nos positions de départ et se planta ensuite au milieu de la salle.

_ Hajime ! **( 2 )**

Kandi s'élança vers moi, et je parai son coup avec facilité avant de lever ma main.

_Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire ! Hadô no sanjû san : Sôkatsui !

J'étais toujours la dernière niveaux techniques de combat – j'avançais beaucoup plus lentement que les autres – mais en kido, j'étais du genre balèze. Notre sensei disait que c'était normal vu mon type de reiatsu.

La flamme fonça à tout allure vers Kandi. Elle ne put l'éviter que partiellement. J'avais fait attention à la puissance que j'y avais mis aussi ne fut-elle pas vraiment blessée, mais touchée.

_ C'est bien, tu t'améliores, dit Tawagochi-sensei qui s'était approché. Cela te servira grandement pour la compétition, mais je veux que tu arrêtes d'utiliser le kido, tu dois t'améliorer dans l'art du combat.

_ Oui, sensei, dis-je calmement.

_ T'y vas fort, Hana ! S'exclama Kandi qui émergeait de la fumée crée par le sort. Mais c'est fini de jouer maintenant !

Elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à notre sensei et, en une fraction de seconde, elle était sur moi. Je vis la lumière, celle de la joie de combattre, allumée dans ses yeux.

Elle était imbattable.

Je parai tant bien que mal ses coups, tenant bon. Sentant que j'étais assez endurante pour résister, elle passa au niveau supérieur. Son bokken frappa mon bras avec force m'arrachant un cri de douleur et faisant tomber ma propre arme. Elle pointa la sienne vers ma gorge.

_ T'es encore morte, petite fleur.

Soudain, quelque chose se figea en moi, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Kandi était au dessus de moi, le bout de son arme victorieusement posé sur ma gorge, un petit sourire aux lèvres et, comme toujours, la lueur folle dans ce regard impénétrable. Quand à moi, j'avais les genoux à terre, je soufflais et je devais faire peine à voir dans l'état où j'étais. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour me mettre à terre. Pour me "tuer", en fait.

Peut-être était-ce mon destin, trop faible pour combattre.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, certes, mais n'avait jamais manqué de rien, alors que moi je me battais tous les jours pour survivre. _Pourquoi était-ce tout le temps moi qui perdait ?_

_ Hana ! Ça va, tu n'as pas mal ?

Je sursautai en émergeant d'un coup. Kandi était penchée sur moi, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, me tenant par les épaules.

_ Tu veux te reposer ?

_ Non, je ne suis pas fragile, répliquai-je beaucoup plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je m'en voulu immédiatement en voyant son air blessé et troublé. Je devais m'excuser,

elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour moi.

_ Kandi-kun **( 3 )** , c'est très bien que tu t'entraînes avec Hana-kun, mais l'écart entre vous est trop grand. C'est bien que les meilleurs se battent contre les moins bons, mais pas à chaque fois. Je vais devoir vous séparer cette année, intervint Tawagochi-sensei.

Je me figeai. Je m'entraînais tout le temps avec Kandi ! Les excuses que je m'apprêtais à faire disparurent de mon esprit, et je serrai rageusement les poings sans qu'ils ne le voient.

Je m'étais améliorée depuis trois ans. Je n'avais aucun mal à battre les élèves de mon année, et parfois même certains de ma classe. Pourtant, j'étais passée en deuxième et troisième année en classe élite de justesse.

_J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être la dernière parmi les meilleurs..._

XxXxXxX

Le silence était pesant. L'assiette sous mon nez était pleine et le resterait. Kandi avait l'air de partager les mêmes intentions que moi.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Hana.

Je levai mes yeux sur elle, pour la fixer d'un air que je voulais froid et indifférent.

J'étais incapable de parler. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, je le faisais sentir à ma mauvaise humeur, mais je ne parlais jamais la première. Je n'aimais pas la faire culpabiliser, surtout que ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'étais perfectionniste. Mais j'étais incapable de faire autrement.

Elle sursauta en voyant mon regard. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle esquissait un mouvement de recul face à moi.

_ Hana, calme-toi, ton reiatsu...

Les élèves dans le réfectoire nous regardaient, étonnés. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais mon reiatsu avait enflé, mettant une certaine tension dans l'air, et avait l'air d'affecter plusieurs élèves proches de notre table. Il y en eut même deux ou trois qui s'évanouirent. Je n'arrivai pas à me calmer. Ce puissant reiatsu à qui je devais ma place dans la classe élite. Mais celle de l'éternelle petite dernière...

Je n'arrivai pas à me calmer.

Je me levai brusquement en laissant mon plateau repas et Kandi en plan.

Elle ne me suivit pas.

XxXxXxXxX

**POV Kandi**

J'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre.

Hana avait mal, très mal. Quand j'étais avec elle, j'oubliais qui j'étais et mes responsabilités, c'était une énorme bouffée d'air qui me permettait de ne pas devenir dingue dans mon monde de nobles. Je préférais m'occuper de ses soucis à elle. L'année dernière, j'avais quasiment vécu chez elle tant j'étais venu dormir.

Mais ça, je ne l'avais pas vu. Et je m'en voulais tellement ! Nous nous entraînions toutes les semaines. Elle avait beaucoup progressé, plus que ce qu'elle pensait, mais j'avais toujours de l'avance, ce qui ne semblait pas la gêner outre mesure. Je m'étais grandement trompé.

__ T'es encore morte, petite fleur._

La scène tournait et retournait dans ma tête. J'avais été si cruelle... Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Le combat me mettait dans une sorte de transe, une joie euphorique.

J'avais toujours aimé me battre, c'était une seconde nature. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu plus tôt ? Je pensais que ça lui était passé, après tout elle était dans la classe élite, celle des meilleurs élèves. Mais la dernière, la dernière parmi les meilleurs.

Là où moi j'étais sur le podium. Moi, sa _meilleure amie_, et je n'avais pas vu à quel point ça lui faisait mal.

L'idée qu'elle soit jalouse me rendait malade... de peur.

Je ne la laisserai jamais tomber.

XxXxXxX

Elle ne répondait pas. Quelle tête de mule !

Je refrappai, plus fort cette fois.

_ Hana ! Je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre-moi.

J'eus droit de nouveau à du silence, puis :

_ Y a personne.

_...

_...

_ T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'veux pas te parler. Je suis vraiment stupide, va-t-en !

_ Tu tournes dans le mélo là... allez, y' a des types qui me regardent bizarrement depuis quelques minutes.

_ Hein ?

Elle ouvrit soudainement la porte, l'air affolée.

_ J't'ai eu, dis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

_ Espèce de...

J'entrai sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Cet appartement était encore plus petit que ma salle de bains, mais je m'y sentais comme chez moi.

_ Tu veux qu'on fasse un câlin et on oublie ? Dis-je avec un faux sourire.

_ T'es con.

Son regard était le même qu'à midi, mais je voyais à présent toute la douleur qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Cette imbécile se faisait tellement de mal...

_ Faut qu'on parle, lâchai-je.

_ C'est toi qui tournes dans le mélo là.

_ Hana !

_ Kandi !

Nous nous regardâmes. Depuis que je la connaissais, c'était notre première vraie dispute. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point j'avais peur de son issue. Je l'aimais tellement, - en tant qu'amie bien sûr, malgré toutes les allusions que je m'amusais à lâcher- que parfois je me disais que je tuerai la personne qui lui ferait le moindre mal.

J'avais plus qu'à me faire seppuku.**( 4 )**

Nous soupirâmes en même temps, ce qui fit apparaître un début de sourire sur nos lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

_...

_ Ça te ferait du bien. Je suis là pour ça tu sais.

Elle explosa soudain.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Toi, tu es toujours première, et moi, toujours dernière ! Ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'est toujours pareil, malgré tous les efforts que je fais ! Je ne mérite pas ma place dans cette classe, je suis toujours la dernière parmi les meilleurs. J'en reviens à être jalouse et susceptible, je m'horripile moi-même, je me hais ! Et en plus je te fais du mal, alors que tu n'as rien fait d'autre qu'être toujours là pour moi. Et voilà comment je te remercie ! Je suis stupide. Je ne te mérite pas, comme je ne mérite pas de devenir shinigami.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et je ne bougeai pas, encore sous le choc. Il fallait le temps que j'assimile.

_ Hana... tu... tu ne rends pas compte... à quel point tu es géniale. Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés et l'air honteux. Je m'approchai d'elle en attrapant son menton et en la forçant à me regarder.

_ Et je t'interdis de dire que tu ne mérites pas d'être shinigami ! Tu as passé les examens, comme tout le monde, et tu les as emportés haut la main, puisque tu es dans la classe la plus prestigieuse. Tu as un reiatsu monstre, capable d'en faire pâlir plus d'un, et tu es imbattable au kido et en histoire du Seireitei. Tu es très intelligente et maligne, je ne t'ai jamais battue au shogi **( 5 )**.

Elle eût un pâle sourire.

_ Que ferai-je sans toi ?

_ Pas plus que moi sans toi...

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur ma main qui ne l'avait pas

lâchée.

_ Pardon.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, on oublie.

Son corps fut secoué par ses sanglots, et je la pris dans mes bras en la berçant doucement.

XxXxXxXxX

_3 semaines plus tard_

**POV Hana**

_ C'est bien Hana ! S'exclama Tawagochi-sensei.

Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée en posant mon bokken à terre, les mains sur les genoux. En face de moi, allongé sur le dos, un de mes camarades de classe me regardait, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Jyukai Hana, vainqueur ! Annonça notre professeur.

Je clignai des yeux en réalisant ce que je venais d'accomplir. Fuyomi Keran était le troisième meilleur élève de la classe. Et moi, Jyukai Hana, la dernière, je venais de gagner.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur mes lèvres en même temps que sur celles de Kandi, qui m'observait. Elle leva le pouce dans ma direction.

Le Tournoi allait commencer d'ici une semaine, aussi notre professeur avait décidé d'organiser un entraînement spécial, comme une simulation de ce Tournoi mais seulement parmi notre classe.

Tawagochi-sensei ne nous laissait plus nous battre ensemble, Kandi et moi, mais il savait pertinemment que nous nous entraînions en dehors des cours. Combien de fois nous avait-il mis dehors ces derniers temps juste avant la fermeture de l'Académie pour la nuit ?

Kandi ne me faisait pas de cadeau, et était sans pitié. J'en avais bavé et j'en bavais encore, je ressentais la douleur des courbatures et des coups de bokken que je n'avais pas réussi à parer dans tout mon corps.

_ Bien, bien... on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

Quelques murmures étonnés parcoururent la salle. Il restait encore vingt minutes avant la sonnerie.

_ Je vais vous parler plus en détail du tournoi, asseyez-vous et cessez de parler entre vous.

Les élèves se turent immédiatement et s'approchèrent, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Nous avons enfin les noms de ceux qui présideront le Tournoi cette année.

Je sentis immédiatement une vague d'impatience me traverser.

_ Il y aura tout d'abord le directeur, Arakan Tsutomu-san. Itachi Moran, le professeur des cinquième années, et moi même.

Une main se leva.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu risqué, de mettre les professeurs des élèves en jury ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous savons être impartiaux.

L'élève eut l'air déçu et le sensei reprit :

_ Et grande nouveauté de cette année, il y aura également des taichos.

Plusieurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, dont les miens, accompagnés de hoquets d'exclamation. Je jetai un oeil à Kandi qui avait l'air aussi étonnée que moi.

_ La chambre des 46 a jugé que le Gotei 13 devait s'investir plus dans l'Académie, étant en sous-effectifs, ils ne donnent plus de cours, mais en compensation viennent pour le Tournoi. C'est la première année, nous expliqua-t-il pour assouvir la curiosité qui devait dévorer chacun de nous.

Il nous laissa murmurer d'excitation quelques secondes. Moi, je n'attendais que les noms.

_ Les trois taichos à venir seront...

Il sortit un papier de sa poche.

_ Taichô de la septième division de protection des armées de la cour, Komamura Sajin-sama.

Mes entrailles se nouèrent furieusement, tandis que d'autres poussaient des soupirs de soulagement. Komamura-taichô était réputé pour être un sage et juste taichô.

_Dieu que je hais les chiens._

_ Taichô de la sixième division de protection des armées de la cour, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

Cette fois, nous fîmes tous la même grimace pendant que notre sensei nous regardait d'un air moqueur.

_ Et enfin, taichô de la troisième division de protection des armées de la cour, Ichimaru Gin-sama !

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**( 1 ) :** Alors non, je ne vous prend pas pour des idiot(e)s, vous savez très bien ce qu'est un strip tease. Je tiens juste à dire que cette histoire, c'est du vécu. Pas par moi, mais par une amie qui m'a gentiment prêté ses souvenirs de collège. ( XD )

**( 2 ) :** Commencez ! J'ai voulu faire style judo U.U

**( 3 ) : **Quand un professeur s'adresse à ses élèves, il leur donne le suffixe "-kun", fille ou garçon. Je vous rassure, les protagonistes de cette fic' sont bien des filles.

**( 4 ) : **Seppuku, ou hara-kiri : suicide souvent opéré par des samouraïs qui avaient perdu leur honneur. Pour plus d'informations : .org/wiki/Seppuku.

**( 5 ) : **Le shogi est une sorte de jeu d'échecs japonais.

**/!\ ** petite note : certain(e)s d'entre vous connaissent peut-être _Dernière chance_, de **Turie-chan**. Je vénère cette fic' et c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire, surtout sur Gin. Malgré moi, j'ai été influencée, cependant, je n'ai pas plagié, nos fics sont différentes, et j'ai déjà dit ceci à l'auteure elle-même. Je vous conseille la lecture de cette fic' ( dans mes favoris ). Je tenais quand même à vous dire ceci, par soucis de bonne conscience. ( et oui, ça m'aurait empêché de dormir correctement O.o ).

Voili voulouuuuu. Un peu mélodramatique, n'est-ce pas ?

Reviews ? =D


	6. Chapitre 6

Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen T.T

Je poste en retard, je sais, j'ai fait ma grosse flemmarde ce week-end ( en fait, j'ai lu d'autres fics, haha ).

Mais me voilà !

Alors, merci à **Sid-X8, Saya, Crazyitachi, Xx-fan-bleach, PumpkinSpice **et** Sulfura29**.

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à mes fidèles bêtas et amies, qui me supportent quotidiennement : **Eve** et **Zo'da**.

**Sid-X8 :** Et voilà pour le Tournoi ;)

**Saya :** J'aime torturer les personnages * sourire sadique * La preuve dans ce chapitre. Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !

**Crazyitachi :** Non, je ne verse pas dans le yuri X) Hana et Kandi sont très amies, mais justement, des amies. HAN ! O.O J'avais pas capté pour le Crazy Itachi O.O Pardon, pardon...T.T Pourquoi tu attires Gin avec Izuru ? XD

**Xx-fan-bleach :** Mais je veux bien te supporter autant que tu veux ! =) En espérant que cette suite te plaise.

**PumpkinSpice :** Cherche pas, j'suis nulle en anglais = =' Vouiiiii, j'aurai aimé que Gin voit ça, héhé :P Mais il va falloir être patiente ( enfin, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'a pas vu qu'il ne le saura pas...j'dis ça, j'dis rien ).

**Sulfura29 :** Evidemment que Gin est jury, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon :P La cuisine Oô Tu m'apprends quelque chose...ça me servira peut-être pour la suite, qui sait !

**Eve-qui-a-reviewé-au-dernier-moment :p :** Tu as un 6e sens, toi... tant mieux pour la dispute, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop mélo :/ Pour la suite...je suis PAS exhibisioniste c'est mon...amie ( XD ) qui m'a raconté plusieurs épisodes de sa vie que vous aurez l'occasion de voir au cours de cette fic', chers lecteurs U.U

**Zod'a-review-à-l'extrême-limite :** Mais c'est dingue, ça ! Pourquoi que vous me croyez pas ? è.é De quoi tu parlais de moi avec Eve O.O Je veux savoir ! Tu as totalement raison pour l'amitié... m'enfin, je n'ai pour l'instant pas l'occasion de se refaire disputer Hana et Kandi. Et les meilleurs amis qui se disputent pas, c'est une Utopie. Je viens de penser, ce que tu dis est valable aussi pour les couples.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie _

_Tous les cris, les S.O.S_, **Daniel Balavoine**

_ Et enfin, taichô de la troisième division de protection des armées de la cour, Ichimaru Gin-sama !

Il y eut un court instant d'aberration globale.

_Génial, _grinçai-je intérieurement.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers moi et je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé tout haut.

_ Un commentaire, Jyukai-kun ?

_ Non, non, continuez...

Les élèves rirent quelque peu, avant que leur attention ne retourne à notre sensei. Kandi approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

_ Tu vas revoir ton prince charmant, héhé.

Je lui lançai un regard blasé avant de répondre :

_ Je suis sûre de souffrir comme ça.

_ Rohhh t'es pas drôle.

_ Je suis sûre qu'il ne se souvient même pas de moi.

_ Déçue ?

_ Du tout. J'aurais la paix.

_ Tu as une lueur de regret dans le regard, je le vois. Pauvre petit oiseau abandonné par son ange gardien...

_ ça suffit les filles ! S'écria Tawagochi-sensei.

Nous nous tînmes droites comme des i, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous lâche du regard. Au moins, Kandi me laisserait tranquille...jusqu'au repas.

Ichimaru taichô...Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce fameux repas au début de ma première année, et je n'avais presque pas entendu parler de lui, preuve qu'il se tenait à carreaux.

J'avais appris qu'il était toujours sans fukutaichô.

Au début de ma première année, notre conversation me revenait souvent en tête. Je me demandais comment il allait, si les shinigamis étaient toujours aussi mesquins avec lui et si sa situation allait finir par s'arranger.

Puis je m'étais concentrée sur mes études, et il était complètement sorti de mes pensées. Je l'avais oublié, même s'il m'arrivait parfois de faire de drôles de rêves où je voyais uniquement son visage avec son sourire tordu.

La sonnerie me fit soudain sursauter. Je m'apprêtai à sortir après avoir rangé mes affaires lorsque le sensei m'appela :

_ Hana-kun ? Viens me voir s'il te plait.

Je m'approchai, nerveuse.

_ Veuillez m'excuser de ma conduite aujourd'hui, cela ne se reproduira plus, dis-je en m'inclinant.

Il me regarda intensément durant quelques secondes avant de me parler.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Ichimaru taichô.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas ça, coupai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

_ Tu connais Ichimaru taichô ? Demanda-t-il, perspicace.

_ J'étais sa voisine, au repas d'il y a deux ans, en début d'année.

_ Vraiment ? Passons. Tu avais l'air ailleurs, tu as des soucis ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes, juste des préoccupations d'étudiante : réussir mes examens, payer mon loyer, me trouver un petit copain, sortir... rien de bien extraordinaire.

_ Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ce Tournoi, tu t'es beaucoup améliorée. Je dois d'ailleurs dire que c'est assez incroyable.

Je levai vers lui un regard étonné.

_ Tu as quelque peu progressé, mais le changement n'est pas dans ta technique, elle était déjà plutôt bonne avant.

Il me tapota la tempe.

_ ça se passe là-dedans. Tes coups sont plus violents, plus agressifs et surtout, maitrisés. Avant, tu t'énervais et abandonnais devant tes échecs. Alors que maintenant, je vois la force de ta détermination dans ton regard.

Je rougis devant ses paroles. Ma dispute avec Kandi avait provoqué un déclic, d'après elle. Oh, elle me battait toujours, et je me souvenais très bien de la dernière raclée qu'elle m'avait mise quelques jours auparavant, mais maintenant, je lui donnais du fil à retordre.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête, mais c'est tant mieux, tu es sur la bonne voie.

Il me tapota la tête et me congédia.

Je courrai pour rattraper mon retard et arrivai de justesse devant la salle de cours de shunpo. Encore un domaine où j'avais progressé, mais mon niveau était plutôt moyen.

_ Alors, me chuchota Kandi alors que le cours commençait, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

_ Il m'a félicité pour mes progrès.

Kandi sourit.

_ C'est grâce à toi, dis-je.

_ C'est toi qui fait les efforts ma grande, pas moi. Et sinon ?

_ Il a un peu parlé d'Ichimaru-taichô, c'est tout. J'ai évité le sujet, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

_ Oh, vraiment ?

_ C'est un excellent taichô et moi une simple élève. Pourquoi se souviendrait-il de moi ? Je ne suis qu'une fourmi qu'il peut aisément écraser sous son pied.

XxXxXxX

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le début du Tournoi. Chaque jour de plus faisait monter la tension d'un cran. Les élèves de troisième et cinquième années se faisaient déjà une sorte de mini-guerre et les provocations suivis d'affrontements étaient fréquents.

J'avais déjà assisté à ce petit manège, mais c'était la première fois que j'en faisais partie. En tant qu'élève de la classe élite, j'étais bien évidemment ciblée. Surtout que mon combat contre le troisième élève de ma classe, que j'avais remporté, avait fait du bruit, mes camarades ne s'étant pas gênés pour en parler.

_Bande de crétins_, songeai-je amèrement.

Suite à ce combat, trois élèves m'avaient déjà provoqué. Deux de mon année, à qui j'avais aisément rabattu le caquet, ils étaient dans des classes moyennes. Le dernier était en cinquième année. J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à l'inviter à aller voir ailleurs mais il me suivait, je faisais donc attention à ne jamais être seule lorsque je sortais.

_ Si ce crétin t'approche encore j'lui fait la peau ! S'exclama Kandi.

_ Du calme, la rassérénai-je. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, il a dû lâcher l'affaire.

_ Que tu crois.

Je soupirai.

_ De toute façon, c'est moi qu'il cherche, donc c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Kandi me jeta un œil sombre.

_ Et s'il fait couler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ton sang, je lui arrache les entrailles pour le pendre

avec en guise d'exemple.

_ Que de civilités ! M'exclamai-je.

_ Je plaisante pas.

_ Ma preux shinigami ! Je compte sur toi, dans ce cas.

Je lui fis un sourire, et elle y répondit sincèrement.

_Ouf._

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Nous étions à la bibliothèque, et les élèves qui étaient proches de nous s'éloignaient avec une certaine prudence.

_ Parfois Kandi, t'es flippante.

_ Mais non, ce n'est que ton imagination.

Et elle replongea dans un bouquin intitulé : _La souffrance sans limites_.

XxXxXxX

_ Je me présente, Ichimaru Gin. Je serai votre conseiller et je participerai aux entrainements pour le Tournoi de cette année. Je serai également jury. Je vous préviens, je serai impartial et ne ferai aucun favoritisme. Ce Tournoi m'ennuie et ma seule distraction sera la souffrance que j'arriverai à tirer de vous.

Les élèves étaient devenus livides au fur et à mesure du discours.

Tous les élèves de troisième années avaient été réunis dans la classe d'entrainement que nous utilisions pendant les cours de Tawagochi-sensei. Pour le Tournoi, les cours étaient annulé tout au long de sa durée, c'est-à dire trois semaines, dont deux sur les premières vacances.

Je le regardai, mais il ne faisait pas attention à moi. En fait, il ne m'avait même pas regardée une seule fois. Malgré moi, une pointe de déception me traversa. J'avais été une de ces " distractions" pendant ce repas, alors qu'il s'ennuyait.

_ Bien, bien...

Son sourire de renard apparut sur ses lèvres, et je sentis mon corps se glacer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me dégoûter. Il était exactement comme dans mon cauchemar. Je pense que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

_ Je veux maintenant vous voir vous battre, cela nous permettra d'organiser les premières manches du Tournoi selon votre niveau.

Avec lui, Komamura Sajin-taichô. Ma répulsion et ma phobie incontrôlables pour les canidés m'avaient me tenir à distance de lui. Surtout qu'il était plutôt impressionnant. Il ferait également partie du jury, mais ne serait chargé d'aucune année, Kuchiki-taichô s'occupant des cinquième années. Il devait tenir le rôle de médiateur en quelque sorte.

Une heure plus tard, il nous laissa enfin sortir. Il avait exigé de nous le meilleur, toutes disciplines confondues, et nous étions tous très fatigués.

Je rentrai chez moi avec Kandi, et nous nous racontâmes nos impressions. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée. En ce moment même, je savais que le jury au complet était réuni pour décider des combats et de nos futurs adversaires.

XxXxXxX

Le lendemain ( un jour avant le Tournoi, donc )

_ Jyukai Hana !

Je m'arrêtai. Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien la voix qui m'avait appelée dans mon dos.

_Rurori Name._

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux. _L'est lourd..._

_ Rurori-senpai, le Tournoi commence demain, avec un peu de chance votre combat sera l'un des premiers, vous pouvez attendre un peu, non ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Trop près.

_ Un combat comme ça, je n'en veux pas, ce n'est pas drôle, susurra-t-il.

Il approcha sa main de mon visage pour caresser ma joue. Je reculai et déclarai d'une voix que j'espérai ferme :

_ Je dois m'en aller pour m'entrainer, vous devriez faire pareil.

Je me retournai mais une main puissante se referma sur mon poignet, et je me retenais pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

_ Attends un peu..., grogna-t-il. Que dirais-tu de t'entrainer avec moi ? Je pourrai t'apprendre plus de choses que ce que tu penses, Hana-chan...

_ Lâche-moi !

Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage. J'avais peur, cette fois, il était venu sans ses copains et moi, sans Kandi. J'étais mal. Je savais bien que je n'avais pas son niveau. Surtout que l'Académie était presque désertée la veille du Tournoi. Les participants se reposaient ou s'entrainaient et les autres profitaient de cette semaine de vacances bénéficiaire.

_ Allez, viens.

_ Non.

Avait-il entendu le tremblement de ma voix ? J'espérais que non. Il fallait que je parte. Je réussis enfin à me dégager de sa poigne et m'éloignai de quelques pas. Son visage se déforma sous la colère et il se rapprocha de moi, l'air menaçant.

_ Hana ! Tu es là.

Je me retournai.

_ Hiraoku-senpai ! M'exclamai-je avec soulagement.

Il arriva à ma hauteur, observa Rurori d'un air mécontent et finalement, se plaça devant moi, protecteur.

_ Encore là, toi, dit-il comme on s'adresse à un déchet. Dégage.

Rurori sembla hésiter et finalement recula face à son adversaire. Après tout, Hiraoku-senpai était en sixième année, classe élite, et était plutôt connu. Il me jeta un dernier regard menaça et disparut en tournant dans un couloir.

_ ça va ? Me demanda mon ami, l'air inquiet.

_ Oui, merci.

Je baissais la tête.

_ Je ne peux même pas me défendre toute seule, soupirai-je.

_ C'est un cinquième année, et toi tu es seulement en troisième. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi servait ce Tournoi à part terroriser les plus jeunes...il pourrait tout simplement y avoir un examen, comme chaque année...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il me regarda gentiment, et passa sa main dans mes cheveux en un geste affectueux. Je fus tellement surprise que je ne bougeai pas.

_ Allez viens, on commençait à s'impatienter.

_ O...oui.

Si j'étais venue à l'Académie ce jour-là, c'est parce qu'Hiraoku avait tenu à nous inviter nous détendre la veille du Tournoi, Kandi et moi, avec quelques uns de nos amis communs. Évidemment, avec Rurori, j'avais pris du retard.

_ Heureusement que tu es venu me chercher.

_ Ne t'inquiète plus de ça va, ça va aller maintenant. Je pense pas que tu te tomberas sur ce type au Tournoi en plus.

Il plaça un bras autour de mes épaules. Une fois de plus, je fus surprise, mais je ne sus pas vraiment quoi faire. Je décidai donc de le laisser, et nous avançâmes vers le lieu de rendez-vous où nous attendaient les autres.

Soudain, j'entendis un ricanement moqueur. Je me retournai rapidement, cherchant des yeux le coupable. Je ne le vis pas mais ressentis son énergie spirituelle.

_Ce réiatsu..._

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda Hiraoku.

_ Tu n'as pas entendu ?

_ Euh...non.

_ Ce doit être mon imagination, alors...

J'étais pourtant sûre de n'avoir rien imaginé. La présence d'Hiraoku à mes côtés ne me rassurait plus. J'aurai reconnu ce réiatsu si particulier entre mille...

_Mais que faisait Ichimaru-taichô ici ?_

XxXxXxX

Le premier jour du Tournoi

J'étais tellement choquée que je restais bouche bée. Soudain, la reconnexion se fit entre les synapses et je recommencai à respirer, mon cœur s'emballant si fort dans ma poitrine que je crus qu'il allait lâcher.

Kandi, Hiraoku et moi étions devant les tableaux, ainsi que la moitié de l'Académie. Mon nom était inscrit sur la liste des premiers combats. Et mon adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui : Rurori Name.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama Kandi à mes côtés.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna Hiraoku.

Moi, je ne disais rien. Mon combat allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'étais perdue, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Ce type allait se faire un plaisir de me dévorer, de me laminer, de m'humilier.

Soudain, Kandi m'attrapa par les épaules.

_ Regarde-moi Hana. Ça va aller, d'accord.

Elle était au moins aussi paniquée que moi.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux...dis-je, tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas.

_ Hana...

Soudain, le professeur des cinquièmes années m'appela. Je me dirigeai vers lui, abandonnant mes amis sans un mot. Il m'emmena vers la gigantesque salle d'entrainement dont on se servait pour les Tournois. Les combats auraient lieu à l'extérieur à partir des quarts de finale. Il me conduisit vers les vestiaires, et je savais que de l'autre côté, mon adversaire attendait lui aussi. J'entendais la salle se remplir doucement.

_ Bien écoute-moi. Il n'y a qu'une règle pour ce Tournoi : ne pas tuer. Vous allez utiliser de vrais sabres. Ton sensei et moi-même interviendrons si nous jugeons le combat trop inégal ou qu'il peut prendre fin. Le combat peut durer au maximum vingt minutes. Maintenant, je te laisse.

Et il partit, nous laissant seules, moi et ma peur dévorante.

Je pense tellement que je ne sais plus ce que je pense. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment je vais faire ?

L'appréhension me déchire le ventre. J'ai mal. J'ai une boule à l'estomac.

_Un peu de courage, Hana !_

...

_Sainte marie mère de Dieu..._

Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Tawagochi-sensei.

_ Respire Hana, calme-toi.

J'aurai aimé que Kandi soit là. Mais il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller sans elle. De toute façon, tant qu'elle est une participante du Tournoi, elle n'a pas le droit d'être avec moi avant un combat.

_Enfoiré d'Ichimaru, tu l'as forcément fait exprès ! _

Mon adversaire est Rurori Name, l'élève de cinquième année qui me suivait partout.

_Il le savait, il nous a vus, à ce moment-là..._

J'étais fichue

_ Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, alors ne panique pas comme ça. Ta faiblesse, c'est ton manque de confiance en toi, me souffla-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui avec un pâle sourire.

_ J'ai bien peur que ça ne change jamais.

Il resta silencieux, mais serra un peu plus sa main sur mon épaule, cherchant sûrement à me rassurer. Je devais avouer que sa présence me calmait. Je ne faisais plus attention au bruit des spectateurs, j'avais fait le vide dans ma tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais beaucoup plus sereine.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'un des sensei de l'Académie, qui jouait le rôle de présentateur, annoncer notre combat. Il nous présenta, puis Tawagochi-sensei me poussa légèrement en avant pour me faire signe d'avancer.

Le combat allait commencer.

Je m'avançai lentement vers le milieu de la salle et jetai rapidement un coup d'œil. Comme les années précédentes, un grand carré avait été délimité par des cordes qui, je le savais, étaient ensorcelées par du kido pour empêcher les hado et les bakudos de blesser les spectateurs. Des espèces de gradins avaient été mis en place. Comme d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas suffisants et certains étaient assis à même le sol, ou sur les genoux de leurs amis.

Les jurys étaient éparpillés tout autour du carré. Nos professeurs avaient l'air inquiets, tandis que Kuchiki taichô abordait un air impassible. Seuls le directeur et Ichimaru taichô avaient l'air de s'amuser, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

_ Prête ?

Je me détournai pour regarder mon adversaire. Il se léchait les lèvres et me regardait d'un air avide. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

_ Inclinez-vous, ordonna le sensei/arbitre. Yosh, hajime !

Je me mis aussitôt en garde, alors au Rurori le faisait d'un air nonchalant, presque ennuyé. Je ne devais pas le quitter des yeux une seconde, guetter ses moindres gestes...

_ Pas la peine d'être si tendue, chérie. Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais t'abimer. Ce serait dommage, un si joli minois...

_Ne. Bouge. Pas._

_ Passons un accord, veux-tu ? Si tu gagnes, je te laisse tranquille. Si je gagne, tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.

Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, je pris une expression haineuse et crachai :

_ Crève !

Et je me jetai sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Il para le coup aisément, et eu un sourire moqueur en me renvoyant en arrière. Je le vis cependant prendre un regard étonné. La manche de son uniforme était déchirée.

J'eus un sourire.

_ Viens, lançai-je.

Il poussa un cri rageur. J'avais réussi à le désorienter. Il s'élança vers moi, et je levai la main, le pointant de l'index :

_ Hadô no yon, Byakurai.

L'éclair partit telle une fusée de mon doigt. Il évita mais j'en lançai déjà un autre, et encore un. Puis je me déplaçai en shunpo et levai mon sabre pour le frapper au bras droit.

Je m'arrêtai net. Là où je m'attendais qu'il soit, derrière la fumée, il avait disparu. Mon instinct me hurla de me jeter à terre.

Le sabre passa à deux centimètres de ma gorge. Je le suivis, les yeux écarquillés. Puis me relevai en roulé-boulé pour m'éloigner de mon adversaire. Sans attendre, je remis en position, la main en avant.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, Hana ! Me prévint-il en criant, rageur.

_ Hadô no sanju ichi : Shakkahô ! Prononçai-je d'une voix claire.

Il écarquilla les yeux. La boule rouge se précipita sur lui sans qu'il esquisse le moindre mouvement. J'entendis des murmures d'étonnement dans le public, mais également pour les jurys. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que je puisse jeter un hadô de ce niveau sans incantation, même en troisième année de la classe élite.

Rurori se prit le canon de feu rouge de pleine face. Pendant un instant, ce fut le silence total. Je n'avais tout de même pas gagné aussi rapidement, si ?

_Non._

Les fluctuations de son réiatsu devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Je le vis se relever, une fois que la fumée se fut dissipée.

_ Tu vas payer, menaça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je sentis mes entrailles se nouer. Il était passé aux choses sérieuses, il ne jouait plus. Je me mis immédiatement en position de défense. Il eut un rictus, puis son corps s'effaça pour réparait juste sur ma gauche. Il leva le sabre tellement vite que je ne pus l'éviter. Je reculai en criant, me tenant les côtes des mains, et jetai un coup d'œil. Il avait frappé avec le plat de la lame. En combat réel, il aurait aisément pu me transpercer. Était-ce une fleur ou une promesse de d'une suite de coups du même genre ?

_ Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrêtez, le ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide !, murmurai-je rapidement.

_ Tu ne sais donc que réciter des formules !

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur quand il apparut soudain devant moi. Je parai et évitai ses coups du mieux que je pouvais et reculai de plusieurs pas pour le mettre à distance.

_Hadô no rokû jû san : Raik...

Mon cri s'étouffa douloureusement lorsque je reçus son poing en plein dans l'estomac. J'avais le souffle coupé. Je m'écroulai à terre, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Rurori me jeta un regard dédaigneux.

_ Relève-toi, je ne veux pas d'une victoire aussi facile.

Je ne sus avec quelle force j'arrivai à me redresser. Mes côtes me lançaient et me faisait presque gémir de douleur, mon estomac me faisait tellement mal que je n'arrivai presque pas à respirer et je m'étais cognée la tête en tombant. Je me mis malgré tout en position de combat, tremblante.

Rurori me toisa de haut en bas.

_ Au moins, on peut dire que t'accuse les coups.

Et il se jeta sur moi. Je ne vis pas les coups venir. Un sur mon bras me fit lâcher mon arme, un autre dans le plexus solaire me plier en deux, le dernier, dans le menton, me fit de nouveau valser.

Je m'évanouis avant de toucher le sol.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Une fois de plus, je finis mon chapitre plus tôt que prévu...Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre ^^

Je fais beaucoup de sauts dans le temps...vous vous en sortez ? xD. Je ne compte pas m'attarder sur chaque année de notre chère fleur, donc il y en aura sûrement des pas mal comme ça..

J'ai pas mal hésité pour le titre du livre que lit Kandi à la bibliothèque...y avait aussi : _Torturer sans tuer_ et _Tous les secrets de la douleur_. Merci à Zo' pour m'avoir aidé.

...

Non, revenez !

Vous avez aimé ? Reviews ? :D


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je publie tôt cette semaine. Il y a trois raisons à cela :

_ d'une, je m'en veux d'avoir publié en retard pour le chapitre précédent ( je culpabilise très facilement ) ;

_ de deux, après avoir publié le chapitre 6, j'avais l'inspiration, donc j'ai bien écrit d'un coup ;

_ de trois, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, pour des raisons scénaristiques U.U .

Enfin, ça vous fait deux chapitres dans la semaine, mine de rien.

Alors, merci à : **PumpkinSpice ; Sid-X8 ; Lassary ; Xx-fan-bleach **et** la p'tite MM's. **Et bien évidemment à mes bêtas reactrices : **Eve et Zod'a **! J'vous aime U.U

**PumpkinSpice : **muahahaha, tu verras bien. Mais pas dans ce chapitre X) Pour Komamura, c'est un traumatisme personnel. J'ai _horreur_ des chiens.

**Sid-X8 :** hummm, apparemment ce n'est pas clair pour tout le monde, mais Hana s'est pris une belle raclée ! Elle a perdu. Sinon, vous verrez bien pour Hiraoku-senpai U.U Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! =D

**Lassary :** "C'est vrai que ça ressemble à Dernière Chance, mais tout en en restant suffisamment éloigné pour que ta fic garde son charme propre et tout son intérêt. ^^ " Ahhhh, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une réponse à sa question. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas vexée. Juste sous la torture depuis mardi soir. Tu n'aimes pas/plus ? Qu'est-ce qui te laisse perplexe précisément ? Sinon, pour la relation Gin/Hana...même eux ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils pensent en fait. Bon, Gin, c'est Gin, qui sait ce qu'il pense réellement ? Hana, elle le connait à peine, elle l'a vu deux fois et ces deux fois sont sources de crises de nerfs, c'est sûr...MAIS ! Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, tous deux sont d'origine passionnelle. Enfin, ça fait plaisir un avis qui donne un aspect négatif =) ( si si, c'est vrai ! )

**Xx-fan-bleach :** héhé =) Merci de m'encourager comme ça à chaque fois.

**La p'tite MM's :** Kandi a vraiment du succès ^^ La page blanche me terrifie, je l'avoue. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé sur cette fic' !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_It is telling me that  
I can not escape  
It is telling me that  
I can not forget  
Just like a broken record, repeating it to me  
You're getting my attention  
( It makes me weary )_

_Oh you're so strong  
You get stronger when I,  
Stronger when I belive you_

_Cut me free, ( memorizing monster )_

_Cut me free_, **OLIVIA**

POV extérieur.

Assise sur son lit, les jambes repliés contre elle, ses bras autour, la tête sur les genoux, et le regard dans le vague. Elle était ainsi depuis des heures.

Des jours ?

Si l'on se rapprochait un peu, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux un combat se mener. Non, plusieurs combats.

Haine contre Espoir. Désespoir contre Envie. Fatigue contre Persévérance. Abandon contre Soif de Vengeance. Le désir de vaincre.

Le soir tombait, et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle ne réagit pas, dans son monde.

C'était l'Amitié.

La clé tourna dans la serrure, et une jeune femme entra. Elle souriait, ses yeux pétillaient, et ses cheveux rose bonbon volaient en tout sens. Son regard s'assombrit en voyant son amie sur le lit.

_ Tu n'as pas bougé depuis ce matin, constata-t-elle.

L'autre ne réagit pas, mais elle reprit tout de même son sourire, et se dirigea vers le coin qui servait de cuisine. Elle mit un plat au micro-ondes, mit la table, et les servit toutes les deux.

_ J'ai demandé à une servante de nous faire des takoyakis comme tu les aimes.

Silence.

_ Hana !

L'amie de la susnommée s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Soudain, Hana sursauta.

_ Oh, t'es là...fit-elle.

_ Hana ! Le Tournoi est terminé, il faut te reprendre maintenant.

_ Hmmm...

Sa première défaite. Ça avait été sa première défaite. Elle avait perdu au premier tour – et était dans l'impossibilité de continuer le Tournoi -, et en avait encore les traces. Sa mâchoire avait cédé sous le choc, et elle n'avait pas pu manger pendant une semaine et demi, un énorme bleu virant au jaune ornait son flanc gauche. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. L'énorme blessure, la plus longue à guérir, elle était dans sa tête.

_ Hana ?

_ Hmmm ?

_ Hana, regarde-moi !

Elle obtempéra.

_ Quoi Kandi ? Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

Kandi soupira.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille... dit la jeune fille en reprenant sa pose initiale.

_ D'accord, tu as perdu. D'accord, c'était ta première défaite dans un combat réel. D'accord, ça a blessé ton orgueil, surtout au premier tour, surtout devant tous ces élèves...

_ Tu essayes vraiment de me rassurer ?

_ Moi non plus je ne comprends comment ça se fait que tu sois tombée sur ce type au premier tour, mais bon sang Hana, ça va faire trois semaines ! Demain, on reprend les cours, alors bouge-toi !

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Non ! J'ai pas envie de bouger.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais arriver à devenir shinigami..._

_ Et pourtant, tu vas le faire, Jyukai Hana.

_ Hein ?

_ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça...

_ Kandi, non !

POV Hana.

Cette tarée m'a trainée jusqu'à l'Académie. Le dernier endroit où je voulais mettre les pieds. La veille de la rentrée en plus.

_ Complètement barge...marmonnai-je, mais elle fit mine de ne pas m'entendre.

Je n'avais plus le choix, donc je me laissais faire. Pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas déprimer en paix ? Je ne voulais en aucun cas me redisputer avec elle. Elle avait été tellement gentille, elle passait tous les soirs, sans jamais me parler du Tournoi, alors qu'elle passait ses journées à regarder les combats. Je ne savais même pas contre qui elle avait combattu, gagné et perdu.

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à la salle d'entrainements. Je ne fus pas vraiment surprise. Elle attrapa deux bokken et, rageuse, m'en envoya un à la figure.

_ Bats-toi, pauvre merde, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Et toi aussi.

Je la regardai les yeux ronds.

_ Kandi ?

_ Si tu ne t'amènes pas, c'est moi qui viens !

Elle s'élança vers moi. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je ne bougeai pas. Son bokken s'arrêta à un millimètre de mon nez et je me retins de déglutir.

_ Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Hurla-t-elle. Tu veux devenir shinigami ou quoi ?

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. En fait, je me demandais si j'y parviendrai un jour.

_ Yale, yale...y a du mouvement ici.

Nous nous figeâmes toutes les deux, pour nous retourner d'un même mouvement.

_ Bonne idée, Ewaichi-san, mais tu ne fais pas comme il faut. Laisse-moi prendre ta place, veux-tu...fit la voix trainante d'Ichimaru Gin.

_Ichimaru Gin. Ici. Non ! _

C'était absolument impossible, je ne comprenais pas.

Je n'avais pas du tout senti l'ombre d'une trace de son réiatsu. Pourtant, il était à présent étendu dans toute la pièce, comme pour s'approprier le territoire.

Il attrapa nos deux bokken d'un geste et les envoya valser avant d'attraper un sabre et de me le lancer. Je tremblais.

_ Ewaichi-san ?

_ H...Hai taichô ?

_ Sors d'ici, ce qu'il va se passer ici entre Hana-chan et moi est...privé.

Kandi et moi nous regardâmes, incertaines. D'un seul coup, j'étais très bien réveillée. Il avait de toute évidence l'intention de se battre avec moi.

De toute façons, nous n'avions pas le choix. Elle sortit, et je sentis mes entrailles se nouer.

Ichimaru aborda alors son fameux sourire.

_ Pas la peine de t'en faire autant, je ne vais pas t'abimer...un si joli minois...

J'écarquillai les yeux. _Espèce de... _Il le faisait exprès, il reprenait la même expression que ce foutu Rurori !

_ Tch..tch...maitrise mieux ton reiatsu, j'ai l'impression que tes émotions sont marquées sur ton front.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes là, avec moi ? Comment saviez-vous que je serai ici ?

_ J'étais curieux de voir ce que devenait mon petit bout au caractère si fougueux...de toute évidence, il n'a pas plus évolué que ta force.

Il s'approcha avant que je n'ai pu lui hurler ma rage à la figure.

_ Cela te gêne d'être seul avec moi, ma petite Hana ?

Je reculai et manquai de trébucher, ce qui accentua encore plus son sourire, si c'était possible.

_ N'aie pas peur comme ça, murmura-t-il.

Son ton était doux, rassurant. Je faillais le croire. Faillis.

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait battre contre ce cinquième année ?

_ J'ai fait ça, moi ? Ricana-t-il. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais battre ce petit imbécile. Je me suis trompé.

Je fulminai.

_ C'était évident qu'il est plus fort que moi ! Vous êtes lamentable, vous vous amusez toujours à m'humilier...

_ Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié, petit bout ?

Je lui lançai un regard étonné. Sur le coup, ces trois ans écoulées avaient disparus de mon esprit. Comme si j'étais redevenue cette débutante de première année, susceptible et réagissant au quart de tour.

Mais non, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, j'avais changé. J'étais devenue plus forte. Pas assez forte pour battre Rurori, mais je lui avais quand même tenu tête et avait réussi à le surprendre.

Je redressai la tête, décidée à ne pas me laisser faire et allai parler lorsqu'il prit la parole :

_ Bien, je préfère ça...passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'éloigna, et attrapa la poignée de son wakizashi.**( 1 )**

_ En garde !

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, il était déjà sur moi. Je parai, mais mes bras tremblaient. Ce simple coup me permit de me rendre compte de l'immensité de sa puissance, loin, très loin au dessus de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas m'écraser.

Il continua de m'attaquer, et je répondis du mieux que je pouvais, sans jamais prendre le dessus, mais sans qu'il ne me fasse tomber pour autant.

_ Voyons voir...tu n'es pas douée pour l'art du combat à l'épée.

J'eus une grimace boudeuse, presque malgré moi.

_ Fais pas cette tête, petit bout. Tu en as étonné plus d'un avec ton kido.

Soudain, il rangea son wakizashi. Un shunpo l'amena juste devant moi. Il m'enleva le sabre d'entrainement de la main, en la frôlant. Je reculai sans pouvoir m'empêcher de frissonner.

Mais je n'étais pas sûre de l'origine de ce frisson.

_ Allez, défend-toi.

Il tendit la main, et me lança un Byakurai fulgurant, que je réussis à parer avec une barrière maladroite. Il passait du coq à l'âne, sans prévenir, totalement imprévisible.

L'échange commença. Nous nous envoyions des sorts de kido plus ou moins à tour de rôle, le niveau montait mais je n'étais pas fatiguée, grâce à ma bonne réserve de reiatsu. J'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le lido qu'avec mon sabre, et je me détendis malgré l'intensité de notre combat. Je savais très bien qu'Ichimaru taicho pouvait me mettre à terre en un instant, mais il avait apparemment décider de me laisser lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

Je profitai du combat pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Son corps se mouvait avec agilité et une certaine grâce. Il ne portait pas son haori de capitaine, dévoilant une minceur presque inquiétante. Ses yeux fermés ainsi qu'un sourire en coin lui donnaient des airs de renard, ses cheveux argentés quelque peu en bataille encadraient son visage. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, et l'expression figée de son visage donnait surtout envie de fuir. Pourtant, il dégageait... un incroyable charisme. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'on n'arrivait pas à le détacher des yeux. Son air mystérieux, peut-être.

_ Raikohô ! ,s'exclama-t-il soudain, me tirant de ma contemplation.

_ Sôren Sôkatsui !, répliquai-je sans hésiter.

Sous la surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Je stoppai net. Tellement clairs qu'il était difficile d'en déterminer la couleur. Y en avait-il vraiment une en fait ?

Nous avions les mêmes yeux. Plus, le même regard, à cet instant.

La première boule de feu réduisit à néant l'éclair du taichô, tandis que la deuxième lui fonçait dessus à toute allure. D'un geste, il attrapa son zampakuto, et trancha le sort en deux, provoquant deux explosions à ses côtés. Une seconde plus tard, il était à côté de moi, parfaitement indemne et sabre rangé.

_Tu m'as surpris, annonça-t-il.

_...

_ Mais être bonne en kido ne suffit pas, tu sais. Dans un combat réel, c'est un atout, un joker, une possibilité de désarçonner ton adversaire, comme tu viens de le faire. Mais un vrai combat, c'est un échange de coups.

Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai soudain dos plié, les mains derrière le dos et les épaules en feu. Je gémis de douleur. Je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger.

_ Défend-toi !, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je levai mon pied pour le frapper au genou, mais il ricana en guise de réponse. Je me penchai donc encore plus en avant, l'entrainant dans ma chute. Il me lâcha, et j'effectuai un roulé-boulé pour m'éloigner de lui.

Mes épaules me faisaient atrocement souffrir, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre. Le temps de me redresser, son pied sur mon flanc m'envoyait m'écraser contre le mur de la classe.

Il m'avait frappée là où cet enfoiré de Rurori m'avait déjà blessée. Ça fait quoi un bleu par dessus un autre bleu ?

J'essayais de me relever, mais ne réussit qu'à m'écrouler par terre, crachant du sang. Après tous les sorts, mon reiatsu était faible, j'étais fatiguée et ma vue commençait à se brouiller. Je ne tenais pas du tout le coup.

_ Tu n'es pas très solide.

Je levai la tête pour apercevoir Ichimaru, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_ Allez, relève-toi. Je ne suis pas venue pour _ça_. Tu es bien plus intéressante, petit bout. Je ne veux pas m'être trompé.

Ses paroles se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je réalisai que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Depuis quand un taichô venait entrainer personnellement une élève ? Depuis quand un taichô venait-il à l'Académie, une veille de vacances où il n'y avait quasiment personne ?

Quelle conne. Quelle que soit la raison, ce n'était pas normal. Et ce n'était qu'à cet instant que je m'en rendais compte.

Je dus prendre appui sur le mur pour me relever, et le regardai dans les yeux, les miens emplis de haine. C'était à cause de lui si je m'étais retrouvée face à Rurori. C'était à cause de lui que j'étais en si mauvais état après ma cuisante défaite. C'était à cause de lui que je me sentais si mal, juste après le moment où je prenais confiance en moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, bordel ?_

Il bondit en arrière, et prit une position de défense.

_ Allez, attaque ! Ou alors tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit bout inoffensif ?

Je me jetai sur lui avec un hurlement de rage. Le frapper. Lui faire aussi mal que ce que j'avais mal. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre, juste à agir et réagir.

J'allais le frapper au visage mais il stoppa mon poing, et le tordit soudain, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Le tranchant de sa main s'abattit ensuite sur mes côtes, son pied suivit sur mon sternum, me coupant la respiration. Enfin, il me colla une claque si puissante que je crus que mon cou allait se détacher du reste de mon corps déjà meurtri.

J'étais de nouveau à terre et cette fois, vraiment en très, très mauvais état. Je devais bien avoir une ou deux côtes cassées, je tremblais et suffoquais au lieu de respirer, voyais flou et n'arrivait plus à penser.

Un voile noir se posa devant mes yeux.

XxXxXxX

J'ouvrai les yeux. La première chose dont je me rendis compte, c'est que je n'avais plus mal. La deuxième, c'est que je n'étais plus dans la salle d'entrainement de l'Académie. Je me mis en position assise, me rendant compte que j'étais allongée, et observai lé décor.

Partout, tout autour de moi, il y avait des centaines de bulles.

Plus ou moins grosses, transparentes, elles se balançaient au rythme d'un vent que je ne sentais pas.

_ C'est ça, le Paradis ?, demandai-je stupidement à voix haute.

Un ricanement me répondit, et je sursautai. Je me retournai dans tous les sens, en cherchant l'origine. Pourtant, il n'y avait que ces bulles, et le ciel d'un bleu pur sans nuages.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'étais assise sur l'une d'elles, et mon cœur s'emballa. C'était physiquement impossible, j'étais bien trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse supporter mon poids. Comme pour faire écho à mes pensées, je passai au travers d'elle.

Je tombai.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur et d'effroi, je traversai toutes ces bulles, et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elles. Atteindrai-je un jour le fond ou étais-je condamnée à tomber pour l'éternité ? Arriverai-je jusqu'aux Enfers ?

_ Du calme.

Une main main ferme m'attrapa soudain par le bras, arrêtant ma chute. Je levai la tête. Au dessus de moi se trouvait ma sauveuse.

C'était une jeune fille, pas plus grande qu'une gamine de dix ans. Elle me regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-bienveillant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle portait un yukata léger, et était toute aussi translucide que les bulles.

Mais ça, c'était la partie droite de son corps.

Le reste était d'un rouge sombre, tel du sang séché. Son œil était fermé, comme si elle dormait, et des chaines l'entouraient. Elle par contre n'était pas transparente.

La jeune fille sembla remarquer mon étonnement, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son autre moitié.

_ Ne fais pas attention à elle, on n'en a pas besoin pour l'instant.

Puis, elle me hissa à sa hauteur, cherchant sûrement à me poser sur la même bulle qu'elle. Mais je tombai une fois de plus, et elle grimaça.

_ C'pas vrai !

_ C...Comment tu fais ? Demandai-je.

_C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Eh bien ma pauvre, si t'arrive même pas à tenir debout dans ton

monde intérieur, on est pas dans la merde.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Je vous avais dit que les choses sérieuses commençaient...

Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Salouuuuuute !

Alors merci à mes revieweurs adorés : **PumpkinSpice, Sid-X8, la p'tite MM's, freyandchris, Lassary, Crazyitachi, Eve, meuh-la-vache-jaune, **et** Zod'a** !

Réponse aux anonymes :

**PumpkinSpice :** T'as le temps avant d'avoir des infos sur le côté rouge, inhin. Et la relation Gin/Hana est vraiment étrange...Je ne vais pas partir dans un truc SM, don't worry, mais je me demande moi-même comment j'en suis arrivée là en fait = ='

**la p'tite MM's : **En voilà une bonne question. Eh bien, ce n'est pas au programme U.U Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je les ferai peut-être apparaitre. Après tout, je suis une éternelle fan de Shinji *** Q * **Et le zamp' d'Hana a bien deux parties, pas deux personnes. Quoi que...vous verrez bien X)

**Lassary :** Gin n'est pas connu pour son amabilité :p mi-ange mi-démon ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

**Meuh-la-vache-jaune :** Il m'a fallu un moment pour percuter qui tu étais...Bref. Ma soeurette d'amour \O/ * vérifie que ses chevilles gonflent pas trop * A vos ordres, madame, voilà la suite !

**Zod'a** : Ahem. Mon attaquée du bulbe préférée. Que dire à part que je t'aime ?

Mes revieweuses étant occupées, elles ne sont pas passé pour la correction. Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes U.U

Sur ce, place au chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas U.U

* * *

_ Réfléchis, comment tu faisais pour tenir sur cette bulle sans tomber il y a quelques instants ?

_ Je...je ne sais pas, balbutiai-je.

_ Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, c'est comme lorsque tu te bats avec Kandi et que vous montez dans les airs, tu ne tombes pas, non ? Ben là, c'est pareil.

_ Mais...attends, comment tu connais Kandi ?

La gamine eut un petit rire, et se contenta de m'observer, l'air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_ Je connais tout de toi. Comment en serait-il autrement ?

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur en comprenant. _Mon zampakuto. Cette gamine est mon zampakuto. Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Je me redressai soudain, tenant parfaitement debout, et me forçai à ne pas regarder en bas. A la place, je fixai ses étranges yeux, où seul un rond dénué de couleur et sans pupille me rendait mon regard.

_ Ainsi...tu es donc mon zampakuto..Mais c'est trop tôt.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire, tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Tu es douée Hana, il faudrait juste que tu t'en rendes compte. C'est ce qu'essayait de faire ce taichô en te faisant mordre la poussière. Grâce à lui, tu es là. J'attends cette visite depuis longtemps, tu sais...

Je ne répondis pas, le temps d'assimiler les paroles. Ainsi, il aurait cherché à m'aider ? Mais dans quel but ? Il disait que je l'intéressais...

_ Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je devrais être inconsciente à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Bien sûr que non. Regarde, ton monde intérieur est bien stable. Même après ces défaites, il n'est pas atteint par tes blessures, elles sont superficielles. Tu es ici car tu as besoin de plus de force.

Il y eut un court silence pendant que je réfléchissais, et je demandai :

_ Tu vas me donner ton nom ?

_ Pas si vite, ma jolie ! Jamais un zampakuto n'a donné son nom à son shinigami dès leur première rencontre !

_ Son shinigami ?

_ Oui, son shinigami. Je suis _ton_ zampakuto comme tu es _mon_ shinigami. Toi et moi ne formons qu'un seul être, une seule force, que je te prêterai bientôt. Mais il faudra me prouver que tu la mérites. Que tu _me_ mérites.

Elle quitta soudain son air sérieux, et eut un immense sourire pendant qu'elle tapotait ses mains comme pour applaudir.

_ ça y est, j'ai fini de guérir tes blessures, il est temps de repartir.

_ Hein ? Attends, quand reviendrai-je ?

_ Quand ce sera le temps !, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

_ Mais...

_ Allez, une surprise t'attends. J'ai hâte que nous nous revoyions, _mon shinigami_...

XxXxXxX

Je me réveillai soudain en sursautant, et me recouchai immédiatement en grimaçant de douleur. J'étais peut-être guérie, mais la douleur n'avait pas disparue. Penchée au dessus de moi, Kandi me regardait, l'air inquiet.

_...

_...

_ Tu as vraiment une peau magnifique, observai-je.

_ Hana !

Elle se jeta sur moi et je hurlai un " AIE ! " strident.

_ Il est plus là ?, demandai-je une fois que je pus recommencer à respirer.

_ Non, parti. Je suis rentré quand je n'ai plus entendu de bruits. Il ne m'a même pas prévenue !

Je souris.

_ J'ai chaud.

_ Normal, t'as une couverture sur toi.

_ Oh, merci.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre.

_ Mais t'as rien vu, jette un coup d'oeil sur la gauche.

Je me détournai d'elle pour suivre ses conseils, et j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur.

Élégamment posé sur le sol, la tsuka blanche et un fourreau rouge sombre, tel du sang. Je me redressai – plus lentement cette fois – et prit le fourreau d'une main et la tsuka d'une autre, faisant glisser la lame. Elle était blanche avec des reflets brillants et des cercles, qui me rappelaient les bulles de mon monde intérieur, étaient tracés sur les bords de tailles variés.

Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts et l'élevai pour mieux l'observer.

Elle était...tellement belle.

_Mon zampakuto._

Puis, je remarquai un petit mot posé juste à côté du fourreau.

**"Te voilà officiellement shinigami. Petit bout deviendra-t-il grand ?"**

Un petit renard était dessiné avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en bas de la feuille. Je souris malgré moi en secouant la tête. Quel drôle de comportement... Il venait, me mettait la raclée de ma vie, et partait sans rien dire...Tellement mystérieux, tellement imprévisible... Je poussai un soupir.

_ Eh bien, te voilà en forme pour demain.

_ On va croire que je n'ai pas encore récupéré de mon combat contre cet imbécile de cinquième année.

_ Ou que tu es épuisée car tu es la première de la classe à avoir réussi à obtenir ton zampakuto aussi, non ?

J'ouvris la bouche, pour la refermer, réfléchissais, et pris enfin la parole :

_ C'est vrai...tout le monde en est encore aux bokken. Tu es déjà allé dans ton monde intérieur toi ?, ajoutai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Kandi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Nous avions rarement discuté zampakutos, même dans la classe élite, les premiers élèves à les avoir étaient en cinquième ou sixième année. La plupart des shinigamis obtenaient le leur plusieurs années après être sortis de l'Académie, en fait.

_ Non mais...il me parle, me donne des conseils...quand ça lui chante.

_ " Il " ?

_ C'est un homme je crois. Ou en tout cas, un mâle.

_ Je ne savais qu'on pouvait communiquer avec eux sans entrer dans notre monde intérieur.

_**Hey ! Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais juste une arme bien aiguisée ?**_

Je sursautai. Est-ce que...

_**Ahah. T'es longue à la détente,mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, petit bout.**_

_ M'appelle pas comme ça ! M'écriai-je.

_ Hein ? Dit Kandi.

_ Oh, euh...c'est pas à toi que je parlais, je...

_**AHAHAH ! J'me bidonne, t'es vraiment pas douée ! **_

_ Zut, marmonnai-je sous les yeux de Kandi, toujours aussi étonnée.

_**Tu peux parler dans ta tête, je t'entendrais. **_daigna-t-elle m'expliquer. _**Je t'entends...**_

_" Ah...Cool."_

_ Attends...t'as ton zampakuto alors que tu lui avais jamais parlé ?, percuta mon amie.

_ Ben...ouais.

Kandi secoua la tête, marmonna quelque chose, et me tapota l'épaule avant de se relever et de me tendre sa main.

_ On rentre ?

_...ouais.

_ ça va ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à sa question, très sérieuse. Je crois que j'ai rarement eu aussi mal de ma vie, mais en même temps...

_...Ouaiiiiiiiis.

_**T'as l'air stupide avec ce sourire niais. Je te rappelle que t'as deux côtes cassées.**_

_ Merde, dis-je autant à voix haute qu'en pensée.

XxXxXxXxX

_ Fais voir, fais voir !

_ Je peux le toucher ?

_ Raconte, comment t'as fait ?

_ Trop claaaasse.

_ Il est trop beau ton zamp', Hana !

_Au secours..._

_**Hey Hana, les laisse pas me toucher ! Le premier qui s'approche, j'le bute ! **_

Je me reculai, serrant mon zampakuto contre moi pour le protéger. J'avais pas envie qu'ils la touchent, c'était _la mienne._

_ Ola, ola, écartez-vous...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, déjà une bagarre ?

_ Tawagochi-sensei !, m'exclamai-je, soulagée.

_ ça suffit toute cette agitation à peine rentrés de vacances, qu'est-ce q...

Il stoppa net, les yeux allant de moi à mon zampakuto La surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage, puis un sourire satisfait le remplaça. Il se reprit rapidement et déclara d'une voix forte.

_ Puisque vous avez l'air d'être en manque d'efforts, allez donc faire trois tours de terrain.

_ Mais, m'sieur..

_ Tout de suite ! Sauf toi, Hana-kun, ajouta-t-il plus gentiment.

Il s'approcha de moi pendant que les autres me jetaient des coups d'oeils envieux.

_ Euh...je ne savais pas si je devais l'amener...

_ Bien sûr. Maintenant que tu l'as, tu dois t'entrainer avec. Je peux voir ?

J'hésitai un instant. " _T'es d'accord ? _" _**...Lui, oui. Pas trop longtemps.**_

Je lui tendais donc mon zampakuto – _faudrait que je pense à lui trouver un nom en attendant qu'elle me donne le vrai_- et attendit son verdict.

Il la prit délicatement, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il fit glisser sa main sur le fourreau, dans une tendre caresse, puis arriva enfin à la tsuka, la faisant glisser lentement hors du fourreau et la sortit entièrement pour mieux l'observer. Il posa un regard interrogatif sur les cercles dessinés et passa un doigt sur le tranchant de la lame. Puis il la rangea et me la rendit.

_ Elle est très belle. Légère, et un peu plus courte que la moyenne.

_ Merci.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main avec un grand sourire.

_ Je suis fier de toi, Hana. Cela ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi la première à avoir ton zanpakuto.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, tu as le potentiel. Il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte.

C'était la deuxième fois que l'on me disait cela. _**Écoute ce qu'on te dit pour une fois.**_

_ Bien, cela dit, ça ne t'empêchera d'avoir le même entrainement que les autres ! Trois tours de terrain, et plus vite que ça !

Je m'élançai sous les ricanements de mon zampakuto.

XxXxXxX

_"Dis ? "_

_ **Hmm ?**_

_ " ça commence à me faire chier de t'appeler " mon zampakuto""_

_ **Hmmmm ?**_

_ " ... Tu...tu veux pas me dire ton nom ?"_

_ **Non. **_

_ " Radical."_

_ **T'es pas douée.**_

_ " Va falloir que je te trouve un surnom, alors."_

_ **Hmm...HEIN ? **_

_ " ...J'admire la diversité de ton vocabulaire."_

_** ...**_

_ " Alors...voyons voir..."_

_ ** ...Je crains le pire, vraiment.**_

_ " Kiki ! "_ **( 1 )**

_ **Hein ? **_

_ "Kiki, c'est mignon tout plein !"_

_ **NON ! **_

_ " Mais...pourq..."_

_ **Pas le même surnom que cette tarée d'Arienai Haruka file à son zampakuto ! **_

_ "...C'qui ? Elle a l'air sympa. Présente-la moi !"_

_ **Je ne la connais pas. Un surnom pareil, pour un honorable zampakuto, mais où va le monde ?**_

_ " Tu la connais pas ? Mais tu viens de parler d'elle ! "_

_ J**e ne la connais pas elle. Je connais son zampakuto**_

_ " Oh...comment ça se fait ?"_

_ **Putain qu'elle est chiante ! **_

_ " Hey ! Un peu de respect envers ton maître ! "_

_ **PUAHAHAHA ! Va te coucher, gamine. **_

_ "..."_

_ **...**_

_ " ...Alors, d'où ? "_

_ **Ben tu vois, les zampakutos se connaissent puisque...non, laisse tomber.**_

_ " Noooon, diiiiiiis !"_

_ **DORS ! **_

_ " Attends ! "_

_ **Quoiiii ?**_

_ " Je t'appelle comment alors ? "_

_ ** Buri.**_

_ " Buri ? "_

_ **"Buri.**_

_ " C'est mignon."_

_ ** ...**_

_ " ça te va bien."_

_ ** ! **_

_ " Tu sors ça d'où ? "_

_ **Tu verras.**_

_ " T'es chiante ! "_

_ ** Moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne nuit.**_

_ " J'vais pas arriver à dormir."_

_ **Et toi tu m'empêches depuis une heure ! **_

_ " Rooh...'nuit. A demain."_

_ **A demain.**_

XxXxXxX

_Trois ans plus tard._

_Je vais mourir. Je veux mouriiiiiiir._

_ **Ta gueule.**_

_ " Que de compassion envers son maître, les amis ! "_

_ **A qui tu parles ?**_

_ " ..."_

_ **Bref. Arrête de jacasser. Tu vas me filer de l'urticaire.**_

_" Méchante ! Il s'agit là de mon avenir ! Si je me rate, je ne pourrai pas aller dans la division que je veux ! "_

_**La troisième, je sais.**_

_ " Pourquoi ce ton sarcastique ? "_

_**T'es maso.**_

_ " Mais non."_

_**Mais si !**_

_ " Mais non ! "_

_**Si. Bref. Tu as parfaitement le niveau, alors arrête de stresser. Tu vas retrouver ton chèèèèèr Ichimaru-taichô.**_

_ "...N'importe quoi, ça fait trois ans que je l'ai pas vu. Et la dernière fois, c'était pour me mettre une raclée."_

_**Et pouf ! Me voilà ! **_

_ "..."_

_**C'est vrai, c'est grâce à lui que je suis là. Sinon, j'aurai pu attendre encore longtemps avant que tu te ramènes.**_

_ " Je vais me planteeeeeer."_

_**Mais quelle emmerdeuse...qui m'a foutu une shinigami pareille ?**_

_ "..."_

_**Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller dans sa division ? Tu pourras très bien régler tes comptes sans aller là-bas.**_

_ "...Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Pour moi, c'est ce que je _dois_ faire. C'est tout, y a pas d'autre explication."_

_**Surtout qu'elle n'a aucune fonction spéciale.**_

_ " C'est vrai."_

_**Je crois que tu es amoureuse, ma petite Hana.**_

_ " Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! "_

_**Continue à te mentir, tu finiras par le payer...**_

Nous ne continuâmes pas la conversation. Je n'avais pas envie de la continuer. Buri était persuadée que j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce taré sans m'en apercevoir.

Je m'adossai au mur de la salle d'examen en fermant les yeux. Le matin, épreuve écrite, l'après-midi, épreuve pratique.

J'étais en avance. Trop stressée. Mon niveau avait augmenté ces dernières années, mais je ne brillai pas pour autant. J'avais été la première de ma classe à avoir un zampakuto, nous étions à présent cinq, dont Kandi à posséder le notre. Mais je n'étais pas encore retourné dans mon monde intérieur, et Buri ne m'avait toujours pas donné son nom. Nous nous entendions très bien toutes les deux, malgré son caractère épouvantable. Les seules personnes qu'elle supportait autour de moi étaient Kandi, Tawagochi-sensei qui, même s'il n'était plus le mien, je voyais toujours, et Hiraoku.

Au Tournoi de l'année dernière, j'avais terminé 25e sur cent, Kandi septième. En parlant de Tournoi, je n'avais pas revu cet imbécile de Rurori Name, si ce n'est au détour de couloirs où il m'adressait un sourire tordu pour me faire enrager. Il était devenu shinigami lorsque j'étais encore en quatrième année.

_ Bonjour toi, me susurra une voix à l'oreille.

_ Hiraoku ! M'exclamai-je, surprise.

Je me retournai pour le regarder. Il était devenu shinigami l'année précédente, ayant réussi ses examens avec succès. Il devait être de service, car il portait son hakama noir ainsi que son propre zampakuto à la taille.

_ T'es trop craquant comme ça...

Il me prit par la taille et nous échangeâmes un doux baiser. Je restai appuyée contre lui et fermai les yeux, ma tête dans son cou. Ainsi, je sentais son odeur et je ne pensais plus à rien.

_ ça va mieux ?, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je souris. Il avait un don pour savoir quand j'allais mal. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Même lorsque nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble. Je me souvenais encore de sa demande. C'était il y a deux ans. Nous étions tous les deux, à discuter de tout et de rien, et il m'avait proposé d'être sa petite amie, les joues rouges mais le regard sûr de lui. J'avais craqué.

_ Grâce à toi. Tu ne travailles pas ?

_ Si, je vais devoir y aller. Mais je pouvais bien passer une minute voir ma future shinigami !

_ C'est ça, moque-toi !

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de me lancer un " à plus tard " et de partir. Je regardai la porte, penaude, lorsque Kandi arriva soudain.

_ Hanaaaaaaaa !

Elle me sauta littéralement dessus. C'était toujours comme ça avec elle.

_ Devine quoi, devine quoi !

_ Tu vas me le dire.

_ Je l'ai, j'ai l'autorisation !

Ses yeux brillaient.

_ Quelle aut...NAN !

_ SIIIII !

Nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Ce soir, et pour la première fois depuis six ans que nous nous connaissions, c'était moi qui allait dormir chez elle, et non l'inverse.

Kandi avait quelques problèmes avec sa famille de nobles. Je ne les avais vu qu'une fois, et ça avait été plutôt tendu. Il était déjà arrivé que nous partagions l'appartement pendant plus d'un mois sans interruption. Le fait que son père l'autorise à amener une fille du Rukongai chez elle était un exploit. On aurait dit deux gamines de six ans demandant l'autorisation à leurs parents, mais c'était un peu comme ça chez elle.

Mon ivresse retomba soudain. Tous les sixième années étaient enfin arrivés pour passer les examens. Un professeur entra. Nous étions dans la même salle s'examen que celle où nous avions passé le test pour entrer à l'Acamédie.

Cette fois-ci, c'était pour en sortir.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**(1 ) **: Kiki et Haruka Arienai appartiennent à King Pumpkin ! Je vous invite à lire sa fic', _Banzai !_ Tout simplement à hurler de rire.

Me revoilà ! J'ai deux petites annonces à faire ( j'en fais à tous les chapitres ma parole = =' ).

-Ceci ne concerne pas les revieweurs :

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à faire ça, mais je vais quand même pousser ma petite gueulante. Les gentils membres qui me mettent en favoris et/ou en alerte, merci beaucoup, ça fait pas mal gonfler les chevilles et ça me fait sourire bêtement devant mon ordinateur. Mais ceux qui review et ne me mettent pas forcément en favoris et/ou alerte, ça me fait sourire encore plus et je dois changer de chaussures. U.U Tout ça pour dire que je préfère avoir un avis. Vous voyez, les noms que je retiens, ce sont les leurs, pas les autres ( parce que oui, j'ai vos pseudos même si vous ne donnez pas de commentaires. )

- Le prochain chapitre risque de tarder à arriver * pas taper ! *. D'une part, parce que j'ai pas d'idées pour la suite. D'autre part, parce que je me suis remis à un vieil écrit et que ça me prend aussi du temps. Enfin, je suis en vacances dans une semaine, donc je devrai arriver à pondre une intrigue un peu shonen en parallèle du Hana/Gin pendant cette période.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Reviews ? :D


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 9, avec du retard certes ( c'est la faute à Damon d'abord U.U ), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci à **Sid-X8, Lassary, freyandchris, la p'tite MM's , xx-fan-de-bleach, tenshihouou, PumpkinSpice, King Pumpkin **( les citrouilles au pouvoir ! )**, Hikari no Ai, meuh-la-vache-jaune, Dame de Pique, Orhoss, Zod'a, Eve-wolf, Anneso et Gun d'Ange ! **( Wow, ça en fait du monde ! ).

**Lassary : **Don't worry pour le Hana/Gin ! Sinon cette fic' n'aurait pas lieu d'être...Effectivement, l'histoire va prendre une autre tournure * gloups *

**la p'tite MM's :** Merci pour ton soutien ! Je suis raide dingue de shinji *** Q * **Et oui, Banzai m'inspire ! Il m'arrive même de ressortir des phrases sans m'en rendre compte.

**Xx-fan-de-bleach :** Voilà la suite ! Et je ne vais pas te taper :p

**PumpkinSpice : **Ce que tu attend dans ce chapitre ;) Il va falloir attendre pour le Hana/Gin, muahaha ( moi sadique ? )

**meuh-la-vache-jaune : **Je préfère faire des ellipses que raconter du vide : je savais pas quoi mettre. Moi aussi che t'aime ma vache préférée, surtout dans mon assiette 8D * pas taper *

**Zodynette : **Honnêtement, j'ai la flemme de relire ta review. Mais elle m'a fait hurler de rire. C'est un peu comme la pause café ( bien que je ne boive pas de café ), ça détend. Attends, y a des jonquilles qui poussent juste devant chez moi, chaque année, à la même période, pendant quelques jours à peine. ...Tu me surveilles c'est ça ?

**Eve : **Pareil qu'en haut ( sauf les jonquilles ). Pour les seins...je te répondrai en privé U.U

**Anneso : **Voilà la suite !

En tout cas, vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et m'ont donné l'inspiration pour ce chapitre ( si, si c'est vrai ! ).

Et Wow, plus de 70 reviews O.O Zod'a dit que dans trois chapitres, je dépasserai la centaine. Je compte sur vous ! ;) MERCI ! =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je sortis de la salle d'un pas tremblant. Quelques élèves me jetèrent un regard compatissant, tandis que d'autres déglutissaient difficilement, l'air effrayé. Kandi s'approcha.

_ Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

XxXxXxX

Les jurés me fixaient sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Ils étaient le nom même d'impassibilité.

_Nom, prénom, et classe ?

L'espace d'un instant, je me sentis revenir six ans en arrière. Il y avait ces shinigamis qui me regardaient d'un air ennuyé, et Kyoraku-taichô qui me lançait un sourire bienveillant. Ma fatigue, mon stress, mon inquiétude. Ma surprise, aussi. _" Nom, prénom"_. Ma rencontre avec Kandi.

La lettre. J'avais été reçue, classe élite.

_ Jyukai Hana, classe élite.

Un bonhomme à la mine sévère mais plutôt original – _**eh bien foutu ! **_- consulta un dossier et haussa un sourcil. Son regard se dirigea vers mon obi.

_ Vous possédez votre propre zampakuto ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Bien, bien...

Il rangea proprement le dossier et jeta un œil à ses collègues, puis après un signe de tête, se retourna vers moi.

_ Depuis longtemps ? Continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

_ Ma troisième année, monsieur.

_ Et vous lui parlez souvent ?

_ Tous les jours.

Stupéfaction générale.

_**J'aime pas leurs questions.**_

_" Ah ?"_

_**Ça ne les regarde pas ! Et ils n'ont pas à avoir ce genre d'informations sur nous.**_

_" ça ne les avancera pas à grand-chose."_

_**Que tu crois. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Hana, tu es spéciale. **_**Nous **_**sommes spéciales. Un shinigami doit connaitre son zampakuto depuis des décennies, voire même être proche du bankai, pour être aussi...fusionnel avec lui. Trois années sont tout simplement ridicules. Ne lui dis surtout pas que c'est ainsi depuis le début.**_

_" Mais..."_

_**Mais ?**_

_Je sais pas. Je suis tellement habituée à ta présence que...je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans te parler tous les jours._

Elle ne répondit pas. Pourtant, j'eus l'impression que je la voyais sourire.

Mais déjà, l'homme se levait et s'approchait de moi, me tirant de mes pensées.

_ Je vais tester vos capacités au combat, tout types confondus. Faites comme si vous vous battiez pour sauver votre vie.

Il s'inclina.

_ Je suis Hisagi Shuuhei.

Une ampoule s'éclaira dans ma tête. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom... Je considérai ses drôles de tatouages et sa cicatrice avant de m'incliner à mon tour, et de me mettre en garde. Il eut un hochement de tête satisfait, et nous nous élançâmes en même temps.

Le premier coup que nous échangeâmes fut puissant, même si je pouvais sentir qu'il ne se donnait pas à fond. Il eut une expression de surprise, aussitôt remplacée par un sourire en coin. Je ne m'étais pas gênée, de mon côté.

Nous continuâmes, sans que l'un cherche à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Il évaluait mes capacités, j'analysai sa façon de combattre. Soudain, jugeant que les présentations étaient terminées, il leva son arme et m'asséna un coup si puissant qu'il faillit me tordre le poignet. J'eus une grimace de douleur, mais je tenais le coup, appuyant de tout mon poids contre ma lame.

D'un bond en arrière, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre au même moment. Après quelques secondes de récupération, je me jetai à mon tour sur lui, utilisant feintes et bottes en espérant ouvrir une faille. Mais il les déjouait toutes avec une certaine facilité agaçante.

Je m'acharnai. J'allais lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable !

J'accélérai la cadence, le faisant reculer. Je ne le touchai toujours pas, mais il fronçait les sourcils et je vis une fine pellicule de sueur apparaître sur ses bras dénudés.

Soudain, je la vis. L'ouverture. Je me glissai dedans, ma lame frôlant le corps de mon adversaire. Il se prépara à parer mais déjà, j'étais derrière lui, ma lame se précipitant vers son cou.

D'un coup, je dérapai. Mes jambes fléchirent, tentèrent de tenir le coup, puis je me sentis tomber en arrière. J'ouvrai de grands yeux, paniquée.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais à moitié allongée par terre : Hisagi-san m'avait rattrapée et, si j'avais bien compris, ma tête reposait sur ses genoux. La situation aurait pu être agréable s'il n'y avait pas la lame de son zampakuto posée contre ma gorge.

_ Pas mal du tout. Tu es rapide, souple, et précise. Pas assez pour moi cependant, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je rougis devant ses compliments. Évidemment, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et croire que je le battrai était un doux rêve...

Il me laissa me désaltérer tandis qu'il retournait à sa place prendre des notes et discuter avec les autres.

.Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ce fut un autre juré qui se leva. Il me demanda d'exécuter des sorts de kido les uns à la suite des autres, sans pause. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il arriva au niveau 70 en voyant que je n'étais qu'à peine fatiguée. Le combat m'avait épuisée, certes, mais je n'avais pas du tout utilisé mon réiatsu. Or, j'en avais une bonne réserve. Mon atout, en quelque sorte.

Ils délibérèrent encore quelques instants et, après quelques ultimes questions, me laissèrent sortir.

XxXxXxX

Kandi me regardait, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient sans que je réponde.

_ Alors ? Me pressa-t-elle.

_ Ben...je crois que ça va.

_ Tu crois ?

_...Et toi ?

_ Ouais. Peut-être. J'ai eu une bonne impression. Et j'ai eu droit à un fukutaichô, et toi ?

_ Sans blague ?

_ Oui, Iba-san, un type bizarre avec des lunettes de soleil même s'il y avait des rideaux, bref. Il s'est battu contre moi, qu'est-ce qu'il est fort ! J'ai mal aux jambes, là où il m'a frappée. Il y allait pas de main morte !

La lumière se fit.

_ Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaichô de la neuvième division, je suis trop débile ! M'exclamai-je en tapant ma main contre mon front.

Kandi m'attrapa soudain par les épaules, et, une étincelle dans les yeux, me pria de lui raconter en détail mon examen.

_ Kyahh ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois que j'eus fini. Finir tout contre Hisagi Shuuhei, je suis trop jalouse !

_ Euh...il m'a rattrapée pour éviter que je me fracasse le crâne, c'est tout.

_ Tu te rends pas compte du nombre de filles qui seraient prêtes à tout rien que pour ça.

_ Dont toi.

_Héhé, je vais le dire à Hiraoku...

_ Grand bien t'en fasse, rétorquai-je, l'air de rien.

_ Au fait, tu voulais pas le voir ce soir ?

_ Mais je viens chez toi ! Je le verrais demain.

_ Ah.

_...

_...

_ Quoi, " ah " ?

_ Je pensais que tu voudrais fêter la fin des examens avec lui.

_ Demain.

_ ça va...avec lui ?

_ Mais oui, tout va bien !

_ J'ai l'impression que tu le vois moins.

_ Il travaille, j'avais les révisions...

_Mouais.

_ ça ira mieux dès que tout ça sera fini !

Mais elle semblait toujours dubitative. Je lui tapai les côtes de mon coude et lui lançai :

_ Allez, sus à l'ennemi !

XxXxXxX

**POV Kandi**

La tête inclinée, les yeux fixant pieusement ses chaussettes et un air impassible sur le visage, Hana jouait à perfection le rôle que je lui avais enseigné. Celle d'une invité dans une maison de nobles. Je laissai mes épaules se détendre.

Mon père, si sévère d'habitude, avait l'air conquis. J'avais prêté un kimono à Hana, très simple, mais qui lui allait à merveille. Très simple...il coûtait sûrement plus cher que la maison où elle vivait.

Hana entretenait très bien la conversation qu'avait engagée mon père. Il cherchait à avoir quelques informations sur elle, mais n'en laissait rien voir, en bon hôte.

Au bout de dix minutes d'une insupportable longueur, il nous congédia enfin pour que je puisse faire le tour du propriétaire à mon invitée.

_Excuse-moi, traditions de nobles..., expliquai-je une fois dehors.

_ Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Ça m'intéresse de voir dans quel monde tu vis.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil interrogatif.

_ Tu connais parfaitement mon mode de vie. Je voulais que la situation soit réciproque.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si ça en valait la peine, vraiment...

_ Mais si ! Et ton père n'est pas si horrible que ça.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas.

_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Je me figeai instantanément. Cette voix, cette froideur, cette façon de détacher les mots d'un ton moqueur et tout à fait calculateur... Je me retournai.

_ Bonjour, Calypso.

_ Bonjour, Pâru, répondit-elle froidement. Mais qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un affreux sourire.

Je me forçai à ne pas éclater.

_ Je vous présente mon hôte de ce soir, Jyukai Hana. Nous allons fêter la fin de nos études. Hana, je te présente Ewaichi Calypso, ma belle-mère.

XxXxX

**POV Hana**

Je me retenais d'écarquiller les yeux. En un instant, le puzzle se construisit dans ma tête. Kandi m'avait souvent parlé de son père. De sa situation, pénible. Du fait qu'elle ne supportait pas sa maison et les gens qui y vivaient. Jamais de sa mère.

Et encore moins d'une potentielle belle-mère.

Non, au lieu de rester stupéfaite comme deux ronds de flanc, je m'inclinai comme si tout était naturel et dis d'une voix calme qui m'étonna moi-même :

_ Enchanté, Ewaichi-sama.

Je n'osai pas l'appeler par son prénom. Il était vraiment étrange et dur à prononcer. Et de toute façon, je n'étais sûrement pas autorisée à le faire.

Elle eut un petit signe de tête à mon égard et se retourna vers sa belle-fille.

_ Vous ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence ce soir ?

Cette phrase aurait pu être tout à fait innocente. Mais l'intonation qu'avait utilisé cette femme était pleine d'ironie, comme si elle s'amusait de la situation. Kandi était la plupart du temps chez moi, elle ne mangeait pas souvent chez elle.

_ Ce soir, non. Nous fêtons notre sortie de l'Académie et la fin des examens, répéta-t-elle. Mais nous serons présentes demain, soyez-en assurée.

Elles inclinèrent toutes les deux, et je m'empressai de suivre, puis nous reprîmes toutes les trois notre chemin. Calypso se dirigeait vers la pièce que nous venions de quitter, et lorsque nous nous croisâmes, je ne pus réprimer un frissonnement.

A côté de moi, Kandi marchait tellement vite que je dus allonger le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Je la sentais nerveuse et bouillonnante, et j'hésitai un instant à parler. Il y avait beaucoup de domestiques, et chacun s'inclinait à notre passage. Enfin, nous débouchâmes dans un immense jardin, avec une rivière où nageaient probablement des carpes koi.

_ Kandi...

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe, près de la rivière où nous observâmes les poissons qui faisaient parfois quelques sauts hors de l'eau. Je posai ma main sur mon épaule.

_ Excuse-moi, encore une fois.

Sa voix était à la fois si froide en apparence mais tellement empreinte de douleur que je sentis immédiatement les larmes me monter aux yeux.

_ Je n'aurai peut-être pas du t'amener ici.

XxXxX

**POV Kandi**

_ Je n'aurai peut-être pas du t'amener ici, ajoutai-je d'une voix que j'espérai calme.

Sa main sur mon épaule se pressa un peu plus. Apparemment, non.

_ Ne dis pas ça. Je ne suis pas là que pour profiter de tes bons côtés, Kandi.

Je me contentai de prendre une grande inspiration en guise de réponse.

_ Je suis aussi là pour t'aider quand ça ne va pas. Ça sert à ça, une amie. Non ?

Je me retournai vers elle, m'empêchant de pleurer. On se serait cru dans une vulgaire série B venant du monde des humains : la pauvre petite fille acculée par sa méchante et cruelle belle-mère, avec son père qui l'abandonne à son sort.

_Mais ça fait tellement mal..._

_**Elle a raison. Dis-lui. Il serait temps, tu ne crois pas ?**_

_ Kandi, recommença-t-elle.

Je la serrai soudain contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux pour ne plus rien voir autour. La situation aurait pu paraitre ambiguë pour qui ne nous connaissait pas, mais après tout, personne ne viendrait me déranger dans mon jardin.

_ Quand j'étais petite...cinq ans en âge humain je dirai, ma mère est morte.

Elle ne dit rien, patiente et attentive.

_ Pourtant, je me souviens très bien d'elle. Cette disparition a produit beaucoup de changements à la maison. Mon père, qui travaillait tout le temps, était beaucoup plus présent pour s'occuper de moi. Nous nous guérissions, nous qui n'avions jamais été très proches, avant. Puis un jour...il a amené cette _Calypso_... c'est comme ça qu'elle se fait appeler. Ça vient d'une légende, je crois. Au bout d'un an, ils se sont mariés. Mon père à recommencé à ne penser qu'à son travail. Au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, je ressemblais de plus en plus à ma mère. Je suis son portrait craché, maintenant. Calypso en fait de véritables crises d'hystérie. Elle est jalouse de ma mère à travers moi, et me rends la vie impossible.

Je me tus, et Hana ne répondit pas. Je restai appuyée contre elle, de peur de sa réaction.

_ Tu aurai dû me le dire plus tôt, annonça-t-elle.

Je me redressai, et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu sais bien que ma maison est ta maison. Après tout, tu es ma famille.

XxXxX

**POV Hana**

Nous étions dans la chambre de Kandi. Elle dormait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre :cinq heures du matin. Nous étions allées faire la fête avec d'autres étudiants, et étions rentrées moins de deux heures auparavant. Mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Avec l'histoire de famille de Kandi, la mienne ressurgissait des tréfonds de ma mémoire. Depuis combien n'avais-je pas pensé à eux ? Voilà six ans que j'avais quitté mon village " natal "pour changer ma vie. Je n'y étais pas retournée.

Il serait peut-être temps. Les cerisiers n'allaient pas tarder à être en fleurs.

XxXxXxX

Je resserrai les pans de mon manteau autour de moi. Le printemps n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé. De plus, il ne faisait jamais vraiment bon dans un cimetière.

J'avais une semaine devant moi avant de recevoir mon affiliation dans l'une des treize divisions du Gotei 13, et voir si j'étais acceptée dans celle que j'avais demandé.

En attendant, j'avais décidé de faire un retour aux sources, direction Inuzuri, pour trois jours. Au programme : se relaxer, rendre visite à de vieux copains et...voir ma mère. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas ma vrai mère. Mais c'était elle qui s'était occupée de moi quand mon âme a été purifiée sur Terre pour arriver ici. Elle était morte bien avant que je décide de devenir shinigami, et je venais me recueillir sur sa tombe tous les ans, le jour de son anniversaire de mort. J'avais arrêté lorsque j'avais déménagé.

Le vent fit bruisser les feuilles, et souleva mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner. J'accélérai le pas. Encore quelques mètres, je tournai à droite et...

_ Coucou.

Je fis un bond en arrière, prit une posture défensive et portai la main à mon poignard que je cachai tout le temps dans un pan de mon kimono. Une vieille habitude. Je relevai les yeux et...fut morte de honte.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y a des voleurs dans le coin mais je ne leur ressemble pas, si ? Je serai presque vexé.

Aussitôt, je m'inclinai.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, Ichimaru-taichô.

Il prit un faux air surpris.

_ Eh bien petit bout, je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies montré tant de respect autrefois. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je t'accepterai dans ma division, tu sais...Tu es tellement plus intéressante quand tu t'énerves. Alors ne deviens pas un gentil toutou, ça me lasse.

Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. _**Toujours aussi charmant.**_ Je me redressai, et le regardai dans les yeux, sans savoir que dire.

_ Quelle curieuse coïncidence de te croiser ici... Tu devrais faire la fête, tu sais. Ce n'est pas après que tu pourras t'amuser.

Il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche si particulière, et se pencha vers moi, comme pour me dire un secret.

_ Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille, on est shinigami ou on ne l'est pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il venait clairement de me dire qu'il me prenait dans sa division ! Ou peut-être cherchait-il juste à me donner espoir ?

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi quoi ? Répliquai-je simplement, oubliant mon statut.

_ Pourquoi avoir choisi ma division ?

_ Oh..euh..je...je l'aime bien.

_ Tu l'aimes bien ?

_ Oui, je l'aime bien.

Son fin sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

_ Ravi de t'avoir croisée, petit bout. J'ai à faire, mon amie m'attends.

Il me tourna le dos, et commença à s'éloigner, puis se retourna soudain vers moi.

_ Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

J'ouvrai la bouche, puis la refermai. Je détestais d'être aussi stupide. Et puis zut, ça ne me couterait rien !

_ Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure...

_ Oui, c'est vrai, tu es acceptée, tu recevras ta lettre d'ici deux jours.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil – pas du genre amical, mais flippant – et ajouta :

_ Ne me déçois pas.

Et il continua son chemin. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps d'assimiler. J'étais acceptée dans la troisième division ! Je devais le dire à Kandi au plus vite. Mais avant ça, je devais aller voir ma mère.

Je repris donc mon chemin, dans mes pensées, et m'arrêtai soudain. Ichimaru taichô avait emprunté le même chemin que moi et se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Sentant ma présence, il se retourna.

_ Tu ne peux donc déjà plus te passer de moi ?

_ Je...Moi aussi je vais voir quelqu'un et...c'est par là.

Il me considéra un instant, et haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

_ C'est vrai, tu viens d'Inuzuri, toi aussi...murmura-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Soit. Viens par là.

_HEIN ? __**HEIN ?**_

_ Eh bien, décide-toi ! Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les chiens, ne reste pas derrière.

Je réagis brusquement et me précipitai pour être à sa hauteur.

Ichimaru Gin et moi étions en train de marcher côte à côte.

_**Dans un cimetière.**_

_Mais t'arrêtes avec tes commentaires pourris !_

_**Ahhh, j'le savais ! Pardon de casser tes illusions de jeune fille en fleur.**_

Je préférai ne pas répondre.

Je m'arrêtai, arrivée à destination.

_ C'est là ?

_ C'est là.

Pour une fois, il ne fit aucune remarque, et avança deux mètres plus loin, avant de s'arrêter. Quasi à côté de moi, donc. Gé-ni-al ! Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se baisser et épousseter une photo. Je me détournai, gênée.

Je m'agenouillai à mon tour.

_ Bonjour, maman, murmurai-je. Pardon de ne pas être venue depuis si longtemps. J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter...

Je fermai les yeux, et soupirai. Si elle était là, elle me hurlerait dessus d'être devenue shinigami, elle qui ne les supportait pas. Je lui parlai donc de Kandi, de Hiraoku... Les minutes passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Même quand j'eus fini de parler, je restai à contempler la stèle en laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Peu à peu, mes yeux se fermèrent sans que je m'en rende compte.

_ Ne dors pas ici, ça craint la nuit.

Je sursautai en tournant la tête sur le côté. Il était toujours là. Il me fit un petit signe de la main, pour me dire d'approcher. Je m'exécutai en silence, et m'assit à côté de lui.

_ Tu vois la fille sur la photo ?

Il me désignait une très belle femme, aux longs cheveux ondulés et blonds, avec d'immenses yeux bleus, l'air coquette.

_ Elle s'appelait Matsumoto Rangiku. C'est elle mon...amie.

Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était donc elle !

_ Elle est belle.

Silence.

_ Avec de superbes arguments, ajoutai-je.

Soudain, je me rendis compte de ma bêtise et me figeai. Comment avais-je osé dire une chose pareille, en de telles circonstances. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'une relation capitaine/subordonnée était censée commencer.

_ Plus que toi, ricana-t-il.

Je marquai un temps de surprise avant de sentir le feu à mes joues. Mais intérieurement, j'étais soulagée qu'il ne s'énerve pas. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Il ne souriait plus de cet air mystérieux qui donnait la chair de poule.

_ Tu sais qui elle était ?

_ Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichô de la dixième division, dirigée par Hitsugaya Tôshiro, récitai-je.

_ C'est quelle tombe là-bas ?

_ Celle de ma mère.

Il se tut un instant.

_ Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

_ C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Son visage se teinta de surprise. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement, et je me penchai vers lui, inquiète.

_ Elle aussi...elle aussi c'est le jour de sa mort, dit-il en désignant la photo.

Sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler, il se redressa d'un coup, ouvrit les yeux. Une fois de plus, je restai choquée par le changement sur son visage que provoquait ce simple acte. Il me fixa de longues secondes, avant de déclarer :

_ Tu es vraiment spéciale...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plus, ça vous a pas plus ? Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

le 24/03 : ÇA Y EST, J AI RÉUSSI A PUBLIER, YOUHOU ! X) Un grand merci à King, j'aurai jamais réussi sans son aide.

le 19/03 Bon, vous l'aurez compris, le délai de publication passe de toutes les semaines à toute les deux semaines, je rame.

Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même mes chapitres !

Un grand merci à : **Craz', Melty-chan 93, Sid-X8, freyandchris, xx-fan-de-bleach, et PumpkinSpice.**

Et, bien évidemment, à mes bêtas d'amour : **Eve et Zod'a. Zod'a et Eve.** Je vous aime les girls.

**Xx-fan-de-bleach :**Prêt à tirer ? Feu !

**PumpkinSpice : **Le passé duquel ? Hana ou Gin ? Les deux ? Muhahaha. Les combats d'hommes pour une fille, ça m.h.o.r.r.i.p.i.l.e X.X Oh ! C'est curieux, je t'ai vu toi ( et d'autres revieweurs ) dans les reviews d'une fic' que je lis en ce moment, également OC/Gin X) Tu t'en fous, mais il fallait que je le dise U.U

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

_ Et après ?

_ Ben quoi après ?

_ Vous avez fait quoi ?

_ Je suis rentrée chez moi et il est rentré chez lui.

Kandi eut l'air déçu.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé de..spécial ?

_ C'est mon futur capitaine ! M'exclamai-je, outrée. Et comment se fait-il que tu ramènes toujours ce sujet de conversation ? J'ai déjà un petit ami.

_ Moui...tu le vois quand, au fait ?

_ Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

_ Quand ?

Cette fille peut être incroyablement chi-an-te.

_ Ce soir. Ça y est, tu as pris tes notes ?

Kandi sembla réfléchir.

_ C'est tout de même bizarre...

_ Quoi encore ? M'exaspérai-je.

_ C'est la première fois qu'il ne te dit rien de méchant. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté il était presque...gentil.

Elle se tut brusquement, comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Je ne sais était tous les deux pris au dépourvu, je pense. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le croiser et lui non plus, pour la même chose : rendre visite à un mort. Je suppose qu'il doit toujours y aller seul.

Nous restâmes toutes deux silencieuses, perdues dans nos réflexions.

_ Et il n'a rien ajouté après sa fameuse déclaration ?

_ Non, il est parti avant même que j'ai le temps de percuter.

_ ça fait six ans que tu percutes pas, en même temps.

Je lui jetai un regard indigné.

_ Votre lien est tellement...unique, murmura-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr, nous sommes liés. Notre destin est tout tracé. Nous allons finir ensemble et débarrasser la Soul Society de tous ses mauvais préjugés et rétablir l'égalité entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai.

_ T'es chiante.

_ Je te retourne le compliment.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, je me casse.

XxXxXxX

Je rentrai chez moi en claquant la porte. Aussitôt, il toqua.

_ Hana...ouvre-moi.

_ Dégage !

J'entendis un soupir. Je pris la parole avant qu'il ne recommence.

_ Ne dis rien Hiraoku, surtout ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer avant même d'avoir commencé à travailler, tout ça parce que je t'aurai réduit au silence.

_**T'y vas pas un peu fort, là ?**_

_C'est la troisième fois !_

_**... Dégaine moi quand tu veux.**_

_ Hana, ma chérie.

J'ouvrai soudain la porte en grand.

_ Ose. Ose me le dire, comme ça.

_ Tu ne me l'as jamais dit non plus, rétorqua-t-il.

_**1 partout.**_

_ ça n'aurait aucun sens. Je ne t'aime _plus_, crachai-je. Dégage !

Et je lui fermai la porte au nez. J'entendis un juron, et attendis qu'il tourne les talons pour m'adosser au mur, les yeux fermés.

_ Dites donc, c'est pas bientôt fini, tout ce boucan ?

J'ouvrai les yeux en sursautant.

_ Kandi ?

_ Oui, c'est moi.

Elle agita les clés que je lui avais fait faire lorsque nous étions en seconde année.

_ Je pensais pas que tu rentrerai si tôt, dit-elle, moqueuse.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment, Kandi.

_ J'ai bien vu, allez, viens par là.

Je m'avançai d'un pas mou en m'affalant sur le canapé.

_ ça a pas l'air d'aller fort, vous deux.

_ C'est la troisième fois.

_ La troisième fois que quoi ?

_ La troisième fois qu'il " m'oublie ". Et comme ce cher monsieur ne veut toujours pas me faire des clés au cas où, j'ai attendu dehors comme une conne pendant deux heures.

_ Deux heures ? Mais t'es malade, tu vas tomber...malade.

_ Il avait un peu bu en plus, et on s'est disputés, continuai-je.

Silence.

_ Il a raison. En deux ans, on ne s'est jamais vraiment dit " je t'aime".

Kandi me regarda quelques secondes avant de me secouer par les épaules.

_ Allez va, c'est normal de se disputer entre amoureux ! Demain est un autre jour, dors.

Et elle s'allongea sur le canapé en m'entrainant avec elle, ouvrant grand les bras.

_ Fais un câlin à tatie Kandi.

Je souris malgré moi avant de m'allonger tant bien que mal. Mais quoi qu'elle dise, je savais que cette fois, c'était fini.

Et demain, ce serait mon premier jour de travail.

XxXxXxX

Nous étions quatre. Devant nous, le taicho et le troisième siège – il n'y avait toujours pas de fukutaicho- avaient tenu à tour de rôle un discours, nous souhaitant la bienvenue – surtout le troisième siège – et nous prévenant des durs efforts que nous devrions fournir et de la difficulté des missions – surtout Ichimaru-taichô.

J'étais la seule femme du groupe. Kandi était allée dans la treizième division, celle dirigée par Ukitake Jyuushirô, le taichô aux longs cheveux blancs et à l'air malade. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions pas déjeuner ensemble, on s'était donc donné rendez-vous le soir. Pour l'instant, je jouais mon rôle de nouvelle recrue.

_Je vais vous faire visiter les lieux et vous expliquer votre travail ce matin. Après le déjeuner, vous participerez à l'entrainement qui se déroule trois fois par semaine. Pour votre venue, Ichimaru-taichô nous fera l'honneur d'être présent, mais ce ne sera pas le cas les prochaine fois. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Le troisième siège, du nom de Hiroma Naoki, nous emmena alors à travers les rues qui formaient un véritable labyrinthe dans le Seireitei. Surtout qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes. Il nous montra les casernes, et également les logements des shinigamis de la division. Nous n'étions pas obligés d'y habiter mais cela était beaucoup plus pratique. _J'en discuterai avec Kandi_, songeai-je.

Tout au long de la matinée, nous visitâmes les différentes sections des divisions qui s'occupaient des différents travaux, de la simple administration aux missions contre les hollows en passant par les entrainements hebdomadaires. Le temps de me retourner, je me retrouvai dans une sorte de cantine aux côtés de mes nouveaux collègues dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom.

_ Urumaezawa Yû, se présenta mon voisin de gauche.

C'était un homme - _** de sexe masculin **_- "_..._" à l'apparence d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux bruns dans tous les sens. Tout à fait charmant.

_**Et Hiraoku ?**_

_C'est pas parce qu'on est régime qu'on peut pas regarder. _

_**...**_

_De toute façon, je crois bien que je le suis plus, au régime._

Nous discutâmes un moment. Il venait lui aussi de l'Académie, évidemment, mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir croisé. Lui, par contre, avait entendu parler de moi – et surtout de mon strip tease en fait. Nous passâmes tout le repas à parler de souvenirs de cours comme des retraités.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans le stade d'entrainement.

Et, à vrai dire, j' hallucinais un peu.

XxXxXxX

En face de moi...euh... _**un type très, très bizarre ? **_Un shinigami à l'air suspect. Mon adversaire.

Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur moi ?

L'adversaire en question était mince et plutôt petit, la quarantaine – physiquement parlant. Il aurait l'air tout à fait normal s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sourire flippant sur son visage ( il a pris des cours chez Ichimaru-taichô ou quoi ? ).

L'entrainement avait commencé par quelques échauffements. Puis, le taichô était arrivé, et le troisième siège nous avait présentés dans un bref discours. A présent, nous étions censés nous battre contre des shinigamis – volontaires – de la division afin de prouver notre valeur. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa puissance ni de son rang, mais son attitude portait à croire qu'il était plutôt le genre rusé que gros bras. Allez savoir pourquoi, tous mes voisins avaient eu droit à une armoire, plus le genre gros bras que rusé.

Spécialement pour nous, la division presque dans son intégralité allait assister à nos combats. J'allai donc me battre contre cet homme dont je ne connaissais, ni le nom, ni le siège – s'il en avait un – exprès, devant des centaines d'hommes. La salle d'entrainement était immense, oui.

Il y eut un tirage au sort. Je pris le numéro trois, Yû, le premier.

_ Courage, donne le meilleur de toi-même, lui murmurai-je pendant qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers le milieu de la salle.

Son combat ne dura pas très longtemps. Sept ou huit minutes. Après quelques bottes et feintes, l'adversaire de Yû fondit sur lui et ne le lâcha plus jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre. Yû fit du mieux qu'il put, mais, de toute évidence, il n'était pas de taille.

Le deuxième combat dura moins de cinq minutes.

Je me levai à mon tour, déterminée, lorsque je vis Ichimaru-taichô noter soigneusement quelque chose, sur une fiche. Évidemment, il nous évaluait.

L'idée qu'il puisse nous attribuer notre futur travail uniquement sur ce combat me traversa soudain l'esprit. Et si je me faisais laminer en moins de deux minutes ? Je finirai par faire le voyage entre la photocopieuse et tous les bureaux du Seireitei ?

Je n'avais jamais clairement réfléchi à mon travail une fois ici. Mon but, c'était d'y parvenir. Et maintenant ? Je ne visai pas de rôle bien haut. En fait, je ne songeai même pas à me voir le poste de siège attribué un jour. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus d'un travail ennuyant. Avec Kandi et mes nombreux combats, ne serait-ce qu'en entrainement, à l'Académie, j'avais appris le merveilleux du combat et l'euphorie de l'action. Je ne voulais pas perdre ça. Je voulais de l'adrénaline.

Je voulais me sentir vivante.

C'est avec cette idée ancrée dans mon esprit que je me retrouvai face à mon adversaire, éloigné de moins de dix mètres. Je dardai sur lui mon regard déterminé, et il me sourit. Soudain, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Je sursautai. Avais-je rêvé ? Ça avait duré une seconde. Le troisième siège me tira de mes réflexions :

_ Vous êtes prêts ? Hajime !

Je sortis mon zampakuto de son fourreau, en position de défense. Lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le tremblement de mes mains s'était arrêté, mais j'avais des sueurs froides dans le dos. Il avait suffi d'un geste pour me déstabiliser. _Reprends-toi !_ Me morigénai-je. _C'est son but, te faire douter, te faire peur, te provoquer. Il n'attend que ça. Et c'est ce que tu vas lui donner._

J'attaquai la première. En une fraction de seconde, il sortit son katana, légèrement plus long que la moyenne, et se prépara à parer. Je levai mon sabre par dessus mon épaule et me baissai soudainement, à l'ultime seconde. Je visai ses jambes.

Un bond en arrière l'éloigna de moi. Il n'avait pas utilisé le shunpo, mais était tout de même très rapide. _On est à peu près du même gabarit...si la rapidité est aussi son point fort, je suis fichue, car c'est censé être le mien, mais aucun doute qu'il est plus doué que moi._

_ Bien essayé, commenta-t-il, l'air joyeux.

Il baissa la tête, et ses yeux semblèrent me transpercer de toutes parts.

_ Mais raté.

Il se jeta sur moi. Ses coups étaient précis, forts. Il semblait calculer chacun d'entre eux, ne faisant aucun geste inutile, sa lame s'abattait sur moi avec une rapidité effrayante.

Je n'avais jamais été autant en difficulté, sauf lors de mon " combat" avec Ichimaru-taichô,il y a des années de ça.

Je réussis à me dégager et gardai mes distances. Il m'avait touchée à la cuisse. Mon hakama était déchiré et la douleur traversait ma jambe entière. Pourtant, la coupure n'était pas profonde.

_Réfléchis Hana, bon sang ! Ce type est un as du katana..._

_ Cela ne sert à rien de me regarder avec tant de colère, mon ange. Tu vas perdre, de toute façon.

Malgré moi, je poussai un cri de rage. Je levai la main.

_**Non !**_

Le cri avait retenti avec force dans ma tête. Je me sentis vaciller intérieurement parlant.

_**Cesse de compter sur le kido, c'est moi ton arme. Utilise-moi !**_

J'étais sous le choc, et je ne remarquai pas que mon adversaire avait profité de ma brève inattention. Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis, m'attaquant sur la gauche.

Des étincelles jaillirent lorsque nos lames se rencontrèrent. Nos visages se touchaient presque.

_ Alors chérie, on hésite, murmura-t-il, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Tu peux abandonner tu sais.

J'appuyai sur la lame de mon autre main pour le faire vaciller, en vain.

_ Allez lâche l'affaire, insista-t-il. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas fait pour toi.

_ Tais-toi ! Rugis-je.

_ Tu ne peux pas devenir un shinigami digne de ce nom, dit-il en augmentant la pression.

_ La ferme !

_ Tu es trop faible.

J'explosai. Littéralement parlant. En un instant, mon réiatsu s'était concentré en un point, devant moi, puis s'était éparpillé dans tous les sens à une vitesse phénoménale, dans un fracas terrible.

Nous étions tous les deux à terre. Je me relevai, toujours aussi furieuse, et me dirigeai vers lui à grands pas. Je sentais des particules de réiatsu tout autour de moi, qui semblaient vibrer, occultant tous les autre bruits. Il n'y avait que mon adversaire, moi, et cette puissance que je sentais monter de seconde en seconde et qui me donnai l"impression d'être invincible.

De nouveau, un sourire traversa son visage. Il n'y avait cependant plus aucune trace de moquerie.

_ Intéressant...murmura-t-il.

Le combat reprit, violent. Nous ne cessions d'échanger des coups, sans qu'aucun n'ait le dessus sur l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura. Je me sentais pleine d'une incroyable puissance.

Pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à le vaincre.

_ Attention, dit-il soudain.

Je m'écroulai à terre, une main sur l'estomac, et un violent haut-le-cœur me prit. Ma vue se brouillait, des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux. J'avais tellement mal que j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir.

_ Il faut l'amener à la quatrième division, dit une voix autour de nous.

Il se pencha vers moi.

_ Mirasawa Yuki, huitième siège. Ravi de te rencontrer, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

_Alors c'est ça, un huitième siège._

Et le noir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

__ Comment va-t-elle ? Je veux la voir ! _

__ Elle ne court plus aucun danger, elle va bientôt se réveiller, mais elle a besoin de calme et, surtout, de repos._

XX

__ "Un phénomène qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis plusieurs décennies" ?_

__ Oui, ce qu'a fait votre collègue était tout à fait incroyable. Un fait très rare. _

__ Et...c'est quoi exactement ?_

XX

__ Très intéressant..._

__ Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, taicho. Même pour des résultats si encourageant._

XX

_ Réveillez-vous, Jyukai-san, répétai une voix douce, mais ferme. Vous avez assez dormi.

Au prix d'un effort colossal, je réussis à entrouvrir les yeux. Je gémis et on baissa la lumière, et je pus enfin voir qui me parlait.

Une blouse blanche, une natte tressée et laissée sur la poitrine, un regard et un sourire bienveillant...

_ Bonjour, Unohana-taichô, fis-je en inclinant la tête du mieux que je le pouvais.

_ Bonsoir, en fait, Jyuukai-san. Voilà plus de quarante huit heures que vous dormez.

Plus de deux jours ! Mon combat s'étant déroulé l'après midi, on était bien le soir...

_ Mais je ne vous en blâme pas, il fallait bien que votre réserve de réiatsu se remplisse à nouveau, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_ Que...que m'est-il arrivé ?

_ Durant votre combat d'évaluation, votre énergie spirituelle quasi toute entière s'est déversée hors de votre corps. Cela aurait pu vous tuer. Votre corps a donc réagi en fonction pour vous protéger et vous vous êtes évanouie.

Je blêmis. Je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès.

_ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je doute que cette opération se réitère un jour. Même lorsqu'un shinigami libère son shikai pour la première fois, il tombe dans un grand état de fatigue mais sa vie est hors de danger.

Je soupirai, comment cela se faisait-il ?

_ Ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ P...pardon ?

_ Il n'y a pas eu de libération ?

_ Non. Non, je ne connais pas le nom de mon zampakuto.

Je me sentis gênée.

_ Pas encore, me rassura-t-elle. Cela dit, ce phénomène est très rare et, surtout, très dangereux. Comment cela s'est-il produit ?

Ce n'était pas à elle de me dire ça ?

_ Eh bien, je me battais et...enfin, j'étais très en colère...et...

_ Je vois, dit-elle pour elle-même.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle avait eu une confirmation de quelque chose.

_ Quand pourrai-je rentrer chez moi ?

_ Bientôt, Jyuukai-san.

Ahah.

_ Quelqu'un veut vous voir.

A ma grande surprise, mon adversaire entra. Mais il n'avait plus du tout l'air de mon adversaire. Il se frottait l'arrière du crane de la main, l'air gêné, un bouquet de fleurs dans son autre main et un sourire maladroit. Il faisait beaucoup plus jeune.

_ Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrai demain matin, Jyuukai-san.

_ Au revoir, dis-je.

Yuki s'inclina.

_ Merci, Unohana-taicho.

De quoi ? Me demandai-je aussitôt.

Il se tourna vers moi, ne sachant que faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Finalement, il posa le bouquet de fleurs, déjà dans un très beau vase sur la chaise à côté de lui. Un instant plus tard, il l'enlevait, le mettait sur la table, déplaçait la chaise, et s'asseyait dessus en se triturant les mains.

Ce mec est schizo.

_ Je suis désolée, pour avant-hier, dit-il.

Il avait _vraiment _l'air désolé.

Ce mec est schizo.

_**Et toi t'as chopé Alzheimer.**_

_Tiens, t'es là, toi ?_

_**Ben...oui.**_

_Il faudra peut-être que tu m'expliques clairement ce qu'il s'est passé._

Pas de réponse.

_ Tu m'en veux vraiment, hein ?

_ Quelle est la raison de ce dédoublement de personnalité ?

Il rit, un rire chaleureux, qui le rajeunissait.

_ Le taichô m'a demandé de te...stimuler.

_...ah bon...

_ Apparemment, le résultat a dépassé ses attentes.

_ Vraiment ? M'enquis-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, cela me ravissait.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ C'était très dangereux pour toi. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas allé aussi loin.

Je réfléchis un moment à sa révélation. Une fois de plus, le taichô m'avait poussé à bout, pour que je m'améliore.

_ Tu sais, les membres de la troisième division ont une entière confiance envers le taichô. Même après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années... Il est plutôt distant, difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense, mais on l'aime et le respecte. Et puis, nous avons nous aussi notre petit côté joueur, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

_ Oui, la langue, c'était très coquin...

Il resta interdit, et j'éclatai de rire.

_ Eh bien, c'est que ça s'amuse par ici !

_ Kandi ! M'écriai-je, ravie.

Je me relevai d'un bond, pour me rallonger aussitôt, grimaçante.

_ Du calme, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Elle se retourna vers Yuki, les poings sur les hanches, l'air furieux.

Niveau rouge, code 1.

_ C'est toi qui l'a mise dans cet état ? Gronda-t-elle.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

_ Euh...je...

La main de Kandi se posa sur l'épaule du pauvre homme, qui devait avoir oublié qu'il était huitième siège, et la jeune fille arbora un sourire légèrement psychopathe.

_ Cette fois, c'était pour la bonne cause, mon chou. Mais la prochaine fois, tu es _mort_, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Yuki acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Je me rendis compte que la température frôlait les moins vingt lorsque Kandi se releva, un sourire de nouveau à peu près normal sur les lèvres. Elle tourna volontairement le dos au huitième siège, l'ignorant royalement, et se fit une place sur le lit à côté de moi.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Oui, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu te sens, petit bout.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Oui, y a ( presque ) pas eu de Gin. Non, pas taper T.T ( ou vous aurez pas la suite è.é faut me garder en vie ! ).

**/IMPORTANT\ ( ou pas ) :**

**La personne qui me laissera sa centième review aura droit à un OS sur le couple de son choix ( concernant Bleach, de préférence ) yaoi si vous le désirez, en précisant le genre si vous le souhaitez ^^ ( Non Zod'a, je ne ferai pas de Gin/Yamamoto...)**

Je m'y prend un peu à l'avance, mais ça vous laisse le temps de réfléchir, niark niark. ( comment c'est un autre moyen d'avoir plus de reviews ? )


	11. OS : Rendez vous avant l

Et non ! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, ceci est l'OS pour Sulfura ! ( Oui, j'ai carburé xD ) Le chapitre 11 est pour la semaine prochaine.

Encore merci pour tes reviews ;)

Vous verrez bien le couple que j'ai choisi, ainsi que le genre ( pas de lemon ). Rendez-vous en bas !

Un grand merci à **Eve **et à **Zod'a**, qui m'ont bien aidé pour écrire cet OS !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rendez-vous avant l'aube...**

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant quoi ?

_ Où va-t-on ?

_...Où tu voudras...tant que tu me laisses venir avec toi...

Je souriais bêtement...avant de faire un retour à la réalité direct.

_ Rangiku ? Ran !

_ Quoi ?, grommelai-je.

_ On va où ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien moi !

_ C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir ici pourtant, me fit remarquer mon "ami".

Mon ami, ou mon petit ami ? Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait su le dire.

_ Giiin, soit gentiiiil.

_ Quoi ?, soupira-t-il.

_ T'es pas drôle. Bon, on a plus qu'à aller boire un coup.

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Non.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas encore te retrouver saoule et montrer tes énormes seins à tout le monde.

_ Aha ! T'es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

Gin soupira et se détourna de moi pour continuer à marcher, se dirigeant vers le Seireitei

pour rentrer.

_ Attends ! Lançai-je avant de me mettre à sa poursuite. Ça va, j'ai rien dit.

Gin s'arrêta. Avec lui, on ne pouvait parler de _ça_. "Ça" étant notre relation. Rien n'était clair

avec lui. On se voyait de temps en temps. Parfois, plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Mais il arrivait

que nous passions deux mois sans nous voir.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec lui. Il partait sans rien dire, du jour au lendemain, et

quand je le retrouvai, il ne s'excusait pas mais me gardait quand même auprès de lui.

Et moi, je lui pardonnais. C'était un éternel recommencement, depuis qu'il m'avait trouvée, il y a si longtemps...

Il s'était tourné vers moi. Il avait une expression triste à l'origine indéchiffrable sur le visage. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable ? Il tendit la main et me caressa la joue de ses mains si chaudes.

_ Tu es vraiment une femme exceptionelle, Rangiku.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose d'aussi sincère ? Je secouai intérieurement la tête : ces moments étaient si rares chez lui, qu'il fallait en profiter sans en perdre une miette. Je lui souris et jetai un coup d'oeil autour de nous : personne. Je me mis alors sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il me répondit fougueusement, et je sentis mon coeur se gonfler de joie pure. Son corps se serra plus fort contre le mien, ses deux mains sur mes joues pour accentuer le baiser. Les miennes courraient dans ses cheveux et se glissaient sous son hakama.

_ On va chez moi ou chez toi ?, murmurai-je.

_ Chez toi, viens, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Nous continuâmes donc à marcher dans le Seireitei. Il était tard et il n'y avait presque plus personne. Nous pouvions donc nous tenir la main.

Très peu de gens savaient pour Gin et moi. Beaucoup n'auraient pas compris. Ils ne connaissaient pas le vrai Gin. Mais lui surtout, veillait à ce qu'aucun haut gradé ne le sache. Ça me faisait mal parfois, de devoir agir comme si de rien n'était quand je le croisai. Alors, je profitai pleinement de ces rares occasion où il me laissait voir le vrai lui. Sans compter que nous avions tous les deux beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis longtemps. : notre dernier rendez-vous avait dû être annulé à cause des ryokas. Je devrais donc être heureuse, il avait pris sa soirée à un tel moment juste pour me faire plaisir. Pourtant, ce soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre, comme un espèce de mauvais pressentiment... Et je détestais ça. Je décidai de me reprendre, il était hors de question que je gache ce moment.

Nous discutâmes sur le chemin. Il était doué pour me faire rire. Mais je le sentais ailleurs.

La boule dans mon ventre se serra.

XxXxX

Il devait être deux heures du matin, mais je ne dormais toujours pas. Je profitai qu'il me laisse me blottir contre lui pendant que nous discutions.

_ Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Ichimaru Gin ?, plaisantai-je.

_ Je me demande, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Je restai immobile, mais j'étais totalement paniquée. Quelque

chose n'allait vraiment pas. Gin n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser aller de la sorte.

Gin n'aurait jamais dit ça s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire,

comment réagir.

Je calmai ma respiration avant de reprendre :

_ Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça... tu as rarement été aussi gentil.

_ Oui, c'est étrange.

_ Ah bon, tu le reconnais ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas assez fatigué on dirait...

Il me fit basculer sur lui, et nous nous regardâmes fixement. Il essayait de se montrer coquin,

de changer l'atmosphère. Mais dans ses yeux se reflétaient l'expression inquiète de mon visage.

_ Allez va, dors.

C'était sa façon de capituler. Je m'exécutai en fermant les yeux. Mes pensées se bousculaient

dans ma tête. Pourtant, je sentis peu à peu le sommeil l'emporter sur lmon inquiétude.

XX

Gin regardait Rangiku. Il écoutait da respiration, parfaitement régulière. Elle dormait bel et bien. Il se pencha vers elle.

_ Je t'...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, même si elle dormait, même maintenant, même si c'était le dernier moment. A quoi bon, de toute façon, elle ne l'entendrait jamais...

Gin se leva, se rabilla. Il jeta un dernier regard à la belle femme. Un regard empli de regrets.

Puis, il sortit de l'appartement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

XxXxX

J'ouvris un oeil, le dirigeait vers le réveil.

_ Merde, j'suis à la bourre !

Je me levai précipitament, me préparait en un temps record. Il y avait réunion quotidienne des fukutaichôs, aujourd'hui. Et évidemment, Gin était parti sans me réveiller.

_ Rah, le con, grommelai-je en me peigant les cheveux d'une main et en arrangeant mon hakama de l'autre.

Je me précipitai hors de chez moi avant d'arriver à la caserne en shunpo. Heureusement, je n'étais pas la dernière. Je m'installais dans un coin avec Iba, Kira et et Hisagi et nous commençâmes à parler de choses et d'autres en attendant les autres.

_ **IAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Nous sursautâmes tous, tous nos sens en alerte. Encore ces ryokas ?

_ Quel était ce cri ? , demandai-je ?

_ ça vient du mur sacré Est, renseigna Iba

_ C'est la voix d'Hinamori-kun...murmura Kira, transfiguré par la peur et l'inquiétude.

La boule au ventre de la veille réapparut soudain dans mon estomac.

Kira se précipita dehors, et nous nous empressâmes de le suivre.

_ Hinamori-kun !, cria-t-il.

Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et se plaça devant elle.

_ Hinamori-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Hinamori-kun !, insista-t-il devant son absence de réaction.

Mais elle regardait obstinément derrière lui, le visage levé. Il se retourna donc pour voir ce qu'elle regardait avec une telle expression d'horreur.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ C'est...impossible.

_ Aizen-taichô...dis-je tout bas, choquée.

Soudain, Hinamori réagit. Elle s'avança d'un pas tremblant.

_ Aizen-taichô...

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

_ Non...non...

Elle pleurait.

_ AIZEN-TAICHÔ !, hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ces cris de bon matin ?

Je me figeai. Cete voix moqueuse... Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement.

_ Eh beh, ça c'est un sacré problème...dit-il sans émotion apparente.

Il ignora le regard interrogateur que je lui lançai. A la place, il ouvrit un oeil, me regardant froidement. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres " Oublie-moi".

Je sentis mon corps tout entier se glacer. C'est là que je compris qu'il y avait un autre problème.

Et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de pardon possible.

_(NDEve bêta : Hihihi j'espère que tu souffres Sulfura. Mouahahahahah)_

* * *

La suite, vous la connaissez...

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Le titre est inspiré du titre de l'épisode 35 de Bleach : _Tragédie de l'aube_. Les dialogues de fin sont tirés de l'anime !

J'aurai aimé le publier en tant qu'OS, mais ffnet bug encore et toujours...

Reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Hey tout le monde ! Désolée du retard ( ça devient une habitude...) mais je vous prépare une petite surprise ! Restez aux aguets ;) ( sur mon profil d'ici...demain, sûrement )

Alors, un immense, énorme MERCI à...**Sulfura29** ! Qui m'a fourni...euh...beaucoup de reviews X) Elle a donc gagné l'OS que j'ai publié précédemment. Cependant, vous pouvez le prendre comme un " bonus" de cette fic'. Les deux collent ensemble !

Donc, merci à **Lemon's Dreams, King Pumpkin, la p'tite MM's, Craz', xx-fan-de-bleach, Sid-X8, Polairej, frayandchris, Eve et Zod'a, , Chaussange et Kuro Shirone !**

Et, bien sûr, un énorme merci à mes bêtas d'amour : **Zod'a et Eve. Eve et Zod'a.  
**

**la p'tite MM's : **Don't worry, je suis heureuse que tu suives l'histoire =) Mais avoir ton avis dessus, c'est bonheur ++ ! 8D J'ai essayé de faire attention à tes remarques !

**Xx-fan-de-bleach : **En effet, Kubo est doué dans le registre dansgereux psychopates à l'horizon. Gin avec...Kurotsuchi ? O.O Oh mon Dieu, mon innocence...

Bien, je ne pense avoir oublié personne.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je crus que j'allais m'étrangler sur place.

Kandi et Yû s'inclinèrent tandis que je me débrouillais pour baisser la tête le plus respectueusement possible. Pour une fois, le taichô n'arborait pas son fameux sourire. Il tourna la tête vers Kandi et Yû, comme s'il les jugeait.

_ Hmmm...dehors.

Kandi écarquilla les yeux. Yû n'avait pas l'air plus choqué que ça, habitué. Mais, voyant la réaction de mon amie, il se dépêcha de l'attraper par le bras et de l'entrainer dehors avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

_ Nous voilà enfin seuls...dit Ichimaru taichô.

Il ne semblait pas spécialement s'adresser à moi. Je retins un frisson. Ce mec était toujours aussi flippant. Il me regarda et sourit.

_ Alors, je suis vraiment très curieux de savoir comment tu vas, nouvelle recrue.

Je restai sans mot dire quelques secondes, regardant son visage comme si son expression allait me renseigner sur ce qu'il attendait vraiment.

_ Beaucoup mieux, taichô. J'ai hâte de sortir pour commencer à travailler.

_**Dans le genre plus-faux-cul-tu-meurs, t'es pas mal.**_

_Chut. J'analyse._

_**Non, c'est lui qui t'analyses, gamine.**_

Comme s'il avait entendu notre conversation intérieure, le taichô eut un petit sourire suffisant. _Mais comment il fait pour sourire tout le temps comme ça ? Il doit avoir les muscles figés à force._

_ Tu ferais mieux de profiter de tes moments de répits, petit bout. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir. Raconte-moi ce moment-là.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Je laissai couler les mots.

_C'est comme si je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé, toute cette puissance qui m'a envahie, j'avais l'impression d'être en totale fusion avec elle...

Il eut l'air de comprendre que je parlais de mon zampakuto.

Il se pencha vers moi et, automatiquement, je coupai ma respiration.

_ Yû t'as dit ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu m'en veux.

_...Un peu.

Nous restâmes immobiles un moment. Puis, comme en transe, je le vis approcher sa main de mon visage. Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Ils étaient étrangement chaud, totalement éloignés de la froideur à laquelle je m'attendais.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferai rien de dangereux pour toi. Je veux juste...

Il se redressa d'un coup, et je retournai à la réalité. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et je sentais le feu à mes joues. J'étais atrocement gênée. Je m'étais sûrement imaginé des choses...

_ Et après, t'es allée dans ton monde intérieur ? Continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

_N..non.

_ Tu ne connais toujours pas le nom de ton zampakutô, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

C'était parfaitement normal, vu que je sortais à peine de l'Académie. Pourtant, je me sentis soudain tellement...faible et indigne d'attention face à lui.

_ Bien, je te donne un mois.

_ Hein ? Dis-je en relevant la tête.

_ Tu vas t'entrainer un mois avec Yû, tous les après-midi. Tu ne travailleras que le matin. Je veux un rapport de tes progrès deux fois par semaine. Si, pendant ce temps-là, tu obtiens le nom de ton zampakuto, je te prendrais en mission avec moi. Selon tes résultats, tu obtiendras une promotion.

Je restai bouche bée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

_ N'oublie pas, petit bout. Deux rapports par semaine...

Il sortit avec un dernier regard. Je restai quelques secondes muette de stupéfaction, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Deux rapports par semaine...ça voulait dire que je devrais aller le voir à son bureau.

Mais le plus bouleversant dans tout ça, c'est que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il attendait réellement de moi.

XxXxX

_ NAN !

_ Si, dis-je platement.

_Je. Le. Crois. Pas.

Kandi se leva et effectua une petite danse de la victoire sur la table de mon salon.

_ Rassis-toi, tu vas pourrir ma table.

_ Il t'a touchée, il t'a touchée !, cria-t-elle sans m'écouter.

Je soupirai.

_ Allez quoi, t'es pas heureuse ? Ton-super-capitaine-trop-sexy est sur toi.

J'ignorais le surnom, _Débile..pff_ et me contentai de dire :

_ Tu parles...

_ Mais quelle femme volage !

_ Hé ho !

_ Enfin je te comprends, Hiraoku ne fais pas le poids...

_ Mais tu vas la fermer oui !

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, silencieuses, sourcils froncés, regards noirs. Puis nous éclatâmes de rire au même moment tandis qu'elle me sautait dessus en m'écrasant.

_T'es lourde, réussis-je à articuler.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Ben...m'entrainer à fond.

_ Avec Yû ?

_ Ben oui, comme il me l'a dit.

_ Il compte vraiment sur toi.

_ Tu l'as dit.

Kandi eut un petit sourire en coin.

_ Cesse de t'inquiéter. C'est un capitaine. S'il t'ordonne de le faire, c'est qu'il sait que tu en es capable.

_ Hmmm... tu as sûrement raison.

_ Évidemment que j'ai raison. Bon, et pour Hiraoku ?

_ Rien à signaler. C'est fini.

_ Sûre ?

_ Sûre.

Mon amie prit un temps de réflexion.

_ J'imagine que tu commences dès demain ?

_ Oui, je suis parfaitement rétablie, là.

_ Parfait. Dans ce cas, c'est l'heure de faire la fête !

_ Kandi...

Cette fille est incroyable.

XxXxX

_Trois semaines plus tard._

_ Allez, frappe de toutes ses forces !

_ C'est ce que je fais !, m'ulcérai-je.

Je commençais à bien connaître Yû. L'inverse aussi, d'ailleurs. Le midi, nous déjeunions ensemble, puis nous allions nous battre encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement – enfin, surtout pour moi. Quand nous terminions tard, il me ramenait chez moi, parfois il restait manger. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, nous étions devenus de bon amis, à force d'être adversaires.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sans pitié lors de nos affrontements.

_ Non, ce n'est pas assez, tu dois donner le meilleur de toi-même !

Je poussai un cri de rage en cherchant à le frapper au bras mais il esquiva et, emportée par mon élan, je faillis m'écraser à terre.

_ Éclaircis ton esprit, la colère ne mène à rien. Tu dois réfléchir, garde ton sang froid Hana !

J'essayai de réfléchir en restant en position de défense. Bien sûr, j'étais incapable de le battre. Mais, depuis qu'Ichimaru-taichô m'avait ordonné de m'entrainer, Buri restait obstinément silencieuse. J'étais restée des heures plantée devant ma lame, qui ne me répondait plus. Elle ne me faisait même pas ses commentaires habituels. Je me sentais étrangement vide, comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même.

Que pouvais-je faire ? Il y a bien un moyen pour y arriver, non ? Il y en a forcément un !

_ Bon, on arrête là, soupira Yû.

Je sentis mon sang me glacer dans mes veines. Pourquoi arrêtait-il aussi tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il cet air sur le visage ?

_ Yû...encore un peu..

_ Désolée Hana, mais je dois rentrer plus tôt ce soir.

_ Ah..

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine d'entrainement. Peut-être penserait-il que je n'y arriverais pas et que ce serait peine perdue.

_ J'ai prévu un diner avec ma femme, c'est notre anniversaire de mariage, tu comprend.

_ Oh !, m'exclamai-je, les yeux ronds.

Je savais qu'il était marié, mais sa femme n'était pas shinigami. Je l'avais totalement oubliée.

_ Toutes mes félicitations. Tu..tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, on aurait pris notre après-midi...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu, me rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ Pour me faire pardonner, on commencera plus tôt, demain matin.

_ Non non, fais ce que tu veux.

_ Ma femme travaille demain, j'ai toute la journée de libre.

_ D'accord, comme tu veux...

_ Tu devrais aller faire ton rapport au taichô, ça serait fait comme ça, dit-il en partant.

Mon rapport... il n'y avait aucun progrès. Je soupirai. Il allait être déçu...

XxXxX

J'essayai de calmer mes tremblements, et mon cœur battait à cent l'heure. Ces rapports étaient plutôt stressants. Le taichô restait calme et silencieux. Pas une seule fois il ne m'avait regardée, me laissant parler et me congédiant d'un signe de la main pour continuer son travail. J'étais trop stressée pour tenter de faire la conversion. En plus, il avait l'air de crouler sous le travail.

Mais il ne me montrait plus aucun signe d'attention. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tourner et retourner ça dans ma tête. Soit, il le faisait exprès. Soit...il avait beaucoup de travail, après tout, et d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de la nouvelle.

Je secouai la tête avant de lever la main pour toquer.

_ Entre, fit une voix de l'intérieur avant que je puisse toucher la porte. Tu comptes rester dehors combien de temps ?

Je restai bête un instant. Avant que mon cerveau ne se remette en marche, la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Eh bien petit bout, tu ne sais plus faire coulisser une porte maintenant ? Ou c'est moi qui t'intimides à ce point ?, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Euh..je...

_ Tu viens me faire ton rapport ?, demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire tout à fait flippant de saditude.

_ Oui.

_ Alors, entre, dit-il en s'écartant pour me céder le passage.

J'entrais timidement, et il repassa devant moi pour s'installer à son bureau. Perpendiculaire au sien, contre le mur de droite, le bureau du fukutaichô demeurait obstinément vide, aucun papier ne trainait. Par contre, la pile sur le bureau du taichô était presque aussi grande que ce dernier.

Ichimaru-taichô mit son coude sur le bourreau, poussa quelques papiers, et cala son menton dans sa main, me regardant avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Alors, ça avance ?, questionna-t-il d'un ton chantonnant.

_Il va m'étriper. Il va m'étriper. Il va m'étriper. Il va.._

_**Ta gueule et parle avant qu'il ne perde patience. C'est mon cas.**_

_Buri ! T'es là._

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

_ Je...

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Ce n'était qu'une phrase. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

_Allez ! C'est pas une demande en mariage, juste un rapport !_

_ Je n'ai toujours pas fait de progrès avec mon zampakuto.

Autant passer aux choses sérieuses, inutile de parler de l'endurance et l'expérience que j'avais apprises de Yû, il s'en fichait. C'était superficiel.

_ Ah bon...

Son sourire avait disparu. Etait-il vraiment déçu ? Ou le faisait-il exprès ? Comment savoir avec lui ! J'étais sur les nerfs en permanence. Dès que je le savais dans la même pièce que moi.

Ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense est _tellement_ insupportable.

Ichimaru-taichô pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Je..je suis désolée, taichô, je m'entraine beaucoup mais...la vérité est que je n'y arrive pas.

Silence.

_ Eh bien, peut-être que je t'en demande trop.

Il ne va quand même pas reporter la faute sur lui ? Il a consommé des substances illicites ?

_ Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de mes demandes, Jyukai Hana.

XxXxXxX

Non. Je ne pleure pas.

Une larme de rage coula sur ma joue. Les membres de la division me regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

L'un d'eux s'approcha, inquiet.

_ Eh, la nouvelle, ça va pas ?

Je levai la tête vers lui, furieuse. Immédiatement, il fit un pas en arrière.

_C'est ça, recule. _

Je me dirigeai vers le terrain d'entrainement d'un air si déterminé que plus personne ne me dérangea.

La veille, j'étais sorti du bureau du taichô, blanche comme un linge. J'étais directement rentrée chez moi. Kandi m'avait appelée dans la soirée, comme à notre nouvelle habitude depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'emménager dans une caserne de la treizième. Elle ne pouvait pas venir, et ses paroles ne pouvaient pas me consoler autant que sa simple présence. Je me sentais vraiment seule, sans elle. Et cette histoire d'entrainement n'arrangeait pas les choses.

J'avais essayé de parler avec Buri : silence intersidéral. Cela n'avait fait que me mettre encore plus en colère, et je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit.

Bref. J'étais dans un état lamentable.

_ Hey Hana ! Je pète la forme, j'ai passé une super soirée, et t-.

Yû me regarda d'un air interdit.

_ Ça va pas ?, s'inquiéta t-il.

_ On va se cogner ?, répondis-je.

_ On est pas obligés de commencer tout de suite, on peut parler d'abord, si tu veux.

_ Non, je vais me défouler et ça ira mieux.

Apparemment, il n'est pas allé voir le taichô. Tant mieux.

_ On commence fort donc aujourd'hui ?, s'enquit-il.

Je tirai ma lame de mon fourreau et me jetai sur lui en guise de réponse. Aussitôt, je vis un sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Pas le gentil et amical qu'il avait à mon égard depuis qu'on avait sympathisé. Non, celui du shinigami qui sait qu'il va avoir un beau combat.

Il répliqua avec violence. Au fur et à mesure de nos combats, j'avais appris à connaitre ses habitudes. Pour l'instant, il se retenait toujours.

Il fallait changer ça.

Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups de plus en plus puissants. Les muscles en feu, je m'éloignai de lui un instant. Nous étions tous deux essoufflés, avec quelques estafilades sanguinolentes sur les bras ou les jambes. C'est alors que je remarquai que plusieurs shinigamis s'étaient installés et regardaient notre combat. Nous étions vendredi, le jour de l'entrainement pour les jeunes shinigamis de quelques années. J'avais oublié.

_ Vas-y la nouvelle, montre-lui ce que tu vaux !, cria quelqu'un.

_Ce crétin va me déconcentrer s'il continue_, pensai-je avec irritation.

Yû se jeta soudain sur moi, et je parai trop tard : le bout de sa lame me rentra dans l'épaule. Je poussai un cri de douleur et le repoussai. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

_ Oh, mince, excuse-moi Hana, je vais chercher quelqu'un de la 4e tout de suite, att-

_ Non !

_ Quoi ?

_ Non.

_ Mais -

_ Non ! On continue le combat !

_ Enfin, Hana, ça risque de s'inf...

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase. S'il n'avait pas paré, je l'aurai amputé net. Yû fronça les sourcils, prenant une position de défense plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

_ Tu es sérieuse, on dirait.

_ Sans blague, crachai-je.

Je sautai par dessus lui, nous mettant dos à dos. Je levai ma lame en me tournant vivement vers la

droite...Un coup de pied dans les côtes me repoussa violemment et je faillis m'écraser à terre. Je me servis de mon sabre comme point d'appui pour tourner et mon pied vola vers sa figure.

A partir de là, tout devint flou autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus les autres membres de la division, juste Yû, qui avait retrouvé son air féroce, et ma lame, qui voulait le blesser, le déchirer, faire couler son sang. Je voulais le battre. Je ferai tout pour le battre ! Je montrerai que j'étais forte et puissante, moi aussi !

Une longue coupure sur ma jambe saignait abondamment, mes muscles étaient fatigués. Ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de mon épaule. Elle me faisait atrocement mal, et je ne pouvais pas la soulager sans changer mon zampakuto de main. Irrémédiablement, la douleur et la fatigue commencèrent à ralentir mes mouvements.

Yû et moi frappâmes avec violence. Nos sabres formaient une croix, et chacune tremblait face à la puissance de l'autre. Je commençai à céder. Je collai ma deuxième main à la lame, mais mes pieds glissaient. Rien à faire, il était plus fort que moi. Je poussai un cri de rage en accentuant la pression.

Soudain, il leva la main gauche et pointa son index vers mon visage :

_ Hadô no yon, Byakurai.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je vis l'éclair blanc naître et fonçer vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter.

Mon corps fut projeté avec une puissance inouie. Je roulai sur plusieurs mètres avant de m'arrêter, gémissante. Je sentais le goût du sang dans ma bouche, devais avoir au moins une côte cassée, ma jambe me faisait encore plus mal. Je ne sentais plus mon épaule. J'ouvris un oeil, voyant une ombre se pencher vers moi : Yû. Il me contempla un instant, l'air inquiet et sourcils fronçés. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Hana. Tu as voulu être sérieuse. Voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Il se retourna, et commença à partir.

_ Appelez la quatrième division !, l'entendis-je crier.

_ Non...murmurai-je.

Yû se retourna.

_ Cette fois c'est fini Hana.

_ Non !

Je me redressai soudain, plantant mon zampakuto dans le sol et m'en servant pour me redresser. Yû haussa les sourcils. Il s'avança vers moi.

_ Ta détermination est admirable, mais tu ne peux pas continuer. Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens pas debout.

_ Lâche-moi !

Je l'avais repoussé, ma lame pointé vers son visage.

_ Je peux encore me battre ! Je veux devenir plus forte !

Les yeux de Yû se rapetissèrent.

_Je deviendrai plus forte !

_**Tant que ça ?**_

Je déglutis.

_ Je vous montrerai, tous autant que vous êtes, que je ne suis pas un _petit bout_ sans défense.

_**Décidément, celui-là...**_

_Tu comptes m'aider oui ou non ?_

_**...**_

_Je deviendrai plus forte, avec ou sans toi._

_**Pourquoi veux-tu devenir plus forte ?**_

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à sa question. Et à ma réponse.

_Parce que je veux devenir une shinigami digne de ce nom. Je veux me sentir puissante. Je ne _

_laisserai personne me marcher sur les pieds, et me laisser faire croire que je suis faible. _

Pas de réponse.

_Et aussi parce que je veux buter du hollow le plus vite possible. La paperasse, très peu pour moi._

J'entendis Buri ricaner dans mon esprit.

_**Ma foi, ça ira pour l'instant... Viens par là.**_

Je me retrouvai soudain dans mon monde intérieur. Buri me regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu ne me fais plus la gueule ?, raillai-je.

_ Je ne boudai pas. Je réfléchissais.

_ Ah bon ? A quoi ?

_ A savoir s'il était temps...répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

_ Temps de quoi ?; soupirai-je.

_ De te donner mon nom.

Je relevais soudain la tête.

_ Tu as toute mon attention.

Buri ricana.

_ ça, je m'en doute.

Nous nous observâmes un instant.

_ Écoutes, Hana...reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je peux te donner mon nom. Je sais que tu as assez de force et de détermination pour ça. Le problème, c'est la raison.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu es devenue shinigami pour toi-même. Pas pour protéger les autres, ce qui est le rôle premier des shinigamis.

_ Mais évidemment que je veux protéger la population du Rukongai, tuer les hollows qui les déciment ! Je viens de là-bas, tu te souviens ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié, tous mes amis morts à cause d'eux, ma mère...

_ Je sais, je sais. Mais pendant ton combat avec Yû, ce n'était pas à eux que tu pensais.

Aie. Touchée.

_ Cependant...je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise raison non plus.

Buri se leva lentement, flottant vers moi, sur sa bulle. Je me sentais comme un transe. La tension dans l'air avait changée. Mes poils se hérissaient comme si j'avais la chair de poule, mon coeur battait à cent l'heure, mon souffle s'accélérait...

Buri repoussa ses cheveux et se pencha vers moi, sa bouche tout contre mon oreille.

_ _Repeint le monde de son sang..._

_ Buririantobaburu, déclamai-je.

Yû, l'air effaré, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Muaha.

Reviews ? =D


	13. Petite annonce : la surprise !

**/ANNONCE VERY IMPORTANTE ! è.é\**

**Coucou mes petits choux ! =D**

**Non, faut pas rêver, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre U.U**

**Mais bel et bien la surprise ( raison de mes retards...pardon ) que je prévois depuis quelques temps avec...: King Pumkin !**

**En effet, nous avons décidé de collaborer ensemble, ce qui a donné... un gros délire.**

**Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent cette auteure hilarante, ainsi que sa Haru la killeuse de hollow. Sinon, je vous invite à lire sa fic' : "Banzai !"**

**Quand à notre co-écriture, elle porte maintenant un nom : " La cage aux folles", publié avec un compte commun : PumkinandTinette.**

**Je vous invite à venir la lire ici : **

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6881 905/1/ La_cage_aux_folles**

**( sans les espaces ).**

**Laissez des reviews pour notre petit bébé !**

**Bye Bye 8D**

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

**Signé : Tinette, surexcitée par son annonce !**


	14. Chapitre 12

Saloute ! Voici le chapter 12 ! Encore en retard U.U Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous satisfera !

Merci à **Kuro Shironé, la reine des citrouilles, Sid- X8, Gun d'Ange et Chaussange !**

Comme toujours un super-mega-supra-merci à mes bêtas : **Eve et Zodynette !**

( Cependant, je publie en surprise, elles n'ont rien corrigé, les fautes ne sont pas...ben de leur faute, héhé ).

**Eve** : Le jour où tu me fais une review constructive/en rapport avec le chapitre, j'appelle les secours.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Buri se pencha vers moi, sa bouche tout contre mon oreille, tandis que je voyais mon monde intérieur disparaitre autour de moi.

__ Repeint le monde de son sang..._, murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui me donna des frissons.

_ Buririantobaburu !

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire un truc aussi compliqué._

_ ..._

_ Comme ça, sans balbutier ! Muaha, je m'aime._

_**... Regarde ce qui se passe, plutôt.**_

J'étais tellement heureuse d'obtenir la libération de mon shikai, que j'avais oublié que je n'en connaissais ni les pouvoirs, ni la forme. Je décidai donc d'analyser la situation pendant que Yû continuait à ouvrir la bouche comme un gosse de cinq ans.

Instinctivement, j'avais tendu le bras droit devant moi, mon poignet semblant tenir quelque chose vers le haut. Vu la forme que prenait ma main, je devais tenir quelque chose...MA LAME ! Où était ma lame ? Mon zampakutô !

_BURI ! _

_**Quoi ?**__, grogna-t-elle._

_ T'es où ?_

_**Tu crois quand même pas que je vais tout t'expliquer ? Tu as eu ce que tu as voulu, tu te démerdes !**_

_Mais..._

Peine perdue, je ne sentais même plus sa présence dans mon esprit. Merde.

Je levai les yeux vers Yû. Il avait fermé la bouche et semblait avoir enfin repris ses esprits.

_ ça alors...murmura-t-il.

Quoi, que.

_ C'est un honneur d'assister à la libération de ton shikai, Hana, dit-il en s'inclinant vers moi.

Je restai sans mot dire.

_ Y a comme qui dirait un problème.

_ ah bon ?

_ Ma lame a disparu !, m'écriai-je, paniquée.

_ Euh...un shikai ne tient pas forcément en main, hein.

Un reflet attira alors mon oeil. Je levai la tête.

_Woah._

_**C'est beau, hein ?**_Elle était toute fière.

_Oui, tu es...tellement belle._

Tombant du...plafond, des centaines de bulles se rapprochaient de nous. Elles brillaient, telles des bulles de savon.

_ Des bulles...original, même si je me demande d'où ça vient..marmonna Yû pour lui-même.

_**Muaha.**_

_Toi, tais-toi !_

_**Tu crois que si tu dis à Ichimaru-taichô que tu adorais prendre des bains avec trois tonnes de savons pour faire plein de bubulles étant petite, il va se foutre de toi ?**_

_No. Comment._

__ _C'est bien joli tout ça, mais en attendant, ça sert à rien, râlai-je.

_**Hey ho !**_

Soudain, une des bulles accéléra son mouvement, et s'approcha d'une grosse pierre à égale distance de Yû et moi. Elle la frôla, insolente. Puis se posa dessus.

Le souffle de l'explosion nous projeta sur plusieurs mètres en arrière.

_ Trop puissant !, m'exclamai-je, tout sourire.

La fumée se dissipa, et Yû shunpota pour venir à côté de moi. Il me regardait, un sourire mi-bienveillant, mi-moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ J'aime bien, déclara-t-il.

_ " Bien " ? C'est géant, tu veux dire !

_ Oui oui, bien sûr.

_ Faut que je teste ça !

Je me concentrai sur mon réiatsu pour voir ce que j'étais capable de faire. Soudain, je tombai sur le sol. La tête me tournait., et, pour la première depuis longtemps, j'avais la dalle.

_ Hey Hana, ça va ?

_ ça tourne...

_ ...Je t'emmène à la 4e ! Et cette fois, pas de discussion.

_ Attends...mon zampakuto, je peux pas la laisser là.

_ Il va revenir tout seul, t'inquiète pas.

Je vis mon zampakuto reprendre sa forme initiale et réapparaitre à côté de moi pendant que mes yeux se fermaient.

_Va falloir songer à prendre un abonnement à la 4e..._

XxXxXxX

_ Et là, je vois pas la bulle qui s'approche de la pierre et BOUM ! Comme ça, expliquait Yû avec forts gestes démonstratifs.

_**Ma parole, on dirait qu'il vient de découvrir son shikai.**_

_Aha. C'est mignon._

_**Oui, mais je suis TON zampakuto, pas le sien !**_

_Il raconte à ma place, ça m'ennuie pas. Je somnole pendant ce temps._

_**Mais c'est à toi de raconter combien je suis puissante bordel !**_

_ HEIN ?, m'étonnai-je.

_ HANA, T ES RÉVEILLÉE !, s'exclamèrent trois voix en même temps.

_**Comme tu es aimée.**_

_Toi, j'te retiens._

Je soupirai avant de me forcer à ne pas plisser les yeux.

Kandi se jeta sur moi.

_ Ma petite fleur, bouhouuuuu.

_ Pousse-toi, tu l'étouffes, protesta Yû.

_ Eh, je veux la voir !, s'exclama Hiraoku.

_Hiraoku ? _

_ Hiraoku ?

_ Oui, c'est moi, mon coeur.

Je restai sous le choc. Devant mon air ébahi, Kandi arriva à la rescousse.

_ Yû nous racontait tes exploits ! Je veux voir ton shikai !, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Soudain, elle se figea. La connaissant, elle venait sûrement de se rappeler quelque chose.

Son visage devint de marbre, ses yeux se réduisent à deux fentes. Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers le huitième siège.

_ C'est encore ta faute si elle se retrouve dans ce lit, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à faire pâlir un fantôme.

_ Non, la mienne, en fait.

_**Eh oh, c'est pas le Club Med ici ! Encore un et je les explose tous !**_

_..._

_**Euh...je plaisante, Hana.**_

_** ...**_

_** Hana ?**_

_Error system. Please wait for the reconnexion..._

__ _Hana, ça va ?, me demanda Kandi, remarquant mon trouble.

_ ça..va.

_ Alors, comme ça, tu as reçu le shikai...reprit Ichimaru-taichô.

Cette fois, la présence des autres ne le dérangeait pas. Il semblait même s'amuser du regard noir qu'Hiraoku lui lançait, puisqu'il avait remarqué mon trouble à l'égard de mon supérieur.

Ça devenait compliqué.

__ _Intéressant. Tu passeras me voir à mon bureau, demain matin.

_ Hai taichô.

Et il partit comme il était revenu : sans prévenir et sans se soucier de qui ni de quoi que ce soit.

Je me sentis soudain incroyablement fatiguée. Et lasse.

_ Hum hum.

Je sursautai. Hiraoku était à côté de mon lit, quelque peu en retrait. Seul.

_ Ah, c'est toi...

_ Tu as l'air heureuse de me voir, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

_ Il me semble que c'était clair Hiraoku, c'est fini, dis-je voix que je voulais ferme.

Raté.

_ Enfin mon coeur, ce n'est pas une petite dispute comme ça qui va nous séparer.

_En fait...Si._

_ Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

_ C'est à cause de lui ?, gronda-t-il soudain.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer et de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi était-il si borné ? Et pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas dormir en paix ?

_ C'est à cause de lui.

_ Arrête...

_ Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

_ Hirao-

_ Maintenant que tu as eu ton diplôme, un officier ne te suffit plus, tu veux un capitaine.

_ HIRAOKU !, criai-je, choquée.

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça que je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire.

_ Très bien. C'est fini.

Et il partit, me laissant bouche bée. Kandi rentra aussitôt.

_ Mais quel con !, s'exclama-t-elle.

_...Je crois qu'il est vexé.

XxXxXxXxX

__ _Repeint le monde de son sang, Buririantobaburu !

De nouveau, des centaines de bulles apparurent.

_ Woahh...souffla Kandi.

_ C'est bon, t'as vu ?

_ Hé ! Attends un peu !

_ Je ne veux pas que toute la division le sache, ils vont bientôt arriver et je dois aller voir le taichô.

_ D'accord, juste une minute.

_N'empêche, pourquoi " repeint le monde de son sang" ?_

_ **Hmmm. **_

_Oui ?_

_** Imagine, t'as un ennemi devant toi.**_

_Ouais._

_ **Tu me libères.**_

_Ouais._

_ **Les bulles arrivent sur lui.**_

_Ouais._

_ **Boum.**_

_Ouais._

_ **...**_

_Quoi ?_

_ **T'as jamais vu de film d'horreur ou quoi ? T'as vu l'état de la pierre l'autre jour ?**_

_Euh...y avait plus de pierre._

_ **Justement.**_

Ampoule !

_Oh ! _

_ **Héhé.**_

_C'est gore._

__ _Dis...demanda Kandi en me ramenant à la réalité.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elles bougent toutes seules ou tu les contrôles, les bulles ?

_ Toutes seules.

_ Essaye de les faire bouger par toi-même !

_ Oui mais...comment ?

Kandi se frotta le menton d'une main perplexe.

_ Je sais pas trop...concentre-toi sur ton réiatsu.

_ Pas bête.

Je fermai les yeux. Je pouvais sentir mon propre réiatsu, et la présence réconfortante de Buri, ainsi que celle de Kandi. J'essayai d'étendre mon énergie spirituelle, comme un sixième sens.

Et au bout de quelques minutes, je les sentis ! Toutes les bulles, avec chacune un peu de réiatsu. La tête me tourna soudain, et j'ouvrai les yeux avant de tomber.

_ Woah !, fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

_ ça alors !, s'exclama Kandi.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est comme si les bulles avaient...vibré ! Elles se sont agitées, aussi.

_ J'avais l'impression d'être en résonance avec elles !, ajoutai-je.

Kandi et moi nous prîmes les mains, comme des gamines, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

_ Il faut absolument que tu t'entraînes à les maîtriser !

_Je crois bien qu'elle a encore plus hâte que moi._

_ Et toi, avec ton zampakutô ?

_ ça avance..., dit-elle mystérieusement.

Avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin, j'entendis du bruit.

_ Reviens, Buri, murmurai-je.

Les bulles s'évaporèrent et mon zampakutô réapparu à mes côtés.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça moi, mais j'dois y aller !

_ Ouais, moi aussi.

Nous sortîmes donc en même temps. Kandi se dirigeait vers sa division lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudain, se retourna d'un coup, mit ses mains sur mes épaules, se baissa légèrement, et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

Elle avait l'air immensément sérieuse et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir.

_ Hana...

_ O...oui ?

_ Je...

Elle s'arrêta là.

_ Quoi ? T'es enceinte ?

Elle me regarda, les yeux ronds.

_ T'as un mec ? T'as eu une promotion ?, continuai-je devant son absence de réponse.

_ Euh...non.

_ Quoi alors ?, m'étonnai-je à mon tour.

_ Je voulais juste te dire...bonne chance !

Un ange passa.

_ Heeeiiin ?

_ Ben...avec Ichimaru-taichô.

_ Euh...je vois pas où est le problème, j'ai obtenu mon shikai.

_ Mais non, pas ça ! Qu'elle est conne, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Je haussai un sourcil.

_ Je compte sur toi, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Attends...tu penses sérieusement que je...

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi.

_ Que je vais tenter quelque chose ?

_ Ahah !

_ "Ahah" quoi ?

_ Tu l'as avoué ! T'es sur lui !

_ Non ! Si. ... Peut-être. Là n'est pas le sujet, tu connais le mot " travail " ?

_ Mais quelle rabat-joie... j'espère que, lui, il fera le premier pas, sinon on n'en a pour cent ans, avec toi...

Je soupirai, et fit demi-tour. Je l'entendis ricaner tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Je bougonnai dans ma barbe lorsque je me retrouvai soudain devant le bureau d'Ichimaru-taichô.

C'était fou comme je pouvais me sentir seule d'un coup.

_Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expir-_

_**Mais qu'est-ce tu fais encore ?**_

_... Je me prépare psychologiquement._

_**A retenir les battements de ton coeur ?**__, railla-t-elle._

_ ... C'est la faute à Kandi d'abord !_

Énervée, je toquai à la porte et rentrai aussitôt. Ichimaru-taichô leva un visage surpris vers moi.

_ Tu pourrais attendre que je te dises d'entrer, me réprimanda-t-il.

_ Oh...je...euh...excusez-moi, marmonnai-je en m'inclinant.

_ Je pourrai être occupé à faire quelque chose.

_ Ah...Ah b-

_ Enfin, si c'est toi, ce n'est pas gave, petit bout, fit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Qui me faisait toujours autant flipper.

_ Ne reste pas planté là. Viens t'asseoir.

J'obéis silencieusement.

Il faisait sombre par ici. Les volets étaient fermés, seule une petite lampe éclairait faiblement la pièce. Sûrement pour éviter la chaleur. Il n'y avait aucune décoration sur le murs, d'une simple couleur crème. Le bureau du fukutaichô était vide et poussiéreux. En parlant de bureaux, celui d'Ichimarû-taichô était toujours aussi bordélique. Il y avait même des papiers par terre. D'ailleurs-

_ Tu comptes me regarder longtemps comme ça ?

Je sursautai. Pendant que l'auteur déblatérait en cherchant des idées, j'en avais profité pour le regarder, mais elle avait oublié de mettre sur pause !

_ Je...je suis vraiment désolée..., m'excusai-je en rosissant _Et merde._

_ Hmmm... Alors, où en es-tu ?

Je le fixai quelques secondes sans comprendre.

_ Je ne parle pas de tes relations, mais de ton zampakutô, jugea-t-il utile de préciser.

J'allai vraiment de boulette en boulette aujourd'hui.

_O...oui ! Grâce à Yû, j'ai obtenu le nom de mon zampakutô ainsi que mon shikai.

_ Et tu es allé dans ton monde intérieur ?

_ Oui !

_ Et tu t'es évanouie à cause du réiatsu que tu as consommé.

_...Oui.

_ Bien. Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça. Si j'étais ton ennemi, je saurai exactement comment prendre l'avantage et te tuer.

J'allai vraiment de boulet- ah, non, je l'ai déjà dit.

Ichimaru-taichô élargit son sourire devant mon air dépité. Mais il n'était plus sadique. Il y avait de...l'amusement ? Il se leva soudain et contourna son bureau- et sa pile impressionnante de papiers- pour se mettre face à moi.

J'étais donc assise et lui debout. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever, trop mal à l'aise, mais aussi pour éviter de me dévisser le cou.

_ Mais tu as respecté les délais que je t'avais imposé, reprit-il. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverai. Je suis fier de toi, annonça-t-il en me tapotant la tête.

En me QUOI ?

Sa grande main me caressait les cheveux – ce qui était loin d'être désagréable – et je me sentis devenir aussi rouge que les célèbres cheveux d' Abarai Renji.

Pitié, que la lumière n'éclaire pas trop mon visage.

_ Comme promis, tu vas donc recevoir une promotion. Dans une semaine, nous fêterons ton passage de simple officier à celui d'un quinzième siège et le lendemain, tu viendras en mission avec moi.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Nyahaha.

Je vais jouer encore plus sur le sadisme : le prochain chapitre risque fortement de tarder. Etant donné que je pars en voyage scolaire, je ne vais donc pas écrire pendant une semaine et lors des deux semaines de vacances qui suivent, je dois ( = suis censée ) réviser pour le BAC ( pourquoi moi ? T.T ).

ça vous a plu ? Reviews pour une auteure en détresse ?


	15. Chapitre 13

Bonjouuuur ( ou plutôt bonne nuit vu l'heure à laquelle je publie ) les gens ! On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, je publie en retard U.U

Alors merci à **Sid-X8, Craz', la-citrouille-en-chef, freyandchris, ma meuhlavachejaunerienqu'àmoi, Gun d'ange **( je te l'ai jamais dit, mais...ton pseudo me fait délirer )**, agrond, chavenda, la vache x 2, et Cromantique !**

Et bien sûr, un gros merci à mes bêtas d'amour : **Eve et Zod'a !**

**meuh-la-vache-jaune :** Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est teeeellement jouissif de te faire attendre ma meuh adorée * yeux innocents de teletubbies *. Et la bonne raison pour laquelle je ne te montre pas mes chapitres c'est qu'ils ne sont pas encore écrits (a).

**chavenda : **Je savais bien que m'associer à King était un bon coup marketing U.U Ahem, je plaisante. Bienvenue chez moi :D Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'entrai comme une furie dans les bureaux de la treizième division.

_ Kannnndiiiiiii !  
_ Bonjour, Hana-kun, Kandi est occupée pour le moment mais je te la rends bientôt, promis.

Je me figeai, réalisant qu'Ukitake-taichô se tenait juste devant moi, Kandi à ses côtés avec un léger sourire moqueur.

_ Je..je...excusez-moi, bafouillai-je en m'inclinant.

S'il y avait un prix pour les meilleures gaffes de l'année, je serai plus riche que les Kuchiki.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Hana-kun, fit le taichô avec son sourire bienveillant. Mais je te demanderai d'attendre dehors.

J'acquiesçai en m'inclinant de nouveau. Ukitake-taichô se retourna vers Kandi qui prit soudain un air beaucoup plus sérieux – _Traîtresse !_ - et je sortis.

Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder, et ne remarquai pas que l'heure tournait.

_ Me voilà !

Kandi me tomba dessus sans prévenir, me serrant dans ses bras et me sortant de ma rêverie.

_ Ça va, tu t'es pas trop ennuyée depuis une heure ? Je pensais que tu étais partie.  
_ Où est ton taichô ?  
_ Il discute avec d'autres officiers.  
_ Ah.  
_ Réponds.  
_ J'ai réfléchi à pas mal de choses...j'ai des annonces à te faire.

Kandi écarquilla les yeux sous mon air sérieux. Elle prit elle aussi un air grave, et je vis ses yeux briller. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, et se pencha vers moi.

_ Tu me quittes, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

_ On va dans tes appartements ? C'est plus près, vu que c'est toi qui m'a quittée, répliquai-je après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

XxXxXxX

Je reniflai le thé que Kandi me servait d'un air douteux – celle-ci avait des goûts assez uniques – pendant qu'elle me jetait un regard noir.

_ Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner pour que tu me révèles tout, tu vas le faire de toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?, dit-elle avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Je soupirai, et elle applaudit en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

_ Allez, raconte-moi les derniers potins.

Je lui lançai un regard de reproche.

_ Et toi, que faisais-tu avec ton taichô ?  
_ Boulot, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Réponse beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapide pour être vrai. Je notai cela dans un coin de mon cerveau tandis qu'elle trépignait d'impatience.

_ Alleeeez, t'as quelque chose à me dire, sinon t'aurai pas débarqué comme le Messie en plein début d'après-midi.

_ Oui, oui, ben, tu sais que je devais aller voir le taichô dans son bureau...

Je lui racontai donc le comportement d'Ichimaru-taichô, l'annonce de ma promotion et de ma prochaine mission, et la boule dans mon ventre suite à ces deux annonces. Kandi m'écouta tout du long, attentive, sans m'interrompre une seule fois – un vrai miracle de sa part.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ?  
_ Professionellement, c'est super, lança-t-elle d'un ton morne.  
_ Quel enthousiasme, raillai-je.  
_ Je pense plutôt au niveau personnel, tu me connais.  
_... Tu te rends pas compte, on va aller en mission ensemble ! Et il m'a...  
_ Touché les cheveux. Comme on caresse la tête d'un enfant. Et vous n'irez certainement pas en mission à deux, il y aura d'autres officiers et débutants, remets les pieds sur Terre.

C'était la douche froide.

_ Tu as raison...marnonnai-je. Je me suis emballée.

Kandi me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Pauvre jeune fille innocente...  
_ Hein ?

Soudain, elle me sauta dessus, me poussant jusqu'à ce que je m'allonge sur le canapé, et s'assit sur mon ventre d'autorité, ses mains appuyés sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de me relever.

Elle approcha son visage du mien sans mot dire. Je commençai à avoir peur.

_ Kandi, je t'aime, mais pas de cette manière-là...

Ses yeux se plissèrent. J'avais fait une gaffe ? Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que nos nez soient à deux nanomètres l'un de l'autre.

_ Tu vois, c'est ça que tu dois faire, déclara-t-elle.  
_...Hein ?  
_ Il faut prendre les devants !, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte, me faisant sursauter.  
_ O...oui, tu peux t'enlever de là, j'ai compris.  
_ Mais je suis bien moi, là.  
_ Kandi...  
_ Bon, ok.

Elle reprit une position normale et je pus enfin respirer.

_ Donc, ton but chère amie, est d'en arriver là avec Ichimaru-taichô.  
_ Euh...non.

Nous nous regardâmes, l'air aussi blasées l'une que l'autre avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Hum. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu.  
_ Ouiiiii, tu as une promotion ! Je suis fière de toi, jeune apprentie.

_ Un jour, l'élève dépasse le maître, c'est inévitable..., commença-t-elle avec de fausses larmes.  
_ Euh, je ne suis que quinzième siège, hein, y en a au moins une douzaine.  
_ Une douzaine ! Sur trois cents shinigamis au sein d'une division, tu te rends pas compte. Au bout d'un seul mois en plus.  
_ Oui, c'est un haut grade, mais le plus bas des hauts grades, n'oublie pas.  
_ Tu y es arrivée en un seul mois !, répéta-t-elle sans m'écouter.  
_ Pas de quoi en faire un plat...  
Kandi se tourna vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je te préviens, je me ramène en invitée d'honneur

Je tiquai soudain, repensant à ce que je venais de dire._ Le plus bas des hauts grades._  
La dernière parmi les meilleurs, une fois de plus.  
C'était une malédiction, semblait-il.

XxXxXxX

La semaine passa rapidement. J'avais arrêté mes entrainements avec Yû, et mon emploi du temps s'en retrouvait beaucoup plus allégé.

Je me retrouvai donc à faire de la paperasse, de la paperasse et...de la paperasse. Je jouais aussi souvent les facteurs entre les divisions, et plusieurs shinigamis que je ne connaissais même pas me félicitaient et me promettaient de venir me voir lors de la petite soirée organisée dans la troisième division pour ma promotion.

Le dernier jour, Hiraoma Naoki m'annonça que je devrai aller voir le taichô avec lui pour la remise officielle de mon siège dans l'après-midi, et que nous ferions la fête le soir.

Sachant que, le lendemain matin, nous partirions directement en mission.

Quel sadique.

XxXxXxX

_Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expirat-_  
**_Toque bordel de putain de merde !_**  
_..._  
**_Bah quoi ?_**  
_Je me demande laquelle de nous deux est la plus anxieuse..._  
**_...Toque._**

_ Ben alors ? Tu toques ou quoi ?, me demanda le troisième siège à mes côtés.

_MAIS ILS ME STRESSENT TOUS !_

Je levai soudain la main et allai tambouriner la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement dans une impression désagréable de déjà-vu. Mon poing alla directement cogner le torse d'Ichimaru-taichô, qui eut l'air vaguement surpris.

_ C'est une tentative de coup d'état ?  
_ ITAÏEUH !

J'avais crié sans m'en rendre compte sous la douleur, et je me tenai le poing contre le ventre, pliée en deux. _Il est fait en acier ou quoi ?_

_ Enfin, c'est raté, reprit le taichô avec son habituelle voix moqueuse.

Je relevai la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et lui lançai un regard courroucé. Je pus le voir qui me regardait, à travers ses paupières légèrement entrouvertes, et il me sourit. Pas avec son habituel sourire de facade, non, son vrai sourire.

Un gentil sourire.

J'écarquillai les yeux et l'entendis rire légèrement.

_ Bien taichô, quand cette demoiselle aura terminé, nous pourrons commencer...s'impatienta le troisième siège qui n'avait rien remarqué. Qu'y-a-t-il ?, s'étonna-t-il en voyant le capitaine rire.

Ichimaru-taichô répondit en ricacant cette fois-ci – ce qui était vraiment différent - et rentra dans son bureau sans nous attendre.

Je me relevai en massant mon poing droit, priant pour n'avoir plus mal d'ici le lendemain, et suivit le taichô dans son bureau.

Nous passâmes dans une pièce adjacente, plus grande que le bureau et surtout, presque entièrement vide. Elle donnait sur la cour intérieure de la division.

Je pouvais même entendre les oiseaux chanter, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en imaginant la scène sérieuse qui allait suivre dans un tel décor.

...Mon Dieu, mon taichô déteint sur moi.  
_ Viens par là, dit-il.

Nous nous assîmes face à face, sur les genoux, et il me tendit un papier. L'ambiance était soudain plus pesante, je sentis de la sueur couler dans mon dos. C'était officiel. Ma promotion allait être officielle !

_ Faut que tu signes, là.

Je m'exécutai, la main tremblante. Il reprit le papier et signa à son tour, ainsi que le troisième siège, qui était une sorte de...témoin aux yeux de la loi. Puis il inclina – très – légèrement la tête dans ma direction et se releva aussitôt.

_ Ah, enfin fini !

Je le regardai, interloquée.

_ Un problème, petit bout ?  
_ Euh...c'est tout ?  
_ Ben oui, c'est tout. Tu croyais quoi ? T'es juste quinzième siège.

J'entendis mon zampakutô éclater de rire pendant qu'Ichimaru-taichô me regardait avec un air amusé.

XxXxXxX

_ Félicitations, Hana-kun.  
_ Merci, Ukitake-taichô.  
_ Toutes mes félicitations, Hana-chan !  
_ Merci beaucoup, Kyôraku-taichô.  
_ T'es la meilleure Hana !

Je vis un gros truc vaguement rose et noir me foncer dessus. J'exécutai un léger pas sur le côté et Kandi évita de se ramasser par terre à l'ultime seconde.  
Dommage, ça aurait fait un peu d'action.

_Hana...commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, maintenant que tu es riche et célèbre, tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? Tu cherches à m'éliminer, hein ?

Je répondis en l'ignorant royalement.

_ Félicitations Hana ! C'est le début d'une longue et incroyable carrière, j'en suis sûr !  
_aha...fis-je gênée, merci Yû.  
_ Mais c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, mine de rien, s'étonna Kandi.  
_ Beaucoup viennent pour boire, intervint Ukitake-taichô en lançant une oeillade amusée vers son ami de toujours.  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en faisant semblant de s'offusquer.

Je me pris soudain une énorme claque dans le dos et manquai de m'étouffer dans mon verre de soda. Une grosse voix rauque m'interpella :

_ Hey, c'est toi le nouveau prodige ? Félicitations !

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à un très joli torse magnifiquement entretenu.

_Miam._

_ Plus haut, petit officier, rit gentiment la grosse voix.

Je levai la tête et vis un visage très viril encadré par des cheveux d'un rouge vif. _Un...ananas ?_

_M...merci.  
_ Pas de quoi, Abarai Renji, fukutaichô de la sixième division, se présenta-t-il.

_Oh. Heureusement, j'ai perdu l'habitude de penser à voix haute._

_ Ah, je...Jyukai Hana, dis-je en présentant ma main, heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin.

Il m'écrasa les doigts et me donna une autre grande claque sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre d'autres shinigamis, un type au crane rasé et un autre avec des plumes sur un sourcil, qui me firent un petit signe de la main.

_Y a vraiment des gens bizarres par ici._

_ Ah, tu es là petit bout, je te cherchais.

Je sursautai et sentit mon coeur s'accélérer. Je me retournai de nouveau pour me retrouver face à mon taichô.

_ Ah, Gin, te voilà enfin !, dit Ukitake-taichô en allant lui serrer la main.

_Ça alors... il l'appelle Gin._  
C'est sûrement parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

_ Bonsoir, Jyuushiro-san. Excusez-moi, je vous pique Hana un instant.  
_ Bien sûr, dit Kyôraku-taichô avec un immense sourire.

_Buri...il me fait peur._  
**_Il est juste un peu pompette._**  
_Buri !_

Toute à mon indignation, j'avais suivi Ichimaru-taichô sans m'en rendre compte.

_Hana ? Oï, Hana !, s'exclama-t-il, me faisant - encore- sursauter.  
_ O..oui ! Excusez-moi.

Ichimaru-taichô me considéra un instant, l'air songeur. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ?

_ Tu sais...tu n'es pas obligée de venir demain si tu ne veux pas.  
_ Hein ? Si, bien sûr que si !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mon coeur s'accéléra encore plus. Il avait changé d'avis, il n'avait pas confiance en moi et en mes capacités...Non, je voulais _vraiment_ aller en mission !

_ Tu es sûre ?  
_ Evidemment, je veux battre des hollows !, criai-je un peu trop fort.

Quelques shinigamis nous regardaient.

_ Oui, j'ai compris, tu viens, céda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je souris en respirant enfin. Il était un peu bizarre parfois, mon taichô...  
Non, il est tout le temps bizarre.

_ Mais tu devras rester avec Yû ou avec moi, compris ? Interdiction de partir traquer le hollow seule.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

_...  
_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?, s'étonna-t-il.  
_ Rien, c'est juste que vous ête si..., hésitai-je.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Soit, il me prenait vraiment pour une flaibarde, soit il...s'inquiétait ?

_ Si ?  
_ Prévenant. C'est inhabituel, avouai-je.  
_ C'est un reproche.  
_ Non.  
_ Ce n'était pas une question.  
_ Ce n'était pas un reproche.  
_ Si.  
_... pas un vrai reproche.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant. J'étais étonnée par ma propre audace. Puis, un gentil sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, et sa main vint se mettre sur mon épaule.

_ Ne te vexe point, petit bout, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Je me figeai._ S'il vous plait, mes neurones, reconnectez-vous._

_Mon Dieu il faut que je me calme. Hana, calme-toi._

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, le peu d'alcool que j'avais ingéré me montait à la tête et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de décoller mes yeux de son visage, et de penser à sa grande main sur mon épaule.

J'avais chaud. Très, très chaud.

J'eus encore plus chaud lorsque sa main remonta sur ma joue. Ses doigts était calleux, la peau de sa main rugueuse.

_ Ce serait dommage de t'abîmer, n'est-ce-pas ?

XxXxXxX

_ Donc, surtout, tu fais trèèèès attention.  
_ Oui.  
_ Ne lâche en aucun cas ta vigilance.  
_ Oui.  
_ Garde ton zampakutô à portée de main.  
_ Oui.  
_ Et surtout, ne t'éloigne surtout pas de Yû ou de ton taichô.  
_ Oui, il me l'a déjà dit.  
_ Qui ça, Yû ?  
_ Non, le taichô.

Kandi écarquilla les yeux.

_ Quand ça ? Hier, à la fête ? Quand il t'a emmenée avec lui dans un coin ?  
_ Oui, oui.  
_ Hana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On y va.  
_ Oui, Yû, j'arrive !

Je levai la tête vers mon amie pour rencontrer ses yeux brillants.

_ Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, je pars pour une semaine maximum tu sais. Je ne risque rien.  
_ Evite de te faire écraser.  
_ Conasse.  
_ Je t'aime aussi.  
_ Bon ben...j'y vais. Bye.  
_ Bye.

Je me détournai de Kandi pour rejoindre mon équipe, à la sortie Est du Rukongai. La mission était simple : plusieurs hollows, au moins une dizaine, sévissaient dans un village moyen du Rukongai, nous avions quatre jours maximum pour retrouver l'endroit où ils se cachaient, veiller sur les habitants en cas d'attaque soudaine, et un jour maximum pour tous les tuer en un coup.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Inconsciemment, je serrai la garde de mon zampakutô un peu trop fort.

_ Calme-toi, c'est une mission basique, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça n'aille pas.  
_ Oui, tu as raison, fis-je avec un pâle sourire.  
_ Mais bon, c'est ta première mission alors...le taichô sera occupé alors reste près de moi, tu seras dans mon équipe de toute façon.

Je soupirai d'agacement. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant avec toutes ces recommandations.

_ Oui, maman, raillai-je.

_ Bien, écoutez-moi tous !, lança Ichimaru-taichô d'une voix forte.

Les discussions des shinigamis qui venaient également se turent brusquement.

_ Nous ferons quatre équipe de quatre shinigamis. Sur place, nous serons éloignés les uns des autres, la prudence sera de mise et l'organisation de rigueur. Notre objectif est simple. Trouver et tuer tous les hollows présent. Cependant, si votre vie est en danger, fuyez. Personne seul. C'est clair ?

Nous hochâmes tous la tête d'un même mouvement avec des " haï, taichô ! ".

_ Bien, dans ce cas, nous partons.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Comment ça vous voulez me tuer ? * yeux de Bambi effrayés *

Reviews ? ( remerciements, déclarations d'amour, lettres de menaces, j'accepte tout ! ).


	16. Chapitre 14

Ciaossu !

Me voici, me voilà, avec ce chapitre 14 ! On applaudit très fort ! * évite les légumes pourris*

Bref. Alors merci à tous les revieweur(e)s : **chavenda, freyandchris, King, Hiyoru, Cromantique, Lassary, meuh-la-vache-jaune, Sid-X8, miyuki et, enfin, Gun d'ange !**

**Chavenda : **serait-ce de l'ironie que je perçois dans tes paroles ? U.U Le torse de Renji est abosument magnifique. Mais pas son cerveau. Donc non, Gin n'a pas à s'en faire sur ce point-là X)

**Lassary : **aha je te comprends. Mais c'est pour ton bien tu sais. Kandi et Jyuushiro ? Sache juste que j'adore ce perso ( j'ai un faible pour les malades. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré ).

**meuh-la-vache-jaune :**dépêche-toi de m'envoyer ce mail !

**Miyuki : **Désolée, je suis contre le mariage. En plus, j'aime les hommes ( vous avez dit yaoi ? ). mais continue de lire, hein X) Ahhh, Dernière Chance, la fic' qui m'a rendue folle de Gin 8D

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à reviewer, ça me fait énormément plaisir :3

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à mes bêtasrienqu'àmoi ( pas touuuuche ! ) : **Eve et Zod'a. Zod'a et Eve. **Non, elles ne sont pas jumelles, même si on dirait souvent.

Je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre est...différent. Sérieux, et axé sur une seule action. J'espère qu'il vous plaira U.U

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Je dois courir. Il le faut. Mais mes jambes tremblent. Mon souffle est tellement rapide que j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont se déchirer.

_ Yû..s'il te plait, relève-toi...

_Il ne se relèvera pas..._

_ Non, non, tais-toi !_

_ Hi hi hi !_

Mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Je n'arrive pas à tenir debout. Buri ne me répond plus.

...Je ne peux rien faire.

_Hi hi hi ! _

Le cri du hollow me sort de ma léthargie. Il résonne jusque dans mes os, allant jusqu'à les faire trembler. Je me relève péniblement. Yû. Il faut au moins que je protège Yû.

_Et comment comptes-tu faire avec un zampakutô qui n'a plus d'âme ?_

_ Où est Buri, dis-le moi !_

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Meurs, misérable envellope !_

Le rire hystérique est tellement aigüe que je sens mon crâne qui va exploser. Je suis tellement fatiguée que ma vue se brouille déjà.

Non...le hollow approche.

Mais où il est bon sang ? Où sont les autres ?

Je dois tenir. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Parce que je ne suis pas assez forte pour tenir tête à ce hollow.

_Et oui...une fois de plus, tu es la dernière parmi les meilleurs..._

Je sursaute. Ce hollow, ce masque...c'est celui qu'il combattait juste avant de nous ordonner de enfuir.

_ Non... non non non !

_HAHAHAHAHA !_

_ GIN !

XxXxXxX

_ Donc, Hana, tu seras dans l'équipe supervisée par Yû. C'est le deuxième plus haut gradé après moi. Je serai dans l'autre équipe.

Il fit un temps de pause.

_ ça te va ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

_ Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tout va bien se passer, dis-je avec un immense sourire.

Son sourcil se haussa d'un nanomètre.

_ Et je suis fière de vous accompagner, taichô, je vais donner tout ce que j'ai pour faire honneur à ma division.

_**... Ta naïveté est touchante.**_

_Quoi encore ?_

_**Gninhin.**_

Me prenant au dépourvu- je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois à force- Ichimaru-taichô me sourit. De façon gentille. Ce sourire gentil que j'aimais penser réservé à moi seule.

_ J'ai confiance en toi petit bout. Mais cesse donc de m'appeler Ichimaru-taichô, tu veux ?

_ Oh, euh je...

_ Tu ?

_ Je...vous appelle comment alors ?

_ Comment je m'appelle ?

Mes joues virèrent au cramoisi. _Il le fait exprès. Il le fait exprès !_

_ Ichimaru Gin, lâchai-je du bout des lèvres.

_ En voilà une qui a bien appris sa leçon.

Je relevai mes yeux vers son visage, surprise.

_ Je ne suis plus une étudiante de première année.

_ Je sais.

Il se pencha soudain vers moi, et ses doigts vinrent si furtivement caresser mes joues que je crus les imaginer.

_ C'est pour ça que tu peux m'appeler Gin, ma petite Hana,.

_ Mes hormones, veuillez rester en place. _

_ ...J'ai dit de rester en place._

__ _Je...je..je

_ Ichimaru-taichô !

Il s'écarta de moi pour s'avancer vers Yû. Je restai silencieuse, et les entendis sortir de la tente.

_ Respire, Hana, respire, tout va bien...

J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac. Ichi- Gin était vraiment très, très étrange en ce moment.

Gin.

Il m'avait dit de l'appeler Gin.

C'est tellement plus beau comme prononciation...

_**C'est vrai qu'Ichimaru Hana, ça sonne mal.**_

_Mais...mais t'es dingue !_

_**Évidemment, je suis une partie de toi. Tu es dingue de lui : moi aussi.**_

_..._

_**Quelle répartie. Je suis clouée sur place.**_

_C'est vrai que c'est problématique..._

_**Hein ?**_

_Mais quel nom de merde !_

_**Tu es en train de parler de...Je rêve.**_

_Oui, moi aussi..._

_** Arrête de soupirer bêtement ! Viens plutôt.**_

_Venir...où ?_

_**Dans la tente de Gin, bécasse.**_

_** ...**__J'arrive._

Je sortis donc de la tente de Gin – qui m'y avait convoqué - , pour me diriger vers la mienne – j'étais un siège, j'avais donc la mienne à moi toute seuuuuule – et le vis de loin en train de discuter avec Yû.

Dieu qu'il était beau.

_**Tu es amoureuuuuuuuse.**_

_ Oui._

_**Tu...tu le reconnais ?**_

_Ça t'épate, hein ?_

_**Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?**_

_C'est trop compliqué de se demander ce qui se passe dans la tête de Gin pour m'occuper de ce que je pense moi aussi. Jouer les indécises, ça va cinq minutes._

_**...**_

_C'est vrai quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on se parle plus ces derniers temps._

_**C'est pas qu'une impression !**_

_Tu me laisses finir, oui ?_

_**Pardon madame.**_

_Donc. Il est gentil, il me parle de plus en plus, il est même protecteur mais...ça va pas plus loin._

_**... Il attend peut-être que tu fasses quelque chose.**_

_ Tu parles de Gin là._

_**Ah, oui.**_

J'arrivai dans ma tente, et regardai l'heure. J'avais encore du temps avant le diner et le début de la première partie de la mission.

Je m'affalai donc sur mon futon et fermai les yeux. Grâce aux méditations que je faisais tous les matins et tous les soirs depuis que j'avais obtenu mon shikai, j'arrivai dans mon monde intérieur en un rien de temps.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Buri me regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu t'améliores, dit-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

_ Merci. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ?

_ ça te dit un petit entrainement avant de partir chasser le hollow ?

Je la regardai, blasée. Elle me jeta un regard vexé.

_ Comme c'est mignoooon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

_ HIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

Mes poils se hérissèrent brusquement. Un frisson traversa mon dos. Le...rire était si aigüe qu'il m'avait transpercé les tympans.

Buri prit un air paniqué. Ce rire, à l'instant... il avait été inhumain à un tel point qu'il m'avait glaçé le sang.

_ Ce...c'était toi, Buri ?, réussis-je à articuler d'une toute petite voix.

_ ha ha ha !, reprit le rire.

Je ne m'empêcher de me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

_ Toi, la ferme !, ordonna Buri d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_ hihihi !

J'écarquillai tellement les yeux que cela me fit mal. La deuxième partie de Buri, celle qui était rouge et enchainée, celle que je n'avais jamais vu bouger, c'était cette partie de sa bouche qui venait de rire !

_ ça va Hana ?, s'inquiéta Buri qui avait quitté sa bulle pour me rejoindre à toute vitesse.

Je me rendis compte que je tremblais de tout mes membres. J'avais froid. Et..le côté rouge de Buri me terrifiait, à présent.

_ C'était quoi ? ça...ça m'a...

_ Ne t'en occupe pas. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Il faut que tu partes.

_ Rép-

_ Pars ! Elle est trop forte pour toi !

_ Mais...

_ PARS !

Je fus éjectée de mon propre esprit.

XxXxXxX

Ma main se plaqua de justesse sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon hurlement. Avant de partir, elle avait souri ! Cette partie de Buri que je ne connaissais pas. Je sentis les larmes inonder mes joues. Je n'expliquai pas ma propre peur. Je sentis alors l'angoisse se répandre dans mon ventre, en même temps que des milliers de questions envahissaient ma tête.

_Buri ?_

_ Buri ?_

C'est à ce moment que tout commença à aller de travers.

XxXxXxX

Sur un signe de Yû, j'avançai furtivement.

Enfin, j'essayais.

Les autres me suivirent. C'étaient des shinigamis sans grade, mais travaillant depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Pourtant, il suivaient mes ordres sans rechigner.

La magie de la hiérarchie.

L'équipe d'Ichimaru-taichô était partie un peu plus loin, mais restait dans le secteur pour cette première nuit de reconnaissance. Je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, et une légère boule au ventre me donnait des sueurs froides. C'était ma première mission, et elle était loin d'être banale !

Et Buri qui ne me répondait toujours pas.

_Si c'est l'autre qui...non, n'y pense pas, ce n'est pas le moment._

Je m'approchai de Yû.

_ Il y a une grotte là, à cinquante mètre, me murmura-t-il. Y en a deux autres dans un rayon de un kilomètre. Le groupe du taichô est allé voir celle qui est à cinq minutes d'ici. Donc, on s'approche, mais surtout, personne n'entre dedans tant que je ne l'ai pas ordonné, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, concentrée.

_ Pour l'instant, aucune trace de réiatsu hollow, donc on rentrera probablement à l'intérieur jeter un coup d'œil. Mais attendez mon signal.

_ Bien reçu, répondis-je.

Yû me regarda, l'air légèrement étonné.

_ Tu fais un bon soldat, dit-il l'air mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

Je bougonnai dans ma barbe.

_ Allez, on y va !

Je retransmis les ordres aux autres, et on s'approcha de la grotte. Il y avait pas mal de végétation dans cette partie du Rukongai, et la lune, timide, ne se montrait toujours pas. La nuit était fraiche, mais la visibilité était vraiment réduite.

Ne sentant toujours aucune trace de réiatsu hostile, nous entrâmes. Et, approchant du fond, nous sentîmes d'ancienne traces de réiatsus, appartenant très sûrement à des hollows.

_ C'est bizarre...marmonna Yû.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Les traces ne se sentent pas tant que ça.

_ Eh bien, de toute évidence, ils ne sont pas là.

_ Quelle perspicacité, railla-t-il.

_ ...

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elles datent d'il y au moins deux jours, pourtant, aucune attaque n'est survenue dans les environs.

_ Ils sont peut-être dans les autres grottes, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Soudain, je me figeai. Les autres grottes...

_ Oh mon Dieu...

_ Il faut le prévenir, commença Yû, appelle les au-

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les hurlements nous firent nous firent revenir sur nos pas. Il y avait un shinigami à terre, du sang coulait de son bras. Deux hollows menaçaient les autres en bloquant la sortie.

_ Reculez-vous !, ordonna-t-il.

Ils obéirent et il s'élança aussitôt vers le plus massif, un espèce d'énorme ver de terre avec des pinces, dégainant. Le deuxième hollow se tourna donc vers Yû, et commença à avancer comme pour aider son collègue. Ou lui piquer sa proie, mais le résultat risquait d'être le même.

_ Nihan ! Ohagi !, déclamai-je d'une voix ferme et avec un sang-froid que je me connaissais pas, venez avec moi, on va s'occuper de l'autre. Vous, vous vous occupez du blessé.

Ils me regardèrent, terrifiés.

_ Tout de suite ! Vous êtes des hommes oui ou non !

Ragaillardis, ils suivirent mes ordres.

Pourtant, je n'en menais pas large. Je lançai un Raikohô rapide et précis vers le cou du hollow, pour détourner son attention. Cela marcha à merveille, puisqu'il se dirigea immédiatement vers moi.

Il était très grand, mais très mince. Une espèce de fourmi tenant sur deux pattes, avec son trou de hollow situé sur l'abdomen.

Absolument immonde.

Soudain, il ouvrit grand la gueule, et une boule rouge apparut juste devant. Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre. J'étais absolument terrifiée. De loin, il ne m'avait pas paru si puissant que ça. A présent, il me dominait entièrement, imposant, son réiatsu était écœurant, semblant passer à travers ma peau et allant jusqu'à geler mes os, me clouant sur place.

C'était un véritable monstre. Et il m'écraser comme la simple humaine que j'étais.

_ Jyukai-san !, entendis-je crier.

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et je repris mes esprits.

_ Shakkahô !, criai-je en levant le bras.

Aussitôt, une boule apparut et alla s'écraser contre celle pas encore totalement formée du hollow. Il rugit, furieux et blessé, et s'élança contre nous.

Je fis un rapide signe aux shinigamis, qu'ils comprirent aussitôt.

L'un d'eux fit diversion, taquinant la bête. Le deuxième attaqua aussitôt à coup de kido, pour lui faire perdre la tête et le gêner dans ses mouvements. Je m'élançai alors vers lui, et plantai mon zampakuto dans son casque à forme d'antennes. Il disparut aussitôt en un nuage de fumée.

_ Woah, bien joué Jyukai-san.

_ Bravo !

Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

_ Aha, je n'aurai rien fait sans vous, c'est un travail d'équipe.

De son côté, Yû avait fini également.

_ Comment va le blessé ?, demanda-t-il aux autres qui s'étaient rapprochés.

_ On a lui a bandé le bras, il n'a pas perdu beaucoup de sang et il est conscient, il ne semble pas souffrir ailleurs.

_ D'accord, ramenez-le quand même au camp.

_ Et vous ?

_ Nous, on part à la recherche du taichô, voir ce qu'il se passe.

Nous nous séparâmes donc. D'un commun accord, Yû et moi décidâmes d'aller rejoindre le taichô en shunpo.

Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés que les hurlements des hollows nous crevaient les tympans.

_ Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, m'écriai-je.

Yû m'attrapa par les épaules.

_ Une attaque de hollow. Surtout, garde ton sang froid, j'ai besoin de toi. On va les combattre en cherchant le taichô. Ensemble, on ira plus vite et ce sera moins dangereux.

J'acquiesçai et nous nous élançâmes aussitôt.

Il n'y avait aucun shinigami à terre. Les hollows étaient moins impressionnant que ceux de la grotte, mais beaucoup plus nombreux.

Avec l'aide des membres de l'autre équipe présents, le ménage fut fait en une dizaine de minutes.

_ Où est le taichô !, m'empressai-je de demander.

Ils me regardèrent sans répondre.

_ Où ?, commençai-je à m'énerver.

_ Il...Quand les hollows nous ont attaqués, il y en avait un immense... Et le taichô l'a éloigné de nous.

Mes entrailles se tordirent de nouveau.

_ C'était quand ?

_ Il y a au moins vingt minutes...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Vingt minutes, c'est beaucoup trop long. Mais ni le taichô ni le hollow n'étaient revenus.

_ Yû ? YÛ !

_...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

C'est alors que je sentis une goutte sur mon bras. Je relevais la tête. Il pleuvait, en plus.

Génial. Mais quelle soirée.

Yû me sortit de mes absorbantes pensées.

_ Je sens le réiatsu du taichô. Entouré de plusieurs hollows. Hana et moi y allons. Vous, vous retournez au camp et alertez le Gotei.

_ Hai !

Ils partirent aussitôt.

_ On y va ?

_ Je suis prête.

Nous partîmes sous la pluie, qui collait nos vêtements sur notre peau et nous empêchait de voir correctement.

Et Buri restait obstinément sourdes à mes appels de plus en plus incessants, au fur et à mesure que je sentais l'immense réitasu des hollows nous oppresser de plus en plus.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Reviews ?

Je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre est le dernier avant les grandes vacances, car d'ici trois semaines je passe...le...BAC ( noooooooon, j'ai rien fait de mal, pourquoi vous me faite çaaaaaa ? ). Alors, à moins que mes pauses entre mes révisions soient plus longues que mes révisions ( mais bon, faudrait quand même que je révise, c'est important le BAC...), normalement, pas de chapitre.

Merde à tout ceux/toutes celles qui vont passer un examen.

**Petite annonce :** cela dit, je ne vais pas tarder à publier une fic' Harry Potter ! Non pas écrite par moi, mais par mon amie et lectrice **Meuh-la-vache-jaune.** Et comme une vache c'est ni bilingue, ni intelligent, c'est bibi qui se tape la publication U.U

Bye Bye 8D


	17. Chapitre 15

Eh nooooon ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! La Tinette a survécu au BAC et aux problèmes d'internet, raison de ce monstrueux retard è.é ( j'avoue, ma flemmardise à sa part de culpabilité...)

Merci à : **Lacitrouillenchef, freyandchris, Lassary, Miyuki x2, Cromantique, Sid-X8, Craz', erienna, Chavenda x2, Miyuki x2, Pamplelune d'Agrumes, Chacha, Gun d'Ange, Tenshira, et Seshiru No Scandal.**

Eh bien sûr, mes bêtas d'amour : **EVE ET ZOD'A ! **ça en fait du monde ! Oo

**Lassary : **Ehhh si, je peux =p Mais me revoilà ! Tu verras bien pour Buri ^^ Et le renard ne peut pas être un mauvais coup voyons ( * SBAAAAF * ). Et merci pour le BAC. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi ?

**Miyuki : **MUAHA ! Merci pour l'info, mais je n'en suis pas encore là ! Bon brevet ? Et moi aussi je m'aime =p

**Erienna : **Oh les jolies références ! L'Ex Roi Rouge et Sebastian font partie de mon harem personnel, tu sais ? X) Mais Gin est le meilleur et le restera toujours U.U

**Chavenda : **Un auteur qui veut tenir ses lecteurs en haleine est forcément sadique U.U Et le mieux, c'est quand il AIME ça ! ( Oui, je suis dans mon état normal. ) Hollow ? Où ça ? =p Et merci !

**Chacha : **

Et pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitudes, et tout plein de surprises !

Je voulais également faire un OS à celui qui posterait la 200ème review. Sauf que, voilà. C'est déjà dépassé. MERCI LES GENS ! JE VOUS AIME !

Et il se trouve que celle qui a posté la 200ere review n'est autre que King Pumkin. Et que j'ai un compte à régler avec elle ( rien de bien méchant, surtout une furieuse et irrémédiable envie de l'embêter ). Elle n'aura donc pas le droit à cet OS ( **VENGEANCE !** MUAHAHAHA ! )

Celle ( je pense qu'il n'y a que des filles dans l'assemblée ) qui aura droit à un OS sera donc celle qui postera la 222eme review ! De préférence sur Bleach, précisions par MP si possible ( rating, idée de début, thème...)

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Il devait être par là.

Il était forcément par là.

_ C'est bizarre...je sens leur réiatsu, mais je ne les vois pas...indiquai-je à Yû.

_ C'est parce qu'ils sont encore loin.

_ Qu... Impossible ! Je les sens comme je te sens à côté de moi.

Yû tourna me regarda, l'air grave. Plus on se rapprochait de la forêt, plus la sensation était forte, oppressante.

_ C'est parce qu'ils sont puissants.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Non, ne voulais pas le croire. Je secouai la tête.

_ Je...

_ Suis mes ordres, et tout ira bien. Allez, accélère !

Il ne croyait pas plus à ses paroles que moi. Mais je ne pouvais qu'obéir. Que faire d'autre ?

Nous entrâmes enfin dans la forêt pour soudain nous immobiliser. Je fermai les yeux, tachant de ralentir ma respiration et de me concentrer sur les réiatsus alentours pour déterminer la position de leur propriétaire. Ils étaient tellement écrasants !

Je savais qu'à mes côtés, Yû faisait de même. Dans la nuit de mon esprit, c'était la panique totale. J'étais censé pouvoir déterminer où se trouvaient les réiatsus et à quelle catégorie ils appartenaient. Mais tout était mélangé, se bousculait sans cesse. Les petits point brillants qui apparaissaient toujours étaient devenus des traits filant à toute vitesse, impossible à arrêter.

Je me retrouvai soudain incapable de faire un exercice que l'on apprenait en cinquième année à l'académie. Cela avait-il un rapport avec Buri ? Ou ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas résister à toute cette pression de réiatsus mélangés ?

Et si je me servais du mien pour les repousser, je pourrais peut-être mieux évaluer les distances ?

A peine l'idée germa-t-elle dans mon esprit que je la mis à éxécution sans vraiment y penser.

_ Hana, arrête ! Me cria soudain Yû.

J'ouvrai les yeux, perturbée.

_ Qu'y a...

Il se jeta sur moi. Je sentis le hollow me frôler la jambe, mais déjà Yû nous faisait rouler à terre.

Nous nous relevâmes en roulé-boulé.

_ Hana, arrête avec ton réiatsu, tu vas tous les alerter ! Me hurla-t-il dessus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je me tus. Je ne sentais plus aucun réiatsu. Excepté le mien. Comme s'il prenait le dessus sur tous les autres. Comme si je ne connaissais plus mes limites.

_Buri ?_

Je ne la sentais pas non plus. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y songer. Je fis revenir mon réiatsu en un rien de temps, et Yû me jeta un regard anxieux.

_ Je les sens. Ils arrivent. Bon sang Hana !

Il dégaina et se jeta sur le hollow qui nous faisait face. Il mourut dans un hurlement bref mais strident, qui fit écho aux autres qui approchaient. Je ne l'avais pas rejoint qu'une voix retentit dans notre dos :

_ Yû, Hana !

Gin apparut soudain devant nous.

_ Taichô ! Nous exlamâmes-nous d'une même voix.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous réjouir.

_ Je vous ai sentis. Qu s'est-il passé ?

_ Nous nous sommes fait attaquer dans les grottes, et nous sommes venus ici vous prêter main-forte, taichô. Les autres sont retournés au camp soigner les blessés et alerter le Gotei, résuma Yû avec un sang froid impressionnant.

Gin hocha la tête et nous observa en un coup d'œil. Nos blessures étaient très superficielles.

_ Deux hollows arrivent, annonça-t-il. Dont un adjuchas. Je m'en charge. Non Yû, _je _m'en charge, lui répéta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Vous deux, vous vous occupez du second. Et vous fuyez.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_ Mais taichô...

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter Hana. Ce n'est pas de votre taille, et vous me gênerez plus qu'autre chose.

J'accusai le coup, blessée dans mon amour propre.

Cette mission était devenue une situation désespérée. Et je ne pouvais même pas aider, malgré mon beau statut de siège.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de soigner mon ego. Les deux hollows nous faisaient face.

Celui de gauche était immense, imposant, avec un masque comportant des cornes de taureaux. Il ouvrit la gueule, poussant un hurlement strident.

Plus en retrait, le second était aussi plus petit. Mais la force tranquille qu'il dégageait était beaucoup plus impressionnante. Indéniablement écrasante. Un frisson me parcourut le dos, et je préférai détourner le regard.

A mes côtés, Gin s'élança. Yû et moi dégainâmes en un même mouvement. La main serrée à m'en faire mal aux doigts autour de la tsuka, je fis un signe de la main à Yû.

_ A gauche, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Le hollow poussa soudain un hurlement. Une boule rouge naquit devant ses lèvres.

_ Cero, murmura Yû.

Je me plaçai immédiatement devant lui.

_ Ôkasen ! Criai-je.

L'éclair de feu jaune fonça à une vitesse phénoménale droit sur le hollow. Il traversa le cero pour atteindre son casque. Un hurlement suivit. Yû et moi profitâmes de ce moment pour nous disperser. Je me dirigeai sur le côté gauche du hollow, et d'un coup précis lui coupai le bras.

Qui repoussa aussitôt.

Fou de rage et de douleur, le hollow tourna sur lui-même. Ses mains finissant par des griffes aussi longues que coupantes manquèrent ma tête d'un cheveu. Je reculai aussitôt, soupirant de soulagement.

_ AHHHHHHHHHHH !

J'écarquillai les yeux tandis que mon cœur manquait un battement dans ma poitrine.

_ Yû ! YÛ !

C'était lui qui avait hurlé. J'en étais sûre. Gin avait éloigné le hollow dès le début du combat, et je sentais son réiatsu.

Celui de Yû chuta soudain. La flamme protectrice que je sentais à mes côtés devint aussi fragile qu'une braise sous la cendre.

_ YÛ ! Paniquai-je.

Je le retrouvai contre un arbre, où il avait certainement dû être projeté.

_ Yû...

Une plaie hideuse barrait son abdomen. Et le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler.

_Garde ton sang froid Hana. Réfléchis. D'abord, éloigner le hollow. Rapidement et efficacement. Soigner Yû et l'amener jusqu'au camp._

_Et Gin ?_

Je poussai un cri de frustration. S'en sortirait-il avec ces deux hollows ? Il nous avait ordonné de fuir. Et Yû devait immédiatement être pris en charge.

_ T'occupe pas de moi, sauve-toi...murmura-t-il faiblement.

_ Toi, ta gueule, répliquai-je sèchement. T'es pas en état de décider.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Je n'avais jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton, excepté notre premier combat, il y a maintenant une éternité. Puis il sourit.

_ Dépêche-toi alors, ça fait plutôt mal.

_ Ne bouge pas de là.

Je lançai un rapide kido pour former une barrière de protection autour de l'arbre, et retournai vers le lieu de l'affrontement. Le hollow était visiblement à ma recherche. Il me repéra rapidement et poussa aussitôt un hurlement suivi d'un cero. Je l'esquivai tout en allant me cacher dans des branches à l'aide d'un shunpo.

Un raikohô bien placé et trois coups de zampakutô plus tard, il était mort. Je retournai en vitesse voir Yû. Il s'était endormi.

_ Hé faut pas que tu dormes, réveille-toi !

Pas de réponse. Je fermai alors les yeux, respirant un grand coup.

_ Pardonne-moi...

Et lui assenai une claque phénoménale.

_ WOAÏ ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?

_ Tiens ben t'es pas si mal en point toi. Allez, debout.

Je le relevai, l'aidant à marcher en le portant à moitié sur mon épaule. Beaucoup de sang s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure.

Nous avancions tant bien que mal depuis cinq bonnes minutes, concentrés sur notre tache, lorsque Yû s'écroula soudain.

Au même instant, le cri d'un hollow retentit derrière nous.

Non, pas d'un hollow. Le hollow. Celui-là même dont Gin était censé s'occuper.

Vite. Je devais courir. Il le fallait. Mais mes jambes tremblaient. Mon souffle était tellement rapide que j'avais l'impression que mes poumons allaient se déchirer.

_ Yû..s'il te plait, relève-toi...

_Il ne se relèvera pas..._

_Non, non, tais-toi !_

_Hi hi hi !_

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

...Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais seule.

_Hi hi hi ! _

Le hollow cria de nouveau, et me sortit de ma léthargie. Il fallait au moins que je protège Yû.

_Et comment comptes-tu faire avec un zampakutô qui n'a plus d'âme ?_

_Où est Buri, dis-le moi !_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Meurs, misérable enveloppe !_

Le rire hystérique était tellement aigüe que je sentis mon crâne à la limite de l'implosion. Le hollow approchait. Mais où il était bon sang ?

Et où étaient les autres ? Ils allaient forcément arriver ! Je devais tenir. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Parce que je n'étais pas assez forte pour tenir tête à ce hollow.

_ GIIN !

Toujours aucune réponse. Peut-être que si j'essayais de distraire le hollow pour partir à sa recherche...

Non. Avec Yû sur les épaules, c'était impossible. Et le risque était trop grand. Mais je devais au moins pouvoir lui tenir tête. Le plus longtemps possible. Je posai donc Yû à terre, lui lançant un nouveau sort de kidô, pour le protéger, avant de sortir mon zampakutô hors de son fourreau.

_ Tes mains tremblent...petite shinigami... 

Je frissonnai. Le réiatsu qu'il dégageait m'écrasait au point que j'avais l'impression d'être une misérable souris face à un gros chat. Une souris qui savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Qu'elle allait y passer.

J'avais tellement peur.

_ Bakudo no ichi : Sai ! Criai-je en espérant gagner du temps.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

_ Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas des miennes.

Je levai la tête. Un grand type, avec un court carré blond et des yeux noisettes regardait le hollow d'un air déterminé. Pourtant, un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux vers moi et ses yeux pétillèrent.

_ C'est bon maintenant, tu peux me laisser faire ! Dit-il, confiant.

Je le détaillai des pieds à la tête. Il était habillé de façon très étrange : un pantalon blanc et une chemise orange, ornée d'une cravate sombre. Et son sourire était complètement...stupide.

_ Vous devez immédiatement partir d'ici, m'écriai-je. Les âmes ne doivent pas interférer. Retournez dans votre village et alertez les habitants, je ne suis pas sûre que les renforts arrivent à temps...continuai-je d'une voix basse.

Je me détournai de lui pour me concentrer sur le hollow, toujours occupé à se démêler de mon sort d'immobilisation.

_Rah mais c'est vraiment pas ma journée, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? Et pourquoi il se barre pas ?_

__ _Dites, demoiselle..

_ Je vous ai dit de partir ! Vous voulez mourir ?

_ C'est moi les renforts.

_ Oh...

Je clignai des yeux une ou deux fois, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. 

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, je suis Hirako Shinji, t'as dû entendre parler de moi.

_ Euh...non.

Le susnommé Hirako leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Les gamines...marmonna-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Va t'occuper de ton pote, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Ouais. Vraiment confiant. Pas du tout mon genre.

_ Très bien.

Je partais en shunpo instantanément. Yû était toujours inconscient. J'enlevai rapidement la barrière

de kidô et l'emmenai un peu plus loin. 

...Je n'allais quand même pas lui donner une deuxième claque pour le réveiller. Noooooon. Si ? Si.

_En raison de la violence de la scène qui suit, l'auteure préfère la couper. En attendant que le script se déroule, un flash info spécial homard vous sera délivré :_

_Savez-vous que lorsque que l'on fait cuire un homard, vivant évidemment, il agonise pendant TROIS LONGUES MINUTES DANS L EAU BOUILLANTE ? C'est inadmissible, oui mesdames et messieurs ! Sauvez les homards !_

___ Yû ? YÛ ! 

Il ne respirait plus. Mon cœur battait à fond dans ma poitrine, mon souffle s'affolait et ma vue se brouillait.

_ Non...c'est pas possible...

Je le secouai de plus en plus fort. La peur me tordait le ventre. J'avais les mains en sang.

_ Yûûû !

Je m'effondrai, mes membres ne me tenant plus. Le corps secoué de sanglots, je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps sans vie de mon ami.

Alors, c'était comme ça ? Même les shinigamis pouvaient mourir aussi facilement ?

_ Lève-toi !

Je sursautai, regardant autour de moi, effarée. J'étais dans mon monde intérieur !

_ Buri ! M'écriai-je. Mais...comment ?

_ Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle en souriant.

Je remarquai son air épuisé, les traits comme tirés. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

L'âme enfant de mon zampakutô avait comme...vieillit.

_ Mais nous fêterons nos retrouvailles plus tard ! Je suis là pour t'aider à sauver Yû.

Je remarquai soudain que je grelotais, alors qu'il faisait incroyablement chaud. Comme si j'avais...la fièvre. Les bulles de mon monde intérieur se balançaient plus rapidement, au rythme du vent que je n'avais jamais senti jusque là.

_ Comment faire ? M'empressai-je.

_ _ça, c'est moi qui vais te le montrer, _dit une voix incroyablement aiguë.

Je sursautai. Le côté rouge de Buri avait parlé.

_ Doucement, elle n'était pas censé voir ça si tôt, reprit la voix normale de Buri.

__Tu veux vraiment l'aider à sauver son ami ? Dit-elle en ricanant._

C'était surnaturel de voir chaque côté de Buri prendre vie tour à tour. Comme si deux personnes totalement opposées partageaient le même corps. Je m'étais toujours demandée ce que son côté rouge signifiait, me doutant bien qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de son pouvoir. Elle n'avait jamais voulu me répondre.

__Alors maîtresse ? Veux-tu sauver ton ami ?_

Elle s'était soudainement approchée de moi. La chaleur devenait suffocante. Je secouai la tête de bas en haut.

_ _Bien...laisse-toi faire..._

Elle ferma mes yeux, et je tressailli à son contact. Ses doigts étaient brûlants. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage. J'ouvris soudain les yeux.

XxX

_Deux semaines plus tard._

J'étais convoquée à la première division. J'avais une heure devant moi. Je comptais aller voir Kandi, mais le taichô m'avait envoyée un papillon des Enfers. Il souhaitait d'abord s'entretenir avec moi.

Je passai donc rapidement à mon bureau, histoire de régler quelques taches administratives. Mine de rien, cela me prit une demi-heure et je me précipitai ensuite vers le bureau du taichô.

Je toquai rapidement. Pas de réponse. Après un instant d'hésitation, j'entrouvris doucement la porte.

_ Taichô...?

_ Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Gin.

_ Euh...je...

_Entre, tu es en retard. Décidément, tu as oublié toutes tes bonnes manières.

Je me figeai, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ?

Je fermai la porte un peu trop fort, et il leva la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude.

_ Hana, Hana...murmura-t-il.

_ Oui ? Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

_...Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ?

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Vraiment.

_ Comment allez-vous, Gin ?

_ Tu peux me tutoyer.

Mes yeux se plissèrent sans que je le veuille. C'était un test ?

_ Comment vas-tu, Gin ?

Un petit rire me répondit.

_ Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, manipulateur, séducteur et flippant taichô !, l'excédai-je d'un seul

coup.

Soudain je me tus. Je venais de vider mon sac. Et Gin était à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il me regardait fixement, ses yeux légèrement entrouverts. Son faciès moqueur avait disparu.

Je ne lui avais jamais vu une expression aussi sérieuse.

Il s'approcha alors lentement, pas à pas, prenant son temps. J'étais partagée entre peur et excitation. J'aurai dû fuir à toutes jambes, après lui avoir dit ce que j'avais osé dire. Mais je sentais qu'il ne me ferait rien de mal.

J'avais confiance, à présent.

Il s'arrêta et mon cœur accéléra de plus belle. Il était si proche de moi ! Je devais relever légèrement la tête et lui, la baisser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

Gin le remarqua et fit un sourire en coin, ce qui m'énerva de nouveau. Avant qu'un son ne sorte de ma bouche, ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes joues.

_ En fait, tu-

_ Je suis stupide.

_ Tu es exactement mon genre.

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché de comprendre. J'écarquillai les yeux et sentit le feu me monter aux joues d'une telle force que je devais ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

_ Ne me contredis pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je fis un sourire tremblant. Il gardait encore ses mains sur mes joues, ça me déconcentrait tellement que je ne pensais qu'à elles. Elles étaient si grandes, si chaudes. Et calleuses. Les mains d'un homme. Qui me faisai(en)t perdre la tête.

Il se pencha alors vers moi.

Oh mon Dieu il va m'embrasser.

Je vis de la malice dans ses yeux et fermai les miens.

_ Je dois aller faire mon rapport à la première division, on se voit tout à l'heure, mais tu reviens ce soir, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il s'évapora.

... Ben, mon baiser ?

_**POUAHAHA !**_

XxX

_ Jyuukai Hana ici présente, membre et quinzième siège de la troisième division, confirmez-vous les faits ?

_ Hai, Sotaicho-sama.

_ Ainsi, après l'arrivée du Vizard Hirako Shinji, Vous reconnaissez avoir utilisé votre réiatsu en grande quantité et vous être évanouie ?

_ Hai, Sotaicho-sama.

_ Bien...relève-toi, jeune fille.

Il y eut quelques murmures étonnés. Je l'étais tout autant, mais m'exécutai en tentant de ne rien laisser paraitre.

_ C'est la deuxième fois qu'un tel événement arrive dans ton cas.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite.

_ Que tu te vides de presque entièrement tout ton réiatsu, ajouta Ukitake taichô, venant à la rescousse.

Un air de compréhension dut s'afficher sur mon visage, car je vis certains taichôs sourire.

_ Oui...cela s'était déjà produit avant, lors de mon premier combat pour entrer dans la division.

Le Sotaicho eut l'air de réfléchir. Je n'osais pas trop le regarder. Il s'était déjà passé deux semaines après l'attaque des hollows au Rukongai, mais j'étais toujours affaiblie, et rester concentrée dans cette salle où tous les capitaines étaient réunis était un effort considérable.

_ Bien, tu peux disposer.

J'ouvris les yeux comme deux ronds de flanc. Je rêve où...

_**Il t'a dit de dégager, alors dégage.**_

_Ton amabilité m'étonnera toujours._

Je me levai précipitamment et après un salut général, m'éclipsai.

_Rahhhh, je me suis comportée comme une idiote !_

_**Je confirme.**_

_Ils vont tous me prendre pour une ignare ! _

_**Je confirme.**_

_Tu pourrais me soutenir !_

_**Pas envie.**_

Je grommelai dans ma barbe inexistante et me dirigeai vers la quatrième division. J'étais toujours en repos – Gin avait insisté – et Yû était toujours à l'hôpital.

Je me sentais terriblement coupable.

J'allais donc le voir chaque jour, pour passer au moins une heure ou deux avec lui, que ce soit pour manger ou tout simplement partager les ragots du moment.

Isane, la fukutaichô de la quatrième division, me salua rapidement et je pus me diriger vers la chambre de Yû sans problème.

__ _Salut la compagnie ! M'écriai-je en entrant sans frapper.

_ Toujours aussi vive, commenta-t-il.

Je lui fis mon grand sourire type gamine et brandis deux sacs en plastique contenant la nourriture que j'avais acheté en chemin.

_ Quel est le menu d'aujourd'hui ?

_ Nouilles chinoises.

_ Cool ! Hana, t'es géniale !

_ Je sais, je sais...

_ La bouffe de l'hôpital est vraiment écœurante, tu me sauves la vie !

J'eus un grand soupir théâtral.

_ Je sais, tu ne pourrais pas survivre sans moi...

_ Carrément, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je m'assombris aussitôt.

_ Arrête. Tu sais bien que c'est de ma faute.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non !

_ SI !

_ NON !

Nous nous regardâmes en chiens de faïence. Puis il m'attira soudain sous son bras pour me frotter le crane de son poing.

_ Itaïeuhhhhh ! Ok, je capitule, stop, drapeau blanc !

Il me lâcha enfin et je me reculai pour une distance de sécurité.

_ Hana...c'est la faute au taichô de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter, au hollow d'avoir été là, au Sotaichô qui a choisi notre équipe pour nous envoyer là-bas, aux renforts de ne pas être arrivés plus tôt, à l'Académie de ne pas t'avoir repéré plus tôt pour que tu aies un meilleur niveau, à moi parce que j'ai été négligent, à toi parce que tu as des problèmes avec ton zampakuto, à ton zampakuto qui n'est pas docile...

_ Ok, ok, c'est la faute à personne, l'arrêtai-je. Comment sais-tu que j'ai des problèmes de zampakutô ?

_ Je suis alité, pas en vacances. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien sortir.

_ Unohana-taichô a dit que la blessure était plus grave qu'elle en avait l'air. En plus, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir !

_ Oui mais toi tu es déjà dehors, c'est pas juste !

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. Puis éclatai de rire.

_ Isane fukutaichô dit que je récupère vite.

_ Mouais...

Je ne répondis pas.

_ Dis, je croyais que ce...phénomène ne risquait pas de se reproduire ?

_ De ?

_ Le fait que tu évacues pratiquement tout ton réiatsu d'un coup. Unohana-taichô avait dit que c'était très rare, que ça ne devait pas recommencer.

_ Ah, oui...

_ ça ne répond pas à ma question.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut la poser.

_ Mais c'était très dangereux ! Lors de ton combat d'évaluation tu as failli mourir ! Cette fois-ci encore ! Que se serait-il passé si on était mort tous les deux ?

_ Ne dis pas ça...

_ Que devrai-je dire alors ?

_ Mon corps a mieux réagi, je n'ai fait que m'évanouir. Mon réiatsu est revenu beaucoup plus vite.

_ Arrête ! Tu dis ça comme si ça devait recommencer !

_ C'est possible.

_ Non ! C'est dangereux Hana ! Et ça arrive en cas de très forte émotion, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler bordel !

_ J'AI FAIT CA POUR TE SAUVER ! Hurlai-je.

Nous restâmes tout deux interdits par ces paroles. Je pris une grande inspiration, et me levai.

_ Je crois que je ferai mieux de partir. Repose-toi bien.

_ Non, Hana...

Je sortis sans l'écouter.

Je me précipitai hors de l'hôpital, retenant mes larmes. Yû était devenu mon ami, je l'adorais.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que je tenais à lui ? Que j'avais réagi ainsi en fonction de mes émotions, sans le vouloir ?

_**Parce que tu es aussi son amie, et qu'il s'inquiète aussi pour toi.**_

_Mais je vais très bien !_

_**Et que tu es un quinzième siège en parfaite santé et lui un huitième siège dans un lit d'hôpital. Yû est un homme de valeur, mais c'est un homme justement. C'est la situation inverse qui aurait du se produire. C'est lui qui devait te protéger. Il a été touché dans sa fierté.**_

Je restai muette face à la tirade de Buri. Elle avait bien évidemment raison. Je comprenais son raisonnement. Mais il n'y avait pour moi rien de honteux dans cette situation. Yû et moi étions amis et collègues, nous devions nous entraider, et c'est cela qui avait permis que l'on soit tous les deux sains et saufs après cette mission catastrophique.

_Demain j'irai le voir pour m'excuser et lui expliquer mon point de vue._

_**Sage décision.**_

Un papillon des Enfers s'approcha alors de moi pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je levai la main et il se posa sur mon index, me transmettant son message.

La réunion des capitaines était terminée. Gin m'avait convoquée. Encore.

XxX

Plus j'approchai du bureau de Gin, plus j'angoissai.

Mais quelle journée de merde.

Je n'avais pas pu voir Kandi, je m'étais disputée avec Yû, il y avait eu cette réunion des taichôs qui m'avait stressée à un point que je n'avais pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et il y avait...Gin.

Qui avait failli m'embrasser. Et m'avait dit de revenir le soir.

Le soir !

Cela dit, il était étrange qu'il me convoque. Peut-être croyait-il que j'allais me défiler ?

Arrivée au couloir qui menait à son bureau, je stoppai net. Nom de nom, j'avais la méga trouille. Je pris alors une grande inspiration.

_N'aie pas peur Hana. Fonce !_

J'avançai alors d'un pas déterminé et arrivée devant la porte, la fit coulisser sans même toquer.

_ Me voilà, Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu-

_ Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? Railla une étrange voix.

Mon cœur accéléra d'un coup. Je me tournai vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Sur ma droite.

_ C'est moi ! dit Hirako Shinji en faisant un petit salut moqueur de la main.

_Oh, la bourde._

Je me retournai vers Gin, assis calmement à son bureau.

Trop calmement. Je sentais une certaine tension dans l'air. Et pourquoi ce type était-il là ?

_ Et bien Han-chan, ça va pas ? Continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

_ Je..euh..;excusez-moi, Hirako-san, dis-je en m'inclinant.

_ Hana, comme tu t'en doutes, si Shinji-san est présent ce soir c'est pour une raison spéciale.

_Sans blague._

_ Quelle est-elle ? M'enquis-je.

Soudain, je compris le problème. Gin n'avait pas le sourire psychopathe qu'il arborait quelle que soit la situation. Non. C'était cet Hirako Shinji.

Lequel sourit encore plus, et son sourire tordu me fit penser au chat d'Alice au pays des Merveilles.

Je frissonnai. Gin se leva de son bureau, s'approchant de nous. Il me contourna pour fermer la porte que j'avais complètement oubliée, et se retourna vers moi, ignorant royalement le blond.

Il avait l'air contrarié. Et cela m'effrayait plus que tous les sourires psychopathes du monde.

_ Hana..tu sais que tu as un réiatsu particulier.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de proférer le moindre son.

_ Et lors de ta mission, tu as réagi étrangement. C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

Il marqua un silence.

_ C'est pour cela que le Sotaichô, avec la plupart des autres taichô, a décidé, pour ton bien, que tu accompagnerai, pour au moins trois mois, Hirako Shinji dans le monde réel.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Reviews ? :D


	18. Chapitre 16

Saloute !

Comme promis un chapitre avant la rentrée !

Il sera plus calme que les précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

Alors un grand merci à mes revieweurs adorés : **Lassary, frayandchris, feixia-chan ( et ses nommmmmbreuuuuses reviews ! ), Miyuki19, zecitrouille, silver7872, Chacha, Seshiru No Scandal x4, Chaussange, ChiharuXXXmanga, mameuhrienqu'àmouah, Gun d'Ange, LuunaCrazy, Eilisande, et Gatten.**

Ça me fait énormément plaisir qu'il y ait plein de nouveaux et que vous soyez aussi nombeaux à reviewer, ça me motive grave !

Et, comme toujours, mes bêtas, les seules, les uniques : **Zod'a et Eve **( allez jeter un oeil à leur fic' ! ).

**Lassary : **Dis donc toi X) Tu as du remarquer que le Hana/Gin est un jeu du chat et de la souris sur fond shonen, quand il se passera enfin quelque chose ( ou pas, muaha ), c'est que cette fic' sera terminée... Donc niveau histoire d'amour tu trouveras pas vraiment ton affaire ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de laisser Hana des dizaines et des dizaines de chapitres sur terre. Quand au BAC, une petite déception, mais j'ai roxé du poney ! ( * SBAAAF* )

**Chacha : **Heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, d'ailleurs il est plus long que les autres. Bon la réconciliation c'est pas pour tout de suite, comme tu dois t'en douter =p

**Seshiru No Scandal :** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments =) Il ne l'a pas tué car il n'y est pas arrivé, tout simplement X) ( et aussi pour les besoins du scénario, mais chuuut ! )

**ChiharuXXXmanga :** Oula oula je viens de prendre trois tailles de chaussures X) J'aime beaucoup écrire et des tas d'idées fourmillent dans mon esprit et dans mon ordinateur mais rien de très concret pour l'instant =) Des idées de scénario ? Pourquoi pas. Cela dit, je n'ai pas de scénario précis pour la suite donc je promet pas que tes idées apparaitront.

**Ma meuh : **Je t'aime ma meuh intergalactique ! DD vaincra !

**LuunaCrazy : **

Et c'est **feixia-chan** qui a gagné un OS ! Mais le couple proposé étant assez...inédit, l'idée à trotté dans ma tête, et après en avoir discuté avec miss **King Pumkin**, nous avons décidé de reprendre du service et nous vous concoctons une nouvelle co-écriture ! Vous êtes contents hein ? :D

Comme pour **La cage aux folles**, il y aura un message spécial quand nous publierons sur notre compte commun.

Je vous laisse enfin à votre chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Concentre toi !

_ J'fais qu'ça !

_ De toute évidence, non.

_ Ta gueule, sale blond !

_ La ferme, sale gamine !

_ Du calme ! S'écria Lisa, à bout de nerfs.

_ C'est lui/elle qu'a commencé(e) !

Elle soupira.

_ Pause.

_ Mais on a pas fini...

_ J'AI DIT PAUSE !

_ Okay, okay...

Shinji et moi nous éloignâmes donc aussitôt, dans des directions opposées. Il préféra rester dans l'immense salle d'entrainement cachée au sous-sol - je me demandais si c'était réellement physiquement possible d'avoir ce genre de terrain sous un immeuble abandonné - tandis que je montai au rez-de-chaussée.

J'y croisai Hachi, qui s'empressa de me saluer. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

Ce gars est un type bien. Contrairement à l'aut' blond.

_**Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes bien.**_

_Ta gueule !_

_**Ou alors c'est l'absence de Gin qui te met dans cet état lamentable ?**_

_MAIS TA GUEULE !_

_**Quel sens de la répartie.**_

_Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ta moitié rouge ?_

_**...**_

_Plus vite cette affaire sera réglée, plus vite on sera rentrées, plus vite je me calmerai._

_**Non.**_

_Même pas pour un peu de calme ?_

_**J'ai dit non.**_

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce qui m'arrivait environ cent fois par jour depuis que j'étais sur Terre.

_ Tout va bien, Hana-san ? Me demanda Hachi de sa voix posée.

_ Oui oui merci, Hachi-san !

_ Tu as besoin d'être soignée ?

_ Non, ce sont justes des égratignures, ne vous donnez pas cette peine.

Mashiro débarqua.

_ Ma p'tite fleuuuuuur !

Et elle me sauta dessus.

Je l'esquivai d'un pas de côté, et elle s'écrasa au sol.

_ Bouhou, méchante fleur ! Méchante méchante !

Je m'éloignai en vitesse, anticipant les crises de Mashiro, aussi régulières que mes soupirs.

Je grimpai pour me trouver un coin tranquille, et m'assis en tailleur, plantant mon zampakuto devant moi.

Il fallait à tout prix que je parle à Buri.

J'étais là pour ça.

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

_ C'est pour cela que le Sotaichô, avec la plupart des autres taichô, a décidé, pour ton bien, que tu accompagnerai, pour au moins trois mois, Hirako Shinji dans le monde réel.

Je crus que j'allais m'étrangler sur place. Le blond ricana. Je lui lançai un regard venimeux et m'apprêtai à questionner mon taichô lorsqu'il me devança :

_ Hirako Shinji lui-même a assisté, lors de notre dernière mission, à ton étrange réaction. Il peut peut-être t'aider. C'est pour cela que tu dois le suivre sur Terre.

_ Je...je...

Je les regardai tour à tour.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas à devoir comprendre quoi que ce soit, crut bon de m'informer Shinji.

_ C'est juste une précaution, ajouta Gin.

_...Mais...je...

_ Tu dois partir dès ce soir.

_ Q...quoi ?

_ Les taichô ont estimé que tu pouvais être un danger. Pour toi. Et les autres.

Je vis clairement dans ses yeux qu'il était désolé. Et qu'il était inquiet. Je tremblai. J'aurai voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. C'était impossible. Et pas seulement à cause de la présence d'Hirako Shinji.

_ Prend quelques affaires, mais tu t'habilleras en humaine sur Terre, m'informa le blond. Allez, on décolle dans une demi-heure, dépêche-toi.

Et il tourna les talons.

_ Une...demi-heure ? Non...non non non...

_ Hana...

_ Je dois dire au revoir à Kandi, et à Yû...

_ Ils seront mis au courant.

_ Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi sur Terre ?

Il marqua un silence.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Cela concerne la dernière guerre.

Je me tus. La dernière guerre, celle-là même où il avait été considéré comme traitre. Je n'en savais pas plus.

Le secret était précieusement gardé par tous les taichôs.

_ Je vois.

Je me figeai brusquement. La colère remplaçait la peur et l'incompréhension.

Je devais me laisser trainer sans explications, sans véritable raison. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

_ Eh bien au revoir.

Je m'en allai sans un regard en arrière.

_ Alors...que suis-je censée faire pendant ce...séjour ? Demandai-je à Shinji.

Nous attendions que le garganta nous soit ouvert.

_ Tu vas t'entrainer. Et discuter avec ton zampakuto.

_ Oh. Je vois.

_ C'est bien.

_ En fait non.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je comprends pas du tout.

_ Ce n'est pas le but.

_ Quel est le but alors ?

_ Savoir si t'es comme moi.

Je le jaugeai de haut en bas, essayant de mettre dans mon regard tout le mépris et la colère que je ressentais.

_ Je ne crois pas, non.

Il me répondit de son immense sourire, un peu de travers, se préparant à entrer dans le garganta qui venait juste de s'ouvrir.

_ Ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour toi, mais également pour moi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je n'aurai pas à te supporter trop longtemps.

Et il plongea dans le garganta.

_Retour au présent_

Cela faisait donc maintenant dix jours que je m'entrainais tour à tour avec la bande à Shinji, puis discutais avec mon zampakuto. C'était intensif, mais progressif.

Je restai assise une heure, concentrée. Mais Buri refusait obstinément de me parler de son " côté rouge ". Pourtant, je savais que le problème venait de là.

La première fois que le " phénomène " s'était produit, j'avais vraiment fait appel à mon réiatsu pour la première fois de ma vie – ou plutôt, de ma mort, mais passons - , et j'étais désespérée. La deuxième fois j'étais également désespérée, et Buri ne me répondait plus.

Et surtout, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'y étais parvenue, mais j'avais soigné et sauvé Yû uniquement grâce à mon réiatsu.

Cela venait forcément de ce côté rouge.

_**Tu as raison. Elle a dit qu'elle allait t'aider, elle l'a fait.**_

_C'est tout ce que je saurai ?_

_**Exact.**_

_Mais pourquoi !_

_**Parce que. Ce n'est pas encore le temps.**_

_Et ça prendra combien de temps !_

_**Grandis un peu, et on verra.**_

Je me levai brusquement, furieuse.

_ IMBÉCILE ! Hurlai-je.

Je sautai brusquement, me réceptionnant souplement.

_ Hana ? Ça va ? Me demanda Love.

_ Très bien merci. Je dois juste prendre l'air.

_ De toute façon tu peux rentrer maintenant Hana. Je ne pense pas que Shinji veuille encore s'entrainer.

_ Oui, j'ai bien compris que je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici...marmonnai-je.

_ Hein? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non rien. A demain.

Je me précipitai dehors, retenant mes larmes.

Je n'étais pas chez moi ici, et aussi gentils que soient ces gens liés au Seireitei, je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais sur Terre, ni le fonctionnement de la ville. Je ne connaissais personne.

Et mon propre zampakuto refusait de m'aider.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel et prit une grande inspiration.

Il était temps de rentrer chez Urahara.

Urahara était une personne très, très étrange.

La première fois que je l'avais rencontré, dix jours auparavant, il m'avait accueillie, derrière son éventail qui masquait mal son sourire, et son bob qui ne m'avait pas empêchée de remarquer la curiosité et la convoitise dans ses yeux. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Après un rapide tour des lieux où il avait vainement espérer me tirer un sourire et des informations, j'étais allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre et n'en ressortait que pour aller m'entrainer.

Mais Urahara était du genre à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, il avait recommencé son petit manège, me questionnant innocemment de sa voix mielleuse. C'est alors que j'avais lancé, exaspérée :

_ Dîtes, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois et la reconnaissance que j'éprouve envers vous à me loger ici, je ne vous autorise pas à me coller de la sorte. Je ne sais pas quels sont vos liens avec la Soul Society, mais ce que je fais ici ne vous regarde pas. Alors arrêtez donc de me poser des questions détournées auxquelles je ne répondrai pas !

Et j'avais tourné les talons.

Depuis, Urahara ne me parlait plus, et bien qu'il ne soit pas antipathique ou désagréable, je sentais de plus en plus son regard se poser sur moi, avec insistance. Il savait que je savais, et la bienséance m'interdisait de lui reprocher sa façon d'agir, une fois de plus.

Surtout que s'il me mettait dehors, je n'avais aucun autre endroit où aller. Hors de question de me retrouver chez le blond.

La situation n'avait donc pas changée depuis une semaine, et elle me pesait de plus en plus. Je me sentais oppressée où que j'aille, et je n'avais personne à qui parler. Kandi et Yû, auprès duquel je n'avais même pas pu m'excuser, me manquaient horriblement, et j'étais plus ou moins fâchée avec Buri.

Sans oublier que je me retrouvai sur Terre après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gin...

Soudain, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. Tout avait dégringolé en seulement quelques jours. Je ne supportai pas d'être si loin des miens et de chez moi. J'étais restée seule trop longtemps pour pouvoir le supporter à nouveau, maintenant que j'avais pris gout à ma nouvelle vie de shinigami entourée et aimée.

Et ce monde était si différent ! J'avais laissé tellement de choses en plan, tout ça pour essayer de résoudre un problème que je ne comprenais pas vraiment !

Mes sanglots redoublèrent.

_ En voilà une jeune fille qui a l'air perdue...

Je sursautai. J'étais assise par terre, adossée au mur, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Je reconnus Urahara, le visage assombri par l'ombre de son bob, mais les yeux brillants. J'essuyai rageusement les quelques larmes sur mes joues et me redressait, furieuse.

_ C'est ça votre passe-temps ? Espionner les gens ?

_ Eh bien...oui, tu as deviné, déclara-t-il l'air penaud.

Je restai figée. Ce type avait le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point.

_ Je suis découvert, dit-il en faisant une courbette ironique.

Je plissai les yeux, froide. Je perdais mon temps. Je commençai à m'éloigner.

_ Où vas-tu ? La maison est par là, dit-il en indiquant la direction opposée.

Il m'avait rattrapée.

_ Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Ni les autres d'ailleurs.

Je l'entendis qui s'arrêtait derrière moi.

_ Oho. Et où comptes-tu aller ?

Sa voix me stoppa net. En me retournant, je vis son regard subitement sérieux. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Le rigolo de façade était devenu un homme imposant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

_ Ma présence t'insupporte tant que ça ? Reprit-il lentement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Il commença à s'approcher doucement alors que je répondais :

_ Non. Je ne sais pas...ailleurs.

_ Dans la rue, donc.

_ Non, je...

_ Et dis-moi comment tu comptes faire pour arrêter tous les hollows qui viendront, assoiffés par tout le réiatsu que tu laisses échapper sans même t'en rendre compte ?

_ Quoi ? Mais...

_ Si mes informations sont bonnes, tu n'as pas été capable d'arrêter le dernier...

_ Comment...

_ Ton ami a même été blessé...

_ CA SUFFIT !

Ma main partit vers son visage.

Je reculai soudain, horrifiée. J'avais agi sans réfléchir. Devant moi, Urahara avait la tête de côté, mais ses yeux se vrillèrent brusquement vers moi.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à extérioriser tes sentiments, Jyuukai-san. Une troisième expulsion violente de réiatsu pourrait te tuer.

La brève intention de m'excuser que j'avais eue disparut sous la colère, toujours plus forte de seconde en seconde.

_ Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Comment avez-vous osé fouiller dans ma vie privée ? Laissez-moi tranquille à la fin !

J'en tremblai. Urahara se contentait de m'observer, indéchiffrable.

_ Pour répondre à ta question, le Sotaichô m'a mis au courant du pourquoi de ta présence ici. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je me serai renseigné car tu habites chez moi. Cela me semble normal non ? Et, tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé, je ne peux pas "te laisser tranquille". Vois-tu, je dois veiller sur toi.

L'adrénaline redescendit d'un coup. Je me sentais si honteuse...

_ Je...vais trouver un hôtel.

_ Je parie que tu n'as pas un yen sur toi. Et une jeune fille ravissante ne devrait pas se promener lorsque la nuit tombe.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me sentir stupide !

_ C'est bon, tu es calmée ? me demanda-t-il soudain, tout sourire.

_ Euh...oui. Je...je suis désolée, répondis-je étonnée et gênée à la fois.

_ Bon. Je peux t'approcher alors.

Il se mit à côté de moi et s'assit contre le mur. Je le regardai sans savoir quoi faire pendant quelques secondes, puis décidai finalement de l'imiter.

_ C'est bien que tu évacues ta frustration.

_ Je...je suis désolée, répétai-je.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en ai vu d'autres...

Puis il se tapa soudainement le front de sa main.

_ J'ai une idée ! Me déclara-t-il avec un immense sourire.

_ Qui est ?

_ Tu verras.

_ Ah.

_...

_...

_ Tu n'es pas plus curieuse que ça ?

_ Non, ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

Le silence se fit.

_ Dites...

_ Oui ?

_ Shinji a dit que je venais sur Terre pour savoir si j'étais comme eux.

_ C'est exact.

_ Si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Ma voix tremblait et une larme roula sur ma joue.

_ Je veux dire...je suppose que je vais devoir vivre sur Terre, abandonner mes amis, ma division et...je ne sais même pas qui ils sont !

_ Oula, oula.

Il me tapa maladroitement sur l'épaule, avec l'air de celui qui ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire dans ce genre de moments.

_ Du calme jeune fille, honnêtement, ton type de réiatsu ne ressemble pas aux leurs, c'est plus une précaution qu'autre chose.

_...

_ C'est que tu as un grand réiatsu qui te cause quelques problèmes, qui sont inédits donc ingérables. La Soul Society a voulu t'écarter le temps de régler cette affaire. Pas la peine de paniquer.

_ Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, dis-je en souriant maladroitement.

_ Ne te fie pas aux apparences, je ne suis qu'un simple vendeur de bonbons.

Il se releva.

_ Vous êtes shinigami ?

_... ça dépend du point de vue.

_ Et vous ne pouvez pas me dire qui sont Shinji et ses amis ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question jeune fille.

_Zut._

_ Trouve la bonne ! Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ Hein ?

_ De question !

Et il disparut.

Oui, Urahara était probablement la personne la plus étrange de toutes les étranges personnes que je connaissais.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Lançai-je.

_ Bonjour Jyuukai-san, bien dormi ? Me répondit Urahara.

_ Vous avez fait la paix ? S'étonna Ururu.

_ Nous ne faisions pas la guerre, m'étonnai-je.

_ Eh bien tant mieux, tu as besoin de forces pour la longue journée qui t'attend ! Reprit-il.

Je m'arrêtai net. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu te rappelles la surprise dont je t'avais parlée ?

_ O...oui.

_ Ne prend pas ce ton craintif, ce n'est pas insurmontable.

_ Vous ne me rassurez pas.

_ Urahara-san, j'peux entrer ? Fit une voix.

_ Mais chut ! S'exclama ce dernier, l'air faussement outré.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un jeune homme plutôt grand et bien bâti, sourcils froncés et...oranges.

_ Kurosaki-san, tu gâches tout mon effet !

_ Quel effet ? Marmonna le concerné.

Puis il se retourna vers moi et me regarda de haut en bas.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_ Bizarre...

_ Hein ?

_ T'es japonais ?

_ Évidemment !

_ Kurosaki-san, je te présente l'élégante, la ravissante, la superbe...

_ Arrêtez votre petit manège et venez-en au fait, dit le gars orange en même temps que moi.

Urahara sortit soudain son éventail et l'agita frénétiquement, les yeux brillants.

_ Je savais que vous vous entendriez à merveille, fit-il de sa voix aiguë.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la table. J'avais faim.

_ Euh...désolé, mais t'as pas le temps de déjeuner, m'informa Kurosaki.

Je me tournai vers lui et haussai un sourcil.

_ Quoi ? C'est l'aut' blond qui t'envoie ? Il peut bien attendre cinq minutes.

_ Tu parles de Shinji ?

_ Tu connais Shinji ?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soupirai.

_ Urahara, expliquez-vous.

Il s'approcha de moi, puis sembla réfléchir, et finalement recula de quelques pas.

_ J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, et j'ai jugé que tu avais besoin de...changer d'air. Shinji est tout à fait d'accord.

_ Ca veut dire que je vais m'entrainer avec lui ?

_ J'm'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ Jyuukai Hana, enchantée.

_ Oh noooon, trop risqué, il est un peu comme toi, c'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que tu es ici...

_ Oui bref on s'en fout.

_ Non, non, il est venu te chercher pour tout à fait autre chose.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oh et puis merde habille toi Hana on va être en retard à l'école !

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Bon, je rentre en Terminale, et, autodiscipline oblige, j'arrête l'ordi pendant la semaine. Évidemment, le rythme de publication va devoir ralentir, mais sachez que je n'abandonnerai surtout pas cette fiction !

A une prochaine !

Reviews ? :D

.


	19. Chapitre 17

Salut à tous !

C'est les vacances, et je PETE la forme!

La preuve, je viens juste de finir ce chapitre ! MUAHAHAHA !

Au fait, j'ai fait une mise à jour de mon profil :D ( annonce subliminale ).

Et donc, un petit aperçu de toutes les idées qui me trottent dans la tête…muaha.

Donc, pour ceux qui suivent, l'OS promis à Seshiru no Scandal est devenu une co-écriture aveeeec….King Pumkin ! ( comment ça ça n'étonne personne è.é ) Etant donné que nous sommes deux terminales un peu débordées, cela risque de prendre du temps, mais c'est déjà bien entamé et je vous préviens, c'est du gros délire X) Une annonce sera bien évidemment faite lors de la publication U.U

Et….256 REVIEWS !

Je vous aime mes fans ! =D * évite les tomates *

Un grand merci à :

**Seshiru No Scandal, Miyuki 19, Lassary, freyandchris, Professeur Xavier, ChiharuXXXmanga, mina , monhuître, Craz', Chacha, Eilisande, feixia-chan, Nami Niji et Zodouille.**

**Bien évidemment, un remerciement spécial à mes bêtas : Eve et Zod'a. ( allez faire un tour sur leur fic, Le monopoly ou tu crèves, et Amphisiologie ).**

**Lassary : **Eh ouiii, c'est comme ça…pour l'instant ;) Et une semaine sans ordi est tout à fait faisable X) Suffit de décrocher et de se prendre en main *.*

**ChiharuXXXmanga : **Pas la peine de faire de la pub, King est mon amie ) Et banzai est banzai, comme ma fic' est ma fic. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre si Hana a un hollow…ou pas.

**Mina : **enthousiasme qui fait plaisir X) Voilà ce que tu attendais !

**Chacha : **C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews *o* Mes chevilles apprécient moins X) Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !

Sur ce, place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Alors, depuis quand t'es shinigami ?

_ Quelques mois…moins d'un an…

Ichigo s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda, les yeux ronds.

_Quoi ? C'est tout ?

_...

_ C'est vrai, t'es jeune.

_ J'ai au moins cent ans de plus que toi ! lançai-je. Respecte tes ainés !

Je lui lançai un regard venimeux dans le but d'affirmer mon autorité. Je l'entendis marmonner « déjà vu ça quelque part… » et pour toute réponse, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ Arrête ! criai-je.

Soudain son sourire disparut, remplacé par une expression tellement sérieuse que j'en restai figée.

Ichigo s'approcha de moi et j'eus un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues, m'immobilisant plus surement qu'un sort de kido.

_ Hana, je sais pourquoi tu es ici.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_ Mais si Urahara t'envoies au lycée, c'est pour que tu te détendes. C'est un chic type mine de rien. Alors arrête de faire cette tête. S'il te plait.

_ Quelle tête ? m'énervai-je.

_ Celle là, fit-il avec un immense sourire. Mais t'es franchement marrante quand t'es en colère.

Je m'éloignai en grommelant, ignorant le rire d'Ichigo dans mon dos.

…Sale gosse.

_ Jyuuukaiiii-saaaaaan !

Je me retournai et reconnut la jeune fille rousse aux arguments incontestables.

_ Oh…Inoue-san.

Je la saluai. Je l'avais rencontré la veille, lors de ma première journée de cours. Elle était dans la même classe qu'Ichigo, et donc la mienne également. Elle avait tenu à me raccompagner chez Urahara, étant donné qu'Ichigo avait du aller chercher ses petites sœurs à l'école. Nous avions donc fait connaissance. Elle était plutôt naïve, mais c'était la fille la plus adorable du monde.

_ Kurosaki-kun nous a dépassées, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Pas grave. On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous mîmes en route. Je jetai un œil à Inoue et vit qu'elle me regardait du coin de l'œil, l'air gêné.

_ ça ne va pas ? demandai-je.

_ Si, si.

_...Inoue…

_ EstuamoureusedeKurosakikun ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup.

Je mis quelques secondes à percuter.

_ Euh…non.

Pause.

_ Jamais. De la vie. Enfin, de ma mort. Enfin. Bref. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je le connais depuis…24 heures.

Surtout que c'est elle qui est raide dingue de lui !

_**Quelle perspicacité !**_

_Tiens, t'es vivante toi ?_

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine. Trop jeune pour moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_**C'est vrai que toi tu préfères les hommes mûrs.**_

…_._

_**Touchée, héhé !**_

_Comment se porte ton côté rouge, très chère ?_

____ Oh ! Dans ce cas, je suis…

_ Rassurée ? lançai-je avec un sourire bien entendu.

_ Hein ? Mais non !

Et elle se lança dans des explications plus incohérentes les unes que les autres.

En arrivant au lycée, elle me parlait de son petit déjeuner, constitué de pommes avec du camembert recouvert de pâte de haricots rouges.

J'aime bien cette fille.

La journée passa très rapidement. Les cours n'étaient pas très compliqués pour moi, c'est plutôt à la cantine que je me fis remarquer.

On nous servit une espèce de pâté gluante verdâtre censée être de la purée aux légumes. Incrédule, je vis la chose tomber dans mon assiette, et l'assiette arriver sur mon plateau-repas. Je levai la tête vers le cuisiner/serveur.

_ Un problème ? fit-il d'un air désagréable en voyant mon air interloqué.

Je regardai mon assiette. Quelque chose avait bougé dedans. J'en étais certaine.

_ Mais quelle est cette immondice ! m'écriai-je, outrée.

Le cuisiner sursauta devant mon ton autoritaire.

_ De la pur-

_ Non ! De la véritable purée faite à partir de légumes frais ne ressemble pas à…à…cette chose ! C'est ignoble de nous le faire manger ! Et ça coûte cher, en plus, vous n'avez pas honte !

A ma gauche, Ichigo me secoua la manche.

_ Hana, tais-toi, tu vas te faire virer.

_ Comment peux tu te taire ? Il est absolument hors de question que je me nourrisse de…de….

_ On appelle ça une boîte de conserve, me signala Tatsuki, à ma droite.

_ Cette boite de conserve !

_ Je vais appeler le proviseur, jeune fille ! s'énerva le serveur après avoir repris contenance.

_ Faîtes donc ! Que je lui dise ma façon de penser !

Je fulminai. Ichigo m'attrapa et m'éloigna du plateau.

_ On va manger dehors.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvâmes à la sortie du lycée.

_ C'est incroyable, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, déclara Ichigo.

_ Moi non plus, approuvai-je vigoureusement de la tête.

Ichigo s'arrêta et je faillis lui rentrer dedans.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

_ Bah…non. J'arrive pas à croire que vous laissiez ces gens cuisiner ces choses dégoûtantes, et encore plus que vous les mangiez !

Ichigo se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué d'avance.

_ Bon, à partir de maintenant, on mangera chez moi.

_ Si tu le dis. Bon, on mange où ?

_ Sans blague ? T'as vraiment fait ça ?

Love était hilare.

_ J't'aime bien toi, déclara Rose.

_ J'allais quand même pas avaler ce truc tout mou !

Nouvel éclat de rire général. J'étais avec les Vizards, et j'attendais l'aut' blond pour l'entrainement du jour. Avec un peu de chance, il préférerait ne pas venir. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de se battre avec moi. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois, et depuis mon combat avec Gin, ça avait été la pire humiliation de ma vie de shinigami. Même Hiyori y allait plus doucement avec moi.

Je racontai donc mes journées pour faire la conversation, je ne les avais pas vus depuis presque une semaine. Des sortes de vacances, le temps que je m'intègre « à une vie plus ou moins semblable à celle des humains », dixit Urahara.

Et cela faisait passer le temps. Mine de rien, cela faisait bientôt un mois que j'étais sur Terre. Sauf que je n'avais qu'une hâte. J'aimais bien être ici, mais je voulais juste rentrer chez moi.

_ Ces humains sont vraiment sans aucune gêne, repris-je. A l'Académie, c'était bien mieux. Les repas n'étaient pas tout le temps excellents, mais nutritifs au moins.

_ Oui, on sait tous à quel point le Seireitei est génial, grinça une voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.

Je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils. En une seconde, ce type avait le don de pourrir ma journée.

_ Allez grouille-toi, pas que ça à faire moi.

Et sans un regard dans notre direction, il descendit dans le souterrain sans m'attendre. Je devais tirer une gueule pas possible, car Mashiro s'avança vers moi, l'air compatissant.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête jolie fleur, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien au fond.

Pas moi. Je me levai en silence, attrapai mon zampakutô, et descendit à mon tour.

J'avais déjà enfilé une tenue plus agréable que l'uniforme du lycée. Je m'avançai dans l'immense terrain, yeux plissés. Où était passé cet imbécile ?

C'est sa lame froide à un millimètre de ma gorge qui me répondit.

_ Même ici, tu dois être sur tes gardes. Si j'avais été ton ennemi tu serai morte.

Je ne pouvais hocher la tête. Une colère froide m'envahit immédiatement. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Je me sentis transpirer, et sa présence dans mon dos m'écrasait, d'autant plus qu'il était bien plus grand que moi. Un élan de claustrophobie m'assaillit, en même temps que je réalisai que ce combat allait être plus sérieux que le précédent. Pour une raison que je n'expliquai pas, il était bien plus énervé que moi.

_ Je sais bien que tu n'es pas mon ami, rassure-toi, crachai-je.

Je concentrai une forte dose de réiatsu dans mon dos pour le faire reculer. Il s'écarta d'un bond avant de commencer à brûler.

_ Intéressant, siffla-t-il, un peu surpris. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas ton ami, juste ton entraineur.

Et il fonça vers moi. Je parai avec mes deux mains autour de la garde. Il avait une force incroyable que ne laissai pas présager sa minceur, en plus d'être rapide.

Mais je l'étais plus que lui.

Je me dérobai face à sa lame et passai en dessous, relevant Buri pour le frapper à l'épaule. Sa main attrapa mon poignet pour me stopper. Nos bras tremblaient. Je préparai ma main gauche.

_ Sôkatsui !

J'étais trop près pour qu'il évite. Nos regards furieux se croisèrent, et il se servit de son zanpakuto pour dévier en partie le sort. Le reste le projeta contre un rocher.

La fumée pouvant lui être utile, je me préparai à toute éventualité. Mais elle se dissipa, et je le vis, debout, en garde, me regardant froidement, mais immobile.

_ Tu aurai pu utiliser un sort plus puissant.

_ Je ne cherche pas à te tuer.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si tu en étais capable.

La rage monta en moi, mais je me contrôlai. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Au lieu de foncer aveuglément, je me servis de cette rage comme énergie. Le rocher devant lequel il attendait explosa en morceaux quand je fonçai sur lui. Je me retournai instantanément pour parer.

_ Oh, apprécia-t-il, on dirait que tu ne te laisse pas avoir facilement, pour une jeunette.

Il renforça ses appuis, et mes pieds commencèrent à glisser sur le sol.

_ Mais tu en restes quand même une !

Et il libéra sa puissance, qu'il contenait depuis le début. Le combat était plus qu'inégal. Je sentis mes bras céder, m'arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

J'exécutai un bond en arrière. Je n'étais pas de taille. Aussitôt, un pied percuta mes côtes, et je hurlai avant de m'effondrer au sol quelques mètres plus loin, à moitié sonnée.

Shinji me regardai de haut, pendant que j'essayai de me relever en gémissant.

_ Allez, tu vaux mieux que ça.

Voyant que je n'y arrivai pas, il m'attrapa le bras sans aucune douceur et me remis debout.

_ Allez, en garde !

_ Tu me gaves, Shinji…

Une énorme claque faillit me faire retourner face contre terre, mais je me retiens par miracle.

_ Réveille-toi ! cria-t-il.

J'étais parfaitement éveillée. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixai Shinji. Il m'avait frappée. Pas comme en plein combat, ça n'avait pas été un simple coup. C'était une claque. Il m'avait frappée comme une humaine.

Sauf que j'étais une shinigami.

Et cette claque était la plus grande marque de manque de respect que je n'avais pas eu depuis des années. Depuis que j'étais entrée à l'Académie. On ne se frappait pas entre shinigamis, on se battait. Cette différence était fondamentale. Donner une claque à quelqu'un, c'était lui montrer son mépris.

_ Toi ! rugis-je.

Cette fois, je vis rouge.

_C'est ça, énerve-toi. Que je vois ce que tu as dans le ventre. Que je vérifie si tu as le bonheur de ne pas être comme nous. _

_ C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ! Tu ne fais que raler contre le Seireitei ! S'il te plait tant que ça, t'as qu'à y retourner au lieu de t'acharner contre moi !

Je pensais réellement ce que je disais. A la moindre allusion du Seireitei ou de ma condition de shinigami, Shinji se renfrognait et me lançait des vannes de plus en plus cyniques. Les autres essayaient de le calmer, mais je voyais bien que ma présence les gênait. Je n'étais pas stupide. Ces gens étaient liés aux shinigamis, sans réellement en faire partie. Ils avaient des zampakutos, mais je n'avais jamais entendus parler d'eux avant de venir ici. Pour mon « problème ». Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient le vérifier. Ils étaient peut-être comme moi. Ou plutôt, j'étais peut-être comme eux.

_ Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une représentante de mes ennemis que je vais me venger sur toi.

_ Tes ennemis ? Tu travailles pour eux en ce moment même pourtant.

_ La discussion est terminée, on reprend le combat.

Il se mit en position. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

_ C'est ça, fuis. Sale lâche.

Le sang de Shinji ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Tu ferai mieux de la fermer, murmura-t-il gravement.

Il fonça sur moi sans que j'ai le temps de me mettre en garde. J'évitai souplement. J'avais eu le temps de récupérer. Mes côtes avaient souffert, mais ce n'étais jamais que ma seule blessure.

Et surtout, j'avais touché un point faible.

Lors de mon combat contre Yû, avant d'être intégrée à la troisième division, il m'avait poussée à bout. Comme Gin tandis que j'étais étudiante. C'est également ce que Shinji et les autres essayaient de faire, mais ils étaient apparemment déçus par les résultats.

J'allais donc retourner cette technique contre eux. Pour une fois, ce serait moi la meneuse.

_ Alors ? Où est passée ta langue bien pendue ? C'est le Seireitei qui te l'a coupée ?

Un saut m'empêcha de finir coupée en deux.

_ C'est lui qui t'interdit de parler ? Je pensais que t'étais du genre à ne pas te laisser faire ?

Je pivotai et, les deux mains aux extrémités de mon zampakutô, je parai un puissant coup de Shinji. Je forçai comme je n'avais jamais forcé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je recule.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce Seireitei que tu détestes quand ?

La peur s'insinua dans mon corps entier avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qui se passait. L'air se chargea de tension malsaine et écrasante. Je regardais Shinji droit dans les yeux, qui virèrent au jaune, comme un animal. Lentement, un masque d'os blanc commença à se former à la base de son menton, et remonta jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, poursuivant jusque derrière ses cheveux. Shinji n'avait pas cillé une seule fois. Son aura dépassait les limites de ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Une angoisse folle avait pris possession de mon ventre. Je lâchai mon zampakutô sans m'en rendre compte, et reculai. Shinji, si c'était encore lui, attrapa mon bras, et le serra si fort qu'une larme m'échappa. Je n'essayai même pas de me dégager.

_ Tu..tu es…

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Ma voix tremblait. Son réiatsu était le même, mais son empreinte avait changée, s'était chargée de quelque chose de différent. Comme…

_ Un hollow….

Un éclat de haine pure passa à travers ses pupilles.

_ Voilà ce que le Seireitei m'a fait.

Sa voix, rocailleuse, comme trafiquée par ordinateur, me gela les entrailles.

Je savais que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

_ Hana ? Hana !

Love me secouait par l'épaule. Je retins un tressaillement, mais ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

_Même si Love peut devenir un de ces monstres, il ne me fera pas de mal…_

_ Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, déclara Hiyori.

_ Faut qu'on lui dise, insista Love.

_ Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas, rétorqua Rose. Le Gotei nous l'a interdit, sauf si elle fait partie des nôtres.

_ Depuis quand on écoute le Gotei ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Shinji, qui s'était éloigné le plus possible de moi, et avait pris la parole.

Ils avaient débarqué en sentant son réiatsu devenir différent. Ils n'avaient pas été effrayés par son apparence. Mais l'avaient tout de suite arrêté, le réprimandant.

Une fois la pression retombée, j'étais tombée au sol. J'étais incapable de les regarder en face. Aussi avais-je remonté mes genoux contre ma poitrine et caché mon visage dedans.

_ Si on ne lui dit pas, elle n'avancera pas. Il faudrait presque la tuer pour savoir si elle aussi est une Vizard.

La voix, froide et pleine d'assurance, appartenait à Lisa. Cette fille en sage tenue d'écolière parlait très peu. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait à mon cas.

Je relevai la tête. Elle me regardait, et ses yeux semblaient voir à travers moi. Elle savait ma peur, la comprenait, et promettait de l'anéantir. Si je la laissais faire.

_ Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-elle brusquement.

Comme elle avait pris les choses en mains, tous dégagèrent.

Elle s'avança vers moi, et je sentis de nouveau l'étrange réiatsu emplir l'air. Cependant il n'était pas autant chargé de tension qu'avec Shinji, comme si Lisa se contenait pour ne pas trop m'effrayer. Son masque d'os blanc se matérialisa et elle s'assit au sol, juste à côté de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je la regardai droit dans ses yeux devenus jaunes.

_ Nous sommes les soldats masqués… commença-t-elle de sa voix grave.

Et elle me raconta leur histoire. Tous avaient été des shinigamis, à la base. Ils avaient été manipulés par ce fameux Aizen, subis ses expériences, et transformés en Vizards. Ils seraient morts, si Urahara ne les avait pas sauvés, et stabilisés avec le Hogyoku, se cachant sur Terre.

Son histoire terminée, elle retira son masque.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_ Shinji se sent plus coupable qu'il ne devrait l'être…

Lisa hocha la tête, restant silencieuse.

_ Et le Gotei ne vous accepte plus parmi les leurs ?

_ Il y a eu un grand débat après la guerre. La chambre des 46 était très réticente à nous laisser revenir. Mais nous avons clos le débat en déclarant ne pas vouloir y retourner , expliqua-t-elle calmement, comme indifférente.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Ils voulaient nous tuer, Hana. Nous ne sommes plus des shinigamis pour eux. Et nous ne nous considérons plus comme tels. Ce serait faux. Nous sommes mieux ici.

_ Pourtant, vous restez en contact avec eux.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix…

Je méditai ces paroles. Malgré toute leur haine envers le Gotei, ils devaient encore lui obéir pour rester tranquille.

_ Et Ichigo ? Il n'était même pas né il y a cent ans.

_ Ça, c'est son histoire. Il te la racontera seulement s'il en a envie.

Je hochai la tête à mon tour.

_ Pourquoi tu as tenu à me raconter tout ça ? Tu ne me connais même pas…

_ Si je ne te l'avais pas raconté, tu serais resté dans l'ignorance et dans la peur, ce qui est la pire des solutions. Tu sais très bien que tu es ici pour déterminer si tu es une Vizard ou non. Ne pas comprendre notre nature t'aurait empêché de le découvrir.

J'étais étonnée par sa franchise. Mais elle avait raison. Soudain, la vérité me frappa.

_ Si je suis une Vizard, moi aussi je ne serai plus considérée comme une shinigami, murmurai-je.

Après ce que j'avais découvert, je savais que le Gotei m'abandonnerait. Ce qui signifierait abandonner ma vie de là-bas. Kandi, Yû, ma division.

Gin…

Gin !

_ Gin ! m'exclamai-je.

_ Ichimaru ? reprit Lisa, étonnée.

_ Il était avec Aizen non ?

_ Il l'a trahi. Personne n'était au courant. C'est ça qui nous a permis de le tuer. Et comme il n'a subi aucune transformation, il a pu être « réintégré ». Le seul, en fait. Puisque Tôsen est mort également.

Un doute m'assaillit. Un doute terrible.

Je connaissais bien Gin. Il aimait vraiment jouer avec les gens. Il n'avait sûrement pas joué la comédie avec Aizen, il s'était amusé.

A présent, je comprenais la méfiance des autres shinigamis à son égard. La fin de cette guerre datait de moins d'une décennie.

Et d'après la description de Lisa, il n'avait pas changé.

Je connaissais bien Gin.

Il était impossible de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Et malgré ses coups tordus, j'avais acquis une confiance aveugle envers lui.

Mais maintenant que je connaissais son importance dans cette guerre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser la question.

Gin…Avait-il vraiment décidé de trahir Aizen dès le départ ?

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Ça vous a plus ? ( s'il y a des fautes, c'est parce que les bêtas ne sont pas passées par là, mais chuuuut ).

Reviews ? * tête d'ange *


	20. Chapter 18

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici me voilà de retour pour ce chapitre que vous avez taaaaaaaaaaaant attendu !

Alors merci à : **Zody, L'huître, Melty-chan 93, Haruka-Akatsuki, Lassary, Haru-Chou, Nami-Niji, Miyuki19, Seshiru no Scandal, feixia-chan, meuh-la-vache-jaune, Nightmaare, Berthe (…), Gun d'Ange, Miyuki19bis ( BONNE ANNEEEE !), Meliiisa256 et ChiharuXXXmanga ! Ça en fait du monde Oo Merci beaucoup !**

**Lassary : **O.O Tu es frutrée XD Voilà enfin la suite, et peut-être la fin d'une part de tes frustrations ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Seshiru no Scandal : **Merci à toi ;) Hana doute de Gin parce que c'est une pacifiste XD ( quoi que...) et que Gin ben...c'était un vraifauxMeuchant tavu ='( Bref elle se complique la vie pour changer u.u

**Meuh-la-vache-jaune : **Non c'est moi qui t'aime le plus u.u NAN C EST MOI è.é Merci pour ta review ! :D 3

**Meliiisa256 : **Tu m'as eue, comme feixia-chan XD On va dire que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon sur la Terre qu'à la SS, parce que ça m'arrange bien :D Merci !

**ChiharuXXXmanga : **Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

_ Allez plus fort !

_ Oui !

_ Mais plus fort j'te dis !

_ OUI !

_ PLUS. FORT !

_ OUIII !

_ T'AS PAS DE COUILLES OU QUOI ?

_ BEN NON J' SUIS UNE FILLE !

_ Ah, oui, pardon.

_ Hmph.

_ Bon allez, on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

_ Quoi ? Déjà ?

Je rangeai mon zampakuto et couru à la poursuite d'Hiyori. Elle avait l'air fâchée.

_ Ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'on s'acharne à t'énerver par tous les moyens possibles, commença-t-elle en me tournant obstinément le dos.

Je la contournai.

_ Rien à faire, ton réiatsu n'explose pas. Impossible de savoir si tu es une Vizard ou non.

_ On ne peut tout simplement pas…l'analyser ? Voir s'il ressemble à celui d'un hollow ?

Hiyori se returna d'un coup, me considéra, points sur les hanches, sourcils froncés. Le temps de cligner des yeux que je reçus une tong en pleine face.

_ AIE !

_ On ne t'apprend rien à l'Académie ou quoi ? Chaque réiatsu est unique, que ce soit celui d'un shinigami ou d'un hollow. Ils ont leur propre empreinte. Seule la…forme, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, permet de distinguer celui d'un shinigami de celui d'un hollow. Mais tant que tu n'utilises pas de masque, si tu en as un, ton réiatsu restera parfaitement normal. Je peux très bien me battre sans utiliser ma force de hollow.

_ Oui, j'ai vu.

_ Alors fais un effort ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

_ Mais si ça voulait tout simplement dire que je n'ai pas de hollow ?

Aussitôt, je m'en voulus. L'espoir était plus que perceptible dans ma voix.

_ Toi, tu es morte de trouille.

Au moins autant que son mépris.

Elle s'en alla et cette fois je restai immobile. Je savais que je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Malgré la teinte de déception qui s'était installé quand je pensais au Gotei, je voulais toujours en faire partie. Être une Vizard signifiait abandonner tout espoir d'y retourner un jour.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'étais sur Terre, et il n'y avait eu aucune progression. Depuis plusieurs jours Buri et moi ne nous adressions pas la moindre parole, de même que Shinji. Le lycée me permettait de me détendre, mais j'avais l'impression d'y perdre mon temps.

Ma vie de shinigami me manquait atrocement. Je crevais d'envie de parler à Kandi et Yû. De recommencer les entraînements, d'effectuer quelques missions mineures.

Et surtout, il fallait que je parle à Gin. De ce qui avait failli se passer dans son bureau. De son importance et de sa participation dans cette guerre. J'y pensais tellement que j'en rêvais.

Je percevais que quelque chose pouvait être possible, entre lui et moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'aussi indiscernable.

Non. Rien ne serait possible tant que je ne saurai pas s'il avait aimé faire cette guerre.

Parce que je ne pourrai jamais aimer une telle personne.

Je rentrai chez Urahara, vannée. La boutique était calme. Le blond devait encore traîner dans son laboratoire, Tessai jardinait, et les gosses traînaient dehors. Le week-end, quoi. Je décidai donc de faire un petit somme. Mais ma conscience me rappela à l'ordre au bout de quelques minutes. Pour savoir si j'avais un hollow ou pas, je devais non seulement m'entraîner jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, mais aussi méditer avec mon zampakuto.

Or, Buri me faisait la gueule. Et je n'avais pas envie de lui parler aussi.

Ce serait donc une méditation/somme.

Je m'assis en tailleur, Buri sur mes genoux, et fermai les yeux, prenant de longues inspirations et expirations. Cela faisait des jours que je n'étais pas allé dans mon monde intérieur, Buri m'en refusant l'entrée. Je ne cherchai donc pas à la contacter, mais à aller au plus profond de moi-même. Ce coin de calme qui ne bougeait pas quelque soit la situation.

_ Ouvre les yeux, feignasse.

Je sursautai et en clignant des yeux, me retrouvai assise sur une gigantesque bulle, face à Buri.

_ Le coin le plus calme de ton être, c'est ici. Il n'y a que lorsque tu mourras qu'il mourra avec toi, m'annonça-t-elle, l'air de rien.

_ Sympa de me parler de ma mort, lançai-je amèrement, pas conciliante pour un sou.

Elle me lança un regard noir, et je vis ses chaînes tressaillir.

_ Tu comptes me révéler un jour ce que signifie ce côté rouge ? repris-je, puisqu'elle ne disait rien.

_ Pas tout de suite.

_ Mais quand ? m'écriai-je. Tu comptes me faire rester sur Terre éternellement ?

_ Espèce d'idiote. Évidemment que tu n'as pas de hollow.

La phrase résonna dans ma tête. Pendant quelques secondes, je me demandais si j'avais bien compris. J'écarquillai les yeux, et l'air eut du mal à entrer dans mes poumons. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Buri ne put retenir un ricanement. J'explosai.

_ TU LE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT ET TU ME LAISSES LAMBINER ICI !

Je me levai, tremblant de tous mes membres, vacillant dangereusement sur ma bulle légère.

_ Du calme, commença-t-elle, tu-

_ LA FERME ! SALE GOSSE !

_ Hana, tu vas te rasseoir immédiatement.

_ NON !

Je m'approchai d'elle d'un bond, dominant de toute ma hauteur cette petite fille qui restait obstinément assise, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

_ Je perds mon temps ici ! Si tu m'avais prévenue dès le début, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. C'est de ta faute !

Je vis Buri écarquiller les yeux à son tour, presque apeurée. Puis son visage se ferma, et ses yeux devinrent deux fentes meurtrières.

_ Très bien, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle s'effaça en même temps que mon monde intérieur disparaissait .Je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, haletante, et exténuée comme jamais.

_ Hana-san ! m'appelait la voix de Tessai. C'est l'heure du dîner !

Je jetai un œil à mon réveil, étonnée. Le temps passait très vite lorsqu'on était plongé dans son monde intérieur. Une heure était passée.

_ Je descends !

En passant devant mon miroir, je vis que j'avais l'air épuisée. Je me passais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et attachai mes longs cheveux raides en chignon lâche. Je sortis sans jeter un œil à mon zampakuto.

Arrivée en bas, tout le monde était à table et conversait joyeusement. Jinta lançait des boules de pain sur Ururu, qui se cachait sous la table, Tessai servait tout le monde et Urahara grondait gentiment les enfants.

Je m'assis tranquillement, et commençai à manger silencieusement, plongée dans mes pensées. Était-ce normal de se disputer autant avec son zampakutô ? Au début, elle m'émerveillait, et je la respectai énormément.

_Et maintenant, on dirait une adolescente boutonneuse face à sa mère_, pensai-je.

_ Tout va bien Jyuukai-san ? m'interrompit Urahara au bout de quelques minutes.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du silence, et remarquai que tout le monde m'observait comme un animal de cirque.

J'ai une verrue sur le nez ?

_ Oui, ça va, répondis-je lentement.

_ Tu es sûre ?

J'allai répondre négligemment, lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, et que je ne pus m'en détacher. Il _fallait_ que je lui dise.

_ En fait, j'aurai quelque chose à vous annoncer…

_ ça tombe bien : moi aussi !

Et il me fit un immense sourire, extrêmement fier de lui. Tout le monde regardait un point derrière moi. J'allai me retourner lorsque deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur mes yeux.

_ Devine qui c'est ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Et, pour la deuxième fois dans l'espace de trente minutes, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque.

Je sursautai, me levai précipitamment, et me jetai dans les bras de mon amie.

_ Kandiiiiiii !

_ Rohhh fais un câlin à môman, s'amusa-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

_ Vouiiiiiii.

La salle éclata de rire. Je riais et pleurais en même temps.

_ J'ai des tas de choses à te dire !

_ Moi aussi !

Sa bouche glissa près de mon oreille :

_ Tu m'as manquée petite fleur.

Je lui souris, et m'écartai pour lui faire une place à table, pendant que Tessai rajoutait un couvert.

J'écartai Buri et les Vizards de mes pensées, me concentrant sur l'arrivée inattendue de Kandi. La petite lueur amusée dans les yeux de mon amie m'enchantait, de même que sa simple présence. Je me sentais tellement mieux quand elle était là.

Elle commença à parler et manger en même temps, captant l'attention de la tablée entière, comme à son habitude.

_ J'suis venue pour une mission à Tokyo. C'est une très grande ville, donc y a vraiment beaucoup de hollows. En ce moment plus que d'habitude, et la treizième division se charge de ce genre de choses, donc me voilà !

Elle but un énorme verre d'eau et continua :

_ J'ai été promue ! Si je réussis cette mission, je passe treizième siège, héhé. Et comme ça va faire bientôt un mois que t'es sur Terre, Hana, aux « frais du Gotei » et que ton histoire avance pas, ils m'ont dit de t'embarquer avec moi. Qu'un combat réel te ferait peut-être plus d'effets.

_Hm, râlai-je.

_ C'est Gin qu'a insisté.

_ Hmph ! m'étouffai-je dans ma soupe miso.

_ Enfin j'suis trop contente de te revoir !

Et elle me sauta dessus, débutant une bataille générale.

Allongées dans nos futons, Kandi et moi étions tournées l'une vers l'autre, couchées depuis un long moment, mais nous ne faisions que parler. Elle me raconta la vie du Gotei, les derniers potins, ses petites missions, son bureau débordant de papiers... rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme. Pourtant, je bavais d'envie devant ce quotidien qui aurait du être également le mien.

_ Et toi, alors ? Me questionna-t-elle quand elle eut fini.

Nous étions dans le noir, pourtant je vis son expression s'assombrir face à la mienne, lui faisant probablement reflet. Je lui racontai la vie que je menais sur Terre depuis le début, et terminai par la déclaration de Buri du matin même.

Sa réaction fut totalement inattendue.

_ Tu dis qu'elle a disparue ?

_ Euh...bah je suis sortie de mon monde intérieur, ouais.

_ Je parle pas de toi, je parle de ton zampakuto !

_ Eh bien, oui, elle a disparu avant que je ne sorte.

Kandi se prit la tête entre les mains, et poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

_ On dirait pas comme ça, mais...

_ Mais quoi ?

_ T'es qu'une maudite tête de mûle !

Je sursautai. Le cri de Kandi allait réveiller la maisonnée.

_ ON S EN FOUT DE CE QU ELLE T A REVELE OU NON, POURQUOI TU L AS FACHE ? T ES INCONSCIENTE MA PAROLE !

Kandi se leva brusquement, et je me ratatinai instinctivement sur moi-même. Dans ce genre de moment, une sorte d'aura, typique des nobles, l'entourait : impériale. Elle reprit, plus calme.

_ Écoute, j'ai découvert mon zampakuto très jeune, même si à l'époque je pensais que c'était juste un de mes amis imaginaires- elle sourit à cette pensée. Et évidemment, quand tu découvres ton zampakuto, il t'es supérieur. Moi aussi, comme la plupart des shinigamis, j'ai essayé de prendre le dessus à mon tour.

Elle se rabaissa, et m'attrapa par les épaules me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Sauf que tu n'y arriveras pas. Personne n'y arrive. Même des années après. Je sais très bien que mine de rien tu as un sale caractère mais accepte que ce soit elle qui décide, qu'elle ait sa part de mystère, qu'elle taise des choses.

_ Mais...

Elle soupira.

_ Hana, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais le lien que tu as avec ton zampakuto est incroyable, ne le gâche pas.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. J'étais vraiment qu'une gamine.

_ La clé de la réussite, c'est la COMMUNICATION. N'oublie pas, communication. Comme avec les mecs.

Cette fille passe du coq à l'âne.

_Parce que si tu tais, tu n'avanceras nulle part.

Et elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je lui rendis un regard blasé. Elle avança la lèvre inférieure, les yeux larmoyants.

_ T'es vraiment nulle en sous entendus.

_ Gin te manque, hein ?

_ Je refuse de répondre à cette question.

_ Alleeeeeez.

_ Non !

_ Mais-

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Nous nous retournâmes. Urahara avait entrouvert la porte, il avait les cheveux en bataille mais l'oeil vif. Nous le regardâmes sans savoir quoi répondre. On aurait dit un père surprenant ses enfants pendant une bêtise en construction. Il soupira.

_ C'est l'heure de dormir les filles. Hana, tu dois te lever tôt demain pour aller chez les Vizards.

Kandi n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Elle me jeta un regards en biais.

_ Je rêve ou tu lui a pas dit ?

_ Pas dit quoi ?

_ Bah...j'allais le dire puis dans l'action j'ai oublié...

Kandi se passa une main sur le visage, l'air immensément blasé.

_ Oublié quoi ?

_ Mais quelle conne.

Assis dans le salon d'Urahara, Kandi et moi attendions. On attendait le retour du blond, qui, dans le sous-sol, discutait de mon avenir avec le Sotaicho.

J'adore quand on me demande mon avis.

Je n'arrivai pas à dire un mot, me contentant de faire des ronds sur le sol avec mes doigts.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Kandi en brisant le silence, tu vas rentrer au Gotei. La question, c'est juste « quand ? ».

_ Oui... j'aimerai bien pouvoir t'accompagner en mission.

Elle hocha la tête, et le silence recommença. Je pensais déjà à mon retour. J'allais recommencer mon train-train quotidien. J'en vais envie mais d'un autre côté cette visite sur Terre avait été spéciale.

Puis j'avais peur de rentrer. Qu'allais-je dire à Gin ? Quand les entraînements recommenceraient, les choses se calmeraient-elles enfin avec Buri ?

Urahara débarqua enfin. Je me levai et attendit le verdict.

_ Tu rentres au Gotei dans une heure, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je clignai des yeux.

_ Quoi ? Juste une heure ?

_ Le temps de préparer tes affaires.

Je n'avais pas d'affaires, ou presque.

_ Mais...je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde...

_ Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à te négocier une heure.

Je hochai la tête pour le remercier, consciente de son geste, lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_ Enfin, j'aurai quand même de vos nouvelles.

_ Non. Même gradée, si tu ne viens pas sur Terre en mission, tu n'en auras pas. Tu n'es pas censée avoir d'attaches.

C'est alors que je réalisai. Je risquai de ne pas venir avant très, très longtemps.

Je me tournai vers Kandi.

_ Dépêche-toi, conseilla-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle pour l'étreindre brièvement, mais fort. Puis me retournai vers Urahara, et m'inclinai très bas. Je me redressai et il enleva son chapeau, gêné.

_ Ta présence ici va nous manquer, petite Hana, avoua-t-il.

Je lui souris. Ce sale scientifique était tout de même sympathique. Je me précipitai alors dans l'escalier, rangeai dans un sac mes quelques vêtements, et écrivis un mot d'au revoir pour Jinta et Ururu, qui étaient à l'école.

J'envoyai un texto à Ichigo pour dire au revoir aux lycéens. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller les voir. Cela fait, j'enlevai la batterie du portable/détecteur de hollows et le rangeai dans un tiroir.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à shunpoter jusque chez les Vizards.

_ T'es en retard ! Railla Shinji quand j'arrivai, essoufflée.

Il commença à se diriger vers le sous-sol sans m'attendre. Tous les Vizards étaient présents. Ils me regardaient, étonnés devant mon absence de réaction. Shinji sembla enfin se rendre compte que je ne le suivais pas, et se retourna vers moi, l'air déjà ennuyé.

_ C'est quoi cette tenue de ville ? Lança-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je décidai donc d'aller au plus simple. Je m'inclinai bien bas.

_ Oh, c'est l'heure du départ...murmura Love.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Tu t'en vas Hana ? , reprit Hachi.

Je me relevai, mais regardai le sol.

_ Hier, pendant ma médiation, mon zampakuto m'a informée que je n'avais pas de hollow en moi. J'en ai donc informé Urahara-san, et le Gotei a décidé de mon retour aujourd'hui-même.

_ Il t'a même laissé du temps pour venir nous voir, lança ironiquement Hyiori.

_ Non, c'est grâce à Urahara-san que j'ai pu venir ici.

Il y eut des regards étonnés. Hachi sourit.

_ Je suis content que tu viennes nous dire au revoir Hana.

Il se leva et fit du mieux qu'il put pour m'éteindre sans m'étouffer. Les autres Vizards firent alors de même, excepté Shinji. Pourtant, il me regardait. Il ne disait rien. Les autres eurent l'air de comprendre et ils sortirent. Je m'approchai alors de lui, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas du tout bien entendus, et je le regrette, comme je regrette que ma présence vous ait été imposée ici, surtout par le Gotei. Mais vous avez tout de même fait ce que vous pouviez pour m'aider, en dépit de votre haine envers le Gotei, et je tenais en vous remercier. Je continuerai à travailler pour le Gotei mais je n'oublierai pas qu'il est loin d'être l'image qu'il donne de lui.

Je me tus, attendant une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur, j'étais déçue. Il ne me restait plus qu'à partir. J'allais me détourner lorsque...

_ Dans ce cas, arrête le politiquement correct. Ne parle pas comme eux. Parle comme toi. Et il n'y a que moi ici, c'est à moi que tu parles, dit-il en se rapprochant.

Je pris soudain une grande inspiration, surprise.

_ Je...je voulais juste te dire que...même si je vois bien que tu me détestes, tu as fais l'effort de t'occuper de moi et tu m'as quand même beaucoup appris. Je voulais juste te dire merci pour ça. J'oublierai pas.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'incroyable.

Il me sourit. Et pas un sourire à l'envers.

_ Je te déteste pas, c'est le Gotei que je déteste.

J'acquiesçai. Il leva alors le bras, comme pour me tapoter la tête, et je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils. Je détestai ce geste qui me faisait passer pour une gamine. Il sembla le remarquer, et baissa légèrement le bras. Sa main finit sur ma joue. Je m'arrêtai de respirer.

Il sourit à nouveau et enleva sa main.

_ Deviens un bon shinigami.

TO BE CONTINUED.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! C'est la fin des aventures d'Hana sur Terre u.u Elle va revoir Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Cependant, je ne vous le cache pas, la suite n'arrivera probablement pas avant cet été, je suis un peu débordée.

Alors, à une prochaine !

Bye Bye 8D


	21. Chapitre 19

Je sais. Il y a deux jours j'ai dit que je publierai pas avant peut-être un an.

Mais. Voilà. Venir sur ffnet a fait revenir ma fièvre d'écrite semble-t-il. J'ai donc pondu ( tout ) ça.

Alors un grand merci à :

**Mon huitre, Haruka-Akatsuki, Haru Maxwell, feixia-chan, Miyuki19, minimilie, Lassary, Caecus.S, meuh-la-vache-jaune ( MA MEUUUUH ! ), Gun d'ange, storma, Syahra, Shiemi0 et iJulia.**

****Et bien évidemment à supra bêta readeuses qui me motivent : **EVE ET ZOD'A ! **J'vous aime.

Et merci quand même à **sapphyrre, feixia-chan once again, et Gun d'ange once again aussi** , mais comme je vais supprimer la note d'information, je vais perdre vos reviews.

Ce chapitre est un grand pas en avant dans la relation Gin/Hana, et je poste avec un peu d'appréhension. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

_Je vais le faire. Je peux le faire. _

_Allez. Dis-le à voix haute._

_Je vais le faire. Je...peux le faire.

_**... **__C'est affligeant._

_Je peux paaaaaaaaaaaas ! Comment suis-je censée faire ? _

_Tu lèves la main et tu toques_, me répondis-je à moi -même.

_Et s'il est en train de travailler ?_

_... C'est pitoyable..._

_TOQUE !_

_Non._

_ Hana-chan !

_Merde._

Je me retournai vers Yû, qui me souriait gentiment, visiblement l'air heureux et surpris de me voir là. Nouvelle pique de culpabilité.

_ Comment tu vas ?

Il était joyeux. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il s'avança, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

_ Yû...

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, commença-t-il.

_ J'suis désolééééééée.

J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse en retenant mes larmes et ma morve. C'était moi qui l'avait engueulée, tout de même.

_ Toi alors, dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

Comme je ne répondais pas, il me tapota la tête.

_ Et si je t'invitai à manger, le temps de se raconter tout ce qu'on a à se raconter ?

J'acquiesçai en lui rendant son sourire.

XxXxXxX

_ Donc Kandi a dû partir sans toi finalement ?

_ Ouais, j'espère que ça va bien se passer.

_ Elle est très forte, m'assura Yû.

_ Puis ça fait tellement longteps que je l'ai pas vue, soupirai-je.

Yû bût le reste de son troisième café. Nous étions installés depuis plus de deux heures.

_ Et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Demandai-je.

_ Le Gotei est toujours aussi calme, et j'ai tellement de paperasse que je ne suis plus au courant de rien. C'en est presque ennuyant.

_ Je m'en fous du Gotei, toi ?

_ Je suis totalement guéri, ne t'en fais pas, m'assura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, rassurée.

_ C'était débile notre engueulade, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Tu dois pas avoir honte que je te sauve, Yû.

_ J'ai pas honte.

Silence.

_ C'est juste que ça aurait dû être l'inverse, reprit-il.

J'attrapai sa main.

_ On est tous les deux sains et saufs, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

_ Et tu es enfin rentrée, sourit-il.

Une fois de plus, je lui rendis son sourire.

Un papillon des Enfers se dirigea vers moi alors qu'on s'apprêtait à partir.

_ Oh non...

_ Quoi ?

_ Je déteste ces fichus papillons.

Je tendis la main et écoutai le message. J'étais de nouveau convoquée à la première division.

_ Je dois y aller tout de suite, annonçai-je.

Yû fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Non. Urahara-san a fait son rapport avant même que je ne rentre et je n'ai même pas encore vu le taichô. Pour l'instant j'ai juste une montagne de charges administratives à rattraper.

Le travail de shinigami n'est pas aussi palpitant qu'on le croit, même pour un gradé.

_ Je t'accompagne ?

_ Non tu es déjà en retard.

_ A tout à l'heure alors ?

_ A tout à l'heure.

Il partit directement en shunpo. Je préférai marcher, retardant le moment d'arriver. J'allai encore devoir me retrouver devant tous ces capitaines... qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? J'étais rentrée ce matin même, reprenant directement le travail, je n'avais croisé personne. Gin n'était même pas venu me voir. Urahara-san avait bien précisé que je n'étais pas comme les Vizards.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, passant une main sur mon visage, lasse d'avance. J'avais mal au ventre. Puis je regardai ma montre. J'allais être en retard, et mieux valait ne pas contrarier le Sotaichô après les soucis que je lui avais imposés. Je shunpotai.

XxxXxXxX

Arrivée devant l'immense porte, je me permis le temps d'une grande inspiration et d'un recoiffage express avant de faire signe aux gardes qui toquèrent deux fois avant d'ouvrir. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils pour m'habituer au changement de lumière. Je devais me concentrer pour contrôler mon réiatsu et ne pas me laisser envahir par ceux des capitaines. Le voyage entre les mondes était assez éprouvant pour le corps, sans oublier que j'étais épuisée par toutes mes dernières émotions.

J'avançai rapidement vers le Soutaichô et m'inclinai devant lui.

_ Jyuukai Hana, commença-t-il, membre et l'un des quinzième sièges de la troisième division, tu es convoquée ici pour discuter de la suite de ton cas.

Je clignai rapidement des yeux, m'interdisant d'afficher toute expression inquiète sur mon visage. Sur ma droite, j'aperçus Gin qui me regardait d'un air profond, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censée répondre, alors j'inclinai simplement la tête et attendit la suite.

_ Dans ses rapports, Urahara Kisuke indique une forte et considérable présence de réiatsu en toi, cependant difficilement gérable de par son étendue, ce qui t'as conduit sur Terre pour tenter d'en découvrir l'origine.

_Arrête de me parler de ce que je sais déjà et abrège_, pensais-je avec appréhension.

_ Fort heureusement, ce passage sur Terre a démontré le fait que tu es une pure shinigami.

_J'en suis ravie. Et alors ?_

_ Mais cela n'éclaire pas l'origine de ces explosions de réiatsu, imprévisibles et donc dangereuses, pour ta vie et celles des shinigamis qui t'entourent.

Je commençai à paniquer. S'ils ne m'envoyaient pas sur Terre, qu'allaient-ils me faire ? J'eus un frisson en pensant à la division scientifique. Ou alors allaient-ils m'enlever Buri ?

_ Nous avons décidé, pour ta protection et celle de tes proches, que tu dois suivre un programme spécial.

_Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. _

_...Quel est ce programme spécial ? M'enquis-je.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'entrainer avec les autres shinigamis. Tu t'entraineras donc avec ton capitaine, dans le but d'apprendre à gérer ton réiatsu, dans un souterrain adapté.

Je hochai lentement la tête. Un millier de questions commençaient déjà à envahir mon esprit, et j'avais du mal à les retenir.

_ Bien. Tu t'entretiendras avec ton capitaine du reste.

J'osai à peine croiser son regard avant de m'incliner et de sortir. Le Sotaichô était une personne très imposante et impressionante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cas nécessitait l'intervention de sa personne. J'aurai seulement dû en discuter avec Gin. Un shinigami de mon rang avait rarement affaire avec les autres capitines. Pourtant, en l'espace de quelques semaines, j'avais été convoquée deux fois et avait même eu droit à un séjour sur Terre. Alors que je ne devrais même pas exister aux yeux des autres divisions. Je n'avais pas d'importance, je n'étais qu'une shinigamie de niveau moyen parmi tant d'autres.

Pas que j'étais fâchée d'avoir des séances de travail privées avec Gin. Au moins nous aurions le temps de mettre notre relation au clair.

Mais il y avait plus grave.

Comment étais-je censée m'entrainer et contrôler mon réiatsu alors que Buri était totalement absente de mon esprit ?

XxXxXxX

Je rentrai tard chez moi – j'avais trois semaines de paperasse à rattrapper - et je découvris avec surprise deux messages derrière ma porte. Le premier était de Kandi : elle me rassurait en disant que tout allait bien et promettait une soirée spéciale copines quand nous pourrions enfin nous retrouver, soit dans deux semaines.

Le deuxième était de Gin. Il me donnait rendez-vous à vingt deux heures, le temps que je fasse une séance de médiation avec mon zampakuto pour me mettre en condition.

Sauf qu'il était déjà vingt deux heures trente. Je sursautai, puis gémis d'appréhension.

Merde merde merde.

Je shunpotai en toute vitesse et arrivai en catastrophe. Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau je soufflai pour paraître calme. La porte s'ouvrit. Gin me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil de bas en haut.

_ T'es en retard et absolument pas reposée comme je te l'avais demandé.

Son ton était sec. Je restai bouche bée tandis qu'il me tournait le dos pour retourner à son bureau. Je secouai la tête et tentai de reprendre contenance.

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai énormément de travail et...

_ Ne te sers pas du travail comme excuse. Allez dépêche toi.

Il rangea rapidement quelques dossiers sur son bureau et sortit de la pièce, me frôlant alors que j'étais restée immobile. Il commença à s'éloigner sans m'attendre.

C'était le vide dans mon esprit. Je venais de comprendre : il m'évitait. Très calme, je le suivis, restant soigneusement derrière lui pour éviter la discussion.

Nous marchions en silence. Je fixai son grand dos, sa démarche souple et silencieuse. Il sentait forcément mon regard, qu'on pouvait presque considérer comme de la provocation. Mais il continuait sur le même ryhtme, déterminé, tout en prenant son temps.

Peut-être attendait-il que je craque. Peut être y prenait-il un plaisir malsain. J'avais pu observer cette face de son caractère dès notre première rencontre, il y a maintenant plusieurs années. On ne pouvait nier son côté sadique.

Et je ne pouvais nier que d'une certaine façon, cela me plaisait. C'était tout de même amusant, d'un certain point de vue, ce jeu du chat et de la souris qui ne laissait aucun répis à mon pauvre petit coeur.

Comparé à Hiraoku, qui n'osait jamais me contredire, voulait tout le temps me faire plaisir. C'en était devenu ennuyant car répétitif.

Gin, lui, n'était certainement pas de tout repos.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle d'entrainement. J'étais étonnée de cet environnement si familier pour cet entrainement spécial. Mais Gin continua à marcher - la salle était capable de contenir toute la division, elle était immense - et s'arrêta à un point précis. Aussitôt mon ventre se crispa. Mon corps se rappellait parfaitement de la tension et de la douleur subie lors de notre dernier combat, et n'avait certainement pas envie de la revivre. Même si je m'étais améliorée depuis, ce n'était rien face à l'étendue de son pouvoir. Sans compter que j'étais plus que fatiguée et n'avais pas une once de motivation en moi.

Puis Gin ouvrit le sol. J'écarquillai les yeux. Il repoussa le haut de la trappe et descendit.

Je le suivis après une seconde d'hésitation...et eut l'impression de me retrouver au sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara, par lequel j'étais arrivée et était retournée au Gotei. L'endroit était illuminé comme en plein jour, avec la même chaleur, et pourtant lugubre.

J'aurai tellement voulu être dans mon lit.

_ Gin, commençai-je.

_ Jyuukai-san, peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ton retard ? Ainsi que ton évidente non-préparation pour cet exercice ?

Il s'adressait à moi sans me regarder, d'un ton si indifférent que je sentis immédiatement mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.

_Contrôle-toi Hana ou tu vas partir au quart de tour._

_ Comme j'ai tenté de te l'expliquer tout à l'heure, je suis restée tard à mon bureau pour rattraper mon retard, et je...

_ Soit, cela part d'un bon sentiment, j'en suis sûr, lança-t-il. Mais cela n'excuse en rien..

_ Mon zampakuto a disparu ! m'écriai-je, presque hors de moi.

Il se retourna brusquement, le visage crispé. La fine ligne de ses yeux entrouverts me fixaient, m'accusaient. La tension entre nous deux était palapable. Soudain, j'avais du mal à respirer.

Il était en colère. Et c'était bien plus terrifiant que ce que j'imaginais.

Il s'avança à grands pas. Je reculai instinctivement, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il m'attrapa par les bras, les serrant. Fort.

_ Pardon ? murmura-t-il.

Je crus que j'allais perdre contenance.

_ Sur Terre, lors d'une de mes méditations, mon zampakuto est...parti, articulai-je faiblement.

J'aurai voulu détourner le regard, mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Il me serra encore plus.

_ Toi, tu n'imagines pas tous les problèmes que tu me causes. Et tu les empires.

Sa voix était tellement froide...

_ Gin tu me fais mal ! criai-je.

Il me lâcha brusquement. Je me massai les bras, j'allais avoir des bleus. Il recula de quelques pas, de nouveau lui-même mais toujours aussi furieux.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte, cracha-t-il.

_ Comment ça ? C'est toi qui vient de m'écraser les bras !

_ Aucune importance.

_ C'est toi qui me tourne autour puis me traite comme une inconnue ! lançai-je venimeuse.

Il ouvrit la bouche...puis la referma.

_ Alors, vas-y, explique-moi, dis-moi parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Il se raprocha à nouveau, sans répondre. J'essayai de maîtriser les bâtements de mon coeur, et relevai fièrement le menton. Je ne savais pas ce qui le mettait tant en colère, mais moi, si.

Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux. Cela aurait pu durer quelques secondes comme plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à qu'il referme les siens et retrouve son sourire de toujours. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer.

_ J'essaie de te protéger, annonça-t-il calmement.

Je haussai les sourcils sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'était impossible de nier que Gin avait une sorte d'affection pour moi, je le savais. Mais l'entendre me l'avouer était plus qu' impensable.

_ J'ai passé la matinée à me battre pour toi auprès du Sotaicho. Normalement les cas ingérables comme toi sont...gérés contre leur gré.*

_...Je suis pas sûre de comprendre.

_ Tu ne veux pas comprendre, crois-moi, railla-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? dis-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

_ Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu me protèges ? Pourquoi tu viens vers moi et fais ensuite comme si de rien n'était ?

Il eut l'air interloqué.

_ Petit bout, tu prends des initiatives ! s'amusa-t-il.

Il reprit un ton plus sérieux.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bon, je sens comme un air de déjà-vu, lança-t-il, presque joyeux.

Il me tourna le dos, s'éloigna quelque peu, puis me fit face à nouveau.

_ Puisque ton zampakuto n'est plus là, il n'y a qu'à le faire revenir comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il chargea.

xXxXxX

Je me réveillai en gémissant. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine.

Une semaine que, tous les soirs, j'allais m'entraîner avec Gin pendant des heures interminables où il me poussait à bout dans le but que Buri apparaisse, comme une vulgaire shinigami de seconde zone. J'avais tout raconté en détail à Gin, et il comptait garder ça pour lui. Dès que j'aurai retrouvé Buri, nous pourrions suivre les ordres du Sotaicho. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, à part Kandi.

Je me levai pénibement. J'étais pleine de bleus et de courbatures. Entre ces entrainements et ma montagne de travail, je n'avais pas une minute à me consacrer. Je rentrai chez moi à 20h30, m'autorisai une petite sieste d'une demi-heure, puis mangeai, et essayai, comme d'habitude en vain, de contacter Buri.

J' en voulais toujours à Gin de la façon dont il m'avait traité lors de notre premier entrainement, cependant nous n'en avions pas reparlé. J'étais consciente d'avoir découvert une facette de sa personnalité que sans doute peu de personnes avaient pu voir : un Gin impulsif, colérique, et inquiet.

D'une certaine façon, j'étais fière d'être la cause de tout cela. Moi, Jyukai Hana, petite shinigamie de la 3e division, avait réussi à mettre son cruel et froid taichô dans un tel état. Car pour une fois, il avait laissé ressortir ses sentiments.

Mais pas tous : une fois de plus, il s'était défilé tandis que j'essayais de lui parler de nous deux.

Je soupirai profondément en m'étirant. Un repas léger, une rapide queue de cheval, et j'étais prête. Je m'assis en tailleur, Buri en équilibre sur mes genoux, et fermai les yeux en faisant rouler mes épaules pour me détendre. Un instant plus tard j'étais dans mon monde intérieur, toujours aussi désespérément vide. J'appellai Buri en sautillant d'une bulle à l'autre. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas de limite, j'aurai pu parcourir des kilomètres sans que le paysage ne change : des bulles flottant docilement dans un ciel à peine nuagé. Etrangement, malgré l'absence de Buri, mon monde intérieur restait calme. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie ou il se serait effondré.

Je sortis au bout de quelques minutes, sachant d'expérience que ça ne suffirait pas pour la faire revenir.

Je pris mon temps pour aller jusqu'au souterrain. A cette heure-ci, il ne restait que très peu de shinigamis au travail, et je pouvais exécuter tranquilement mes mouvements d'étirements sur le chemin, à la fois pour réveiller mon corps et le préparer aux prochains coups et meurtrissures qu'il allait subir.

Comme à son habitude, dès que je refermai la trappe, Gin, déjà arrivé, posait son haori ainsi que son fourreau, et m'offrait à boire avant de se mettre en garde.

Fidèle à lui-même, Gin était sévère sans être injuste, mais n'hésitait pas à me provoquer ou à me montrer mes erreurs en ne machant pas ses mots. Il ne me blessait jamais vraiment, ne visait aucun point vital, et pourtant il était évident qu'il avait le dessus sur moi : il se retenait. Je donnais le meilleur de moi-même. Le tenir en respect était déjà une amélioration. Je n'étais pas terrifiée comme lors de notre tout premier affrontement, encore très clair dans ma mémoire. J'étais plus sûre de moi même, et bien sûr plus puissante. Et je savais que je devais le craindre.

Mais nous stagnions.

_ Petit bout, aujourd'hui, un changement s'impose.

Je devins aussitôt méfiante.

_ Vois-tu, à cause de ton petit...imprévu, nous prenons du retard. Or, le Soutaichô me demande déjà des résultats.

Je me raidis.

_ Il va donc falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure, si tu tiens à ta peau.

_...C'est-à-dire ?

_ Aujourd'hui, combat en conditions réelles.

Je me stoppai net. ça, c'était pas bon du tout.

_ Allons Hana-chan, il faut bien que je te stimule ou tu n'es bonne à rien.

_ Mais-

Je levai mon zampakuto à la dernière seconde. A travers nos lames croisées, Gin me souriait férocement. Il me susurra :

_ De toute façon il n'y a que comme ça que tu marches : avec des émotions réelles.

Il appuya encore plus fort, et je manquai flancher. Il n'était pas à fond mais avait laissé tomber toute sa prudente retenue à mon égard.

Je poussai un cri rageur et le repoussai avant de me mettre à distance respectable.

Que pouvais-je faire contre lui ?

_ Tu n'as pas le temps de penser. Fie-toi à ton instinct.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur moi et je me décalai sur le côté avant de feinter. Nos lames s'entechoquaient à une vitesse folle et je perdais du terrain à chaque coup échangé.

Je m'avançai soudain et resserai ma main autour de son poignet, stoppant net sa lame. Puis je me projetai en l'air, me servant de son bras comme appui, et visant son visage de mes pieds. Il se baissa en arrière et, tandis que je pivotai, levai mon bras droit, ma lame fondant à toute vitesse sur son cou. Sa main gauche arrêta la mienne, et je tombai au sol en me tordant le bras. Je serrai les dents et roulai au sol pour me relever aussitôt, ne voulant pas le quitter des yeux une seconde.

Gin secouait la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hana ? Ta témérité montre ton désespoir, alors qu'avant elle forcait le respect.

_ Je ne suis pas désespérée !

_ Si tu le dis. Tu penses déjà que tu vas perdre.

Il attaqua et mon épaule blessée me fis gémir en parant son coup. Il recommença, s'acharna.

_ Ton attaque était minable, complètement inutile et irréfléchie. Tu ne fais que te défendre faiblement.

_ RAAAH !

Ma lame fondit sur son visage. Il esquiva et soupira.

_ La Hana que j' affronté il y a des années valait bien mieux que ça. Elle voulait gagner et se fichait de soi-disants évidences comme le grade.

Je me jetai sur lui. Je savais que je ne faisais pas du tout ce que j'aurai du faire. Je m'énervai sans réfléchir. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler et je n'arrivais pas à penser.

Nous échangeâmes des coups violents. Je récoltai une estafilade sur la joue, la cuisse, et le flanc. Elles étaient peu profondes mais assez douleureuses pour me ralentir et saignaient sans s'arrêter. Gin prit son zampakuto à deux mains et visa ma jambe. Je parai lorsqu'il me lança un coup de pied dans ma jambe déjà blessée. Je tombai à terre. Un autre coup projeta mon zampakuto plus loin. Trop loin. Il pointa sa lame sur ma tête.

Je me redressai et le regardai, venimeuse.

_ Tu crois que t as besoin de Buri pour me vaincre ? demanda-t-il innocemment, tournant la tête sur le côté, tel un chat.

Je répondis sans desserrer les dents.

_ Bien sûr que oui.

_...C'est dommage que tu penses ça, petit bout. Mais si tu y crois, alors bat toi pour mériter à nouveau ton zampakuto !

Il recula de plusieurs pas. Je me levai prudemment et récupérai mon zampakuto. Je pris le temps de l'observer : elle était totalement indemme, brillante et solide comme au premier jour. Elle n'avait jamais flanché.

_ Ne réfléchis plus, me lança-t-il.

Et il shunpota.

Je parai maladroitement mais instinctivement, et répliquai aussi violemment que je le pus avant de me projeter en arrière.

Je levai la main :

_ Hadô no sanju ichi : Shakkaho !

Bien sûr il esquiva. Je souris. La boule de feu s'écrasa contre un énorme rocher quelques mètres derrière lui, et provoqua nuage de fumée sombre, en plus de rendre notre respiration difficile. Gin comme moi savions comment économiser notre oxygène, mais ce faisant, nous étions moins efficaces et puissant. Je profitai des quelques secondes d'avantages qu'il me restait avant que la fumée n'arrive jusqu'à moi et me jetai à l'intérieur.

Sur Terre, Shinji et les autres m'avaient combattu dans le noir le plus complet, affirmant que ma peur et ma désorientation étaient capitales pour leur exercice.

Je pouvais les remercier, car je savais maintenant détecter le moindre mouvement autour de moi, comme un sixième sens. Gin n'aurait pas du prendre la peine de cacher son réiatsu.

J'esquivai la lame qui se glissait vers mon flanc en la devançant et visai la jambe de mon adversaire. Sa main arrêta mon bras sans réussir à le stopper, juste à le dévier. Je sentis clairement mon zampakuto rencontrer la chair. Mon bras gauche arrêta de justesse l'arme pointée vers mon dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_ Tu m' avais caché ces atouts, petit bout, l'entendis-je me murmurer à l'oreille.

Nos deux bras se battaient contre les deux autres. Il était plus fort, et mon épaule meurtrie commença à céder.

_ Mais ça ne suffit pas.

Je sautai et mes pieds frappèrent son torse, nous éloignant l'un de l'autre.

_ C'est bien que tu te serves plus de ton corps. Mais ta lame n'est pas qu'une diversion !

J'allais le battre. Je me jetai sur lui, une fois de plus. Il para et contre-attaqua. La force de son coup me poussa à m'éloigner.

Je _devais _le battre.

_**Bon cette fois ça suffit.**_

Je basculai brusquement dans mon monde intérieur. Buri était assise en tailleur sur une petite bulle Ses traits étaient indifférents, mais son regard fixe semblait me juger.

_ Tu es enfin là ! m'exclamai-je, surprise mais tellement rassurée.

Elle redressa le menton, et ses yeux devinrent deux fentes.

_ J'ai toujours été là Hana, c'est toi qui ne sait plus voir.

Je clignai des yeux, et la phrase sembla résonner autour de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmurai-je, inquiète.

_ Pourquoi te bats tu, Jyuukai Hana ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

_ Pour...

..._Pourquoi ?_

_ Je veux être plus forte.

_Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que...

Buri se déplaça et se planta juste devant moi, si proche que nos nez se seraient touchés.

_ ça ne suffit plus, Hana. N'as-tu donc rien appris ces dernières semaines ? Te bats tu seulement pour toi et ta fierté ? Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner.

Je restai interdite.

_ Si tu veux juste devenir plus forte, je refuse de te servir.

_ Mais-

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Et tâche de me montrer plus de respect que la dernière fois.

_ Buri ! m'exclamai-je. Tu..tu comprends pas je-

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour te protéger Hana. Quand je t'offre mon pouvoir, c'est pour te protéger. Mais ne me considère pas comme un dû.

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Puis une autre.

_ Buri...je comprends pas.

_ Gin cherche à te protéger. A te protéger de toi et à te protéger de ce que pourrait te faire le Gotei, parce que tu es spéciale Hana. Ce n'est pas contre lui que tu dois gagner. La seule personne que tu dois surpasser, c'est toi-même. De cette façon, tu pourras surpasser n'importe qui.

_...Pardon Buri.

_ Tous les shinigamis ont un moment d'égarement. Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Je hochai faiblement la tête.

_ Alors, pourquoi te bats-tu, Jyukai Hana ?

_...Je ne sais pas.

_ Pour l'instant tu dois sauver ta peau, non ? Le reste viendra en temps voulu...

Mon monde s'évapora alors que Buri embrassait mon front. Je compris en reprenant mes esprits qu'il ne s'était pas passé plus d'une seconde durant le combat.

_ Ôkasen ! lançai-je.

Le sort dispersa la fumée qui commençait déjà à s'évaporer. Gin et moi étions de nouveau visible l'un pour l'autre. Je redressai mon zampakuto et la caressai du bout des doigt.

_C'est bon de te retrouver._

_**Toi aussi. **_

_Pardon._

_**Il faut bien que je te donne une leçon de temps à autre. Mais tu as d'autres problèmes à régler et je suis là pour t'aider à les résoudre. **_

Gin s'élança vers moi. Je m'avançai à mon tour en feintant vers les jambes. Sa lame esquissa un mouvement pour parer, mais je remontai plus vite et visai son flanc. Il stoppa la lame à main nue. Je forcai, mais rien n'y fit.

_ Attenton, Hana.

Son zampakuto fonçait vers mes côtes. Je levai la tête, le regardai dans les yeux et déclamai :

_ Repeint le monde de son sang, Buririantobaburu !

Des dizaines de bulles s'arrétèrent à quelques centimètres de sa tête, ses bras, son dos, et ses jambes. Dans mon dos, une énorme bulle avait stoppé et repoussé le zampakuto de Gin. Je l'avais fait exploser dans un sens uniquement.

Gin me sourit.

_ Je suis fier de toi Hana.

_ Tu ne peux plus bouger, dis-je.

_ Ah bon ? fit-il, prenant un air faussement étonné.

Et il s'approcha de moi, nos corps se frôlant. Mon coeur s'affola, ma respiration aussi. Il lacha son zampakuto et mit ses deux mains sur mon visage.

_ Je suis fier de toi Hana.

Et il m'embrassa.

* * *

Heureuses ?

Reviews pour une hypokhâgneuse qui va souffrir ?


	22. Petite note

Bonjour bonjour !

Je vous ai manqués hein ?

Une petite note non pas pour vous offrir la suite d'Hana, mais pour vous prévenir que la suite est enfin entamée. Pour plus de précisions et les raisons de mon retard, allez voir sur mon profil.

De plus, pour que vous ne désespériez pas, j'ai décidé de faire une actualisation de l'avancée du prochain chapitre en temps réel.

Merci de votre patience, mes gentils fans ! La suite arrive, c'est pour bientôt ;)


	23. Chapter 20

Euh...

Coucou ! Je suis pas morte !

...Voilà voilà...

Vous pouvez tous remercier **Cheschire** sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour avant un moment parce qu'elle m'a foutu un bon coup de pied aux fesses, je l'avoue.

Sinon merci à : **sapphyrre, Gun d'Ange, feixia-chan, Zod'a, L'huitre, Yahto Mingan, Pamplelune d'Agrumes, Lassary, chibi-kotori, Syahra, Erowine, , Eve et Zod'a jesaisquec'esttoiEve, Judith Heart, Agrond, Sweet maya, Melissa, storma, suki, makku, King Raven, Lisou Aure, , Blue Dragibus, Miyuki19, Simili D Axel, Passagre, Loupiote, Xangel-15X, Jena-chan et P'tit laiko !**

**Et bien sûr, un IMMENSE MERCI A MES BETAS D AMOUR ! J'vous aime les filles, Eve et Zod'a ! **

**Lassary : **Et tu attends cette suite depuis encore plus longtemps ;) en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur ! Et pour ta question, je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit donc je le redis : **buririantobaburu signifie bulles éclatantes, tout simplement !**

**Erowine : **Non, je ne t'en veux pas, puisque tu as franchi le pas :) j'aime pouvoir mettre une idée sur mes lecteurs ! Merci en tout cas !

**Judith Heart** **: **mais non ne déprime, la suite est là ! Tu me fais rougir de plaisir :3

**Melissa :** eh bien deux fois : enfin ! Et je ne suis plus en prépa mais ça ne m'empêche aps d'être àla bourre x)

**storma :** oui oui elle est là :)

** : **eh oui moi aussi c'est pour ça que je fais toute cette histoire !

**Blue Dragibus** : décidément je suis douée pour frustrer les gens. Voici la suite tant attendue :)

**Passasgre : **j'apprécie vraiment ta review ! Mais pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils. Je peux mettre le temps mais la suite arrivera toujours.

**Loupiote :** merci pour la coquille ! Ahhh ça fait plaisir que tu viennes de la cage aux folles :)

Chapitre 20

Il avait hésité : ses lèvres avaient touchées les miennes une fraction de seconde, avant de se retirer. Je les avais à peine senties m'effleurer. Je pris une grande inspiration sans pouvoir le contrôler. Et il était revenu. Tout, tout, doucement. Ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes, chaudes et possessives, s'y pressant avec impatience, elles refusaient de me lâcher. Et ma tête qui tournait et ses mains sur mon visage ne voulaient pas me laisser partir, si grandes et si puissantes, que mes joues en brûlaient... Il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres et ses mains. Puis sa langue, et mon coeur qui battait follement, son corps qui se rapprochait doucement du mien, nos souffles de plus en plus rapides et...Gin m'embrasse. Gin m'embrase. Je suis en feu.

Délicatement, il me rendit ma bouche, presque à regret : pinçant deux ou trois fois ma lèvre, la mordant presque, puis il éloigna son visage du mien. Mais pas ses mains. Je n'osai pas imaginer la tête que je devais avoir : les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, un air béat sur le visage...

_Ferme la bouche, dit-il avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, me ramenant à la dure réalité.

J'obéis stupidement, sans répliquer. Nous nous regardions lorsqu'il enleva ses mains, se détourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie pour récupérer ses affaires. Je le regardai faire quelques secondes avant de réagir.

_Quoi ? Comme ça, l'air de rien ? Non. Noooooooooooooon._

_Gin ! M'élançai-je.

Il se retourna. Et me lança son fameux sourire.

_ Oui ma douce ?

Je stoppai net, réouvris la bouche. Il ricana, mais sans sa moquerie habituelle. Il était...joyeux ? Je me secouai mentalement les neurones. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Je devais reprendre contenance.

_ Attends deux secondes avant de partir..commençai-je.

_Ne doute pas un instant que j'ai très envie de rester avec toi, surtout quand tu me fais ce regard-là ; mais il est tard, tu es mal en point, en plus de la longue, longue journée qui nous attend demain.

J'essayai de passer outre ses sous-entendus et ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'il avait raison. Mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir et ma semaine avait été tellement longue que j'étais tout à fait capable de m'écrouler de fatigue et de stress.

_ Dépêche, faut encore que je t'accompagne à la quatrième, continua-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux en entendant ces mots. Penser aux lits douillets et aux bons soins des infirmiers me faisait vraiment envie, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Ou Gin allait encore filer,car ce simple baiser ne ferait pas évoluer les choses si je n'y donnai pas de réponse, et il était très doué pour continuer l'air de rien. Mes nerfs ne le supporteraient pas.

_**Tes nerfs et ta forme ne sont pas en super état de toute façon.**_

_Je sais, mais je peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareiiiiille ! Tu te rends de ce qu'il vient de faiiiire ?_

Mon corps était peut-être fatiguée, mais mon excitation était à son comble.

_**Commence par prendre sur toi et réfléchis-y en chemin, sale groupie.**_

Je grommellai intérieurement, Buri privilégiait ma sécurité dans l'instant présent. Moi, je pensais à ce qui se passerait après, qui devait être pris en charge _maintenant_. Pour ne pas faire s'impatienter Gin, je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et le suivis en hâte, alors qu'il avait déjà grimpé à l'échelle. Je le rattrapai en quelques foulées, tout en restant légérement en arrière. Je me rappellai qu'il n'appréciait pas ça. Cependant, il m'était déjà difficile de rester calme en le sentant si près de moi, alors que mon corps réclamait sa présence et bouillonait d'attente et de frustration. Je sentais encore la douceur et l'odeur de ses lèvres, sur les miennes, que je ne pus m'empêcher de lêcher. J'aurai voulu plus. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer – encore – tandis que mon coeur et mon imagination s'affolaient, et jetait un coup d'oeil furtif devant moi. Gin était fidèle à lui-même : immuable. Je pourrai croire avoir rêvé. Cela l'amusait-il tellement de me rendre dingue ? Ou estimait-il qu'il en avait fait assez et que je devais continuer ? Peut-être avait-il voulu m'annoncer clairement son point de vue ? A sa façon, certes. Plutôt ambigue, même. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné si rapidement ? Et...peut-être avait-il été déçu ? Après tout, il était un vieux capitaine – _**vieux pédophile**_** – **il avait connu d'autres femmes mieux que moi sur tous les points : plus belle, plus mûre, plus sûre d'elle et plus entreprenante.

_**Il a fait le choix de t'embrasser alors arrête tes jérémiades ! Pour ma santé mentale.**_

_La mienne, donc._

Mon Dieu mais qu'étais-je censée faire ?

_ Hana-chan, où vas-tu ? L'entendis-je soudain.

Je m'arrêtai et...fis demi-tour. Gin s'était arrêté à un embranchement et m'attendait. Tout à mes pensées, j'avais marché droit comme une automate.

_ Aurais-tu pris un coup trop fort sur la tête ? Fit-il mine de s'inquiéter.

Je souris et vis ses sourcils s'arquer imperceptiblement, et je compris que mon sourire devait être franchement maladroit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Dis-je d'une voix que j'aurai voulu plus ferme.

Je m'attendais à une raillerie. Ou à ce qu'il réponde à côté.

_ Toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient de malice, sans me donner aucun indice sur ses pensées. Je fus prise au dépourvu. Il me testait. Je décidai alors de lâcher ma bombe.

_ Tu sais, lors de mon séjour sur Terre, j'ai rencontré des tas de gens intéréssants, commençai-je sur le ton de la conversation tout en reprenant le chemin vers la quatrième, Shinji-san, Urahara-san et Ichigo-kun... Chacune des conversations que nous avons échangées étaient passionantes, pourtant, impossible de leur tirer les vers du nez sur le pourquoi de ma présence chez eux. Ils étaient pourtant tous au courant. Ils avaient ce...point commun, ces trois personnages pourtant tellement différents, vois-tu...

Derrière moi, je sentis Gin se figer.

_ Qu'est- que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

_ Comme je ne suis pas comme eux, le Gotei m'a rapatriée et cet entrainement n'a rien à voir avec le précédent. Ils n'ont pas...la même _visée. _Pourtant, je ne peux pas les oublier. Et je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on m'empêche d'écouter que je suis aveugle ou dénuée de bon sens.

Je me sentis tirée en arrière, par les épaules, et me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur. Les mains de Gin me tenaient fermement, sans me faire mal, tout comme il avait fait attention à mon dos et à ma tête. Dans son expression transparaissait une colère sourde et...de l'inquiétude ?

_ Tu fouilles de trops vieux dossiers...

Bien sûr, je lui mentais. Je ne pouvais pas trahir Lisa, qui avait pris de gros risques en choisissant de me révéler l'histoire des Vizards. Ou même Kandi, qui, il y a bien des années, m'avait expliqué pourquoi Gin était tellement détesté...Urahara-san aussi pouvait être en danger, ainsi qu'Ichigo et sa famille. Je devais donc lui faire croire que j'avais compris quelque chose d'important, toute seule.

_ Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, ordonna-t-il.

_ ça dépend, répondis-je avec la même audace d'antan.

Ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus, si c'était possible, et il eut un rictus déformé par la colère. Ses doigts se resserèrent sur mes épaules, s'y ancrèrent.

_ Il y a quelque chose que moi je veux savoir. Sur la dernière guerre, celle d'Hiver.

Il ne répondit pas, carrant la machoire et serrant les dents pour se contenir.

_ Quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir, avant de penser à un possible " nous ".

Son expression se teinta aussitôt de surprise.

_ Si les détails nous sont cachés, il n'est un secret pour personne que tu étais considéré comme un traître aux yeux de tous. Même si c'est cet Aizen que tu as trahi. Il n'y a qu'à voir le comportement des autres taichos ou de certains vieux shinigamis à ton égard pour savoir qu'ils ne te font toujours pas confiance. Je sais que Shinji-san déteste Aizen. Comme Urahara-san. Comme Ichigo-kun. Il y a un lien, j'en suis sûre. Ils sont tous shinigamis, mais expatriés.

_ Ne me raconte pas ce que je sais déjà, coupa-t-il.

_ Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est...si tu avais l'intention de trahir Aizen dès le début, ou si tu étais vraiment un traître pour le Gotei au départ.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

_ Parce que j'aime le Gotei, et que je ne pourrai pas aimer un traitre qui a pris plaisir à faire souffrir tant de personnes en même temps, c'est contre ma nature même de shinigami, capitulai-je enfin sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rosir.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel je tentai en vain de comprendre la réaction de Gin en scrutant son visage.

Il sourit. De son énorme, affreux sourire. Se pencha, et sussura à mon oreille, me faisant frissoner :

_ A ton avis ?

HhHhHhH

Je n'allai pas tarder à m'endormir. D'un côté, c'était bien, au moins je n'aurai plus à penser, ce qui m'évitait une sérieuse migraine. De l'autre côté, je voulais penser. En même temps je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je regardai la perfusion plantée dans mon bras et poussai un soupir inaudible. Le somnifère faisait lentement mais sûrement son effet. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de calmants pour mes blessures, mais le petit shinigami de la quatrième était très mécontent quand il m'avait vue arriver en chancelant, écroulée de fatigue à la fois physique et morale. Comme seuls les taichôs et fukutaichôs étaient au courant de notre entrainement, il m'avais mise dans une chambre seule avant d'aller chercher Isane-san. Cette dernière avait exigé de me garder en observation en jetant un regard noir à Gin qui ne sembla même pas le voir. Elle lui ordonna également de me laisser me remettre pendant au moins deux jours. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non.

Il était parti sans un mot ou un regard pour moi. Après ma belle démonstration d'assurance, je m'étais révélée incapable de répondre à sa satanée question. Nous avions poursuivi notre chemin en silence, lui avec son éternel sourire goguenard et moi dépitée.

Je pris une grande inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. Le sommeil m'emportait enfin, me permettant de mettre mes réflexions sur pause...

xXxXxX

Je pus rentrer chez moi dès le lendemain matin, avec l'ordre de me ménager. Ce soir, pas d'entraînement. Tant mieux, j'étais toute courbaturée. Et mon esprit n'était pas prêt à affronter Gin. En fait, je désespérais qu'il le soit jamais. C'était quoi cette manie de me retourner mes questions aussi ! Ce mec ne faisait aucun effort, comme si j'étais encore son jouet.

_**Arrête de t'agiter ainsi, ou ton corps ne pourra pas se reposer**_.

_Mais j'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaarre._

_**Curieusement, moi aussi.**_

_...Surtout n'aide pas ta shinigami._

J'entendis un profond soupir et brusquement, quittai mon bureau pour me retrouver dans mon monde intérieur. _C'est fou ce qu'une bulle est bien plus confortable que ces satanées chaises._

Buri me regardait sourcils froncés, l'air désaprobateur.

_**_**_Je te rappelle que je suis une partie de toi, je ne sais pas, me rappela-t-elle.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mais j'avais _besoin_ de me plaindre. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas Kandi.

___Mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, même en travaillant !

_D'une, tu n'es pas censé travailler, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

_Ça m'occupe l'esprit. Un peu, me justifiai-je.

Buri ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe distinctif que mes gamineries commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer.

**_**Arrête d'avoir l'esprit occupé par lui alors.

Je ne sus que répondre, abasourdie. Il me semblait que j'étais totalement dénuée de cette capacité. Etait-ce réellement possible ? Soudain, le visage de Buri s'illumina.

_Oui c'est ça ! Ignore-le s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse de sa trouvaille.

_Ça ne fera pas avancer la choucroute, grinçai-je. Plutôt reculer, en fait.

**_**Qui sait ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne fait aucun effort. N'en fais pas non plus, argumenta-t-elle.

...C'était peut-être pas si bête que ça.

**_**Et comme ça, tu travailleras, ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

_Hmph, était la seule chose que je pouvais répondre.

Je la vis du coin de l'oeil sourire pour elle-même en voyant ma réaction. En ce moment, elle ne ressemblait plus à une petite fille, mais plutôt à un professeur.

**_**Tu te rappelles de notre dernière discussion ? Lança-t-elle soudain, alors que nous étions chacune dans nos pensées.

Son ton était toujours bienveillant, mais son expression plus sérieuse. Je compris immédiatement.

_Pourquoi je me bats, hein ?

Un silence.

**_**Tu lui as donné cette réponse, énonça-t-elle calmement.

Je clignai des yeux. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?

_ Réfléchis bien.

Et je me retrouvai sur ma chaise en bois.

_Merci pour mes fesses._

Un petit rire que moi seule pouvait entendre me répondit.

HhHhHhHhHhH

J'étais dans la cuisine lorsque j'entendis du bruit. Des objets qui tombent, de petis cris.

_ Akiko, c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Les mains pleines de pâte et de farine je me dirigeai vers le minuscule salon, qui faisait également office de chambre, à Akiko et moi. Le futon d'Akiko était tout retourné, ce dernier était tombé, s'appuyant sur son bras égratigné contre le sol inégal. Un autre gosse, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, - et sa largeur étonnante - lui faisait face. Il tourna la tête vers moi, un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres, et me vit enfin. Ses yeux se plissèrent en une moue suspicieuse, méfiante. Il fit mine de partir.

_ Reste ici, dis-je calmement en posant mon torchon.

Il ne m'écouta pas. Je le rejoignis en deux grandes foulées et lui attrapai le bras, le tordant légèrement. Il laissa échapper un petit cri, furieux.

_ Mais lâche-moi sale folle !

_ Tu vas me rendre tout de suite ce bouquin. Il nous appartient.

Il se dégagea et ricana.

_ Pourquoi il en aurait besoin ? Il sait même pas lire ce morveux !

_ Tu ne sais pas lire non plus, Dara, et il tressailla quand je prononçai son nom. Sauf que lui n'a pas le temps d'apprendre il travaille. _Je_ lis pour lui.

Il me jeta un regard méprisant.

_ Tu sais lire, toi ?

_ Tout à fait. Et bien d'autres choses que tu n'aimerai pas savoir, dis-je tout en accentuant la pression sur son bras.

Il grimaça et lâcha le vieux livre abîmé qu'il avait dans l'autre main. Il partit sans un regard en arrière, en reniflant.

_ Akiko, bon sang ! M'énervai-je quand l'autre fut assez loin.

Akiko baissait les yeux, l'air piteux.

_ Tu soulèves des kilos par dizaines tous les jours, tu pourrais le remettre à sa place définitivement en moins de deux !

Il se mordit les lèvres, fuyant toujours mon regard.

_ J'aime pas taper les gens...puis toi tu leur fais suffisament peur.

Mes traits métisses éloignaient pas mal les autres, même les indésirables, c'était efficace, pour sûr. Je l'oubliais souvent, n'ayant pas tellement l'occasion de croiser mon reflet dans un miroir.

_ Oh excuse-moi nee-chan dit-il en se levant et en mettant ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'expirai lentement en fermant les yeux, lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

Je le sentis hocher la tête contre mon ventre. Akiko était d'apparence plus jeune que moi, pourtant, quand Akane m'avait acceuillie, il était déjà là depuis de nombreuses années. Trop pour s'en rappeller, comme nous tous.

Ils étaient la seule chose qui me faisait tenir à Inuzuri, l'un des pires quartiers du Rukongaï, abandonné par le Gotei, subsistant par lui-même. J'étais arrivée sans me rappeller quoi que ce soit de ma vie de mortelle. Dans tous les cas, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici.

_ Akiko, je dois aller travailler. Finis le repas et ne m'attend pas. Akane rentrera à la nuit tombée.

Il acquiesca et s'exécuta. Il était difficile de travailler tous les trois, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous en passer. C'était un luxe que d'avoir un logement fixe par ici, et quelqu'un devait toujours être à la maison pour que l'on ne nous vole pas nos maigres possessions. Je m'essuyai les mains sur un vieux torchon à l'aspect misérable mais propre et essayai de dêmeler rapidement mes longs cheveux avec mes doigts avant de les attacher. Cela me donnait un air plus strict mais plus propre et sûr de moi. Inutile pour mon petit job de serveuse, convaincant pour les mains trop baladeuses...

Je fermai doucement la porte et partit d'un bon pas, vingt minutes de marches m'attendant. J'allai vers le coeur du quartier. Là-bas, les maisons collées les unes aux autres, ainsi que les personnes qui s'entassaient comme elles pouvaient, terrées dans ces minuscules habitats. C'était l'heure où le quartier s'agitait, où le monde de la nuit prenait place sur celui du jour. Je resserai les pans de mon kimono, le regard baissé mais vigilant. Inutile de s'attirer des ennuis en laissant de mauvaises rencontres se produire. Je glissai souplement entre les corps comme un chat, sans toucher personne, me frayant un chemin parmi la foule dense. Les étals des marchés se vidaient tandis que des vendeurs d'une autre catégorie s'installaient au coeur des ruelles. Soudain, je sentis une épaule percuter mon bras. Je me dégageai et me retournai pour observer le vieillard qui me regardait d'un air venimeux. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et m'approchai de son oreille :

_ J'ai senti ta main contre ma hanche, ossan, mais c'était inutile, je n'ai pas de bourse sur moi.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et je répondis d"un clin d'oeil. C'était une pratique tellement courante par ici, que les enfants pouvaient fouiller les poches d'un passant avant même de savoir compter la monnaie. Je me retournai et repris mon chemin sans demander mon reste.

Quelques rues plus loin, j'arrivai enfin à bon port. Je travaillai pour ce bar depuis déjà cinq ans – un des rares à tenir aussi longtemps-, même payée une misère. Au moins, mes heures supplémentaires l'étaient et le patron ne faisait pas partie des buveurs. Travailler de nuit retenait toute mon attention.

Le bar était quasiment ouvert vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. En arrivant, je fis signe à une de mes collègues, qui hocha la tête en servant sa commande et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour enlever un tablier en piteux état qu'elle me refila.

_Fais gaffe, y a eu du grabuge dans la journée et je pense que c'est reparti pour ce soir.

Oh. Génial.

_ Y a pas intérêt je suis d'une humeur massacrante, grommelai-je.

Elle eut un pâle sourire et se dépêcha de partir. Au moment où elle franchit la porte le patron entra.

_ Fais attention sur la route si tu veux revenir vivante demain, dit-il en guise d'au revoir.

Hiroshi était un brave homme, et c'était sa façon à lui de nous porter de l'attention.

_ Et toi, ce soir, ne te fais pas remarquer. Souris normalement, m'adressa-t-il.

Je haussai rapidement le sourcil. Hiroshi aurait souhaité que je sois plus commode envers les clients, plutôt que de les faire fuir. Je n'étais pas bien grande, ni très musclée, mais mon expression en refroidissait plus d'un.

Mais je n'avais aucune envie de jouer la parfaite petite cruche. Me contenir de ne pas en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre était un exploit admirable.

_ J'essaierai d'être aimable, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour garder un boulot par ici._ Il fallait que je fasse un minimum d'efforts, des dizaines attendaient pour prendre ma place.

_ Je ne dis pas ça comme d'habitude, ce soir des shinigamis viennent.

Je me figeai instantanément. J'aurai bien laissé ma place ce soir, d'un coup.

_ Tiens donc, crachai-je après m'être reprise.

_ Pas de déboires, Hana, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Ils sont déjà venus tout à l'heure et reviendront. Ils viennent tout le temps ici et connaissent bien la maison.

_ Tu m'étonnes, dis-je, ironique.

_ Hana !

Je serrai les poings, furieuse.

_ Des hollows trainent dans d'autres quartiers depuis quelque temps. Ils sont là pour les repousser.

_ C'est ce que je constate.

Hiroshi se planta bien en face de moi.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses d'eux, je sais ce que tout le monde pense. Il n'empêche qu'ils sont là pour faire leur boulot. Ce soir, le bar risque d'être en tension, alors tu te tiens à carreaux, c'est clair ?

Je me forçai à baisser les yeux et hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas à moi de juger de qui pouvait entrer dans le bar ou non.

_ Foutus aristocrates, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Ils ne sont là que lorsqu'il le veulent bien.

Je secouai la tête et me tapai le front. Au boulot.

Une fois le tablier bien noué derrière mon dos, j'attrapai un plateau et filai en salle, les clients commençant à affluer à cette heure-ci.

Le temps passait rapidement. Il y avait toujours de quoi faire ici. Servir, resservir, desservir, nettoyer, slalomer entre les clients et faire la vaisselle quand une collègue prenait le relais une demi-heure.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand l'altercation commença. A ce moment-là j'étais dans la cuisine, en train de ranger les plats, car le bar offrait également de quoi manger. J'entendis d'abord des voix s'élever, puis des cris, rendus encore plus audibles par le silence des autres tables qui observaient le petit événement du soir. Hirsohi étant un bar, la situation allait vite se calmer. C'était un colosse de presque deux mètres qui devait faire au moins trois fois ma largeur, et qui en impressionait beaucoup, même à Inuzuri.

J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé, et des exclamations. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me précipitai la boule au ventre pour voir ce qui se passait.

Non loin de l'entrée Hiroshi faisait face à un homme presque aussi grand que lui, qui tenait un bout de verre dans une main et de l'autre repoussait d'autres clients. Hirsohi, le regard noir et fiévreux, lui faisait face, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Une coupure peu profonde luisait sur son bras.

Et merde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça dérapait, au bar. Mais toujours entre clients. Qu'Hiroshi mettait dehors d'un grand coup de pied au cul. Les rares téméraires qui avaient cherché à s'opposer à lui le regrettaient sûrement encore aujourd'hui. C'était cela qui faisait que ce bar était encore là, avec le même patron, depuis de nombreuses années : l'autorité d'Hiroshi. Mais ce soir cela ne suffisait visiblement pas.

Je sentis une boule d'appréhension se former dans mon ventre. Que faire ? La situation pouvait déraper à tout instant, déclenchant un lynchage ou une bagarre générale. Je ne pensais pas être capable de l'aider. Je n'accepterai pas de fuir non plus. Impensable d'aller chercher de l'aide, personne ne voudrait se mêler de ça. Les autorités ne serviraient strictement à rien.

_ Temeeeee, tu crois qu' tu m'fais peur ? Y en a marre que tu fasses la loi ici !

_ Un conseil, va-t-en avant que je m'énerve sérieusement, répondit Hiroshi du plus calmement qu'il put.

L'autre cracha par terre, le regardant furieusement, mais hésitant. L'air semblait crépiter entre eux, la tension montait. Je me rendis compte que je retenais ma respiration.

Puis soudain le colosse poussa un cri de rage et arma son poing en direction d'Hirsohi.

La suite se passa très vite. Un homme à la sitlhouette floue s'interposa entre les deux hommes, et stoppa le poing du client ivre uniquement avec le plat de sa main. De l'autre, il envoya valser l'homme en le touchant à l'épaule qui s'écroula avec fracas.

J'aurai cligné des yeux que je n'aurai pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Les clients s'agitèrent, murmurèrent. L'intervenant était un shinigami. Il prit la parole et tout le monde se tut instantanément devant sa force tranquille et pleine d'assurance :

_ Monsieur je vous prie de cesser ce combat stérile et de rentrer chez vous afin d'éviter de vous ridiculiser plus que necessaire.

L'autre se releva en jurant, puis croisa le regard de son nouvel adversaire. Il se recula, l'air effrayé et se détourna sans demander son reste.

_ Le spectacle est fini, rasseyez-vous et retournez à vos conversations.

Il ne vérifia pas s'il était obéi et se retourna vers Hiroshi.

_ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessé...

Il jeta un oeil sur sa blessure.

_ Rien de bien sérieux, heureusement, mais je peux appeller un de mes collègues si ça ne va pas.

Hiroshi le considéra, l'air sceptique. Finalement il répondit :

_ J'ai vu pire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais asseyez-vous donc et prenez commande avec vos amis.

Le shinigami sourit et acquiesca tantdis qu'Hiroshi retournait au bar et essuyait son bras. Deux autres shinigamis que je n'avais pas remarqué entrèrent à leur tour, mais ils étaient habillés différemment : eux n'avaient pas de cape blanche. Le premier regarda alors autour de lui, et chercha une place dans la salle bondée. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi et il sourit avant de s'avancer. Les deux autres le suivirent. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que j'étais arrivée.

Le shinigami passa à côté de moi en me frôlant, et j'entendis le bruit des chaises qu'on tirait pour s'asseoir.

_ Mademoiselle ?

Je me retournai, le coeur battant. Hana, reprends-toi enfin, ne les regarde pas comme des bêtes de foire.

_ Pouvons-nous commander ?

_ Euh oui, bien sûr ! Que désirez-vous ? Demandai-je en reprenant contenance.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Je voyais étrangement flou...

Je pris la commande et me dirigeai vers le bar pour la transmettre à Hiroshi en ayant la sensation d'être hors de mon corps. Le sol semblait se dérober sous mes pieds...

_ Hana, ça va ? S'inquiéta Hiroshi en me voyant.

_ Je...je sais pas trop, je me sens tellement fatiguée d'un coup.

_ Tu transpires et tu trembles. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.

_ Non, passe-moi les verres, ça va aller, dis-je en me secouant la tête pour m'éclair les idées.

Je retournai les servir et me rendis compte qu'en effet, mon plateau tremblait et j'avais le souffle court.

Le capitaine à la cape blanche me sourit à nouveau.

_ Merci de votre efficacité mademoiselle.

Et il se leva, s'approcha de moi pour me prendre le plateau des mains et le poser.

_Mais...!

_ Je ne voudrais pas que vous le fassiez tomber, dit-il toujours en souriant.

Il s'approcha encore et je sentis ma vision se brouiller sérieusement tandis que mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je reculai maladroitement. Une main attrapa mon bras.

_ Je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes très interessante, jeune demoiselle, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis le capitaine Aizen Sôsuke, et vous ?

_ Que...

Trou noir.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette suite ! Dites-le moi dans les reviews :


	24. Chapter 21

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est encore moi ! Je vous gâte hein ?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ! Normalement je vous ai tous répondu par MP.

Et merci à mes bêtas readeurs **Eve et Zod'a**, qui n'ont pas pu corriger les fautes, faute de temps justement, mais m'ont quand même dit " mais oui ça vaaaa tu peux publier roooooh ".

**Vous avez tous réagi plutôt vivement à l'apparition d'Aizen. J'ai beaucoup ri en voyant vos suppositions...mouaha. **

**Alors, méchant Aizen a-t-il frappé ce coup-ci ou... aucun rapport ? Les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre !**

Chapitre 21

_ Hana ? Hana ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

...Hiroshi ?

_ Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous, dit la voix apaisante.

Je reprenais doucement et douloureusement contact avec la réalité. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais il me semblait que c'était la tâche la plus difficile au monde.

_ Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Paniquait mon patron.

_ Elle s'est juste évanouie. Mais maintenant elle va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Une main grande et chaude se posa sur ma joue, me tapotant doucement.

_hmmmm, m'entendis-je protester malgré moi.

Je tournai la tête et ce mouvement termina de réveiller mon corps. Je pus émerger.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, ma vision étant toujours brouillée. Je voulus me redresser mais me sentis vaciller, les jambes flageolantes.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Hiroshi m'attrapa par dessous les épaules et me souleva, me stabilisant, sa poigne autour de mon bras.

_ ça va mieux ? S'enquit-il.

_ Je...oui.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, dit le shinigami à la cape en m'observant.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était lui qui m'avait touchée. J'avais énormément de mal avec les contacts humains. Les doigts d'Hiroshi autour de mon bras étaient comme éteau pour moi, et je me dégageai sèchement. Aussitôt, je sentis mon corps partir en arrière et je m'appuyai sur la table des shinigamis.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi faible devant eux ?

_ Comprenez-vous ce qui vous arrive, mademoiselle ? Reprit-il.

De toute évidence, c'était lui qui gérait la situation, ses deux acolytes restant en retrait. Même Hiroshi s'effacait. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et regardai aux alentours. Les clients nous observaient, fascinés de façon presque glauque, et sans gêne. Je relevai la tête et détaillai le shinigami qui me faisait face : il était grand et plutôt baraqué, mais son visage prenait une expression si douce et bienveillante qu'on oublait facilement sa stature. Ses lunettes carrés rajoutaient à l'effet. Il aurait pu être très avenant s'il n'avait pas l'air d'un vieux sage. Il respirait la serénité.

Il me sourit en voyant que je l'observais, et me laissa faire jusqu'à ce que je décide de répondre. J'eus instinctivement un mouvement de recul devant son regard ancré dans le mien qui ne me lâchait pas. Son sourire semblait plus calculé au millimètre près que sincère, et l'ensemble me gênait bien plus qu'il ne me rassurait, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Je m'inclinai.

_ Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée, messieurs. Je ne me sens pas en forme aujourd'hui, je vous envoie une autre serveuse pour s'occuper de vous, dis-je.

Je me détournai et aussitôt, une main ferme m'arrêta avec autorité, me forçant à faire demi-tour.

_ Je vous ai posé une question, mademoiselle, articula-t-il doucement, son insupportable sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Je me sentis trembler à nouveau, rageuse. Juste à côté, Hirsohi nous regardait tour à tour, perdu.

_ Non, je ne comprend pas, je ne suis jamais malade, répondis-je platement.

_ Peut-être devriez-vous songer à rencontrer un médecin ? Proposa-t-il.

J'eus un sourire amer.

_ J'y penserai si cela se reproduit.

_ Un médecin _spécial_.

Je me tus. Où voulait-il en venir à la fin ?

_ Avez-vous déjà rencontré des shinigamis auparavant ? Reprit-il.

_ Oui.

_ Quand pour la dernière fois ?

_ Il y a bien des années.

Il prit un instant de réflexion et se murmura pour lui-même :

_ Oui, c'est tout à fait possible, ça peut prendre du temps...puis il ajouta, plus fort : Je doute que ayez pu passer inaperçue ainsi.

Je fermai les yeux et retint un soupir d'exaspération. Je détestais et méprisais les shinigamis du plus profond de mon être comme quasiment tout habitant d'Inuzuri, même si je ne pouvais nier qu'ils m'impressionaient. Je les évitais à tout prix et tout contact avec eux me répugnait. _Allait-il enfin me lâcher la grappe ?_

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

_ Vous avez réagi à nous, mademoiselle.

_...Comment ça ?

_ Je vois que vous tremblez et ne pouvez tenir en place, soudain votre corps est faible et fatigué. Je sais les grondements de votre estomac et votre vue embrouillée, votre malaise général en somme : vous avez _faim_.

Je restai interdite.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte celui-là ? _

_ Je...c'est impossible.

_ De toute évidence, vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire.

_ Non, refusai-je.

Je voulus reculer mais butai contre la table. Mon esprit et mon corps entier se révulsaient. Ce n'était tout simplement pas _possible_.

_ Mademoiselle, calmez-vous...

Je retirai mon bras et il me laissa faire, même s'il aurait pu me retenir aisément. Son air compatissant m'écoeura.

_ Je comprends votre réaction, je vais vous laisser réfléchir mais nous en reparlerons.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, lâchai-je.

_ Hana ! S'exclama Hiroshi, stupéfait par mon audace.

Je partis, laissant mon plateau et tous les autres en plan. Derrière moi, j'entendis Hirsohi bredouiller des excuses tandis que je fonçai vers la cuisine, la vue de plus en plus brouillée à cause des larmes cette fois. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la fenêtre et m'écroulai à moitié sur le plan de travail, tête vers le bas. J'haletais. Il fallait que je me calme, tout de suite. Avant qu'Hirsoshi n'arrive et me vire.

J'avais totalement foiré, perdu le contrôle

J'avais faim. Merde.

Bien sûr que je comprenais ce que cela signifiait. J'avais déjà vécu cette situation, de l'extérieur. La dernière fois que j'avais croisé des shinigamis, j'avais vu une personne s'écrouler à côté d'eux. Cela avait fait pas mal de bruit dans le coin. Quelques jours plus tard, il était parti avec eux, pour enfiler cet étrange uniforme... et c'est ce qui m'arrivait. Ils voulaient me _recruter_, ces foutus shinigamis qui abandonnaient cette partie du Rukongai comme les marginaux de la société ; sans se soucier de ce que les habitants pouvaient bien devenir sans lois ni règles venant d'en haut. La loi du plus fort était seule reine ici. Mais quand ils venaient, ils se comportaient partout chez eux, nous toisant de haut, lorsqu' ils daignaient nous regarder.

Je ne le supportais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et je me crispai. En attente. Mais rien ne vint. J'entendis le pas lent et confiant d'Hirsohi, ainsi que sa présence dans mon dos. Il attendit quelques instants. Que je prenne la parole peut-être.

_ Il y a des biscuits dans le placard, prends-en.

Je me retournai sans me presser et croisai les bras, montrant clairement mon intention.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air de reproche.

J'ouvris la bouche.

_ Tu n'es pas virée, me coupa-t-il. Mais tu pars maintenant.

La refermai. Je hochai simplement la tête, trop gênée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Tu devrais y réfléchir Hana. Tu échaperais à cette vie de misérable.

Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande inspiration.

_ Et abandonner Akiko et Akane ? Je m'insuporterai. Je préfère la vie que je mène aujourd'hui, aussi misérable soit-elle, déclarai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Je comprends, mais à partir de maintenant tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette faim et y faire très attention.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Cela ne pouvait que me créer des soucis en plus, car la nourriture, avec toute l'énergie spirituelle du Rukongaï, on n'était pas censé en avoir besoin, étant nous-même faits de cette énergie.

Hirsoshi repartit. Je savais que ça jaserait, les clients ne me voyant pas revenir en salle. Je voulais à tout prix éviter de rencontrer à nouveau ces shinigamis. Le capitaine, cet Aizen...je sentais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas.

Je posai mon tablier et décampai par la porte de la cuisine. Il était déjà tard mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, pas tout de suite. Je pouvais peut-être faire un détour et passer par les champs, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit et du ciel sans nuages, ainsi que du calme... C'était plus long, et plus sûr : il y avait peu de chance d'y rencontrer quelqu'un en pleine nuit, pas comme en ville. Ma décision prise, je bifurquai à un carrefour et pressai le pas, impatiente de m'étendre dans l'herbe et de faire le vide.

Le chemin n'était pas très long, et plus je m'éloignai du coeur du quartier, moins il y avait de personnes. Cela me rassénérait.

J'étais presque arrivée lorsque je sentis une présence. Je calmai immédiatement mon coeur et continuai comme si de rien n'était. Le pire, lorque l'on était suivi, c'était quand le suiveur comprenait que l'on savait. Je m'empêchai donc d'accélerer le pas ou de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. Je me demandai furtivement si je devais retourner au bar, mais non, il passerait probablement à l'action avant, et ce ne serait pas ceux que je croiserai qui me viendraient en aide.

_Réfléchis, réfléchis_...

Je ne pouvais que tenter de le semer. Ou du moins, le mener à un endroit où je serai à mon avantage pour un affrontement.

Serait-ce le vieillard de tout à l'heure ? Les rixes d'origine rancunière étaient courantes.

Je décidai de poursuivre vers le champ, mais de prolonger le chemin par des petites rues où il pourrait peut-être me perdre de vue, sans accéler et même, allégeant le pas.

Mon attention était à son comble. Je pouvais presque _entendre_ mes cheveux se hérisser d'appréhension sur ma nuque.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, je marchai dans le but de le perdre, me concentrant sur l'infime bruit de ses pas – il, ou elle d'ailleurs, était très discret...

Soudain, plus rien. Plus de pas, plus de présence. Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide en arrière, puis circulaire, avant de me retourner...

Il apparut devant moi. Ma respiration se bloqua de surprise.

C'était cet Aizen Sôsuke. Je reculai d'un pas, avant de me reprendre. Je n'hésitai pas à le regarder dans les yeux, les miens devant être pleins de reproches mal contenus.

_ Bonsoir à nouveau, mademoiselle.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi me suivez ?

Sourire. Ce type me fout vraiment les jetons. On a pas l'air aussi gentil sans arrière pensée.

_ Vous devriez être plus polie.

_ Vous n'êtes pas censé suivre les jeunes demoiselles. Je suppose.

Le sourire s'accentua.

_ Détrompez-vous.

..Ah. Au secours ?

_ Rassurez-vous, rien dont vous vous sentirez forcée.

Il fit une pause, attendant sûrement une réponse que je ne lui donnai pas.

_ Comme je l'expliquais avant que vous ne partiez de façon impromptue, je suis capitaine, je m'occupe donc de sélectionner les nouvelles recrues de ma division.

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

_ Mais on ne devient pas shinigami comme cela. J'ai été également professeur à l'Académie, et je m'occupais également de l'examen d'entrée..

Ses yeux étincelèrent en me détaillant de haut en bas.

_ Je sais reconnaître un nouveau talent.

Je levai un sourcil.

_ Vous êtes intéréssé, si je comprends bien ?

_ C'est cela, oui, fit-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Il semblait avoir un sourire pour chaque circonstance.

_ Eh bien désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis absolument pas intéréssée.

Il eut presque l'air déçu.

_ Je comprends. Je vais vous demander d'y réfléchir plus longtemps et profondément. Je vous donne une carte. Présentez-vous avec quand vous le désirerez, vous passerez les examens d'entrée sans problème, qui ont lieu chaque hiver.

Il me tendit la dite carte que j'attrapai du bout des doigts. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il me retouche. Il y avait ce je ne sais quoi en lui qui me mettait tellement mal à l'aise ; je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il parte.

Ce qu'il fit après une infime inclination de la tête et un – nouveau – sourire satisfait.

Je me sentis glisser à terre, mon corps tout en tension relaché. Je déchirai sauvagement la carte sans même la regarder et la balançai.

Je n'entendais plus que les grondements de mon ventre.

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH

_20 ans plus tard_

_J'ai faim. Faim faim faim faim..._

Mes poches étaient cruellement vides. Il fallait que j'aille travailler. Encore. Pour acheter de la nourriture chère qui allait être consommée très rapidement, dont je ne pourrai même pas faire profiter Akane ou Akiko. Même s'ils sentaient les goûts, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, et ce serait du gaspillage. Le pire, c'est qu'ils voulaient absolument m'aider et se privaient de ce qu'ils mangeaient habituellement, alors que c'était un plaisir de partager un repas ensemble.

Je me levai de mon vieux futon avec une volonté que je ne me connaissais plus et descendit rapidement dans la cuisine.

_ Hana ! S'exclama ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réellement ma mère. Mais c'était elle qui jouait ce rôle à la maison, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait l'apparence physique la plus âgée. Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Elle avait les mains pleine de pâte.

_ Maman, tu fais une folie ! Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois payée pour acheter tous les ingrédients, la grondai-je.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, me réprimanda-t-elle, on aime bien manger avec toi. On est tous là ce soir, en même temps, autant en profiter.

Je lui souris. Elle tenait énormément aux valeurs et traditions familiales, quitte à faire des sacrifices.

_ Tu travailles cet après-midi, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui. Promis, pas d'heures supplémentaire.

_ Fais attention à tout ces hollows qui trainent dans le coin...

Je me tournai vers elle, en plein dans mes préparations. Une ride d'inquiétude lui barrait le front, ses yeux étaient devenus sombres. Elle connaissait le danger. Nous conaissions tous quelqu'un mort sous les griffes de ces monstres.

_ Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, ils ne viennent pas en ville et ne bougent pas en milieu de journée, tu le sais bien.

Elle fit la moue.

_ Ne vas pas t'égarer dans les champs.

_Ouiiii !

Et je claquai la porte avant d'arriver en retard. Je marchai d'un pas vif, enjoué. Il faisait beau malgré la saison et ce soir j'allais enfin profiter de ma famille. Je partageais leur vie et leur logis depuis maintenant plusieurs décennies, et nous étions une des rares familles à ne pas s'être séparée. Ou dont l'un des membres n'était pas mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Notre vie était stable, et une sorte de routine s'était même presque installée.

On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas de tout lemonde. Dans le quartier, les gens se déplaçaient rapidement, yeux baissés et ne s'arrêtaient pas pour discuter. Une certaine tension polluait l'air et je sentis mon corps qui se crispait sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. L'année avait été mouvementée, des ryokas avaient envahi le Seireitei et ça avait été quelque peu la débandade générale. De plus, plusieurs capitaines avaient trahi...mais évidemment, nous peuple du Rukongaï, n'étions tenu au courant de presque rien, et on ne pouvait faire que des suppositions.

Mon estomac gronda et j'allongeai le pas. Même si j'avais faim, il ne faisait pas bon d'être un shinigami dans ces temps obscurs. Je ricanai intérieurement en repensant à l'offre de ce shinigami, il y avait plusieurs années – une éternité dans ma mémoire. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Je secouais la tête. J'avais un mauvais souvenir de lui, même si flou, et je n'avais pas envie de me rappeller de ce moment pénible.

Je fourrai mes mains contre mon ventre dans l'espoir de me réchauffer, et rentrai les épaules. Quand on avait faim, on pouvait aussi avoir froid. J'ouvrai la porte de la cuisine du bar et me précipitai vers le tout petit, mais brûlant, four, en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, fermant les yeux...

_ ...tôt mal en point, y a ces espèces d'hollows humanoïdes, ils vont attaquer le monde réel...

Je tendis l'oreille, intriguée. Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. Je l'entendais très distinctement, la personne à qui elle appartenait devait être juste à côté de l'ouverture de la porte qui menait au salon. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

_ s'ils réussissent, ils vont forcément venir ici...continait-elle.

_Mais de quoi il parle ?_

_ et tout ça à cause de ce traître ?

Je sursautai. C'était Hiroshi !

_ Je ne suis pas sûr, seuls les capitaines en parlent, nous ne sommes pas censés être au courant...

Le rideau se souleva. Je détournai précipitamment la tête et entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs, prenant un air afféré. Silence.

_ Hana, énonça calmement Hirsohi.

Je me retournai calmement, tout sourire.

_ Tiens, salut patron ! Tieeeens, salut vous ! Seriez-vous mon nouveau collègue ? Ça tombe bien, on est vendredi je vais être dé-bor-dée !

_ Hana, me coupa-t-il froidement.

_ Ouiiiii ?

Il soupira.

_ Je vais me dépêcher d'engager quelqu'un, comme ça tu ne seras pas obligée de venir si tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ohhh, mais ça ne me dérange pas du touuuut.

_ Va préparer les tables, lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Je faillis répondre mais m'abstins, ses yeux lançant des éclairs devant mon comportement. Je ricanai intérieurement. _Le seireitei est dans la merdeuh !_ Je m'arrêtai soudain. Il ne fallait pas trop que je me réjouisse du malheur des autres, quand même. Je secouai la tête. Si le Seireitei tombait, le Rukongaï entier partirait en vrille. Quelques disctricts, c'était déjà bien assez.

_ Hana ! Entendis-je tandis que je descendais les dernières chaises en passant un coup de chiffon.

Je me retournai.

_ Hm ?

_ Tu n'as rien entendu de la discussion de tout à l'heure.

Et ce n'était pas une question.

_ Ne rentre pas trop tard, ça craint dans le coin.

Je soupirai et retournai à mes affaires en répondant vaguement. Décidément aujourd'hui, ils me prenaient tous pour une âme frâichement arrivée...

_ Je ne plaisante pas Hana, ça ne me rassure jamais de te voir partir seule le soir.

_ Je sais, répondis-je platement. Malheureusement, je suis serveuse. Mais je sais me défendre.

_ Tu es très jolie et facilement reconaissable, en plus de ton sale caractère...

Je grimaçai. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée jolie, mais je ne pouvais nier que mon visage à l'occidentale attirait indéniablement les regards. Ainsi que mon emportement...facile.

_ C'est toi-même qui m'a appris à me défendre Hiroshi, tu te souviens ? Commençai-je justement à m'énerver.

_ Oui, je me souviens parfaitement. Mais tu n'étais pas encore...comme ça.

Je fermai les yeux, aggripant fortement les barreaux de ma chaise.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problème, affirmai-je.

Silence. Puis j'entendis des bruits de pas, et Hiroshi se planta devant moi.

_ Ce n'est pas sain ce que tu fais, Hana. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être une shinigamie ! Comment feras-tu le jour où tout ce que tu emmagasines depuis des années se relâchera ? Que ton corps sera détruit, impuissant ?

_ ça va aller, murmurai-je.

_ Non ça n'ira pas. Ça ne va déjà plus. Je te vois souffrir. Essaye au moins de les voir pour...régler ça comme il faut.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, impassible, et déclarai froidement :

_ Jamais. Tu me laisses travailler maintenant ?

L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait répliquer. Puis je vis dans ses yeux qu'il cédait. Il savait que je ne flancherai pas. Pour rien au monde.

L'Enfer me garde d'approcher un jour ces maudits shinigamis. Et que j'y brûle si je devais un jour devenir l'une des leurs.

HhHhHhHhHhHhH

L'attaque avait commencée une heure avant la fin de mon service, le soleil tombant. La salle était plutôt calme, je partais alors que les clients allaient affluer, justement.

Bien sûr, cela commença par des cris. On crut à une rixe. On s'apostropha, criant à qui mieux mieux, la salle devenant en quelques secondes assourdissante, au point qu'on ne s'entendait plus parler. Au delà de ce vacarme, on entendait celui de la rue, d'une toute autre nature mais s'y mélangeant parfaitement : des bruits de choses lourdes qui tombent, qui se cassent, et enfin, les hurlements, à intervalles irréguliers, tantôt brefs, tantôt aiguës, en crescendo ou s'arrêtant brusquement.

Un règlement de compte entre clans d'Inuzuri qui aurait pris notre place comme terrain de guerre ? Peu commun par ici, mais possible.

Puis _le cri_. Inhumain, déchirant l'air en même temps que vos cellules et vos pensées, vous figeant instantanément et sur place. À se faire dessus de terreur et d'angoisse.

Bruit sourd d'un choc, et le mur à ma gauche, celui de la cuisine dont je venais juste de sortir, explosa. Des gros morceaux de pierre volèrent dans toute la pièce, et je me prenais l'un deux dans l'épaule lorsque je vis une tête, arrachée de son corps, voler devant moi avant de disparaître en particules d'énergie. J'écarquillai les yeux, fascinée.

Puis _les hurlements_, tous dépassés aussitôt par un autre cri.

Celui-là me réveilla d'un coup, corps et esprit. Je laissai échapper un cri bref, tout à fait inaudible dans la débandade générale, aussi pathétique que moi en cet instant. Je tournai la tête.

_Il_ était immense, au moins quatre mètres de haut sur trois de large, se tenant sur ses pattes arrières, tandis que quatres autres, telles des tentacules, fouettaient l'air impatiemment. Son large trou était tout en haut de son corps, juste au dessous de sa tête _hideuse_, surmontée de cornes. Il sortit sa langue fourchue. Poussa un autre hurlement avant de bouger comme pour s'élancer.

J'étais de nouveau incapable de bouger, mes yeux rivés vers son masque de scorpion. L'air autour de lui se brouillait de son énergie si...malsaine. Tout autour de lui n'était que désolation, tout avait volé en éclat. On me poussa, et je tombai par terre. J'avais du mal à respirer, n'arrivait pas à aligner correctement mes pensées, à décider quoi faire..

Peur ancestrale. Je venais de me faire dessus.

Au prix d'un effort immense, je me mis à quattre pattes pour me relever et tournai la tête vers lui. Il ouvrit la gueule et une boule rouge naquit tout au fond, avant de grossir...J'avais déjà vu ça, une fois, il y a longtemps. Ainsi que ses conséquences.

_Hana, cours, vite, et ne te retourne pas._

Je décollai. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue, je s plusieurs personnes sur mon chemin qui avaient complètement désorientées et grâce à ma petite taille je pus me faufiler entre elles. En moins d'une minute j'étais déjà loin. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite.

Je sentis le souffle chaud de l'attaque du hollow me roussir les cheveux et les vêtements mais n'arrêtai pas.

La maison. Akane, Akiko. Y avait-il plusieurs hollows ? Ou un ? Les shinigamis allaient-ils arriver ?

Je n'arrivai pas à penser tellement j'avais peur pour eux. Mes poumons et mes muscles étaient en feux. Je courrai comme si cela pouvait me permettre de fuir cette réalité misérable.

Il n'y avait plus de maison. Ni aucune autre à au moins kilomètre à la ronde, d'ailleurs. Que des restes. Pierres devenues poussières, champs saccagés. Je contemplai le spectacle, hébétée, comme hors de moi. M'éffondrai.

_ Non, non Akiko ! Hurlai-je.

C'était stupide. Il n'était de toute évidence pas là. Je rampai quasiment sur ce qui restait de mon toit. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de corps. Il ne me restait qu'à prier pour éspérer qu'ils été allés ailleurs. Je retournai les rochers, trouvant des livres, des restes de futon ou de la table. Des couverts. Des bols. Le bandeau d'Akane...

_Non. _Elle ne le quittait jamais. Sauf pour cuisiner, de peur l'âbimer. Akiko et moi lui avions offert il y a une éternité de cela.

_ Non non non !

Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je n'y voyais plus rien, mes mains et mes bras saignaient d'estafilades contre les pierres tandis que je tapais dessus, les retournant.

Je ne pouvais pas les retrouver, s'ils étaient morts.

Je m'écroulai de fatigue et de nerfs sans même, incapable de bouger de là.

HhHhHhHhH

Ils étaient tous morts. Akiko, Akane, Hiroshi, les autres serveuses du bar, les commerçants du coin, et même le gars que j'avais vu avec Hiroshi le matin même.

Morts. Définitivement, cette fois. Envolés avec leur énergie spirituelle.

Des shinigamis de seconde zone avaient fini par arriver. Le hollow était déjà parti, après avoir détruit plusieurs quartiers. Ils l'avaient traqué, pour faire bonne mesure. L'avaient eu. Mais trop tard.

Ils s'étaient excusés. La plupart des shinigamis importants étaient dans le monde réel, en guerre. Le Seireitei était affaibli, les traîtres en avaient profité pour l'attaquer. Plusieurs disctricts étaient dans notre cas. Mais les capitaines avaient vaincu, et étaient rentrés. Trop fatigués, trop tard, trop désolé, trop fichu, trop tout.

Je n'arrivais plus à manger. Trop envie de vomir. Je tremblais en permanence. Un médecin des shinigamis m'avait conseillé d'aller les voir... le pauvre devait faire dans sa culotte en se rappelant le regard de haine que je lui avais lancé.

Je haussai les épaules. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

J'avais retrouvé quelques affaires dans les décombres et les avait enterrées dans le cimetierre d'Inuzuri. Beaucoup de tombes avaient fleuries.

Une fois cea accompli, je ne savais plus que faire. Je n'avais plus de famille, plus de maison, plus d'amis, plus de boulot. Plus d'intérêt pour rien.

Un souvenir soudain me revint en mémoire. Un souvenir que je préférai oublier, mais qui revenait en boucle dans ma tête.

_ Vous savez mademoiselle, que vous laissez échapper un réiatsu plutôt impressionant. Je suis étonné que cela n'ait pas attiré plus de hollows dans le coin, mais cela explique la persistance de celui qui vous a attaqués...

J'aurai voulu mourir.

HhHhHhH

_10 ans plus tard_

J'avais déménagé, incapable de reconstruire ma vie à Inuzuri. J'errais. Je ne voulais pas de nouvelle famille. Jusqu'à celle-ci, dans un district si proche du Seireitei que sur le toit de la maison, je pouvais en voir la muraille. C'était une vrai famille. Les parents s'était rencontrés dans leur travail, s'étaient mariés, avaient eu de vrais enfants. Ils louaient un petit studio et cherchait une personne capable de s'occuper de leur ménage et des enfants pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Les deux offres m'avaient intéréssé. Je les avais intéréssés. Je n'exigeai pas grand chose, si ce n'est de la nourriture et un toit, et, chose qualifiable même pour un district moyen, je savais lire et écrire. Un jour, la mère me dit, tandis que nous étendions le linge sur le toit plat de leur maison :

_ Tu sais Hana, mon mari a un peu l'expérience des shinigamis, il a un ami dans la treizième division, il dit que tu dégages beaucoup de réiatsu.

Silence.

_ Tu n'as jamais songé à devenir shinigami ? Après tout, tu ne peux pas faire ce travail toute ta vie. Là-bas, tu serais indépendante et mangerais à ta faim, en plus de ne plus craindre les hollows.

Je tressaillai.

_ Il dit qu'il peut te faire rentrer, même sans logement officiel. On pourrait te louer ta chambre pendant tes études et te permettre une bourse, en faisant accélérer les choses...

_ Il faut passer des examens, murmurai-je, me rappellant les paroles du shinigami à cape.

_ Et alors, tu sais lire, non ? Me sourie-t-elle. Pour une petite d'Inuzuri comme toi, c'est une aubaine !

Elle attrapa des pinces à linges et rit.

_ ça me rassurerait de savoir qu'une fille comme toi protège mes enfants, tu as ça dans l'âme, aider les autres.

Je levai la tête vers la muraille du Seireitei.

Oh et puis, pourquoi pas ?

HhHhHhHhH

Je me révaillai en sursaut, les mots de Yuri résonnant dans ma tête, comme si c'était hier. Les paroles de cette bonne femme avait fait osciller toutes mes vieilles résolutions, les brisant une à une, me faisant changer d'avis. Ma vie, en tout cas la seconde, valait la peine d'être vécue.

Cela tomba comme une évidence. J'avais la réponse à ma question.

**Voilà, voilà. C'était la suite et fin du flashback. Vous savez maintenant qu'Aizen a trouvé ma Hana plutôt intéréssante et a cherché à se l'approprier, mais il ne l'a pas inclue dans son Grand Plan Machiavélique de méchu et...bref il s'en fout en fait. Déçus ? 8)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Giiiiiiiin :D**

**PS : J'ai remarqué que j'avais beaucoup plus de vues que de reviews, ce qui est toujours normal, mais là, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup se sont jetés sur le chapitre et se sont vengés en ne commentant pas. Alors cette fois-ci, faites-le, c'est mon carburant ;)**


End file.
